Memories By The Sea
by Smile-san
Summary: Life by the sea turns restless as events begin to stir up a new direction for life. The law abiding man once again discovers the perils of forming ties but also the unknown power of it. As their journey together continues, it is the memories that stay. AU
1. Prologue

**This piece of work has been brought to you by my beta reader and myself. A HUGE thanks to 'Tomas The Betrayer'.**

**Please check my profile for information on my other fics (status) and myself, if you wish.**

**

* * *

**

***=Prologue: Resurface=***

**

* * *

**

Variability and liability were the two greatest companions of a shinigami. In the midst of many growing new problems, some old concerns never left one's side. Sometimes they amplified and provoked one's innermost fears; at other times they tarnished every bit of silver lining that there was.

Her hair was soaking wet under the silent drizzle of the rain, the sky a gloomy grey. It was enough of an indicator that it was going to be a bad day as anything else since that morning. He took a few paces forward, still trying to mask any little horror or possible hurt which at any moment might leap all over his otherwise calm façade. His grey glance took notice of her tattered kimono, a lifeless Shirayuki laid beside her. She was kneeling on the muddy ground, head bowed low in despair, hands forming tight fists in anger. Those tearful midnight blue eyes were hidden behind dark bangs. She had made the _same_ mistake _twice_; while he, yet again, had to prepare for the inevitable. But this time he would not lose to his 'other' side.

Why was it that something bad always came out of every good that she intended, the girl reflected? Why was it that she always ended up disappointing _**him**_?

Their good-bye was that of silence, because any further words would shatter what was already so grievously broken: their tattered bond.

_If I were a misfortune, I would turn to ashes_

_I would turn to ashes_

_For You_

_

* * *

_

**Be sure to review atleast once!**

**Many thanks!**

~Smile-san~


	2. An Echo

_**I start by thanking my beta for having efficiency of speed of a lightning.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_***=An Echo from The Past=***_

_**

* * *

**_

_5 years later…_

The scarlet cosmic disc met exquisitely with the blue ocean on the horizon. It was an intimate scene of the evening sea that she would never grow bored of viewing, because where she came from- the Soul Society- there was no sea. There were souls, there was a system of order; but here by the shore, life was as free as those soapy waves crawling up the coastline twenty-four hours a day. Yet there was an echo of emptiness in the blue vastness. Everyday this vista reminded her of things that were missing, things that could have been made better, if not perfect.

_If I were those waves, I could reach afar_

Sighing softly at the cherry-colored sky with its blend of warm hues, Rukia sat down by the windowsill where flecks of golden light painted an alluring effect. She let the sound of the distant waves overwhelm her mind while her dark bangs danced in the breeze, occasionally intruding on her weary gaze. This had been her residence for the last few years, a small bungalow on a cliff at the northern bank. It was all courtesy of Kisuke. Her eyes followed the rhythm of current on the sea's surface, before searching for a familiar figure on the sandy shore like she did every evening. Observing that the sun had almost set and the breeze was getting cooler, she realized it was time to perform her little daily activity of bringing Miki home.

The lady guardian collected a flashlight from beside her desk. She then moved to the balcony at the front and began to shine a bright light to attract Miki's attention. _'It is time to__come__home'_. It took no more than three flashes to send the message. Off in the distance, a girl with the same shade of silky night hair as her own turned towards their dwelling and waved in response. She would come soon.

Laying dinner on the table, Rukia waited for Miki to join her. The white netted curtains on the entrance were billowing in the night breeze. The darkening sky seemed grimmer than usual, and there was an eerie silence to the atmosphere. It was as if sudden mayhem were about to shatter the peaceful harmony of this tranquil scene. She feared a storm; or worse, a cyclone, because there was nothing quite so terrifying as those spiral-shaped killers. A dense cloud overshadowed the usually silky night sky with its mass of depressing grey. All the young woman hoped was that it would soon be over.

Whilst she was pondering the possibility of a sea storm, Miki had already joined her at the opposite side of the table.

"Will it come tonight?" The little girl asked.

She had noticed Rukia's concern, too. Handing over the rice balls, the girl's caregiver smiled reassuringly, "I am here, am I not?" In response to this, Miki smiled and nodded. She knew whether it be a storm or a hurricane, she was safe here in their house by the shore. Rukia understood every child had a fear of thunder or storms, so she tried to offer the tiny soul some comfort with her presence, "If you are worried, you may sleep with me tonight."

"Thank you." A wide grin flashed over the little face, and she hurried to eat so that she could get to sleep with Rukia, cozy in a blanket whilst shutting her eyelids whenever lightning flashed by or the wind came whistling past the windows. It was not a rare occurrence in their daily lives, especially during summer.

* * *

Looking at the evening sky, Byakuya realized it was going to rain that night. Probably the first rain of the year.

His division's corridors were deserted and most of the lights were switched off. The moon was obscured by a blanket of clouds while the flicker of a distant lamppost shed a block of light on his tired slate-grey eyes. He stayed in division quarters most of the time now because home did not feel like home anymore. The nobleman began to walk beneath an awning sheltering the veranda throughout the entire building. A breeze sent gentle shivers down his shoulder. It was getting slightly colder. Perhaps he ought to pay a visit to his house to ensure that all hell did not break loose.

Upon reaching his home, Byakuya gathered his head servants and ordered them to lock up the side and main gates to not allow anyone in, even if they requested shelter. He did not want a repeat of last time when an old lady had fainted in front of their main entrance and later on begged for place to spend the night, only to turn out to be a spy from a rival clan. Although last time he had been alarmed by such unexpected action, now the lord of the manor was not nearly so concerned, seeing as he had no one's safety to look out for.

No one that he cared for greatly, at least.

"Kuchiki-sama, all the locks have been put in place and I have lit the side lights on the western wall by the alleyway." The servant panted as he informed his master.

"You may go." Simple and curt as always, without a shred of acknowledgement. His tone resembled that serene atmosphere just before a storm. Byakuya then began to walk towards his chamber. But before doing so, he decided to step foot in a room that had been barren for the last few years.

The shoji door slid open with a slight creak from not being used on a daily basis for so long. He strode along to the empty futon while his eyes roamed over towards a small desk at the far corner of the room. What caught his attention was an empty glass which none of the servants seemed to have bothered to collect, but as he approached, the view of a thin piece of paper sticking out from under a small pile of old reports drew his eye. Deciding to place it neatly under the stack and possibly have one of the servants send them off to the local recycling camp, the regal figure extended his hands and took the slip out gently so as not to topple the rest of the pile. He unfolded the paper, stained yellow from age, in order to verify which report it might have belonged to.

Upon seeing the very first sentence, Byakuya's heart skipped a beat. It was addressed to _him_. He checked the date and realized it was from that most fateful day, five years ago.

His mood fell further after reading and re-reading the contents of said letter. Was he that impenetrable, for her to not be able to voice any thoughts or feelings? What was truly strange was that she thanked him in that letter, after all that she had been forced to go through. She thanked him. Even though he could not change the course of what was inevitable, only being left to debate mentally that what he did was the best possible outcome of that situation. She said she would…

It struck the lord like a frozen bullet, shattering his very soul with disbelief and merciless honesty. He was so preoccupied with thinking about himself that he never even considered that possibility on her part. 'Selfish' would be an understatement, with 'ignorant' being a much better possibility. It almost wounded him physically. It definitely hurt his pride.

_If I were the time, I would stand still_

Byakuya took the letter and gently placed it inside the opening of his shihakusho. He went to his room after silently shutting the door behind him. Although he visited his chamber less frequently of late, it remained a place of solace, because now there were two other silent presences in his solitary confinement. His gaze roamed over Hisana's portrait, and a melancholic smile managed to make its way up his mouth. He then opened the drawer underneath where her image lay. Another replica with those same night blue eyes also registered. This time he frowned and closed his eyes for a second in an attempt to recall the real thing. It had been so long ago now that she was nothing but a blur. He had never looked at her enough for him to reconstruct every little detail from memory. After being done with his silent ritual, the weary nobleman took off his scarf and headpieces, then looked at the night sky for one last time before drawing the curtains. Soon his head hit the bed, and he decided that he would try again tomorrow.

He would pay the stubborn Kisuke another visit.

Slumber began to overtake him, and those words became more and more like distant echoes. As those silent, unspoken letters dissolved under a thousand lashings of the night rain, a crucial part of it became engraved with a frozen quill in the isolated region of Byakuya's body known as- _heart_.

"_I will miss you, Nii-sama."_

_If I were the fate, I would try again_

_I would try again_

_For You

* * *

_

_**Thank You**_

_**If you liked my story so far...**_

_**Please review!**_


	3. Coming

**Many Thanks to my Beta for making this chapter plausible...**

* * *

***=Coming=***

**

* * *

**

**浦原商店****,**_**Urahara Shōten**_

"Jinta-kun, the boss has asked us to finish sweeping before any customer arrives."

Ururu handed her cohort the broom, which he deposited by the door.

"Like who, a ghost?" The little red-haired boy smirked. "Our shop hardly sees the faces of any customers these days. It's useless to sweep an empty yard that has no dirt."

"Will you not help me finish the sweeping?" Ururu softly asked him.

"Let me help you then." And without any warning or hesitation, Jinta launched himself on her and began to pull her hair.

"Ow ow ow ow! Stop it!" The timid soul could barely protest under his assault.

Suddenly, the boy stopped in the act, almost frozen.

"Gho-gho-s-t!"

"What is it, Jinta-kun?" Ururu did not seem alarmed, but followed her coworker's gaze towards the ground to see a tall shadow which suddenly rose to engulf them in its folds.

"You are in my way." The shadow spoke.

"IT TALKS!" Jinta clutched onto Ururu, forgetting his pride.

"Silly, it is our customer. How can we help you, sir?" Ururu gestured to him in a polite fashion.

"Heh. I knew that!" Jinta was turning crimson but tried to defend his boyish pride at all costs. "Why are _you_ here again?"

"I wish to speak with the proprietor," the nobleman declared in a curt manner.

"Ururu, we can't let him. The boss told us not to…" Jinta whispered into her ear.

To his misfortune, just then the owner of the shop slid open the front door, only to regret it seconds later.

"I cannot seem to get rid of your honour, Kuchiki-taichou. But now that you are here, you might as well come in."

He gestured with his fan for Byakuya to enter his establishment. Urahara then proceeded to lead them all to a small tearoom.

"Sit down, sit down, Kuchiki-dono."

"I did not come here in search of formalities, Kisuke-san." Byakuya spoke in a demanding tone. And perhaps, a slightly threatening one.

This being Kisuke Urahara, though, nothing could phase him. The outcast captain turned around and stared right into his former comrade's impassive eyes. "Surely we have been over this."

"Surely she requires a gigai, and therefore, you must be aware of her location. All I ask is the address. Nothing more." The nobleman closed his eyes in confirmation of his last statement.

"That may be, but she's my customer, and as a professional shopkeeper, I cannot do that. My humblest apologies."

"I see. If that is so, then I wish to buy this establishment." Byakuya said in an oh-so-calm manner, causing both Ururu and Jinta to jump back with shock.

"Now, now, Kuchiki-san, are we trying to bribe anyone here?" The salesman adopted a sly tone.

"It is merely a matter of exchange."

"You do realize going after her would cause trouble for the three of you, do you not, Kuchiki-taichou?"

The grey eyes imperceptibly widened in surprise. "Three?"

Ignoring Byakuya's mild outburst, the hat-and-clogs aficionado continued. "Are you sure you want to do this? I believe she has not been cleared of her record yet."

"I am aware of that, and for this I require the gigai that you made for Rukia."

By then, it seemed that Byakuya was settling in for some serious business.

"You cannot be serious!"

"Do not question my resolve."

"The risks involved..."

"I am aware of the risks."

"Even if you lose your power?"

"I am no such fool, man." His eyebrows almost twitched in fury.

"Oh, then my apologies for such an inference. A hundred Yen will do, sir." Urahara smoothly switched back to his business mode.

"Address?"

"Aren't we impatient? I will not go easy on you here. But what I can do is give you a little something. I'll be right back. Please take a seat." Their host dashed off to an adjacent room.

"I wonder what he's up to now?" Jinta muttered into Ururu's ear.

A few seconds later the store's owner reappeared and handed his indefatigable customer a small piece of paper. "The address, my good sir."

Byakuya quickly skimmed over the carefully placed characters, then glanced up angrily. "A riddle?"

"Must be child's play for you, no?" Urahara smiled in triumph.

"I require her location, not a foolish riddle." Byakuya was beginning to lose his temper at the bohemian's carefree attitude.

"The answer lies therein."

"What is the purpose in this?"

"Simple. While you get your request I, as a humble merchant, get to keep my word, which is nothing more than my sacred duty towards my customers. Are we clear, Kuchiki-taichou?" Jinta and Ururu were flabbergasted at the serious tone that Urahara just employed. Byakuya, however, was totally unaffected.

"Very well."

"Then we have ourselves a deal. Your gigai will be ready by noon tomorrow. Good day."

After Byakuya's retreating figure vanished from sight, a feline presence took up the spot next to her anachronistically-attired accomplice.

"So you finally gave in to him. It's not like you to budge so easily. What is it this time, Kisuke?"

"A valuable asset to our plan, wouldn't you say, Yoruichi?"

"By 'asset' don't you mean 'cat's-paw'?"

"Ah, you got me." He chuckled sheepishly.

"Those knuckleheads have been on your case forever. This time, we bring an end to it."

"No. This time, we bite back." His grey eyes gleamed with a tint of buried resolve.

* * *

Rukia became a Japanese literature teacher a year ago at a local primary school on this tiny island. A small town set at the base of a mountainous region by the sea, it was an old traditional settlement. And today was just another school day.

"Good morning, Kuchiki-sensei." All the students stood up in respect.

"Good morning, my class." Rukia smiled back at the little children.

She sat down at her teacher's desk facing the entire classroom and proceeded to carry out the morning register. "There and done, with Zushiho absent. Do any of you know why he is not here today?" She looked up from her registry book.

"Teacher, he broke his left arm yesterday during football." A brown-haired boy with glasses named Mizun informed her from the front row.

"I see. Thank you, Mizun, for letting me know. Now, who can briefly give me a summary of the poem 'Life is like a Boat'?"

Several small hands instantly shot up in response. The young faces were bursting with energy and excitement derived from sheer love and the prospect of getting a 'Well done' in praise from their teacher before the whole class.

"Shiruki, you may proceed." Rukia nodded in encouragement. An eager smile followed.

As the rest of the school day went on, unbeknownst to Rukia, an unseen figure could not take his hooded eyes off the aforementioned schoolmistress. The time was drawing near. After all these years, his patience was at its limit.

"Dear, dear Kuchiki. How I long to…you do not want to know."

A foxy smile gleamed from the shadows.

* * *

**Read, Review & Enjoy!**

**Thank You!**


	4. Drawing Near

**I am new to this writing world. My area of study has always been science, apart from the compulsory english subject. From the love for these two characters, I decided to start writing few months back. I hope to grow with experience.**

**I, yet again, would like to thank my beta for bringing some of my half expressed thoughts into meaningful words. If I were a brush, you would be the ink, no doubt.**

**As for my readers, you drive the wheel of my motivation. I laughed when I read 'Hello!', Kyoka-san. All of you made me jump with joy. :)**

**Reviews would make me happy-go-lucky with ideas, possibly burst fireworks out of my sheer happiness, if that's possible. Let's make it happen, why not? =D**

* * *

***=Drawing Near=***

* * *

**-'**_**Distance makes our hearts grow fonder'-**_

* * *

The servants opened the private Senkaimon for the master of their house.

"May we be graced to know the time of your return, Byakuya-sama?" One of the footmen asked with his head hung low.

The nobleman disdained to acknowledge the question and replied in a distant tone, "Allow none into the premises during my absence."

"Hai!" The servants bellowed in unison.

He then followed the hell butterfly into the dark depths where nothing resided. Save for hope.

* * *

'_To the __East_

_Where the surface meets_

_The dazzle of light_

_Piercing through blue depths…'_

At times like this, Byakuya found it utterly useless to be analyzing a scattered poem which rhymed so poorly. Nonetheless, it was handy for some sort of direction. He just underlined 'East' as his main lead. Secretly, he was wishing for a miracle.

Byakuya stopped in front of a garment dealer's hovel, to examine his reflection in the shop windows. Although he felt bizarre for such actions, his transformed appearance was rather intimidating, especially to his own refined taste. The disguised noble still shivered at the thought of Urahara's thumbs-up. There was no understanding that shopkeeper, who had such vast intellect buried beneath his greyish eyes, hidden as always under the shadowy brim of his gaudily-striped hat. A man who was once a captain, like himself.

The Kenseikan was missing, as was his precious white scarf. Silky dark hair fell smoothly over his broad shoulders. A few strands hung loosely before his storm-colored eyes, adding a sense of casualness to his rigid demeanor. He was no longer attired in his standard captain's uniform; instead a long grey-blue coat wrapped his tall figure, giving him the appearance of a traveler. To further establish this transformation, a pair of dark-framed glasses shielded those seas of grey, completing the image of a well-groomed country gentleman. A silky woolen scarf of a shade darker than his coat accompanied this steely exterior. Many souls would be awed unto death were they to be made aware of how the great Kuchiki Byakuya had submitted to wearing such human-like attire.

But this disguised nobleman did not bother to consider this. He was here for one thing. One person. After so long...

"_Rukia."_

Walking into the newsagent he bought the daily newspaper, like any common man would do. It was time to embark on his journey towards the East.

* * *

Rukia switched off the light in Miki's bedroom and kissed her goodnight in a motherly fashion.

"_Sleep well, dear."_

She then slowly walked back to her own bedroom. Staring at the grandfather clock she realized it was ten at night. Quickly changing into her nightgown, the weary schoolmarm peeled the top sheet off her bed and climbed beneath it. After exhaling a deep sigh, her head came to rest on her pillow while those ever-dark strands flowed all over the whiteness of her pillowcase haphazardly.

Slumber was not to arrive soon. Every attempt at closing her eyelids failed, because each time she saw only one outline.

"_Nii-sama."_

It was him; why she did not know.

She tried to think back to Renji to obscure the image of that famous Kuchiki. But his flowing scarf and solemn grey eyes would pierce through every barrier that she placed within her inner world. He would stand there with a look of isolation and loneliness, his eyes always denying the joys of this world. In an attempt to retreat from his own pain, he would oftentimes shut himself away even from her sight. Rukia's hands tried to reach out to him in her imagination, but all in vain. He was simply too far removed from her reach, as always. She could never breach the arm's-length gulf between the two of them.

The sleepless soul got up shortly after, just like many other nights. Opening the bedside drawer, she looked for only one thing. Her heart leapt for a second, eyes softening in recognition. There he was, staring back fixedly with a frozen smile which never made its mark on his eyes. Rukia gently took out the portrait and ran her soft hands over it, unconsciously trying not to offend it. Her respect and admiration for him was still immense despite everything. He was the man her sister fell in love with, after all. He was the same man who took the tip of any sword meant for her, again and again. A man of his word, bound by law and honour. She was beyond lucky to have been graced by such a figure in her life, all the more at having the privilege to call him 'Nii-sama'.

"_Eh, Nii-sama. I wonder how you are these days?"_ She gave a sorrowful smile which reflected on the surface of the portrait. Rukia talked to him like this whenever she felt lonely.

"_I hope my absence is not a burden __upon__ you. Because…" _Tears were threatening to roll down her cheek. Pain seemed to be mounting in her throat._ "If I had a choice, I would…I would have never left you."_

She wiped away evidence of her sorrow with the back of her right hand._ "Because…if you had a choice, you would not have…let me either. I know you so well now, Nii-sama."_ Saltwater droplets fell down like an endless stream.

"_Don't change now, please."_ Shutting her eyes, she let out a weary laugh while resting the portrait on her chest. _"Don't bring yourself trouble by ever looking for me. Please."_ Rukia felt guilty for having forbidden Urahara from ever disclosing her location to him. She might be in exile, but that did not mean she was forgiven or forgotten for her actions. If they had even the tiniest knowledge of her reiatsu, she would be caught. The former noblewoman wondered what excuse Byakuya had given for her sake. As long as he was safe, nothing else mattered quite as much. But this separation hurt just as badly, which she had not recognized at first. It appeared _distance_ makes a heart grow fonder as well...

"_Perhaps I do miss him."_ Now she understood how Hisana's absence must have driven him insane. Sometimes Rukia wished she could _be_ Hisana and bring back all the happiness that he had been deprived of enjoying. Byakuya Kuchiki lost to death, to fate. There was nothing she could do.

_"I was always so selfish…" _Tears flowed down her cheeks once more. But she did not attempt to wipe them off._ "Should have known that there was always more to him than just following laws and orders. I never…"_ But it was too late now. All the chances that were permitted them had been taken in the depths of their cruel fate. _"I always only wished, but never tried. I never…"_

The mere mortal began to sob against her pillow, fiercely clutching his portrait to her breast. Her chest felt heavy, weighted down with emotional baggage and regret.

Feeling suddenly quite foolish for taking advantage of his image like this, she placed it back where it usually lay. Pulling up the sheets to her chin, Rukia once again tried to go back to sleep. Closing those eyes for one last time, she buried the innermost pain of solitude in the depths of her young untainted soul.

_"Good-night, Nii-sama."_

Night had fallen to its deepest fold as the short hand of the clock struck twelve. The temperature by the sea always went down in the evening. But never was it this unusually cold. Rukia began to shiver under her light bedspread, clutching it tightly against her body to hold onto every possible bit of warmth that the freezing sheet could provide. Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she was up.

"Oh no, Miki!" Rukia quickly balled her sheets in a mass and ran to the little girl's sleeping form only a wall away.

The anxious maiden was slightly alarmed to see her charge shivering so. Rukia quickly drew the sheet that she had brought over the little girl's curled-up body. Temperatures never fell this low, at least not enough for any of the sea inhabitants to own thick, woolly blankets. The strangest thing of all, there was no forecast regarding such a dangerous change in weather.

She peaked through the curtain to check the surface of the glass but gasped in shock when her eyes registered a huge mass of grey in the middle of the sea. A swirl of cloudy forms.

"_It's like__ nothing I have seen before!" _She leaned towards the window further to inspect the unknown scene laid out in front of her, separated by vast distance yet so daunting for its gigantic appearance. She tried to sense anything, but it was utterly futile due to her gigai. She was as helpless as any human.

But definitely not hopeless.

"_No matter what, I will not let any harm __befall__ you, Miki_,_"_ she silently vowed, and prayed that she would succeed this time. There would be no repeat of what came before.

* * *

Meanwhile, two men were at the final stage of their operation. Fate was crawling against their hands, ready to surrender, only awaiting their command.

"Can't believe I got dragged in for your midnight trials."

"Read me off the coordinates, if you would be so kind." The man with deep chocolate brown hair looked at him expectantly, face filled with a look of judgment.

His silver-headed cohort sighed dramatically while he brought his attention to a little metre reader held within his palm. "Not like I have any choice. Fifty-five degrees to the west and forty degrees towards the northern coast. Radius…"

But he was cut off midway. "And speed?"

"Nowhere close to what we require. Shame, ain't it?"

"_Speed_?"

"Barely a hundred metres per second." The other man just nodded. "I hate to be the wet blanket here, but such a goal seems impossible to accomplish, even with your skills."

"If there is such a drastic difference in our skills, wouldn't it be pointless for you to make such assumptions?" He sounded dangerously calm.

"The hollows ain't gonna do it."

"But someone will. _Someone _will, if I am to be more precise, Gin." Both men gazed towards the lone bungalow which stood atop the northern cliff.

"What if somebody suspects? It's freezing already."

"Gin, it is about time you realize that suspicion is the farthest thing from understanding. Even knowing that we remain at large, little good it will do them to try and stop us."

"Seems like I'll never understand you."

"Then that's your regret."

Bored with their usual talk, Gin walked a few paces forward in the direction of the cottage and managed to smile with a pitying expression. He missed those old times.

"_It's a shame that all I ever get to do is bid you farewell, Rukia-chan."_ He grinned for a second and suddenly decided to expose a _rare_ feature of his face: those ruby red eyes which sucked out every shred of hope and demanded every bit of submission. _"I wonder how __much__ could change this time, don't you?"_ His grin got wider, as if it was mocking even himself.

_"No, __I guess__ you don't."_

The silver-haired outlaw then began to saunter along the coastline in the direction of their temporary shelter, hands resting within his pockets.

* * *

The whole day was a waste by his standards. Byakuya had been travelling in an easterly direction for hours without any destination. Exhausted from continuous travelling, his earthly body had gone limp by the end, and he was forced to book into a hotel.

A sudden fall in temperature woke him up in the middle of the night. He removed the covers and opened the door to his balcony. The sharp-eyed nobleman noticed the streets were empty of any soul or human. There was no fog or snow; so then why the sudden coldness? Although his senses were disturbed by his gigai, he could feel a foreign presence, somewhere far away from where he was. But not too far away.

"_Beep, Beep…!_" His soul pager went off.

Byakuya rushed towards the small device and noticed a large red dot flashing in the eastern corner of the map on the screen. It was definitely not a good sign.

"_A hollow outside of Karakura?" _But hollows visit only spiritually concentrated areas. He never heard of any spirit-being living outside of Karakura apart from…

"Rukia…!"

Perhaps he would not need the riddle after all.

There was no longer any interest in keeping his location a secret to Soul Society, more specifically Mayuri's web of detection. The shinigami emerged from out of his gigai and shunpo-ed towards the location flashing on his pager.

Finally, he would see her, be it at the expense of his being revealed for a liar. This time he had forsaken any and all rules or laws for her.

It was now too late to turn back.

Because she was his only family.

_If I were the law, I would break free_

_I would break free_

_For You_

* * *

**_Read, Review & Enjoy!_**

**Thank You!**


	5. Stolen

**As always I would like to thank my Beta and my readers. I dedicate this chapter to Kyoka-san for fuelling my motivation.**

**Thank you. There was some fireworks after all.**

**PS: Please open an account, it would be easier to keep in touch! =D**

* * *

***=A Stolen Piece=***

**

* * *

**

The sea's surface began to come clear out of the night mist. Soon, it was not so cold anymore.

After neatly tucking Miki under the double bed-sheets, Rukia ruffled those fringes of the little angel's hair that had fallen into her eyes, then placed a kiss on her forehead and quietly left the room.

She was very tired from the lack of sleep that night; her legs were rushing to take her to bed. She would worry about this evening's events later. As the weary damsel opened her bedroom door, she caught sight of something that caused her to stand stock-still.

The sight of a familiar piece of cloth, which she had not laid eyes on for the last five years.

A haori…a part of _him_.

Rukia could not shift her footing, paralyzed from the combined forces of sheer excitement, amazement and anticipation of what she had unconsciously awaited all this time. Her heart throbbed, threatening to leap out, and a smile crept up her pale face as the night breeze from the open veranda of her room whistled past ears now alert to the sound of only one thing.

_H__is_ voice.

"_Nii-sama, is that you?"_

It came out as a whisper, so fearful was she that this sweet reality might burst at any moment. The hopeful woman took a few small steps forward to get a clear view of the form standing by a window. His back was facing her, eyes no doubt basking in the dimness of this night's moon. His thick, dark hair swayed gently as it hovered around his shoulders.

There he was, in all his grace and honour: Byakuya Kuchiki.

Her only family.

Rukia almost cried out with joy and happiness. "How did you…?"

The familiar figure turned around to look at his sister with a weary smile. Those grey eyes were still as distant as ever. "How could a brother not know where his sister lives?"

Rukia was on the verge of tears at such an affectionate statement. Just a few hours ago she was missing him, and now there he was only a few metres away. She would not lose her chance, not this time. Clad in her white dressing gown, the lady ran to the moonlit noble and hugged him ever so tightly, causing him to lose his composure momentarily. "I missed you so much, Nii-sama. So much."

A deep voice ran through the overjoyed orphan's ears, causing her to shed a few droplets. "I missed you too…Rukia." He exhaled with a sigh, feeling her whole body warm with his assurance.

Soon, though, Rukia began to feel awkward for invading his personal space, so she started to disengage from the embrace even though her mind protested. But Byakuya stayed her with a touch.

"Stay," came his unexpected request.

Rukia blinked, startled. "As you wish, Nii-sama." She felt obliged to obey.

"It has never been the same without you, Rukia. How have you been?" He knelt down so his eyes were at the same level as hers, allowing her for the first time to notice their storm-cloud hue from so near. To her surprise, they had a tinge of violet in them.

"Forgive me, Nii-sama." She could not help but feel guilty for making him feel alone.

"Say no such thing. I have long been waiting for this moment to arrive."

Without warning, Rukia began to sob uncontrollably against his robe. In between her tears a muffled voice came. "Why did you come for me?" Her voice almost broke as her throat became heavy with the weight of guilt. "You will only get in trouble."

Byakuya gently wrapped her in a strong embrace, trying to remove all of his sister's sorrow and to let her know he was there for her.

"For you, Rukia, any trouble I find myself in is worth it."

She stammered between sobs. "Why?"

"Because you are my pride."

Rukia was gobsmacked by such a confession. She did not know what to say next.

Observing her bewildered expression, he let out a soft chuckle. "It has always been so."

"Nii-sama, you…have…changed." There was an air of mystery around him that night.

"Does it bother you, Rukia?" Her brother broke the contact and stood up.

Flustered by his sudden action, she replied, "No... of course not."

"I am sorry for this."

He extended his left hand and placed it upon her head, while his other held something underneath the sleeve.

"I do not… understand. What are you apologizing for, Nii-sama?" She almost forgot to breathe.

"Farewell." Byakuya closed his eyes.

"AH!" Rukia tried to reach for him, but soon everything in her world sank into the void of darkness . Was she dead? The truth would never be known because soon came unconsciousness, rendering the mortal woman oblivious of two other presences in the room.

"Shatter, _Kyōka Suigetsu_." The master of manipulation walked in from behind the balcony door into Rukia's room and stood next to the numb body, staring down on her with utter pity.

_Mirror flower water moon…_

"It should be interesting when he comes." Gin joined him too.

"Indeed." Aizen replied calmly while stooping to check her forehead. He scowled.

"What's wrong?" That mocking grin faded for a second.

"We do not have time to waste over trivial matters." Sosuke sheathed his zanpakuto as if nothing had gone awry.

"Well, this should buy us some time, at least." The silver-haired villain folded his arms across his chest while stealing a glance at the fallen angel of the Kuchiki clan.

"We are leaving." Aizen took the lead out onto the balcony, and both shinigami disappeared into the darkness of the shore.

* * *

"It is 8 a.m.!"

She was running late for school! Miki got up quickly and rushed to the bathroom to get changed.

"Why has not Ladyma wakened me up today?" She looked at her bed to notice two bed-sheets instead of one. One of them was her Ladyma's…

The child scampered over to Rukia's room and tried to knock on her door, but instead the portal opened up swiftly, revealing a mass of white on the floor.

"Ladyma!" Miki rushed towards where Rukia's body lay unconscious. "Ladyma-a, what has happened to you?" She checked her caretaker's forehead and gasped at the burning skin. Rukia had a high fever.

Miki began to tap softly against the sleeper's left cheek but to no avail. Since the white-clad form was so petite, it was not impossible for the nine-year old to hook her arms beneath Rukia's and drag her with great effort towards the single-sized bed.

"Oh, Ladyma, please wake up." Miki began to sob as she pulled. After managing to hoist the whole of Rukia's body onto the low-set mattress, she ran to her room to gather both of the sheets and returned to cover the unconscious woman properly with them.

A quick phone call informed the school that Rukia was ill and would not be able to teach today. Now all she needed was a doctor. However, that was risky because she knew this lady was no mere human. Miki still remembered clearly the day when she first met the former shinigami.

She hated to think of Rukia injured in any way.

The grade-schooler got up and collected a bowl of cool water and a white cloth. "School can go out of window today."

She soaked the towel and wiped off Rukia's forehead, but there was no change. "Please, I beg you to wake up."

After about an hour of Miki's tending, those beloved violet eyes began to flutter open slowly.

"Ladyma! Thank God, you have wakened up finally."

"Miki! What's wrong?" Rukia seemed extremely confused.

"I found you on the floor. You have caught fever because you gave me your cover at night. I am sorry."

"Floor? Oh, my head hurts, Miki." In fact it felt like it was exploding.

"You stay still. I will quickly go and fetch some medicine."

Rukia smiled weakly. "I am sorry for causing you trouble. What's the time?"

"Way past out school times…" Miki smiled slyly.

"Oh no!" Rukia began to get up but the determined child obstructed her and laid her back down onto the bed.

"Relax, Ladyma. I have phoned them and told them that you are very sick." The little girl smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you." Rukia did not know what she would do if Miki was not there with her in their home by the sea.

"I am going to get some medicine."

"There is some money under my mattress. Be careful and do not talk to any strangers on the way." Rukia seemed worried about bad company even when she was laboring under the wrath of a fierce headache; not to mention her body temperature was rising.

"Not to worry. You rest please."

"Be safe, dear."

Miki lifted up the edge of the mattress where Rukia feebly pointed towards and grabbed some cash. "I will be back soon."

* * *

Miki ran down the cliff and towards the neighborhood shops. The stores were usually crowded with older folks during school hours. Now that it was summer, people started their household shopping quite early in the morning to avoid being out in the noon sun.

Also, it would soon be time for their fireworks festival- '_Hanabi_ festival' – **(****はなび****)**

Racing past a watermelon vendor's stall, Miki stopped at the most popular local medicinal store. "Can you recommend a painkiller, please?" She asked while panting.

The shopkeeper entered the back and reemerged in a short while. "That will be 20 Yen."

"Thank you." She snatched up the brown paper bag and took off, leaving the shopkeeper to accuse her of ill manners. Miki ran as fast as she could up the sloped lane. While studiously obeying Rukia's oft-repeated instruction to take care of avoiding the random vehicular traffic on the street, she was suddenly shocked to feel herself bump into someone's leg, and toppled over on the ground.

"What just happened… oh no, the medicine!" Miki looked up to see a small boy running off with the paper bag. Thieves were not uncommon in their town.

She began to get up with gritted teeth, frustration burning in her heart. There was a man standing right in front of her, gazing down with an accusing frown. He must have been the cause of her falling over.

"Mister, you could have seen where you are going." She was in a foul mood herself.

"You are the one who was running in a street," he retorted curtly.

Miki realised that she had been too frantic, and that she was to blame for not watching where she was going. "Then, I am sorry." She checked her pocket and began to count up her money, only to realise it was not going to be enough.

"_Oh no!" _It was her punishment for being reckless.

The man watched this for a few seconds before disappearing quite suddenly. The despondent tyke left that spot soon after, hoping that she could 'conjure' up some herbal remedies back at home. She sighed, knowing herself to be hopeless at that stuff.

Miki entered the bedroom with a steaming ginger tea for Rukia. "Here. I am sorry for the earlier." She helped the sickroom's occupant to raise up and sat beside her.

"That's ok, Miki. Medicine is medicine, no matter what its form or shape. Thank you."

"I hope I have not made it too strong?" she asked, placing the tea cup in her guardian's hands. "How are you feeling?"

"Still the same." Rukia took a small sip, while her hands trembled under the cup's weight.

"You never fell sick this way."

"Don't worry. Your tea is very refreshing and it certainly helps with headaches. You made the right choice." Rukia smiled at the little nurse's talents.

"Any better now?" Miki repeated like a child.

The dark-haired girl was relieved to see the older brunette chuckle at her statement. "I just took a sip. It takes time." Relieved, Miki snuggled up against her patient, somewhat enjoying the reversal of roles.

It was soon afternoon and Miki fed Rukia with yesterday's rice balls and leftover curry. The schoolteacher did not let her go into any hassle in the kitchen, even though Miki seemed very excited to cook and appreciative of getting to look after Rukia like a guardian for once.

With her gigai recovering, the unearthly maiden was resting in her rocking chair by the balcony railing when she glanced over at her companion. "Miki, why don't you go and play for a while?"

"Now? With you being sick?" The child almost jumped with shock.

"I feel much better. I believe you have missed your classwork from today. Perhaps you ought to gather your friend's work?"

"Will you be alright? What if you faint again?"

"I assure you, I won't. My temperature is not so bad now. And it is the afternoon. Go on, dear."

"Ok. Please take the medicine, and I will be back very soon. Take care of yourself, ok? Call me at my friend's number if you need something."

"How am I to phone you if I faint?" Rukia gave a helpless smile.

"Ladyma! You are right. I am not leaving your side!"

"I was only kidding. Go now while I rest a while, and lock the door when you leave."

"Well… if so say you. I'll see you soon." Miki kissed Rukia's forehead, leaving her smiling at their familial affection. Soon she heard the front door being shut, which meant the adolescent would next be on her way down the cliff.

"_Something seems amiss."_ Rukia gazed upon the scarlet afternoon sky and slowly drifted off to sleep as the gentle breeze caressed her flushed cheeks.

Miki walked to her friend's house and collected the recent piece of classwork to copy it down at home. At school falling behind meant risking a detention for not catching up with studies. It was a very traditional setup. The diligent student was walking by the cliff, when a voice called out to her.

"Excuse me, young girl."

She turned around and was taken by surprise. "It is _you_, Mister."

The man she met before in town moved to join her, extending his hand to offer a paper bag. "Yours."

"Huh? What is it?" She slowly opened the sack to inspect its contents and was gobsmacked when her eyes registered the very same materials she had bought earlier. "The medicine! You got it for me?"

"Hmm." The stranger nodded. "I inquired at the store, and they informed me this is what you purchased."

"I am grateful, and I promise I will repay you soon."

"No need. It is a matter of only a few Yen."

"_**Few**__ Yen__! He must be __**rich**__," _Miki decided, examining his attire. He indeed seemed like a wealthy gentleman. He was handsome and tall, those glasses making him appear kind but distant all at the same time. In a way his face reminded her of…

Miki's eyes widened suddenly in realisation. _"Just like him, only younger."_ She shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the teardrops which were beginning to build up at the inner edge of her eye.

"Are you a local?"

Her benefactor appeared confused or hesitant for a while, and then replied with a succinct "No." He did not seem like the type to be very talkative or overly chatty, Miki decided.

"Oh. I have to go now, but thank you for your generosity."

"You are welcome." The man closed his eyes as if to ponder a matter of great import.

"Bye."

"Farewell."

"_Such a gentleman!" _Miki turned and made to leave, rolling her eyes. She realised something then, and spun back about. "Do you have…?"

But she was alone on the beach.

_If I were the distance, I would diminish with each step_

_I would diminish_

_For You_

* * *

**Read, Review & Enjoy!**

**Thank You!**


	6. Shore Apart

**I thank all the people associated with this fic, including myself! =D**

**Yes, I agree how this fic may confuse you because I started this storyline 5 years _after_ the _'incident'_ which you will come to learn soon. Meanwhile, I will slowly reveal something in each chapter, not necessarily in an order. Kyoka-san, please read my profile, I have included a section about my 'Duel' fic! I hope it cools your any impatience for which I am responsible. Btw, are you a fan of Aizen? *Looks at your user name* :)**

**What do you think of the storyline so far? Any thoughts...?**

* * *

***=A Shore Apart=*

* * *

**

With the Hanabi festival drawing near, schools were preparing to take off for their two-month long summer vacation. There were only a couple of days left 'til the start of the long-awaited holiday.

_"Fireworks festival, camping, surfing...NO SCHOOL!"_ Miki was jumping up and down from the excitement of it all. She could hardly wait.

Only two more days...

"Oh, Ladyma, are you actually going to school?" she asked, turning around while Rukia attempted to keep the girl's head straight for plaiting her shoulder-length dark strands.

"I might," the raven-haired guardian replied while searching for a ribbon to tie up the loose ends.

"Well, Urahara-san called last night and I told him that you are sick." Miki informed her, feeling quite sneaky for not telling Rukia of this earlier.

"Who, again?"

"He is our hat-and-clogs Mister. Wait, what did you mean…?"

"It doesn't matter."

Rukia vacantly stared at the hairbrush clutched tightly in her hand, pondering. Recovering from her sudden state of blank withdrawal, she tried to justify the previous statement, which might have come off as snappy. "I think my head is a bit messed up." After neatly brushing out those silky bangs, she patted Miki's back. "You are ready to go."

"Thank you." The girl picked up her lilac school bag hesitantly, trying to block away any troublesome feelings at the back of her innocent mind. After all, her favorite person never acted that way-_distant; no, distracted_. The little soul hoped that Rukia would share any personal issues that appeared. She wanted nothing to disrupt their close relationship. "You aren't getting ready?"

The petite outcast from the Kuchiki clan was standing by a window, her fair skin radiant in the morning dash of bright light. Turning her dark orbs towards Miki, she replied with a forced smile which remained undetected by the eyes of the tender beholder. "I have some matters to deal with. Besides, the holiday is very near, I would hardly be required to work today as I am not the main teacher. And I am supposed to be off sick, after all." Her smile grew gleefully wide.

"Lucky for you. Okay then, stay safe." The girl jumped towards her like a little rabbit and placed a kiss on Rukia's cheek while those tiny hands secured safely around her neck.

"Study hard, dear."

After a few seconds, that ninety-pound necklace was still hanging from her shoulders. She briefly passed her hands over the child's night-dark hair as a sign of unconditional affection and promised protection.

"I will." Miki left with a huge grin, humming to herself. The front door was soon shut, leaving the former shinigami all alone with the echo of distant waves.

A strand of ink-black hair danced in the gentle breeze on her openly outstretched palm.

* * *

**浦原商店****, **_**Urahara Shōten**_

"Master Kisuke, there are two black cats outside." Ururu proclaimed meekly from the front shoji door while studiously keeping an eye on the felines in question.

The seemingly worn-out shopkeeper, tired from the task of importing goods and ensuring their flawless arrangement within the shelves of his tiny shack, raced out of the entrance so fast the wind threatened to whoosh away his only hat. The loyal servant Tessai followed shortly on his heels.

"Two, you say, Ururu. That is rather an unfortunate problem for me then." He plopped down and peaked with glinting grey eyes forward , glancing at the two cats with his hands resting on his chin, as if pondering a matter of great importance.

"Which one is Yoruichi-sama, then?" Jinta joined in shortly.

"Never underestimate the instinct of friendship." The tense atmosphere turned into sudden comic relief for the witnesses as the man in the green haori launched himself at one of the cats, grasping it with both hands and beginning to dance in victory. "Ain't I right, kitty? Daddy missed you having milk."

But the vendor's victory scene lasted until the cat secured in his tight embrace decided to relieve itself on his shirt. It was probably kitty's way of escaping out of any bothersome situation.

Urahara was a bother, indeed.

"What have you done to my precious garments? I am a man with only one set of quality clothes. Eh, Yoruichi, I didn't think you were such a-!"

_PAW_!

"AH!"

Three freshly-produced scratch marks appeared on the unshaven surface of the man's face.

"Fool! Don't expect any customers until that perverted nature of yours has been modified, Kisuke." The deep, strict voice of the black feline diminished as it made its way into the shop hut while its counterpart wriggled free from Urahara's stunned grip.

Half-conscious from the source of pain left under one eye by his all-time friend, the man in question lay flat on the ground outside. Once the four-footed shadow was out of sight, though, he let out a sly giggle.

"_That woman got jealous!"_

After recovering and removing his soiled wardrobe, Urahara joined the real form of Yoruichi down at his very own tearoom. She seemed to be staring distractedly into the teacup. However, those warm gold eyes looked up instantly at the sound of his approach.

"Disappointed, are you, Yoruichi?" The speed demon just arched an eyebrow as her former underling sat across the small round table. He was left with only the green kimono, leaving his bare torso exposed. "Please excuse my indecent state. I am a poor man and your presence is my only treasure." He flashed a rakish grin.

_"I am __experiencing__ déjà vu."_ Yoruichi was at a loss for a moment, but quickly rallied with,"You never learn, do you?"

"I have been trying to learn _you_ the whole of my life, and remain as lonely as ever." His eyes drooped low under lank blonde bangs.

Yoruichi was taken aback at this sudden seriousness but was determined not to be outdone. Everyone knew that Urahara was very good at putting on an act, and the former master assassin was not going to lose to one of his usual pretences. "I'm not surprised, given that you have the wit of a peanut. When it comes to understanding your own twisted mind, I remain somewhat at a loss myself. But they say it's never too late to start."

Urahara gazed straight into those matchless hues of gold. "You don't say…"

Just then the phone went off. Neither of them was required to get up because as always, Tessai brought the speaker into their presence. "I guess our matter has to wait for a while."

The ageless vixen just rolled her eyes.

Urahara briefly checked the time to see it was twelve sharp, which caused him to grin knowingly. "Good _noon_! Your humble merchant Urahara Kisuke from Urahara Shoten here. How may I be of service to you, sir?" But recognizing the voice he amended quickly, "Madam?"

It was nothing uncommon for Urahara to give such lengthy greetings, which Ururu and Jinta never understood. On the other hand Tessai seemed to be a full blown supporter of his Boss's boastful nature. Yoruichi crept forward slightly, trying to overhear the conversation.

"Ah, dear Kuchiki-san. It is about time you got back to me." The dark-skinned woman arched her eyebrows sarcastically while listening to only one side of the conversation.

"I see."

"…"

"Feeling better now?" The laidback shopkeeper sounded a tad bit worried.

"…!"

"Tell you what Kuchiki-san, Ururu has been wanting to visit your coastal area for a while now. We will arrive before the wind changes its direction!"

Yoruichi snorted._ "That fool sure knows how to lie through his teeth. 'Before __the__ wind changes its direction…?' He was late for his very own first captain's meeting!"_ Meanwhile, Ururu tried to recall any previous time when she had expressed a desire to visit Rukia's home.

"Goodbye." Urahara put the phone down and turned back to Yoruichi in the hopes of resuming their previous conversation.

The former princess smirked devilishly. "Heh. You invited yourself over."

He waived a hand. "Something doesn't seem right."

"Senbonzakura's mercy has not cut short your life. Yet!"

"If that's the case then I might start preparing my marriage proposal to you." He winked, but seeing her appear slightly interested the deposed captain hurriedly continued. "While this humble soul lives, I assure you, Yoruichi, that yours truly is _truly_ innocent."

"Yamamoto's beard will _truly_ remain just as long and you will never _truly_ beat me in flash tag." A menacing gleam cut across her mocking eyes, and Urahara got her intended message. "Fill me in on the real story, will you?" Yoruichi rested her chin on the back of her hand, keeping an elbow rooted on the surface of the mahogany table.

"Well my dear friend, it seems as though there is bad news awaiting our Kuchiki-taichou." The cynical yet humble shopkeeper gazed out of the nearby window to see a bird about to fall victim to a stalking cat. A shinigami had no right to interfere in natural interactions of life around him, so he turned his attention towards the noon sun, allowing its shimmering rays to distract his concentration momentarily.

"It is never too late, you say,Yoruichi… Is that always true?"

He was faced with a new dilemma.

"By the way, the other _cat_ was a male." Yoruichi's eyes had gone rather dreamy. Was it an act or not? Urahara could not tell.

No, he was faced with a double dilemma.

* * *

_Tick -tock!_

Time was running out.

It was Byakuya's third day in the world of the living. He could not stay for any longer. All he could do was try again today, while his fate loomed at the brink of every second.

The refined nobleman admittedly had quite a selfish reason for feeling obliged to buy the little girl with hair as dark as his own that medicine even though he strongly believed it was indeed her own fault for being so reckless.

It was quite foolish, really. He believed that every act of goodness would contribute to bringing back his Rukia.

Byakuya had been to the local school earlier this morning but saw no sign of his quarry or any other girl with those mesmerizing violet eyes, the ones which glistened no more in his frozen memories. However, he did observe that headstrong waif from near the medicinal shop.

Walking by the shore, careful to not drench his newly-bought trousers, the errant shinigami debated where to search next. While taking in the surrounding scenery, his solemn grey gaze came to rest upon a lonely white bungalow on the cliff at the far end of the coastal line. That's where he had almost ended up to hand in those medicines to the girl. The bungalow must have a rather nice view to the sea, he mused.

If that was the little ragamuffin's house, then it was highly unlikely that his forsaken sister would live there. Byakuya had nowhere else to explore now. He had practically flash-stepped through the whole town while invading people's privacy in whom he had no interest, while his eyes craved in vain to catch a glimpse of just one soul.

His attention wandered around aimlessly in the open vastness. The ocean; so large, yet it had nothing to offer him except a reminder of his loss.

Staring out to sea, the curious lord wondered whether Senbonzakura would shear through water, or float. Perhaps he could try that some other time. He had never really fought anyone with a water or ice zanpakuto in their shikai form.

Not even Rukia's. He mentally added it to his 'ought to accomplish' list.

Byakuya glanced back at the cliff-top dwelling once more to marvel at its prideful standing, high above many other houses at the base of the cliff. The evening sunset truly added an alluring effect, giving it an impression of the canvas of an artist madly in love with the sea.

For some unusual reason, his soul was at peace whenever his eyes came in contact with that tiny refined establishment.

A voice crept up from behind, breaking the daydreamer out of his brief reverie.

"That's our house, Mister."

Byakuya turned around to see the girl from earlier. He was just thinking about her and there she was!

"Here." She extended her hand, and held out a 20 Yen note.

"If money was a concern, I would not have extended my offer." He focused his gaze towards the horizon, hoping that this pauper would just drop the subject.

"Oh. You are very polite."

_That_ was a first. Now he was interested in getting to know this girl more. Or perhaps it was to know more about himself, through the innocent eyes of a child, even though nothing of the sort was mentioned in his noble rulebook. He was the living embodiment of that tome, like every Kuchiki was supposed to be, but to be acknowledged for that by someone was different. Likewise, as a noble from the afterlife, expression of any human emotion was denied access.

"Never praise anyone in front of them." Just like many times before, he managed not to sound the least bit flattered; rather his tone wore icicles of irritation.

"That's what Ladyma says each time I tell her how kind she is!" Miki smiled wholeheartedly, not bothered by his cold interaction.

"Ladyma?" Byakuya could not help finding it a rather absurd title but was equally unable to keep from asking her.

"Oh, that's just what I call her. She is like my mother but actually too young to be one. I used to call my mother 'Ma', so I call her 'Ladyma'. It's cute, don't you think?" She leaned towards him with a fetching smile, hands clasped behind her back.

"I see. And your father?" He wondered if the so-called 'Ladyma' was just a governess. How many women would really treat another child as their own?

"Both died…few years ago." Her smile faded into a frown.

"Rather unfortunate." It caused him to recall Hisana's memories, as well as Rukia. But without her by his side, she might as well be dead. It was indeed a misfortune.

"You are quite different than everyone I met. You and Ladyma. Yeah, that's it."

"Is that so?" The shinigami feared that she suspected him for not being a human, but kept his cool, intrigued that there was apparently someone else like him.

"Everyone always says _'I am sorry for your losses'._ Like '_sorry'_ would ever bring them to me." The girl's sadness had turned into a bitter frustration, but she continued. "You know what my Ladyma said?" Byakuya opened his mouth but closed it shut once she answered her own question with a dreamy smile. "She said, 'I am here for you'." He noticed any mention of her Ladyma always brought a grin to her face. She was smiling into the distance now, too.

As they conversed more, the Kuchiki head was beginning to see more of himself in that little girl who could physically pass as his own daughter. "May I inquire as to your name?"

"Ladyma forbade me to give out my name to a stranger. But since we have met quite a few times, I guess you are not a stranger anymore." She beamed at her reasoning despite knowing Rukia would see through it. "I am Miki."

"I noticed that you are quite fond of your guardian." The strict nobleman managed a worn-out smile which was hardly evident under the falling darkness.

"Yes, I am, very much so. If it was not for her, I would have been sent off to a care house 'til my British uncle could adopt me. I will _**never**_ leave Japan!" The disguised warrior was stunned at her fierce determination. He admired her patriotism while silently reminiscing on the time when he was ready to forsake his lineage for Hisana, not to mention his promised leadership.

"Given that he would be your uncle, perhaps that was a more suitable option. He is, after all, related to you by blood." Byakuya brought out his '_lineage'_ reasoning which probably did not mean much to Miki, if anything at all. She was a little child, who needed to learn a lot, he determined authoritatively.

Miki skipped towards the rush of the waves and turned around with a jump, splashing some water in the process but not enough to soak the carefully tailored gentleman. "You are wrong, Mister. I will never leave my Ladyma's side."

She walked back to her original position, making Byakuya slightly confused at her sudden change of mind. _"The promises that we make..."_

Out of pure curiosity, the usually stoic captain tendered his next question. "What is your beloved guardian's name?" Because it was important to learn someone's name who was entitled to even the least bit of his respect.

"I always call her Ladyma, but she introduced herself to me, when we first met-"

Miki left the sentence unfinished. Byakuya turned around at her sudden pause and noticed the girl waving towards the cliff.

Flashes of light soon stopped.

_"A way of capturing one's attention."_ He found it quite amusing. Noticing that familliar smile of the little soul next to him, he had no doubt that it was her 'Ladyma' in distance.

Byakuya tried to make out the outline of the lady he had heard so much about in one evening. But she was too far away for him to draw out her face. All he could see was the endless pattern of hot pink sakura petals on her pure white silky kimono. He would recognize a sakura from anywhere, near or far.

Sure enough, she was young.

Sure enough, she was caring.

"Oh no! I must go before Ladyma gets worried. It was nice meeting you, Mister. Will you be here for the festival?"

"Festival?"

"_HANABI_." She shouted out the name with wild excitement, just like a child. Byakuya excused her for her infantile nature, just like he had been doing with Yachiru for several decades. But Miki was far more intriguing, although not as much as that nameless young lady he had come to hear of in the fall of the sunset.

It had been long since he had attended any such festivities. The lonely gentleman did not want to disappoint the girl and tell her that he was leaving that night after a failed mission. He merely watched her run across the sandy shore to reach the embrace of her 'Ladyma' whose name he never learnt.

"Stay well, wherever you are." Byakuya began to traverse the sea front, as he headed towards the opposite direction of the cottage.

"_Rukia_."

He then prepared to summon a Senkaimon.

It was time to face his duties once more.

_If I were the sunset, I would smile for your each glance_

_I would smile only..._

_For You_

* * *

**Thank You!**

**I shall await your review!**


	7. The Ladyma

**This chapter explains a lot of things and also the reason why the story was going slow. Also, I concentrated on developing two relationships at the same time: MikiRuki and ByaMiki. ByaRukia will not happen so fast or easily because there's no fun in it. Let's all be patient together. **

**I am trying on a different style for this fic which I hope you all will pick up now or afterwards.**

**Note: The characters' thoughts or conversations do not represent the views or opinions of the author of a situation. I am a mere narrator.**

**

* * *

**

***=The Ladyma=*

* * *

**

Emerging out of the Kuchiki Senkaimon, Byakuya glanced over the terraces of his clan to search for any sign of upheaval. Most of the lights were out, the atmosphere was peaceful. He was almost reassured, except then came-

A hell butterfly.

"Come as you are," the message chimed.

Someone had been awaiting his arrival.

Captain Kuchiki knew very well who it was from. _"Right now?"_ The noble soul was not at all impressed at his superior's urgent call. But the real question was if this sudden summons had anything to do with his 'secret' mission.

Byakuya emerged from his gigai, entrusting it to his loyal majordomo before heading for Division One grounds. The elders could be informed of his presence later, he decided. It was very likely that the servants had done that job for him already.

"The master is home!" a voice proclaimed as he left his court. The help could be so oblivious sometimes, to only notice his arrival after he had departed.

The centuries-old commander was standing by the balcony railing with his back facing the worn-out captain of Division Six. First Squad lieutenant Sasakibe stood just a few metres away to the right, his attention towards Byakuya.

"You have requested an audience." The junior captain's tone matched the chill of the cool night mist.

"Might I ask what 'personal' business you had in the world of the living, Captain Kuchiki?" Yamamoto's back was still turned to his troublesome situation.

"Like you said, it was '_personal'_, and I am entitled to my annual vacation." The stoic shinigami actually found it hard to utter the word 'vacation'; it made him seem too laidback.

Yamamoto shifted about his footing to land a penetrating stare on the stock-still subordinate. "I never said that you cannot, but masking your reiatsu is surely not part of the contract."

So he was caught. Regardless, Byakuya kept his calm.

"I see nothing wrong with taking precautions regarding our ex-allies."

"Did you see her?"

An eyebrow twitched at the old man's prying. _"This aged busybody cannot possibly…_" No way to be sure yet; he might just get away with it if he played his cards right. "What might you be referring to?"

"I have my sources, _Byakuya-kun_. So, did you meet Rukia Kuchiki?" The captain's superior officer rarely ever addressed him by his first name. There was an air of accusation in his tone. And Byakuya did not like it. He clenched a fist under his sleeve.

"No."

"It is not like you to hide things, Lord Kuchiki."

"Are you _implying_ something?" Those grey eyes burned with fury. He would not stand for this.

"I am _implying_ that you have had some sort of communication with your sister's acquaintance."

"Acquaintance?" Now Byakuya was honestly not following.

"Surely you must have ascertained whom she lives with. After all, it was you who assisted her exile without my authority. But it was _my_ liberality towards your actions which salvaged your position- under _one_ condition." Yamamoto locked eyes with Byakuya to see annoyance brimming in their depths. "That you have no further relations with Kuchiki Rukia."

With zestful arrogance, the head noble strove to justify himself. "I dislike to repeat myself, Commander. As I said-"

Yamamoto's voice boomed across the room, causing Byakuya and the lieutenant to jolt slightly. "That included the girl!"

Confusion kindled in the regal figure's heart. "I fail to understand."

"Suuyosaki Miki. Does this name sound familiar?"

"Suuyosaki…Miki."

_Miki__!_

Byakuya's heart leapt. At the same time, full realization of this disclosure left him feeling cornered once again.

"I recently came to learn of her identity while her connection to Rukia was totally undisclosed to me. I doubt even the girl knew who I was. Now it seems that you were well aware of the events on that day of which you claimed to be ignorant." The head of the Kuchiki thumped his right hand on the mahogany table in front of Yamamoto. _"I was this close to finding her!"_ For the first time he let his anger show before his superior. Out loud his voice remained even as he continued. "What else have you kept from my knowledge?"

"Byakuya-kun, you would do well to remember that I act in the best interests of the Gotei 13, not yours. Now compose yourself!"

His furious ally obeyed reluctantly. However, the simmering prince was determined to get all the information that he believed he was entitled to out of this encounter. "Even after reaping the benefits from the last such incident, you, Commander-General Genryusai, on behalf of the Central Forty-Six, disdained from considering any justification for her inevitable actions."

"_Inevitable_, you say. A shinigami is duty-bound to maintain the balance of souls, not to keep transferring powers by accident, as you put it. How could such a shinigami be entrusted with the responsibility of protecting wandering spirits when she can hardly defend her own soul?"

"Why were the details of the incident kept from me?" Byakuya demanded sternly.

The immortal warlord assumed a disapproving look. "If you really want to know, Captain Kuchiki, it was actually the little girl's parents who were subjected to attack from the Menos Grande of a particularly fierce level, not her. Although I fail to understand why Rukia would have offered up her powers so recklessly to one of those deceased parents, even if only partially."

"Surely it would be absurd to assume that when faced with such an opponent Rukia would purposely deplete her shinigami strength upon another who was so vulnerable to death, and a human no less. Yet you accused her without meaningful investigation!"

"It is quite unbelievable that, you, of all people, would try to defend her actions," Yamamoto declared sternly. "However, it is not unexpected from a devoted brother-in-law. An error is an error, and transfer of power is deemed a crime, be it partial or complete. Under the laws of Seireitei, Rukia Kuchiki's actions demanded her dismissal _and_ being stripped off her power at the least. Perhaps you should be content with the fact that she was merely _spirited__ off_, which by no means imply that I do not remain disappointed by your ill-conceived actions."

Byakuya could find no answer to that. He knew very well even back then that he was defying a rule by secretly letting her escape from Soul Society. At least she could remain a shinigami at heart with her powers intact, he reassured himself.

It was stressful to discover how close he was to seeing her again after all these years. The heavy-hearted widower sighed inwardly, uncertain of his future. "Any other items of concern?"

"None, provided that you do not try to go back."

"As the head of my clan, what I do is none of your concern." Byakuya turned on his heel in preparation of departure.

"Must I be blunt?" the aged officer tapped his cane menacingly on the floor. "It is no exaggeration to say that your position is at risk. Surely you would not want to end up in the detention camp, which I still could have arranged for your past action?"

Yamamoto's words fell like thunder. Byakuya had completely forgotten that possibility. Once you joined the Gotei 13, either you died serving or rotted at the detention camp. Quitting was not an option.

The lord of the Kuchiki was in a dilemma.

He was blocked by all laws. Defying one meant falling into the trap of another. Byakuya could not seriously consider running away, the Secret Mobile Corps would be after him, and Rukia might be in the same old trouble again. It seemed all he could do was let his problems fade into the past while he waited for a miracle.

Waited in vain.

"As you wish, Captain Yamamoto, though I do wonder why you have not taken the initiative of locking me away already." Anger was long gone, he had to settle for decrying the old man.

But, he realised the hidden reason behind it all too well. Rukia was a mere unseated officer and a commoner while he served as the head of a powerful noble clan. Yamamoto could have easily put him into a detention camp for breaking the law for letting Rukia escape before her full punishment could be granted: stripping off her power. Yet he remained as the captain of the Sixth division only because of the promising alliance that his noble rank offered Yamamoto and his judicial interests.

"Wise choice, Captain Kuchiki. Very wise, indeed." Yamamoto seemed to ignore Byakuya's previous statement.

"_Not __very__ nice weather tonight,"_ was the First Division vice-captain's only thought.

* * *

Miki joined Rukia on their balcony, anticipating a scolding for her evening's actions.

"Miki, who was that?"

"_Here it comes! __Try__ to sound as innocent as possible_!"

"Eh, who do you mean?"

"You were speaking to a stranger again. Don't think I am _that_ blind, Miki." Rukia sounded quite frustrated.

The girl waved her hands in protest. "He is not like that, I promise. He is very kind, like you."

"Is that so?" She was not going to be assuaged by compliments.

"He actually bought back that medicine, but I was afraid to give them to you," Miki revealed while her gaze dropped towards the floor in shame.

The petite woman's tone rose in disbelief. "Miki, child molesters always act nice."

"But, he is no such man!" Rukia could be so overprotective, Miki mused sadly.

"What's his name?"

"Uh- I forgot to ask?"

"Did you give out your name?" She noticed the little girl hesitate for a while.

"Uh- yes. I am sorry!"

"See that! Miki, I forbid any further interaction with that man." Her frustrated guardian sat down on the rocking chair, looking out towards a dark horizon. Frankly, she did not like scolding her charge.

"But Ladyma…!"

"Do not talk back to me."

"Don't speak like that, you are not my mother!"

Miki gasped at her thoughtless outburst. Oh no, she had said it!

For her part, Rukia gazed at the child in a chillingly dispassionate manner. "You are right. But although I might not have given birth to you, if anything were to happen to you, I could not forgive myself for breaking the promise I gave to your mother." Miki had never seen her Ladyma so emotionless, the still air around them holding no warmth.

A sudden realization hit the little soul.

"Is that all I am to you? Just a _promise_?"

Rukia saw tears trickle down as Miki spun about and fled the room. But that was not the only reason why she felt a terrible pang at her heart. It was too familiar.

"_Just a promise."_

"Promise?" Rukia struggled inside herself. _"I have been in this situation before."_

_

* * *

_

Byakuya sat down on the tatami mat in his bedroom, staring blankly at Hisana's portrait. He almost felt like kicking himself.

"It is ironic how we came to long for the same thing eventually." He sighed while clutching the letter in his hand, then unfolded it to read the contents again.

"_I wonder if she__ recognized __me from that far __off__."_ A vision of the silky white kimono with its trail of sakura washed over his mind's eye. Recalling the faded outline of the _Ladyma_, he figured her hair was longer than Hisana's now. The elder brother was glad that his sister had a child as sweet as Miki. For some reason, he could not bring himself to hate the girl or her parents for Rukia's misery.

Well, actually, _his_ misery.

He was so close to seeing her again. If only she was not in a gigai, he could have instantly detected her presence days ago. Right now only the letter served as a link to her last memory.

Then something occurred to Byakuya.

If Hisana had lived one more year, she could have been reunited with Rukia. Hisana was a year away, while he had been just a shore apart.

"_I just hope it happens before I die."_

Closing his eyes, the forlorn soul felt like he was in the very same position as his beloved wife.

The only difference was, he had a plan. And for that he needed someone who, for the first time, was worthy of his rare trust.

"_Ichigo_."

If I were a sword, I would shear through all thorns

I would shear through

Only for You.

* * *

_**Note: Exile has two parts: stripping off power and sending off to real world. Byakuya secretly let her go before her powers could be stripped off. I hope it makes sense now. A flash back might be written later on.**_

**Reviews form a precious treasure of a writer's memory. I would love some if you please!**

**Thank you!**


	8. Infinite Swirl

**I would like to thank those of you that are reviewing for your continued support and my ever helpful beta. Helps a writer's self-esteem.**

**Rukia=Promise, it almost sucks but such is their reality but not for long. When writing about them I have to be patient and even though I may unite them, I have to do it in ByaRuki style. You need like a life and death situation to get our nobleman to say tiny amount of his feelings. It will take a whole plot to 'tie the knot' which I am not sure about yet!... I will keep writing them with as realistic approach as possible. Whatever that will be between them, I want to give it a powerful base, a reason. Not just some hollow feelings out of lust...I hate that!**

* * *

***=Infinite Swirl=*

* * *

**

It felt so cool, even more so when the breeze caressed her cheeks.

Dark eyes began to flutter open, to find her vision was blurry. A droplet of water was trapped in between her eyelash.

It was drizzling.

She looked around the balcony first, then up towards the night sky while blinking furiously. It had grown cloudy.

Rukia got up carefully from the chair on her darkened balcony and headed indoors. She had to tiptoe across the slippery floor while her hands searched for any reasonable support. It was safe to leave her rocking chair out there since it was made of bamboo. Finally reaching the doorway, her fingers inspected the wall to locate the light switch.

Click.

She ruffled the damp hair that streamed down her back to let it dry in the night breeze, then checked the time to find it was eleven already, way past their supper time. Without bothering to change into something dry and comfortable she made her way towards Miki's room.

The girl had fallen asleep.

Rukia could hardly eat these days due to her appetite loss. Hunger was beginning to crawl up in her stomach. But she would never consider eating without Miki; moreover, those words from earlier rendered her speechless.

Their evening's outburst had left them with an awkward silence.

"_If only you would understand, Miki…"_

_

* * *

_

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" There came a knock on the door. From the sound of his voice it was the superintendent of the hostel.

"Come in." The orange-haired lad, who was now a second-year medical student, answered.

The door opened to reveal a middle-aged man with grey hair and thick-framed glasses resting on his nose. "I have a delivery for you."

"A letter?" He took it from the man. Eyeing the sealed missive carefully he murmured "Thanks."

The door closed shut as the manager's footsteps echoed down the hall.

Making sure he was alone once again, Ichigo ripped off the envelope opening and unfolded a neat white paper, only to marvel at the unfamiliar handwriting. "Hmm, it's very neat, I'll give you that!" He began to read the brief letter.

"_Ichigo Kurosaki,_

_I remain thankful for your invitation but my busy schedule hinders my attendance of any personal gathering…"_

"O-kaay…" He tried to continue but it really made no sense. "What is with this letter, and what invitation? Makes it sound like I'm getting married." He noticed twining throughout the kanji some weird animals, or rather leaves? Sea-weeds? It was very similar to another letter he once read – Rukia's. Another coded letter? Maybe he was meant to discard those tiny characters…

The aspiring physician patiently began to scribble them out. "What a bother..."

Starting again, it now read:

"_Ichigo Kurosaki,_

_You have __had__ bestowed upon __you__ the honour of an invitation to the __House of__ Kuchiki for this coming Friday. __Do not wander about the grounds__, a servant will guide you to me when you arrive __through__ our private senkaimon."_

Ichigo stopped and laughed. "It doesn't sound like I have a choice." Then he continued with the letter.

"_I would appreciate your presence. Lastly, I request you__ burn this letter and do not disclose the contents to anyone._

_That is all._

_Signed_ _on behalf of the Kuchiki Clan,_

_Kuchiki Byakuya."_

"Geez, those two are really alike! Why was he being so careful? Hmm…and how did he know I live away from home?"

Kurosaki pondered for a while until it hit him. "Yuzu!" It must have been his ever-caring little sister. Who else could be depended on to be that trusting and guileless?

"An invitation to his house, that's pretty new." He lay down on his bed and looked at the blue sky outside. "If he's planning to give me one of his bizarre gifts, he can forget about it." Ichigo smirked as he tossed the note to one side. Just then a small card attached to the back of the letter caught his eye. Picking it up to examine it closely, the white rectangle read: _"Kuchiki Access Pass- Property of Ichigo Kurosaki."_ It was tailor-made for him!

"Could it be those pass cards Rukia was once telling me about? Something tells me it won't be a meeting about formalities, like not calling him by his first name anymore." He sighed at the thought of old days.

"_I wonder how that midget is doing with her life? It has been a while since things __are the way they were back then__."_

_

* * *

_

Due to being away for the last few days, Byakuya felt it was time he personally went for a division round. As he was returning to his office after seeing to the squad being in line, a certain red-haired lieutenant greeted him in the hall.

"How's Rukia, Captain?" Hope was shining in Abarai's eyes.

"I do not know, Renji." Byakuya walked on by, ignoring the quizzical look on the lower officer's face.

"Hiding from me won't do, Captain. I know you too well by now. Just wanted to let you know that I've got your BACK." He shouted out the last word.

"Falling behind me will not favour your position. Get to your task."

"_He had to take it so literally. Damn him."_ Renji followed his superior into the office. "As your vice-captain, it's my duty, and when it comes down to Rukia, we're very much alike." The thought of his oldest friend somewhat dampened the lieutenant's fiery appearance.

"That would require you to be a noble," the captain pointed out as he brought his chair to his desk, causing Abarai to jump in frustration.

"Why you always gotta be so serious, Captain? You know Rukia means a lot to me, too."

Byakuya landed a concrete-heavy gaze upon his ever-loyal vice-captain, as if to test him. "If that's so, you are to keep this matter a secret."

Renji cleared his throat and placed his left hand on his chest. "With all my heart and loyalty, I promise." He grinned sheepishly because this time that orange-haired strawberry-boy was not there to spoil his 'cool' moment.

"Your loyalty alone would be sufficient, Renji. And that's not precisely where your heart is." Kuchiki's calm façade had a slight smirk, almost threatening to break the other shinigami's pride.

"What does it matter? I mean every single word I say. So, does my captain have any sort of plan?" He brushed off the noble's remark as well as he could.

Byakuya nodded. "Nothing rash, Renji. Nothing rash."

The tattooed underling took to scratching his head in thought. _"Did he just say the same thing twice, as in __repetition__?"_

Seeing that Renji was not going to leave anytime soon, he scowled. "I suggest you stop gawking at me like a fool. Your paycheck will not appear from my face."

"Sorry, Captain." The up-and-comer waved a hand. "I just had to thank you for whatever you are doing for Rukia." He headed out of the office for the division mess hall.

Following Renji's retreating figure, Byakuya's grey eyes were temporarily lost in the block of sunlight which swept the floor of his office near the doorway.

"_Purpose – was lost in me. Indeed, life has been empty… ever since…"_

The black-haired shinigami mused over the past as he heard his trustful subordinate whistle away down the corridor.

* * *

As the noon sun began to shower its scorching rays on their small town by the sea, Rukia emerged out of the kitchen after preparing lunch. Miki would not be coming home from school for two hours. Her mind was rather downcast as neither of them had spoken in the morning.

To take her mind off things, or perhaps to punish herself under the blazing sun, Rukia went in the direction of her garden. Her eyes searched around the small plot to notice that it was time to harvest some vegetables as it was the season for beans, onions and potatoes.

"Kuchiki-saan!"

A rather perverted voice shocked her out of her shell. Turning around she saw the source of her irritation. "You?"

"Urahara Kisuke, your humble servant, milady." He struck a pose with his fan in a salutatory fashion. "You seem rather disappointed to see me, or should I say, too happy to express yourself properly? OW!"

Rukia had seized his fan and smacked him with it, causing the looming loon to topple down like a fallen tree.

"Serves you right! You might be older than me and possibly smarter, but when it comes to manners, you lack everything, even down to shame."

Urahara sat up on the green grass, fixing his striped hat into its rightful place. "Whichever of my vices catches your attention, I am all yours for this vacation." Kisuke grinned as he breathed in the alluring fragrance of the flowers.

She arched an eyebrow. "And just how long are you planning to be a pain in my neck?"

"I am afraid it would be until the moment when I can stop worrying about your neck." He spoke with a very serious tone. "There are matters I need to resolve, and I need your house." He brought his attention back towards the raven-haired former aristocrat.

Rukia placed her right hand on her hip in a manner of disagreement. "I have no space. You can have the roof if you want. _Hanabi_ is coming soon; you can be the first to get the view." She smirked.

"My, my, Rukia-san can be saucy, too?" The brilliant scientist stood up without dusting off his attire and began to inspect a brightly-coloured flower near his foot.

"I am doing you a favor, idiot!" She attempted to stomp on his sandal but he shifted his footing quick enough to dodge her attack. The irate gardener only ended up scattering some soil.

"That was very reckless. You could have killed those flowers. Nonetheless, it was pretty predictable considering your short temper." Kisuke held aloft the fan, which he had retrieved at some point, seemingly amused to see her perplexed.

"Do you want the roof or not?" She sent him a threatening glare.

"Your roof would be an ideal place, as I can watch over your every move even when you're sleep. That's the least I can do as your guest." Urahara flashed a brilliant smile as he snapped shut his fan.

"On second thought, on a more courteous note, you can have my living room while Ururu sleeps in my room. Miki's is not big enough." Rukia spoke as she noticed the timid brunette standing under a shade by the kitchen door. She managed a smile of welcome despite her justified dismay at the arrival of the shopkeeper.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Urahara took her hand and bowed over it as a gentleman would.

"The last thing I want is another one of your Hogyokus inside me." Her tone was one of accusation, which caused an uneasy stir of guilt within the grey-green eyes of this ex-captain.

"I promise you, it will never be the case, ever again."

At least, he hoped.

"I still think you are an idiot, unworthy of trust, yet I have no choice but to trust you." The hostess snatched her hand from his grip and left the garden. Ururu pouted at such an allegation.

* * *

Far away from the shore, a lonely cave was situated at the base of a forbidding mountain. Brief flickers of light could be seen on the cavern walls, as well as two distinct shadows.

"Urahara-san can be so predictable don'tcha think, Aizen-taichou?" Long-fingered hands crossed over his chest as his back leaned against the stone, one foot casually propped against the wall.

The earthen-haired villain took a sip from his steaming tea. "Even so, Captain Kuchiki was seconds away from being our witness. Urahara likes to give surprises of the same sort I plan to."

"I almost thought our cover was blown." Those eye-slits seemed to deepen at the thought while his shoulders twitched a little.

"It was a message from Kisuke that he is aware of our antics. But, just as I expected, any regular captain would mistake it for the presence of hollows."

"_Mugen Uzu_ – infinite swirl – really chased his senses, huh?"

"Without a doubt. Now then, Gin, I'd say we need to pay our Kuchiki-taichou's _darling_ a final visit very soon. Then we will be only a step away from achieving a power greater than even His Royal Highness could lay claim to."

"Byakuya-san may act like he'll bite anything off for our Rukia-chan, but wouldn't calling her a _darling_ be going a bit overboard? It almost hurts." That last statement was emphasized with an extended grin.

"It may not seem like it, but their connection is as deep as an infinite void, which itself contains nothing. In reality, buried emotions can be just as dangerous as playing with fire. Each time you come close, you pay the price."

He took another sip and then continued. "Which is more dangerous: not knowing when your own house is on fire, or your heart?"

The teeth flashed once more. "Testing his heart, are we?"

"Which of our plans has never brought us benefit?"

"Certainly not this one."

"I am glad you are looking forward to it, Gin." Those hazel eyes looked over the rim of the teacup, clear satisfaction painting his confident demeanor.

The smile his ally gave in return did not have to be forced.

* * *

**Read, Review & Enjoy!**

**Thank you!**


	9. A Request

**Many thanks to whoever is still sticking to this fic...and my Beta for making this chapter plausible while it suffered from dullness due to my recent muse setback. I am all good now!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter despite nothing much happening in it. Next chapter will be the chapter of fireworks etc as well as few events... :)**

* * *

***=A Noble's Request=*

* * *

**

The evening sun slowly sank under the sea's vast fringe as tidal waves crushed against the cliff bottom. The serenity of scarlet misted sky and the restless calling of seagulls was a wonderfully pleasant scene to enjoy from the cliff-top. The inhabitants of this lonely bungalow decided to bask under the evening's charm, while the distant roar of waves echoed in the atmosphere around their little hideaway.

After marveling at the surrounding scene for a while, the vacationing shopkeeper decided to break their conversational hiatus. "I don't mean to pry, but can someone tell me why nobody seems to be on speaking terms?" He looked at Miki, then to Rukia for a sign.

The child tore away her focus from the distant horizon and stared blankly at Urahara. "Nice to have you here, candy-san."

"No one ever gave me such a sweet name before. It seems today is my lucky day." The ex-captain sang in a rather joyous tone.

"I called you 'candy-san' simply because you sell them." Miki informed him flatly.

"_What is up with these two?"_ He scratched his scalp while pondering an explanation. "Could it have anything to do with Kuchiki-dono? Then again, Kuchiki-san here has shown no sign of him showing up," he murmured this under his breath as he examined Rukia.

Realizing that a small pair of eyes was watching her, the raven-haired caretaker only glared back at him. She did not attempt any rash responses in front of Miki.

Kisuke signaled an apology with his sheepish grin. _"I knew she would be the right person to look after Miki-chan."_ Breaking the hostile silence, he risked her wrath again. "It isn't healthy for your guest to be tortured by this acrimony. Anything I can do for you both?"

"Urahara-san."

The polite tone of the little girl drew his attention. Rukia shifted slightly, alerted to Miki's voice.

"Pray what is it, Miki-chan?"

"I am sorry that you have to see us like this, but it was my fault that I said such things to Ladyma." The dark-haired orphan was silently uprooting some grass as she tried to put her thoughts together.

"Miki…" Rukia was lost for words. It was also true that she was partially to blame, but she did not want to bring the subject up in front of Urahara.

"I am sorry, Ladyma." A frown formed as dark eyes began to glisten with unshed tears.

"Forget about it, Miki. It is fine. I am sorry, too." Rukia sent out a smile to reassure her.

Their irreverent houseguest sighed in relief. "Now, then, Miki-chan, since all is sorted out, why don't we leave the poor little grass-blades in peace?"

"Oh, um-right." Miki laughed at the foolishness of taking her distress out on the lawn.

"It's not everyday you have a Ladyma who worries about you. I sure wouldn't mind having… GAH! Spare me!" Kisuke yelped as he was tackled onto the ground by Miki.

"I am not sharing my Ladyma with anyone! You can get lost."

"But I brought someone for you…" Urahara's eyes glinted knowingly.

It took a while for Miki to realize his implication. "Noba!" She left her victim on the ground and ran into the house.

Rukia laughed, eyes sparkling in contentment at having someone lay claim to her so affectionately.

No one ever made her seem so valuable and wanted as Miki.

* * *

A few days later…

Two guards acknowledged his presence by the senkaimon door. The visitor nodded while scanning rows of terraces for any familiar faces. _"Where's the __head__ guy, then?"_ He took a few paces forward and noticed the Koi pond in the distance. _"Damn, he told me not to w__a__nder about the grounds. How the hell am I supposed to find him?"_

"HALT!"

Two men-at-arms came racing in his direction. It took the spiky-haired young man a while to realize they were coming for him.

"It's not what you think!"He waved his hands furiously in protest. "I'm a guest!"

The armed attendants drew up around him warily. "Which clan are you from?" One of the servants asked, brandishing a menacing pike.

_"What a pain!"_ He scratched his head. "I am fro…"

"He is my guest," came a stern voice.

Moving at speeds so fast they caused their target to jump, the watchdogs dropped to the ground and abased themselves before the figure approaching their position.

"Kuchiki-sama! Forgive us. We were just making sure…"

"Tell Miguri that I am most displeased for his failure at receiving my guest." Byakuya Kuchiki moved past his groveling underlings without sparing them a glance. The servants bellowed a 'Hai' and left frantically.

"Eh, Byakuya, long time no see. What's with all this?"

"Follow me."

The master of the house wasted no time in greetings, only turned and stalked away. Ichigo Kurosaki rolled his eyes in fond remembrance of their relationship, then consented to let his host lead him by the pond towards the western side of the manor. The shinigami aristocrat slid open a shoji door to a well-furnished room. There were shelves and books everywhere.

"Are you going to answer me, or just ignore me like you usually do?"

"Sit down, please." Byakuya took up the seiza position on a tatami mat. Seeing him look so grave, his erstwhile ally reluctantly followed suit.

"So, why am I here?"

The lord's stormy eyes narrowed. "I would have expected you to mature by now. It has been a long while, after all."

"Did you just bring me here to criticize my manners? If so, I'm leaving." Ichigo threatened to get up from his seiza. As he did the doors slid open once again, revealing a host of the armed bodyguards from before crowding the porch. Kurosaki froze in a rather awkward position, looking for all the world like a man trying to hide in the middle of an empty room.

"Not until I am finished." The head of the Kuchiki made a motion, and two of his henchmen brought in steaming cups of tea before following the rest in departing.

"Your arrogance is really catching up with your age, even if God alone knows how old you are by now." Kurosaki sat down again with ill grace, though secretly he was curious to know the reason for this visit.

"Disrespectful towards elders as always." Byakuya took a sip from his tea while Ichigo's remained untouched.

"I am not as immature as you think. I'm training to be a good doctor, you know, and I never saw you as an elder."

"Complimenting my age is not going to work in your favour, Kurosaki Ichigo." He finished his tea quickly. "The reason why I have brought you here is because I would like you to undertake a simple task. Can you do that for me?

"Oh, sure," Ichigo drawled, being the farthest thing from sure at that time. _"Something tells me it won't be __so__ simple."_

"First of all, are you aware of where Rukia lives?"

The young man blinked. "Here."

"No."

"WHAT?" He leaned towards Byakuya with concern. "Is she still under exile?"

"Compose yourself, Kurosaki Ichigo. I am not finished."

The carrot-topped brawler settled back warily. "I was told by Urahara that she returned here."

"I see." Captain Kuchiki gave a nod of understanding.

"I guess that means whatever you want me for involves her. So what is it, Byakuya?"

The splendid soul sighed, and held out a tiny black rectangle between two fingers. "I hope you have at least the skills necessary to implant this device in Rukia's zanpakuto."

Ichigo took the small chip from his host. "What is this?"

"Soul connector."

One flaming orange eyebrow raised questioningly. "Does it connect your soul to hers?"

"Don't be absurd, Kurosaki Ichigo. It allows one to keep track of another's location."

"How am I to implant it if I don't even know her address?"

"I will supply you with her location. Under one condition," the regal figure announced with his eyes closed.

"What?" Yet another difficulty he had to labor under. But still, for Rukia's sake…

"Try not to encounter her while you carry on with your task."

"You know where she lives. Why me? It has been a long time since I had anything to do with her."

"She currently resides in a small town in the eastern direction from Urahara Shoten, called 'Tenshi Riku'. It is surrounded by the sea. Rukia's dwelling is in the southernmost region, a one- story white house up on a cliff. It is the only one around there while the rest of the homes are at sea level."

"Surrounded by the sea, you say," his attentive listener mused thoughtfully.

"I believe that is what I said." The nobleman gave him an irritated look.

"So it's naturally called an island." Ichigo smirked at Byakuya's ignorance of living world terms.

"Ah." This was all the response his comment earned. "Getting back on topic, I would like you to implant it in the base of the hilt anywhere you can, as it is less likely to get broken there."

"I ask again: if you know where she is, why couldn't you have done it?"

"I have my duties here."

His guest made a disgusted noise. "Still following your law, Byakuya? For how long are you going to keep using that as an excuse?"

"As long as I live." The black-haired shinigami kept his face schooled into a dispassionate death mask.

Ichigo gazed at him with a searching look for a time, then opened his mouth and said, "Sometimes, for Rukia's sake, I wish you didn't make your life more difficult than it needs to be, Byakuya. Pride and fame will forever keep you alive in history, but once life is over, it's gone. I've seen it as a shinigami deputy, in my father's practice, and soon to be in my own. If Rukia were to ever die…"

"Enough!" Gray eyes flashed dangerously. "All I ask you is to deposit the soul connector."

"Wouldn't it be better to implant it on Rukia?" the hired gun challenged almost on instinct.

"She is in a gigai. She is no longer just a soul, Kurosaki Ichigo. And if anything were to happen to her, as a former shinigami, it would be her first instinct to draw her zanpakuto."

That caught his attention. "Why do you think something will happen to her?"

"There have been some hollow sightings down there." This answer was too pat and quick to be true.

"I can go and purify them."

"No. It is not just a simple matter of hollows. Anyway, it is their time for _Hanabi_, causing a commotion is not wise." The regal figure drew himself to an even greater height. "You should be honored to learn it is seldom that I ever trust anyone with a task of such magnitude."

Ichigo grinned cheekily. "Even though I dare to call you by your first name, you still had to come to me for help. I must say I'm flattered."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"You called…HEY! Was that a JOKE? Because frankly I can't tell as I never saw you make one!"

"You may ask Renji for confirmation, if you wish." The Kuchiki noble's trademark disinterested demeanor gave away no evidence of humor.

"Now that you remind me, I should pay a visit to him," Ichigo wondered while rubbing his head.

"Not today, you will not."

That part sounded like an order. A familiar scowl creased the young doctor's brow. "The least you can do is be grateful that I came, Your Highness."

"Your senkaimon pass will expire soon." A dark aura formed around his colourless colleague – the tell-tale flutter of razor-sharp sakura petals seemed to hover on the fringe of awareness.

"You are the only guy I know who would invite a guest and threaten to kill him for being here. You haven't changed one bit, Byakuya." Kurosaki's remark was only halfway serious. Even though they were once enemies, now the two had become something more than just allies. Thanks to Rukia.

"I am asking you to leave for your own good."

Any trace of goodwill had left Byakuya's voice, if it had ever been there. Ichigo was about to thank the stoic captain for the untouched tea when something occurred to him. "Wait a second…if I get caught by your old man, your pride won't stay in one piece, is that it?"

"He is not _my old man_." Kuchiki reached over to retrieve a book, which he then began to flip through while seemingly forgetting anyone else was present. "I would prefer if you can do the job by tonight."

"Yes, _captain_." Ichigo said in a mocking tone as he rose to his feet.

"Do not try anything else, or I will personally kill you." Byakuya did not look up when he said that.

"You will only get yourself killed, _Lord Kuchiki_." It caused the noble to twitch in fury. "Calm down. If you say it will put her into danger, I won't do anything for now. But I am not promising I won't get involved should it become necessary. A match with you would not be so bad." The reformed hell-raiser smirked.

"Don't call down your own fate; do not forget, last time luck was in your favour, Kurosaki Ichigo." A warning if there ever was one.

"Maybe we should have a rematch then," Ichigo challenged lightly.

Ignoring the orange-haired mortal's gauntlet, Byakuya announced something then which he never did directly.

"At any rate, thank you for your... courtesy. Please perform all duties as soon as possible." The nobleman hesitated at appearing so dependent, but he knew Ichigo had effectively saved his day, which was not an uncommon occurrence between them.

"Sometimes I do wonder if coldness is all you know or is it really you, Byakuya? I suppose I will never know. But it is nice to see an ice melt now and then, even if little." Ichigo murmured just loud enough for the head noble to hear while he took his leave.

The lonely captain followed him out and stood by the Koi pond as he watched the substitute shinigami vanish into the depths of his senkaimon.

"_No, Kurosaki, the cause has been long taken away from me. __You probably would not hesitate to act in a brash manner like you always do, yet I remain indebted to you, time and time again."_

He turned then and went back to his official duties.

* * *

** Read, Review & Enjoy!**

**Don't forget to send a few words!**


	10. A Vow

**I am aware everyone wants to see Byakuya/Rukia in the scene and so do I! It is coming soon, I promise. This fic is going to be a long one because I do not like to rush as you can see from my slow development. As I said, this story has a plot rather than being one-sided.**

**I was not gonna update so soon, then I thought oh well...enough torturing as it is!**

* * *

***=A Vow=***

**

* * *

**

There were many things summer holiday brought along with it. A vacation was not always one of them.

Rukia had been taking care of the cleaning and dusting throughout the day, as well as getting rid of any clothes which no longer fit Miki. She even managed to dump some household repairs onto Urahara's team. The homeowner was glad that at least Noba had been of some help around her tearoom whilst that clumsy shopkeeper shouted a few 'Ow's and 'Ah's' while attempting to fix her cupboard in the kitchen. That's the least he could do after all, Rukia reasoned quite mischievously.

Tonight was the evening of _Hanabi_.

For Miki, choosing a yukata proved rather tedious; at least a few marathons could have been held in the time it took. Right now, a mint-green piece was under the girl's arm while her glossy ink eyes exasperatingly roamed over a cherry pink yukata which was lying on the edge of the bed.

"Miki! We haven't got the whole night. People are already starting to occupy all the available spaces." Rukia gestured out the window. "I can't believe we are going to be the last ones despite living so close to the spot." She gave a dramatic toss of the head as both her hands rose up in the air.

"I simply can't decide. You choose for me." The girl closed her eyes as if finding the whole situation unbearable.

"Have we not been doing this for the last half hour? Each time I choose, you find a reason to refuse it and then start the whole nonsense all over again." She had suffered quite enough this night from fashion and choice.

"I promise it won't happen this time." Miki shook her head and kept her lids scrunched tight.

"I still think you should wear the cherry-coloured one. It suits you, and the designs are appropriate for a _Hanabi_." Rukia picked up the pinkish yukata and shoved it onto Miki's shoulder. "Now put it on and then come to my room so that I may tie your obi." She went towards the door and noticed the girl smile sheepishly, possibly regretting her earlier promise.

"No more of this." A warning came from the door before the raven-haired woman was out of sight.

"_She can be such a mother_." Miki rolled her eyes.

Rukia herself wore a navy blue yukata with silver sakura printed on it falling like snowflakes. She had adorned herself with a pearl white obi to go with the outfit as well as wearing pearl earrings in her barely-a-year old ear piercings. Everyone wore earrings in the world of the living, so why not her?

Admittedly the young lady did have a great deal of fun while dressing Miki's hair with all sorts of accessories. Even though she was not much interested in her own hairdo, Rukia thought as she aimlessly looked for any plain ribbon to tie up her dark tresses into a ponytail. Searching…searching…Opening the first drawer on her bedside desk which she rarely looked in, her eyes froze on the spot.

Rukia simply started at the portrait, with no emotion permeating her lonesome heart.

"Ladyma!" Miki appeared from behind. Luckily she just managed to close shut the drawer. The fugitive spirit decided she would see to the matter later on.

"What is it, Miki?" Her voice sounded shaky.

"My obi! Just like you said." The girl seemed oblivious to Rukia's sudden uneasiness.

"Oh, right. Turn around." She took a cream-coloured obi and fastened it around her a few times before tying it neatly with a bow at the back.

"Ready now?"

"_Hanabi _fun!" They both chuckled at Miki's outburst.

The girls joined the Urahara team at the bottom of the cliff. Ururu seemed to be happy with staying in a regular dress, much to Miki's disappointment. She had been ecstatic over the idea of the two of them wearing yukatas; she even wanted to let her houseguest roam about her mini-collection and choose one, but the ever-so-quiet girl decided against it and simply announced it to be_unsuitable_ for her duties as an anti-shinigami.

Rukia gaped at Urahara's attire, which was not green for once. He wore a light yellow yukata which her critical eye thought not to be his ideal colour. The charming rogue actually came forward and extended his hand towards her. "It is not appropriate for a lady to be left alone on _Hanabi_ night. Would this poor lonely soul have the honour to escort you, my dear Lady?"

"Our choice of colours seems to clash dangerously. While I appreciate your offer, I really could do with one night free of any nuisances. And I am _not_ your lady."

"Oh, I am hurt." The blonde man comforted his heart as he gave her a nod. "I understand. But the offer still stands." His temporary façade of rejection turned into that all-time mischievous grin that he held so proudly. Rukia only smirked at his hopelessness.

The shore by the sea was already abuzz with people's laughter and chattering. Many brightly coloured lanterns dangled from the little food stalls which were constructed along the inner edge of the shore, right next to the street which led to the main town road beside the cliff. The mixture of various coloured yukatas and decorative lanterns really added a breathtaking scene to the surrounding night view. The excited screams of people spread into the evening as a gentle gust of breeze travelled from the sea. It was so loud and lively down here that even the wild roar of the waves could barely be heard.

"Miki-chan, it will soon be time for fireworks." Seeing Miki jolt in excitement, Urahara led the crew to a shop selling a variety of fireworks accessories. "We should get our own supply, too. So, which ones do you take a liking to?" He also gestured for Ururu to join their hunt.

They almost jumped in fear as a loud crackle of brightly flashing '_Warimono'_ made its way up the night sky from a nearby crowd. It was the characteristic round, big firework in the shape of a flower, giving the festival its name – _Flower Fire _or_ Hanabi_.

Rukia stood a few metres away from the shop, marveling at the poignant beauty of strings of colourful fire shooting upwards. Thus marked the start of a whole summer-long _Hanabi_ festival. Children could not have been any happier, as well as the adults.

"How about we go next?" Urahara came forward along with the girls, holding packets of fireworks and lightsticks which they had just bought. She turned her attention towards them to see Miki giggling wholeheartedly. It truly made a worthwhile night for the raven-haired earthbound soul.

The clumsy comedian, as Rukia secretly liked to call him, crouched on the ground to set up the tube launcher and assemble portfires and lightsticks for their display. Rukia, of course, was hovering protectively over Miki and did not allow her to stand too close while Ururu taped the portfires securely along the wood-stakes for a safe launch.

Rooting a few stakes into the shore sand properly, Urahara stood up to announce beaming, "Are we all ready for a terrific show?" He bent down to light the portfires and jumped back a few metres, shouting, "Three, Two, One…"

"GO!" Every member of the group joined in.

This time it caused the rest of the people by the sea to jolt in terror as trails of five different coloured comet-like structures spiraled up into the sky to spread with a loud 'pop' into countless sakura-shaped stars. A wave of cheers directed up for them. Urahara beamed with joy as he bowed 'thank you' to all.

_"If only Kuchiki-taichou was here. No matter, __really__, we have a whole month of this."_ "Rukia-san, I hope it favoured your mood," he said knowingly.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I am impressed at their variety of colours and shapes. I never thought it was possible to achieve sakuras as an afterburst." Rukia seemed to ponder for a while. _"A swirl of sakura."_ But she gave up shortly.

"Well, leave that to the genius." He seemed to carry more of those packets of pops and crackles of doom.

Rukia smirked. "More like my indebted freeloaders."

"That's why I will let you do the honour for the next round." He quickly crouched down again and set up yet another launch base, but this time there was only one.

"It is too dangerous." Rukia admonished but remained amused by the experience that was yet to come.

"Just do what I did."

"Jump like a rabbit, you mean?"

"You do love them." Before he could finish, Rukia snatched the lighter from him.

"Bravo, Rukia-san…everyone count down…Three…" Several crowds from nearby also joined in this time as everyone formed a big round circle.

'_Pop…pop…pop…' _The lightstick kept glowing with tiny crackling sounds but to no avail.

"Why is it not shooting off already?" Rukia stepped forward, aggravated at the firework's clumsiness only to fall on her back as a burst of flame left the ground without warning and flashed into the night sky with a loud pop, almost deafening her in the process. A spray of cherry coloured stars seemed to fall upon the crowd as it slowly began to vanish into the ebony sky while waves of uproarious laughter spurted across the night shore.

"Wow, Ladyma, are you okay?" Miki came forward to join Rukia while barely managing to stop from bursting out laughing.

"The offer still stands before your life reaches its limit." Urahara informed as he watched the sky.

"Since when do you care about my life unless…?" Rukia wanted to accuse him once again.

"Is it a crime to be a gentleman?" But secretly he feared for Rukia's safety, knowing exactly who could well be after her.

"I do know it is a crime to lie." The singed schoolmarm got up with the help of her first student and dusted off her yukata.

Miki laughed at their constant bickering. _"I wonder if that Mister is having fun, too."_

For the next half an hour, they wandered about sampling many food stalls and playing 'goldfish-catching' games, while an orange-haired male made his way towards the cliff top with only one aim in mind – saving his neck from Senbonzakura.

* * *

_Hanabi_ was also going on in the world of the dead.

The Gotei 13 was blazing with roars of excitement rather than a mad dash of blood-spilling fights. Crowds of elite shinigami, including the captains and their vice-captains, gathered on _Sokyoku Hill_for the biggest show of the year. The setup of fireworks as always was entrusted onto the Twelfth Division.

Thirteen launch tubes were assembled in a circular form representing each division. When the captains of each squad lit every stick in numerical order, the lieutenants burst out counting 'til the final boom.

"Three…Two…One…**RELEASE**!"

"**BANKAI**!"

The crowd on the hill broke into laughter as the vice-captains shouted out _'Bankai'_ while their head captain, Yamamoto's voice boomed _'Release_!'

Strings of fireworks sped upwards in rocketing streaks and lit the sky with the distinct colours of each division. A crowd of junior shinigami cheered from the bottom of the hill as they stood awed at the display.

A few years ago, Rukia would be accompanying him during these occasions; not for being a Kuchiki, but simply for being his sister.

He missed that.

But tonight he lit his stick vowing that the next time it would not be done alone.

He meant that.

* * *

Rukia and the crew slowly began to make their way up the cliff after a tiring night. As they trooped towards the house, she noticed a faint light coming from her bedroom.

"_I am sure I didn't leave it switched on."_

The suspicious homeowner broke from the pack and almost raced towards her abode.

* * *

**I will stop updating soon because I need some info from the filler arcs.** **I am still going to update for a while before that.**

**Review if you feel generous.**

**Thank you!**


	11. Night's Knight

_**Thank you for adding this fic to fav etc. I would also like to thank my Beta! :)**_

* * *

_***=Knight of the Night=*

* * *

**_

"Hey, Ichi-nii! It's time to leave for the lake show," Karin called out as she left the front gate.

"You guys go without me. I have, erm…things to do." The orange-haired adult rubbed his hair as he tried to come up with a believable excuse to get rid of his family members as soon as possible.

"What could you possibly have on _Hanabi_ night except for having fun, Ichigo?" Isshin cheerfully remarked as he continued to drag his eldest along by the head.

The young medical student protested with a punch aimed for his father's back. "I told you I am _not_ interested. Every year, the same thing, it gets boring."

"I am not taking your word for it. Come on now." The ex-captain ushered his son along to the family crew.

"_It's so stupid. I gotta sneak out soon." _Ichigo's amber eyes bore an irritated expression.

At some point when the people by the lake were lost in the swarm of festivities, he slipped out of the crowd. Popping in the mod soul to transfer into his shinigami form, Kurosaki left behind his human body to give the impression that he was still with his family.

It was not too hard to arrive at his destination given that he had been living in Japan all his life. Flash step made the search even easier. Now to find the white house like Byakuya said.

'_POP!'_

Ichigo almost jumped out of his sandals when strings of fire exploded into the night sky. He took a second to marvel at the raining sakura.

"_Now that's the Hanabi I'm talking about! __The__ lake is so plain."_ He also wondered if Rukia was enjoying herself in midst of the vast night crowd. There was no way of knowing it unless he made it to her house first.

The discreet envoy noticed a cliff, Byakuya's definition of a high area. Empty? Or not. As another burst of fireworks went up, a white bungalow appeared under the brilliant flash.

That's it! He sped towards it.

Flash-stepping around the house in an attempt to see a reasonable entrance, his eyes caught sight of a shoji door at the back. Now it was all too easy. Ichigo slid open the portal slowly, trying not to make any creaking noise. The house was dark which meant everyone must have gone by the sea festival.

It was hard to believe he was in Rukia's house.

The uninvited guest went along the short corridor to notice a small room first. Some small yukata lay on the bed. He looked around the environs to see the portrait of a little girl with silky black hair, just like Rukia.

"It's that girl's. No point looking here then, I suppose."

Kurosaki exited the room and strode along the corridor to reach the door of another room. "This better be it!" He switched on the light as he entered. Warm brown eyes skimmed through the room to spot anything with a metallic glint to it.

"I better look everywhere, then." He began to inspect the wardrobe despite feeling guilty for going through someone else's personal stuff. A smile clung to his face as he spotted a Chappy in the corner resting by a pile of clothes. "_Just when you would think that midget must have grown up."_ He closed shut the wardrobe and went towards her desk, crouching down to check underneath it. There were some stacks of papers but no sign of any sword.

Ichigo was getting frustrated by then, so he sat on the bed for a while before deciding to check through the drawer even though it was unlikely a zanpakuto could fit in there. But he would not risk missing it. Rummaging through the contents, his eye caught sight of an old portrait, and out of curiosity he withdrew it.

A jolt of surprise went through Ichigo as that famous glare stared back at him. "Byakuya!"

The orange flame-head stifled a laugh; it was not always that you saw the noble Kuchiki trapped in a photo. But the stationary glower and those frozen grey eyes caused chills to travel down his spine.

"I never thought she actually cared for _him_…other than for being a member of his clan," he mumbled while inspecting through a second drawer only to find nothing.

"Looks like I was wrong." Ichigo put the portrait into the empty space as he went for the bottom one.

This whole task of Byakuya's was getting on his nerves. He had been searching for some time and the house's owners would probably come back anytime now. Kuchiki's hired spy was about to leave the room when he had an idea.

"_What if…?"_ He rushed towards the bed and kneeled down on the ground to inspect below. A grin spread over his face as he caught sight of a dormant _Sode no __Shirayuki_.

* * *

Byakuya left the celebrating crowd and headed for his Division quarters. His body felt so extremely tired from the day's events that he could not care less about anything else. With the exception of one confirmation.

There was a knock on his door. "Taichou!"

"Come in," he ordered flatly.

It was his pineapple-headed vice-captain wearing a worrisome expression. "Why have you left so early? Some other captains were looking for you, so I came to check up."

"I have no interest in conversing with anyone tonight. Leave now, Renji."

"Hai." Abarai shut the door as he left without asking anymore questions regarding his captain's unusual behavior.

Byakuya's eyes began to slowly close as his vision changed into an abyss of darkness.

"_Beep Beep_."

A sound was coming from his shihakusho. The dreamer's eyelids flew open as his hand quickly slipped out a small-screen device from the inner pocket.

"_Connected_," it read.

Seconds later, a tiny white dot appeared on this dark screen confirming the location of the most beautiful ice zanpakuto – his sister's Shirayuki.

A figment of her soul visible before him.

"_Thank you, Kurosaki Ichigo. A job well done."_

He went back to his slumber after tracing the single dot for one last time.

It felt like he was a step closer, despite all the distance.

* * *

It had been a week since their Hanabi had started and Rukia was beginning to get bored of it. So she stayed behind tonight while the rest of them went for another dash of fireworks. Still no reason to be found for her bedroom light being lit on their first Hanabi night.

The young woman was enjoying the night scene from her balcony when she noticed something shining outside. After giving it some thought, she went to see it from up close.

It was her zanpakuto.

"What is it doing lying outside?" Rukia scratched her head as she tried to come up with an explanation.

She was about to pick up the sword when something cold slid past her throat. Looking from the corner of her eye, she gasped and froze.

Another blade was bared beneath her chin.

Rukia was kneeling on the ground so it was not possible to lift her head to see the face of the intruder in this situation.

"It kills me to see you like this, Rukia-chan."

No one addressed her as 'Rukia-_chan'_.

She sensed the tall body crouch down beside her. This time his voice spoke much closer to her. "Aren't you gonna pick up your sword? I ain't holding my zanpakuto by your neck for show."

Rukia was too shocked to utter any words. She forced her eyes to glance sideways to see a silver-haired man staring into them, grinning as if it was his way of celebrating Hanabi.

"Coward!" She did not fear him; rather she was disgusted by his mocking grin and lazily-shut eyes. The captive remained in her position as she struggled for any strength.

"My, my Rukia-chan." He stood up, his weapon leaving her vicinity. "That's a change since the last time I saw you. You could barely even breathe in my presence."

The leer turned infinitely more dangerous.

"I want to see what else has changed about you."

Rukia looked at the man with a glare of confusion. Another gasp left her frozen mouth as she saw a brief flash of his ruby-red eyes. Eyes that had the intent of killing in every speck of their bloody colour.

He swung his short sword to point it towards where she remained on the ground, too afraid to make a sudden move. "A duel would do me the highest honour."

"I have nothing to do with you. Leave!" She was incensed by his actions and arrogance. Most of all, she was alone in her yard. Even if she screamed, no one would hear her.

"Should I tell a certain someone that the humans' manners have rubbed off on you? He would be most disappointed, as if you have not done enough to shame him already." His calm yet terrifyingly intimidating voice ran shivers down her spine.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but if you are really asking for your behind to get kicked out of my yard, I will gladly do so." The pale-skinned Ladyma clutched onto her weapon's hilt and jumped a few paces backwards, hoping to stall for some time to plan her defense. "And do not speak of manners to me when you have the audacity to attack a woman."

"I hear ya. Just so you know, if you lose the match, you are to hand over your zanpakuto. Understood?"

She really hated this man now.

"I don't plan on losing to the likes of you." Her night-blue eyes glared fiercely towards the menacing figure. It was almost annoying that his remained shut after that brief deathly stare. It aroused her anger even more.

He chuckled. "You sure are like him. He would be proud; it's a pity that you will stain his glory once again." With that he charged towards her.

Rukia reacted just in time to block the attack, but his sheer strength caused her to stumble backwards while struggling to maintain her balance and not sprain her ankle. It had been a while since she had fought so her body was rather rusty.

"I don't know if you can get any slower than this, Rukia-chan. Let me make it easy for you and end it!" He came rushing at her in a flash, too fast to comprehend his movements; his blade would have met her throat if she did not block it at the last second.

It was all she could do just to keep pushing his blade away as he applied more force on her zanpakuto, threatening to slice her windpipe with her own sword. Seeing no other options, Rukia jumped a few paces backwards, breaking their lock.

The outmatched reaper lay panting on the ground, struggling for some air to supply her tired lungs. The bones in her ankle were giving way. Whether she would be able to stand for long was not her prime fear; the fact that she would barely be able to block the next attack was a more pressing issue, especially when she was facing a strong opponent.

A captain level.

Moreover, she did not trust his intentions, whatever they really were.

"_Why is she not calling upon her Shikai yet?"_ The ex-captain mused as he watched her shivering under the stress. "Tired already?" He smiled as his barb managed to provoke a glare from her. Gin watched the girl stand up and concentrate her focus on her hands, planning for her next move.

"Hadou 31 : Shakkahou!"

"Oh no, you don't." He dodged the attack and flashed right behind her,his soul cutter held beside her ear. She was completely open to his attack.

Rukia noticed her red blast of fire burning up the bushes. She was helpless, and it was very unlikely anyone would hear their attacks over the booming fireworks. He was too fast for her to attack him anyway.

Before she could realize where he was, a twinge of pain shot through her throat as the cold metallic blade slit through her skin. The slight fighter refused to lose yet, and forcefully kept her mouth shut so as not to emit any cry of defeat. It was humiliating enough that she was already losing to this wicked man.

The expert swordsman released her as he withdrew a few steps behind. "I don't plan on killing you, but I see you are making it harder for me to resist."

"What do you…_want_?" She managed to voice her anger shakily, gaze darting back while one hand pressed against the cut to stop any bleeding or pain. Tears were threatening to flood the girl's eyes and taint her pride at any minute, marking her weakness. _"I must not cry. I refuse to cry!"_ She shook in terror.

"Take up your sword, Rukia-chan. It's not over yet."

Rukia saw him come forward with another flash. She dodged the first two attacks in a row, but failed to keep up the pace. As she attempted to raise her weapon to defend against his next attack, in desperation her left leg shot right up to kick him in his gut with every bit of strength that she could muster.

He grunted in surprise. Now at last was her chance for a successful Kidou attack! "Hadou 4: Byakurai!" A bolt of lightning left her fingertip destined for his heart. But it was immediately met with a blue fire blast.

"Have you forgotten that a captain can do kidou without its incantation?" He seemed perfectly unharmed.

"Why do you want my zanpakuto?" Her neck was still stinging as the night breeze went past the cut.

"Did I say that out loud? Oh, I was only kidding." He walked a few steps away from her, creating a distance between them.

"Draw your shikai," he ordered.

Rukia stood mutely, which caused Gin to scowl for a second, but he did not bother with further warnings as he called upon his own zanpakuto.

"Shoot to kill, _Shinso_!" His normal wakizashi suddenly glowed white under the dark sky and extended into a long spear heading at high speed for her heart.

It was too fast for her to dodge. She shut her eyes, anticipating the lance to pierce through her chest at any moment. Humiliation no longer seemed to bother her.

"Ah!" Rukia screamed in despair but felt no pain. Blue eyes fluttered open to see the sword tip resting right in front of her, a minute distance away from piercing through the flesh.

"It's no fun if my opponent is sleeping." He recalled his shikai.

"I wasn't sleeping!" Rukia retorted while she watched him wave off her remark. _"I should not give up to this scum."_

Snatching up her katana from where it had fallen on the ground, the angry sorceress sprang towards him, trying to take advantage of his unguarded moment. She never even got close, as a sudden burst of lightning crackled right at her. Rukia flung herself to the side. Just as she was convincing herself the attack had missed, a huge blow was concentrated on her stomach, causing the tiny form to topple to the ground forcefully. The pain was excruciating, and she coughed up some blood. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, making vision soon become impossible.

She heard his steps, coming forward with obvious killing intent despite whatever he said earlier. Before she could get up and run, he grasped her neck and brought Rukia to her feet. She could barely stand as pain began to form inside. His grip was murderous, almost depriving her of any oxygen or energy.

"Let go…_Please_." Through her blurry vision she could sense him planning his next blow.

"Why must he entrust his goals onto street trash like you? I _dislike_ it." His voiced hissed into her ear, causing her to fear him as she would a serpent coiled on her chest. Rukia had no idea what those words meant, but lost interest as another kick was directed to her stomach, causing her head to go dizzy as she flew through the air. From the corner of one eye she could see his '_Shinso'_attack coming in her direction. There was nothing she could do to defend against this as it was very likely that the point would get her even before she could land.

But instead the clash of swords echoed into the night air.

How could it be even possible when her Shirayuki was lying somewhere on the ground?

Through a heavy body Rukia could feel the strong embrace harboring her. Someone just protected me, she realized. Her eyelids fluttered open to see an unfamiliar sword blocking the lethal thrust just a few inches away, while her unknown protector held on strongly.

"Urahara?"

The fallen angel noticed a white glove on the hand which was still deflecting the attack.

"_Rukia_, I am sorry."

A deep comforting voice chimed in her head. She looked up at the sound of her name to see a longing pair of eyes gazing back at her earnestly.

* * *

**Not the nicest reunion. Enough for now. See you soon.**

**Read, Review & Enjoy! **

**Thank You!**


	12. Bleeding Pride

**Thank you for your lovely reviews. It sure did make me feel happy! I got caught up with stuff and wanted to watch ByaRuki filler episodes before I update. So, here you go!**

* * *

***=Bleeding Pride=***

"_Rukia, I am sorry."_

A wave of relief spread throughout her tired soul for the fact that she was in the embrace of someone who cared for her. It meant she was no longer dying alone.

But what of _his_ life?

Their opponent was a merciless clown who had a dangerous sense of humour, as proven by that super-glued grin on his unscathed face. The protecting blade was threatening to shatter at any minute under the sheer force of the enemy's sword tip. If it managed to pierce through that steel surface, her rescuer's life was surely at stake.

Not to mention hers as well. But that was not Rukia's prime concern.

Unfortunately she was fading away already. Into the darkness.

The meeting point of the swords in their perpendicular stance made a keening noise as more force was applied from that treacherous scum.

"Again and again you are destined to be under my blade, Kuchiki-taichou-san, though it is never my intention. Well, hard luck for some."

Seeing an opening, Byakuya arched one of his fingers in the direction of Gin before Senbonzakura could shatter completely.

"Bakudo 61: Rikujokuro!"

Six bright yellow petal-shaped blades slammed into the devil's slender midsection.

"What's got your goat, Byakuya-san?" He recalled his Shikai.

"What was your intention with Rukia?" The haori-clad noble walked forward as he held firm in his sister's defence.

"My business with Rukia-chan is mine alone. You are here now, aren't you?" The villain spoke in a friendly voice with a cutting undertone.

The man was definitely mocking his reserve.

Byakuya was not the sort to waste his words on Ichimaru; instead he held his zanpakuto facing upwards, the ever-familiar stance before a deathly blow of sakura.

"You are wasting your time, Kuchiki-san."

The blade glowed pink and began to dissipate into cherry blossoms.

But something interrupted him midway, causing the attack to lose its colour.

Gin plucked out one of the glowing beams and shattered it between his fore and middle finger without much effort. Grey eyes widened in surprise as the metallic clank resonated in between them.

"_His strength almost resembles that of __**Aizen**__!"_ The captain did not dare to voice his thoughts. But his eyes belied this calm façade.

"Compare me to him, why don'tcha?"

Kuchiki's kidou failed completely as the renegade shattered its last blade without so much as a drop of blood on his finger. Byakuya was infuriated and his emotion could well be felt via the sudden spike in reiatsu. But something was holding him back as his purpose seemed to point to his sister's safety, which he could no longer endanger further despite how tempted he was to finish off Gin.

"Regardless of the company you keep, I would not hesitate to pollute Rukia's yard with the likes of your blood, because I wish nothing less than death upon you, _Ichimaru Gin_. Blood can be washed away, filthy as it may be, but the insult that you have inflicted upon her is unforgiveable. Humiliation ought to mark your tombstone, and the blade of my sword will do for that."

In response, Gin only bared his teeth in a shark's fashion.

"Never heard you say so much in one meeting. How's it feel to rescue her the second time? I doubt our dear old General will be pleased by your actions, _Captain_ Kuchiki. Don't count on a third; you know what they say about it being the charm. That which you strive to protect the most always tends to forsake you the fastest. Bask in your limited fortune 'til then. Bye-bye!" Gin sheathed his blade and took off out of the yard with one last challenging grin.

Byakuya was so lost in those threatening words that he almost failed to recognize a familiar weight nestled in his embrace.

Those midnight-blue eyes were closed now. She was unconscious. He supported her with one hand as another went towards the cut on her neck.

"_I have been careless again. But not anymore."_

He locked the sleeping angel deep in his embrace, as if the night wind would steal her away.

* * *

"LADYMA!" Miki rushed towards the injured Rukia, who lay sprawled on her bed. "Speak to me please!"

"Miki, remain quiet."

Her tear-filled eyes darted over to take in the sight of the grave-looking shinigami captain standing in a corner.

"It's…it's…wait, who are you?" She gasped as something dawned upon her. "Are you _him_, Mister?"

That was a very unusual way of recalling someone, but then again he never offered her his name.

The girl took his silence as an affirmative. "Oh my …you are her kind, aren't you?"

"Miki-chan, why are you yell…Kuchiki-dono, you are here, too!" Urahara entered the room to notice that Rukia was not, in fact, asleep. There were cuts and bruises evident, not to mention a dry trace of blood by her mouth. The festive shopkeeper transformed into a dire warrior, gazing at Byakuya with a questioning look.

"Gin Ichimaru." The grave tone informed him.

Without wasting any further comment on the scene, Kisuke called his assistant. "Ururu, tend to Rukia-san, please." As the girl entered, he turned his attentions on the other child in the room. "Miki-chan, will you please wait outside while we see to Rukia?"

The orphan cast an anguished look over towards the bed, but consented to the request of her Ladyma's comrade. Pony-tailed Ururu then produced some freshly cut bandages and a bowl of clean water. She meekly looked at Byakuya before bending to her task.

"I will not be leaving her." He walked towards the window, giving the girls some privacy as Ururu inspected Rukia's body for all the possible injuries.

If he had not asked Ichigo to install that chip, she would have been dead by now.

Worst of all, he would not even know about it.

As he listened to the sound of the nursemaid ministering away quietly, guilt multiplied more and more within him. It seemed to knock at his heart like the rasp of his sister's labored breathing from here.

"You may see her, Mr. Kuchiki." The girl was done. He was quite impressed at her efficiency. But he said nothing to acknowledge it. Byakuya stepped towards the bed, intently searching for evidence of discomfort on the part of his cherished sibling.

"What is her condition?"

Ururu focused on the still body before them. "Her abdominal area is badly hurt and one ankle is most likely sprained, but the bone is still intact."

"I see." From the look on her face, he sensed that was not all.

"Her reiatsu is very weak right now. Fourth division is good at transfusions."

That was the problem. No way in the world could he inform the Gotei 13 of such a situation.

"Any other options?" He had never sounded so desperate despite still appearing outwardly calm. His former ranked equal decided to step in at this point.

"We could transfer some from you, but it would be no less a crime than what Kuchiki-san had endeavored in the past. As a captain, you should know that. Only those transfers under the authorisation of the Fourth division are not deemed illegal."

"So there are no options." Byakuya did not care if he was being talked down to regarding his knowledge as a captain. Although he already knew that when faced with a dire situation, everyone wishes for some sort of miracle.

He had none.

"She will recover, though it would have been faster if she was in Soul Society. There is a way, but I am not sure how successful it would be. However, that is not my primary concern, Kuchiki-dono."

Urahara then gestured Ururu to leave. "Please tell Miki-chan to go to sleep. Rukia-san needs rest and will not awaken anytime soon." The banished scientist sat down on the window frame, which was one of his more bizarre habits. "For Ichimaru to inflict such injuries upon her without any valid reason makes me question Aizen's motive. From what Yoruichi and the others can gather, there never seemed to be a case where Gin acted on his own. Why tonight?"

An idea suddenly occurred to Byakuya. However absurd he found the possibility to be, he voiced his thought. "Perhaps, it was an illusion?"

"Well, I was not there in his ceremonial release, so I am immune to it until encountered. It could very well be."

"I understand, but is there anything you can deduce out of it?"

"I have been tracking some strange presence in this direction recently. Now that I think of it, I remember a similar phenomenon a few years back."

"Aizen is yet again on the move."

"It seems so."

"And we remain in the dark as to what his goals are other than maximizing his extent of power."

"That's an easy issue to fix." The blonde vagabond smiled upon seeing Byakuya's expectant gaze. "We just got to chance it and see it for ourselves, Kuchiki-dono."

"Easier said than done, Urahara. I am not risking Rukia for this."

"Gotei 13 is in danger, and as a captain it is your duty to protect it. Leave Kuchiki-san's safety with me." The brilliant soul gazed out to the horizon, breathing in the cool night air; thinking. "I see you decided to use it after all, the Soul Connector."

"It proved its worth." Byakuya took a chair and sat down facing the bed.

"Glad you appreciated it. So, am I to assume that you will be staying here?"

"I ask you the same, Urahara Kisuke. Yes, I plan to."

"My only mission is to uncover Sosuke's goal and be a helpful ally to you. I am relieved that you have decided to be by her after all, even though the mobile corps will be hunting you down sometime soon." The shopkeeper displayed a pitying smile as he swung away his fan.

Dismissing the hidden undertone in Urahara's remark, Byakuya replied, "It is rather too late for me to return, and certainly not in my best interest to leave her when she can easily be their target."

"Well then, I will let you rest. Got your gigai? It's best you lay low for a couple of days. Frankly speaking, I am at a loss as to how we should proceed, and any interruption will act in our disadvantage."

"I will be sure to remember that. I plan to watch over her."

Before Urahara turned around, he directed his attention to Byakuya's scarf. "You were injured?"

"No."

"Your heirloom is stained in blood. Perhaps I could wash it for you."

"I will see to it myself."

Byakuya took the end of his scarf and gazed upon it. He had used this part to wipe off the bloodstain by her mouth just after Gin had left.

Never in a thousand years would he have dreamt of staining his scarf with the blood of a mere commoner; but to him she was his pride.

When his pride was bleeding, nothing else mattered any more than a speckle of dust.

It was his punishment.

His reminder of the coming storm.

* * *

Pain receptors were slowly awaking Rukia to their senses of discomfort; numbness no longer protected her. But it was not so bad, she felt warm underneath many weights. Blankets? She felt the tightness of wrappings around her chest and below. No, they were bandages. Someone must have taken care of it. The patient began to flutter open her eyes in the hope that the surroundings would not be so painful.

She needed anything to comfort her at that moment. It took a while to adjust her vision. Something white came into the corner of her view. Rukia turned to her right to see…

Him.

The knight of that bloody night.

His eyes were closed as he sat beside her bed on a chair. Was he sleep-sitting? She was quite amused and tried to sit up when a voice suddenly reprimanded her.

"You will only reopen your wounds."

Wounds? Was it that bad? A glance at her bandaged chest confirmed a trail of blood seeping through it. _"I don't remember getting a cut there."_ She recalled the sword stopping right in front of her, but it never pierced through. Having not witnessed it she had not even give the attack enough attention to feel any pain. Now _that_ was scary.

Could her assailant cut people without even laying his zanpakuto on them? His shikai could assuredly reach a target without its wielder even stepping a hair's-breadth forward.

"Rukia, return to your rest." Now she saw those grey eyes. He seemed tired. No, pained? But why?

She wanted to say so much but nothing came out of her mouth. No, she wanted to ask so many questions which made no sense to her.

But Rukia Kuchiki only did what she should have done ages ago.

"Thank you."

He remained quietly seated in his position, eyes closed once again.

"_Does he regret it?"_ "Were you…hurt by him?" She felt guilty to acknowledge it.

"No. Now sleep, Rukia."

"You don't have to guard me. I will be fine."

He frowned. "Do not talk so much."

"_He knows but he still wants to look over me. How strange!" _Giving up, the wounded fugitive went back to sleep. If he felt so duty-bound, she would let him.

Moreover, she did not have the energy to argue or the strength to face _him_ again.

Byakuya stared out of the window upon the sea far away, thick under the blanket of darkness. How beautiful would it look if the moon was reflected on its surface!

The sea could never be graced by the moon save for its mere reflection. It did not matter that it was grievously dark outside because the moon spirit herself lay deep asleep beside him as he continued to watch over her like a vigilant guardian.

But a sudden question from her froze his fledgling sense of comfort.

"I do not mean to be rude but …Captain, why have you protected me tonight?"

Byakuya's eyes widened.

Perhaps even this moon was out of his reach, and he was just as forlorn as the night sea.

* * *

***=Thank You=***

**Bye-Bye!**


	13. Never Before

**It is a nice day for an update. First of all, thank you very much for your support. For my 'sister reviewers', I would request you to go to my profile and click on my fav stories list. _'Hammered Down'_, which is written by my beta, has a very sweet scene between ByaHisa and a very touching scene for ByaRuki. I hope that you have a read and let the author know what you think. You may also have a read of 'Disaffected' from my fav list. It is also a touching one-shot on ByaHisa. In both fics, Byakuya and other characters are kept well in character and the written quality is superb. **

**_Armor-san_, judging from the situations, this fic screams for some ByaHisa, doesn't it? ;) I hope this fic conveys the way I see ByaRuki (See profile). **

**

* * *

**

***=Like Never Before=***

"How badly was she injured, Gin?" A deep, calm tone stopped the smirking sociopath in his tracks. He turned and glanced slightly over his shoulder.

"I did as I was asked to."

"But you also have done what I did not ask you to do." It was a statement of disappointment, with a hint of warning.

Gin shrugged it off and managed to defend himself quite merrily. "Well, thank me, because Kuchiki-taichou is here now."

His attempt at amelioration did not seem to have an affect. "I see. Is there any part of our plan that is liable to prompt your dislike?"

"No, Captain Aizen." Not being in a particularly amused mood inside, Gin tried to turn the wheel of their conversation. "Indeed, she seemed different tonight. Would you be generous enough to enlighten me upon your invention?"

Aizen had a smug expression on his face at his ally's curiosity, a motive which was disguised as praise. But he did not bother to worry himself with it. "It will be far more fascinating to observe with your own eyes, Gin. Since you say she seemed different, I presume it is working. If you so wish to know, it was a mix between Kyoka Suigetsu and a forbidden kidou spell known as '_Blind Spot'_."

"Living up to your talented role as always. Blind Spot…I was never much of a scientist but does that mean she will not be able to see our Kuchiki Taichou in his shinigami form?" Secretly he realized that proposal made no sense, but anything for a detour away from what he had done tonight.

"That is an interesting idea, Gin. Totally wrong, of course. It would be pointless to make such a conjuring. That is why I needed my _Kyoka_."

"You have me lost." He took a few steps towards Aizen hoping for some enlightenment on the matter.

"The night of our visit, I used the illusory properties to lull her into the appropriate mental state, as it was necessary for my technique to work. Therefore, 'Kuchiki Byakuya' of that night was in fact a replica of me, except that he was slightly more emotional than his usual self, not to mention her assailant."

"So…"

"Don't interrupt."

The silver-haired reject grinned further despite being rudely cut off.

"As you are aware, I can make my target feel, think and act as I want. _Kyoka_ has a powerful influence over a victim's present and future, but the past is beyond its scope. Not to say it is impossible to achieve it. Which is what I did."

The ex-captain of the third division scratched his head momentarily. "You created a blind spot in her past, or rather her memories."

"I am glad that you are paying attention. Starting from the moment she first met Byakuya Kuchiki, along with every encounter that they ever had, it has all been locked away in that blind spot region of her memory. Although it resides within her, it is nothing but an empty space. To her, it is nonexistent. It is no different than the one mortals have in their eyes, except I made sure it has nothing to do with sight even though that is what this spell is usually intended for, so that the victim fails to spot the enemy's position." He brushed the hilt of his trusted weapon and continued. "_Kyoka_ also allows me to be extremely selective, breaking the limits of that forbidden spell, not to mention altering its effects to suit my purpose."

"Pretty scary. I bet you have outwitted even the masters in the Kidou Corps." He was quite amused at the revelation. He could only imagine the perplexed frown on Byakuya's face after his sister woke up.

"Indeed. If it was not for Captain Kuchiki, she would not have graduated straight away and met you, as I believe both you and he gained your positions at the same time."

Gin frowned. "Ah, that explains her reluctance to draw shikai but her kidou still remains as impressive as ever. You know, it's no fun when she isn't scared. It's a shame that no one would guess that you are playing with her memories."

"After what you did tonight, Gin, that possibility has ceased to exist. Perhaps having our friend Kuchiki here is not so bad. It might hinder any plans that they are weaving against me while they deal with some identity issues." A cool smirk danced over his warm complexion, accentuating the chill around him.

Ichimaru's expression turned gloomy for a second, but it was hardly noticeable within the misty surroundings of their cave.

"Glad to see that you appreciate my attempts."

"Don't flatter yourself, Gin."

His underappreciated accomplice looked out at the night sky with a knowing smirk.

"_Not while the ball is in your court; but I __discard__ loyalty when __it suits me__, Aizen."_

Without paying any attention to Gin's absence of a rejoinder, the brilliant deviant got up from his rocky desk. "I trust that you'll keep a close eye on them."

"I will be sure to do that, Captain Aizen. Very sure, in fact."

* * *

It was morning, and Rukia was slumbering soundly after a sleeping draught had been used to spike her tea. Ururu and Miki arranged the morning repast for the living guests.

Knowing that Byakuya was fond of tea, noticing the cup in front of him remained completely untouched caused Urahara to enquire into his mood. "Captain Kuchiki, anything the matter?"

The stormy-eyed aristocrat continued to stare straight ahead, brow furrowed in consternation.

"Was she injured in her head?"

Since it was Ururu who took care of Rukia, she took a while to think. "As far as I know, there seemed to be no trauma to her cranium. Nothing that Rukia-san complained about, anyway."

The hat-and-clogs devotee felt uncomfortable. "What do you suspect, Kuchiki-sama?"

"She addressed me as '_Captain'_." Their calm yet troubled leader blurted out flatly.

Urahara mused for a while; after all, that was the last thing he had expected. "How did she react to anything that you said?"

"She asked for the reason behind my involvement."

Miki had been listening to their conversation, slightly mystified by many unknown connections. "Sorry to interrupt, Mister, but how do you relate to Ladyma?"

Seeing Byakuya silent, Urahara decided to reply. "Kuchiki-san is his adoptive sister, just like how you are an adoptive daughter for Rukia."

The ex-captain noticed Byakuya's glare of surprise. "She had to be her daughter otherwise Miki-chan would not have been able to remain in Japan after she lost her parents. Her uncle who resides in England would have enquired into custody. Furthermore, I thought it would be nice for her to have a family."

"_A family,"_ Byakuya mused.

The orphan girl smiled sadly. "He knows it already. We met before _Hanabi_ by accident and now that I think about it, you must have come to see Ladyma. So, why did you not come to our house or tell me so?"

"He is not really meant to be here, Miki-chan."

"Oh, right! I understand. Ladyma got into trouble for trying to save my parents. I know that. But she still loves me like her family. I am sure you are that way for her, too." That was the first time Byakuya had heard about the other side of Rukia. She was not only forgiving but affectionate. She forgave him on the _Sokyoku Hill_. Sadly, their relationship was never warm enough to have the same experience as Miki, for either of them.

Not that he expected anything like it. So he just decided to remain quiet.

"Kuchiki-taichou, I think we should let her recover first. It is possible that she is overwhelmed by everything and probably never expected you to appear, let alone her being alive after such a duel."

"I suppose." Byakuya sighed.

After all, he had not been a caring kin to her. Reality always got in the way.

* * *

While the shop crew helped Miki with the groceries, Byakuya mended the front yard. It would be dangerous to leave any sign of distortion, so he shredded every single bush with his Senbonzakura to even out the burnt site.

It was soon noon and they were preparing the dining table when a weak voice caused them to jolt slightly.

"Oh, you are still here, Captain. What an honour." Rukia leaned against the door frame for support, clad in a baby-blue kimono.

Urahara shot a nervous glance at Byakuya to see his reaction.

"Ladyma, he is your…" But Miki was cut off by her jovial elder.

"Kuchiki-taichou was kind enough to join us for lunch."

She smiled. "That is very kind of you. After all, that's the least I can offer for your help."

"_Looks like we have a tiny problem,"_ the genius shopkeeper thought as he switched glances between the 'siblings'.

However, Byakuya dismissed her unusual way of addressing her brother. "How do you feel, Rukia?"

"Please seat yourself while I see to the food." Rukia stepped slowly towards the kitchen. Her stomach area was killing her, but she would have persisted, only to be stopped in her tracks when Byakuya blocked her way.

"No, Kuchiki-san," Urahara waived his fan energetically, "I think you need some rest. See, Captain Kuchiki thinks so, too. I will send Miki-chan with food to your room."

The raven-haired patient looked at Urahara as if he had gone crazy.

"Kuchiki-san? It is unusual how you are getting our names mixed up."

Now no one knew what to say, only waited for her to continue.

"I am simply Rukia. I have no family name. I have not been fortunate enough to share the same birthright as our noble captain here. After all, I do recognize a Kenseikan and its worth." Rukia's smile broke his heart. It was the second time he found his status a nuisance since after deciding to marry Hisana.

It was strange how openly she spoke in front of him despite being formal.

"I suppose I should be resting after all. Please make yourself at home, Captain _Kuchiki_." The exhausted lady left for her room after gently brushing Miki's hair with her hand.

Urahara turned towards Byakuya, almost feeling sorry for him. "We have a _big_ problem."

"I am aware." The concerned captain had lost his appetite for the day.

"It wouldn't be too absurd to say she has lost her memories during her fight, but why only you?"

"You are implying that she is bluffing?"

"No, that is not what I mean. If so, she would be one damn fine actress. And if Aizen is behind this, then he is one damn awful monster."

"The latter seems more logical." Logical was the farthest thing from what Byakuya was feeling at this thought; he vowed to murder Aizen by his own sword if that were found to be true.

* * *

"How do you feel now, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime Inoue asked anxiously. Urahara had positioned himself in a seiza style on the mat next to Rukia, who was lying on a bamboo mattress.

"I went to…uh…I mean I think I fell asleep." Only thing she remembered was a burst of warmth spreading over her entire body. "But I'm much better now." She gave a smile to emphasize her statement.

A fourth person walked into the room, taking careful steps while anticipating his unfortunate fate.

"Captain Kuchiki! You did not have to trouble yourself by being here for this long. I have been enough of a burden as it is." Rukia seemed very apologetic, the pleasant expression on her face diminishing.

Byakuya arched one of his eyebrows. _"Never, Rukia."_ But he kept that sorrowful thought only to himself.

"I am only doing my duty." He had said this in the most professional and detached tone he could muster.

"Well then, you should be relieved to know that I am much better, thank you." Rukia flashed a warm welcoming smile towards him, making her seem so grown up.

Her liveliness seemed to be the only thing keeping him sane. "_Yet it has changed nothing for us. It is perhaps better that Hisana did not live to see this day. Her heart would fail __her__."_ And speaking of Hisana...

"Hisana would feel better, too." Byakuya looked at her with every flicker of hope burning in his eyes.

"Who is this Hisana you speak of, Kuchiki-sama?" Her eyes picked up a hint of curiosity in them.

"Your late wife, no, Kuchiki-dono?" Urahara slipped into their conversation.

Byakuya remained quiet. After all, telling Rukia of her condition would further distress her. But the last thing he wanted was for her to forget Hisana.

"Oh... I-uh… am sorry," Rukia muttered while not understanding what this dead person had to do with her feeling better. Probably some duty-bound lady just like him. But she felt sad for him. He seemed too young to be a widower. She wondered if that was the reason why he acted so remote around people.

To relieve the situation of its painful awkwardness, Urahara gently tapped him with his fan. "Kuchiki-dono, there is something I need to talk to you about. Perhaps we could do so outside."

The captain nodded.

Shutting the front door to Orihime's house, Urahara turned around towards Byakuya and spoke in a discreet manner.

"I can see it in your eyes, Kuchiki-dono. You are distressed."

"Given the situation, would it not be the most natural reaction for any sane person?" He really hated it when people would waste time pointing out the obvious. "Why have you brought us here?"

"Inoue-san's ability is to heal physical damages. It is very difficult to say if memory healing is possible."

"So then?"

"Even if it is, we do not know to what extent her memories have been affected and when. I am afraid…"

The clan head did not like where this line of talk was going so he cut him off. "Enough. Let us focus on other matters at hand, Kisuke-san. And if there is anything intelligent that you can suggest or offer, let me know."

Byakuya took his attention away from Urahara and silently stepped into the apartment with only hope by his side.

* * *

Exhaustion and sleep deprivation began to seem very evident from the formation of dark bags under his blood-shot eyes. "Raccoon attack" as Urahara secretly referred to it. Not to mention, the nobleman seemed mostly absent from where she stood. Well, technically speaking, his mind was not privy to her, but you know…

Rukia reflected upon his solemn features enshrouded in night before stepping onto the veranda. He seemed much paler than before, accentuated by all the darkness entwining around them.

"I wonder what keeps you so occupied when there is no moon in sight, Kuchiki-sama?" Rukia muttered quite meekly, hoping that she was not invading his personal space. She stood at one end of the railing.

"_Rukia has certainly changed a lot."_ Her benefactor then took note of how she had been addressing him as 'Kuchiki-sama'. _"Or have __I__ become nothing but a stranger?" _He decided pondering would not bring him any solution as Urahara's words began to ring in his head.

"_With every encounter we build our memory. It will not be easy, but healing may come through bonding. Would I be too wrong in thinking that it was, after all, your intention when you came looking for our Kuchiki-san after five years?"_

Perhaps it would not be so bad to start things all over again.

He let his attention fall on Rukia briefly before opening his mouth in an attempt to form an answer, but nothing came.

Rukia smiled apologetically. "You are not…fond of the moon?" She was not sure if this had offended him because there could not be anyone in the history of the universe who disliked the calm beauty of the night moon. Then again, loads of unusual things had been happening in the last few days. It wasn't clear if she was sane anymore, much less the people around her.

Byakuya recalled the first time Rukia demonstrated her newly acquired Shikai to her captain, which her brother witnessed from Ukitake's office window.

An icy moon on the earth.

He instantly remembered when Ukitake had informed him of Rukia's mission several months before her execution was ordered.

"_Rukia felt that she would be bothering you with trivial matters, so she __asked me to __relay __a message__ that she will be in the world of the living for a while. If you are wondering, Byakuya-san, her mission consists of nothing dangerous."_

"_I see. __Good day__, Ukitake-san."_

Dangerous? No. Her assignment brought him almost deathly consequences. It was still not over, even with her by his side.

Perhaps Rukia also believed that her Shikai would be a trivial matter in his eyes.

Before settling into his new reality he found himself replying, "How can I be fond of something that reminds me of what I no longer possess?" He shot an intense glance at her before averting his gaze.

Those words were full of sadness despite his steady tone, and she felt useless for not understanding what they meant. "I fail to understand." Although she had a hunch that he might be referring to his late wife, she looked to him for enlightenment.

"No need to concern yourself over trivial matters."

It stung his insides.

He heard a calm voice start uncertainly beside him, and then soon turn confident.

"Please do not let yourself decide what I want to concern myself with, Captain. Not when I am fully capable of doing so." Rukia continued on. "Sometimes it is wise to let other people be part of our concerns and worries. It might make them feel special, not to mention… useful. And I wish to be just _that_."

Byakuya was as speechless as the night breeze.

* * *

**Any appropriate suggestions/ideas are welcome.**

***=Thank You=***


	14. A Hope

**Last chapter has had the most reviews so far. I loved every bit of your encouragement and kind words. I hope that you continue to like this story. **

**_Neross:_ Was the update fast enough?! Of course, all in due time... *Grins* Thanks.**

**I present to you...with the cordial editing of my beta...**

* * *

***=A Hope=***

Rukia awoke very early in the morning in order to organize around the house, as dishes and clothes were piled up due to her being bedridden for the last few days. After dusting through the majority of her quarters, the living room proved to still be occupied by a certain sleeping shopkeeper, so she decided to hang the clothes outside.

"_Does Captain Kuchiki not have any clothing to send for cleaning? Perhaps I should enquire,"_ Rukia mused upon realizing there was no other unfamiliar clothing apart from a spare set of green attire, whose owner was not so hard to figure out.

When she stepped out into the dawn with her clothes basket, it seemed entirely too fine a day not to bask in it for a while. The young woman set her laundry down and walked a few steps towards the edge of the cliff to view the morning shore.

"Ah! I could never grow tired of the sea." She exhaled an air of contentment.

"Indeed."

This startled her. She turned her head to see the noble captain standing by her side, scrutinizing the glorious beauty far ahead.

"Good morning," Rukia acknowledged him.

"Likewise." Seeing that his host still had something more to say he added, "Yes?"

"Oh! I was wondering if you have any clothing of yours that required cleaning."

"I am afraid I do not have any spare set of clothes." He felt much degraded for admitting to it, but when he saw Rukia being attacked on that night, clothing was not exactly on his mind. Nonetheless, he had been switching between his shinigami form and gigai; right now, he was in his country gentleman look.

"I would happily lend you my spare set, Kuchiki-dono!"

It was that jovial tone irritating the living daylights out of him again. Turning to spy the speaker, Byakuya glowered. "Your sartorial sense is disturbing."

Kisuke brushed his hand over the opening of his green haori as he approached them. "Green is a lovely colour – it also traditionally stands for 'restful and fresh'."

"Not the exact embodiment of my nature."

"Oh, Kuchiki-dono! If I didn't know you any better, I would have thought of you as an 'ice puzzle'." He sat down on the grass, fanning himself negligently.

"Ice puzzle. Interesting." People had called him 'heartless' and even 'higher-up stuck-up', but no one had the creativity of calling him by that perplexing phrase before.

"Haven't seen anything so cold as snow since the last time I was in Central Forty-six." Urahara slid off his hat and ruffled his hair as his eyes reflected something more than sorrow. Revenge?

"I suggest you take a hold of your tongue, Kisuke Urahara."

The exile dismissed this threat quite casually and continued nattering joyfully, which Byakuya did not expect after his brief reflection on a dark memory known only to a select few. "Add 'mysteriously terrifying'. You are, indeed, the infamous stoic captain we have come to know about."

"And the last time you were in Soul Society was in which century, if I may ask?"

Seeing that the two of them were having yet another go at each other in an unusually polite fashion, Rukia waved in protest. "I suppose a nice cup of tea would _really _do us some good. I hope to see you in the _tearoom_ soon." She began to stroll towards the house after sending a glare of warning towards both men.

While Urahara was already used to witnessing it, Byakuya was truly taken aback after viewing her daring expression.

"Would I be too presumptuous if I said she is turning out to be just like you?" Kisuke grinned.

"I suppose not."

* * *

He watched Rukia leave a cup of tea on the front deck as Urahara retreated for reasons known only to him before following towards the tearoom to join his erstwhile ally.

_How could any bonding __ever__ be possible when the other __person holds__ no memory of __having known__ you?_

That thought had been spinning in his mind as his stormy grey eyes followed the swirling on the surface of his morning tea. As the ascending steam from the cup hit him, he found Rukia gazing at his meditative absorption.

Before Byakuya took a sip, a sudden bomb of surprise shattered his collected façade.

"Do you miss her still?"

The troubled soul sneaked a peak at Rukia to see her waiting expectantly, yet guilt was clearly evident from the way she kept clutching onto her mug. She had not forgotten to breathe, had she?

He would forgive her.

"Very much so." If she was the old Rukia, he would have gladly responded with his taciturn nod, but right now he hoped for a miracle to arise out of any goodness that he decided to pour out of his restless heart. Byakuya even found himself reaching further, possibly digging his own hole even deeper. But it seemed appropriate for the time being. "Would you be interested in learning about her?"

"Very much so." She was smiling as she mimicked his earlier reply. His usual frown turned into a thin almost-smile.

"She resembled a woman I treasure. With the passing of time, I have come to lose them both." He was surprised at how he was opening himself up to her and went on to take another sip; his eyes remained shut, possibly to fight back any urge to shed tears. The comfort of the sea was to be blamed for this.

His attentive listener recalled the captain's words from the previous night: _"How can I be fond of something that reminds me of what I no longer possess?"_ She reached a conclusion. "_I suppose both of them __were__ very dear to him."_

"While I may not relate to you in any way, I assure you that your presence is warmly welcomed in our family. You may pay a visit whenever a problem troubles you, Taichou."

"_But you do relate to me, and that is my only problem as of __this moment__."_ But Byakuya only nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Lose your Kenseikan!" Urahara peeked from the front door.

"My attire is not your concern."

"Apparently." He sighed to himself, earning a glare from Byakuya. "Lose the negativity while you're at it, Kuchiki-dono. You are the only captain who bears such a sign of rank; therefore, it will cause you to stand out on the shore. Don't make it so easy for Mayuri's poison web!"

"It is not my wish to leave matters in your inept care while lunacy nests in your hat." The captain went back to his coiffure.

"Why, thank you. I have never been better complimented except by Yoruichi. Ah, but what are soul-mates for?" His pretence of daydreaming came to a halt as the Kuchiki prince made his way towards the house on silent steps.

"Without a doubt, a worthy…" Urahara's remarks became fainter as he approached her room. A knock followed soon.

"Come in," came Rukia's voice.

"I was considering if you could grant my Kenseikan a secure place to shelter, Rukia."

She had been finding it odd how he did not add any honorific after her name. In Soul Society, for that matter even in the living world, people referred to someone by their first name only if they were closely affiliated. Seeing his detached expression right before her very eyes, Rukia quickly dismissed any such thoughts. She attributed his manner of addressing her to his high status, just like that white Kenseikan served to convey the glory of its wearer.

"Oh! Are you heading somewhere?" But her tone did not reveal any of her conflicting thoughts.

"Just by the shore for a walk." Byakuya slid off his headpiece and handed it over to Rukia.

"Are you sure about this, Captain? After all-"

"I am never wrong in my judgement."

Rukia became flustered at his indirect compliment of whose provenance she was not so sure about. "Well, in that case, be assured of its safety. Although…"

"Hmm?"

"There is a very nice valley down the eastern coast where off-seasonal flowers are artificially cultivated, even the rare ones. They also accommodate the Western flowers from time to time. If you would like, I could arrange for us to pay a visit there. Miki is very fond of that area and I am sure you would be, too."

"Very well. If it would not be too much trouble for you, that is."

"Well, you are my guest and a tourist of this area. I would not do a good job as a host otherwise. Have a safe walk, Captain Kuchiki."

He flinched at her manner of address, but bowed all the same.

* * *

Byakuya was wearing a bluish-grey kimono with a deep grey hakama as he felt it was comfortable under the summer sun. For the purpose of evading recognition, he was persuaded to wear reading glasses, making him seem like a traditional novelist. He looked around to see some children running in the distance. _Hanabi_ excitement was still heavy in the air.

He felt bare without his scarf or Kenseikan.

Instinctively, Byakuya looked in the direction of the bungalow to spot a faint figure.

"_Could it be that she fears I might get lost?"_ His hand shot up without a second thought, in an attempt to assure her.

A small waive responded back to his gesture. She was… smiling.

Anything to get his sister back. But this Rukia was, so far, open to his interpretation. Like an unknown sea, outstretching its rhythm of waves to any awestruck beholder.

He felt awkward being watched by her. To Rukia, he was a guest, which in fact was no different than being a freeloader. A noble freeloader at that. What an irony! It still did not make things any more favourable. He quite missed being called '_Nii-sama'_. He was never anyone's '_Nii-sama'_.

A family.

A bond.

On the brink of demise.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Byakuya decided he would let one of his talents rescue the moment as he stripped out of his gigai. He unsheathed Senbonzakura and held it in his signature fashion. "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The steely grey sword dissipated into a cloud of sakura petals under the noon sun, swirling gently around him before brushing closer to the ground. The colour of the petals was the most intense during noon due to the maximum amount of light being reflected off the countless blades. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts travel back into the past.

_Strangely, she had never liked the spring. It had been a week since that __season__ had bloomed in the atmosphere around them, adorning the once empty trees with their __identifying__ colourful flowers. Most of all, the sakuras were in reign. _

_They sat silently on the quiet veranda, Hisana leaning against the wooden pole, her eyes closed in deep __somberness__._

"_Why is it that you do not take a liking to spring, Hisana?" He had asked a while ago. _

_He watched her take a deep breath which worried him for a second. Then a smile __shone__ out from her solemn face, puzzling him. Hisana's emotions came without warning, like the lightning flashes playing across a stormy sky. It had been years since he had __first met__ her but she always had a way of catching him on the hop. _

"_Hisana?"_

"_You know, Byakuya-sama, ever since I __can first__ remember, I always yearned for happiness…like a duckling who desperately wishes to fly." Her night-blue eyes took in the view in front of them; he could see the falling petals being faintly reflected __in their depths__. It soon began to blur… because tears were forming. Instinctively, he wiped __away__ a __teardrop__ from the corner of her eye before it could lay a stain on __Hisana's__ cheek._

_She turned towards him, smiling as if he had gone foolish. "You concern yourself too much, Byakuya-sama, and the fact that I have been blessed with such fortune is happiness enough. Not to mention, __the__ thousand lifetimes __in which it could__ abound."_

_His wife__ could not have been more correct because he, indeed, became __concerned__. "I fail to catch what you are implying, Hisana." He could not see how his worrying over her was a fortune, much less __cause for smiles__. It should be something to be taken for granted, as he was only doing his duty as her other half._

_Soft laughter jingled in his ears, causing him to deliver a harmless poke to her cheek as a reprimand while he made sure no more tears were shed. "Hisana," he groaned. "I dislike being in the dark."_

_She forced herself to halt her sudden reaction, still stifling giggles. "Oh, __of course__! My apologies, Byakuya-sama." _

"_There is no need for an apology. Now if you would be so kind…" He stared at her tenderly, gently ordering __his love__ to enlighten him on her little secret. _

"_Spring is all about sakura, isn't it? You could see them fall beneath the trees all day and yet __yearn__ for more as you are glad that winter is finally over. Why? Because no one likes the depressing mood that __the cold nestles__ within us…an unsettling fear." Her cheerful voice died soon with the lingering of pain. _

"_Is there anything you would like to tell me, Hisana?"_

"_The last four years of __our being__ together have been like a spring, Byakuya-sama. I fear being in so much happiness. I fear that… I may crush it with my own hands without even willing it and it may become winter all over again…" Byakuya expected her to break into sobs, but he knew she was a strong woman inside despite how distressed she might appear at times. _

"_Say no such ill-fated things. Forgive me that I ever asked." He took her in a warm embrace as he briefly watched their gardener take care of the pond. _

"_Oh, no! Please don't." __Hisana__ jumped in horror as if Byakuya Kuchiki apologizing to her was a crime. She was somewhat disappointed in herself for making him regret his __loving act__. _

_While her husband stared__ into the distance, she continued __while holding__ onto his __body__ to reassure him, more so than her. "But I am hopeful that I will find her before the next spring. Then I might come to enjoy it like you do." _

_Byakuya joined in her hope, __for__ he was tired of keeping a __large__ part of his soul hidden from her._

_His Senbonzakura. _

He opened his eyes to observe the product of his will, as he had been commanding his zanpakuto for the last few minutes.

There was some sort of sketch on the sandy ground.

A Summer Snowflake.

The symbolic flower of the Thirteenth Division which stood for-

Hope.

He retunred to his gigai and looked over to the bungalow… to find her gone. Byakuya felt an absence of emotion before a voice returned it to him in the most welcome way of all.

"It is beautiful, although someone might mistake it for a…um… what do you call them…yes…a spring snowflake."

One of his neat eyebrows arched in frustration. His art was being mocked.

"I believe it was meant to be a Summer Snowflake."

Rukia stared at him blankly. "Both are very much the same in feature, but my apologies."

"_So Rukia-like."_ She respected all captains dearly, he knew that much. What he did not know was that she respected him the most.

His wayward sibling knelt down and observed this artwork further. "As expected of a captain, your work is admirable. How marvelous it would have been if you did it on a canvas which would remain forever."

"I have never purchased any art materials."

"I could easily take you down to an art goods dealer. There is one which is a few miles away, but the quality and the price is moderate."

There was another problem. "I do not have any human currency on me."

She smiled admonishingly in response. "Really, Captain, I am the one who requested that you paint something. Just inform me whenever you wish, I will accompany you. I would take Miki with us but the long walk would tire her out."

"Very well. I trust everything is well at home?"

"Oh yes. I gave in to curiosity when I saw you disappear from view and thought I would check up on you, as it is my duty as a host." Byakuya was relieved to see her grow up to be the fine lady he was fast becoming more protective over with every minute and every encounter.

A question lurked in his mind as he took a step towards the foam of the waves. Glancing over his shoulder he repeated the very same query he had asked someone else half a century ago. "Are you fond of the spring?"

He saw her start in shock and then gaze into the sea, deep in thought. Hisana would always close her eyes to think whereas Rukia would choose an interesting object to focus on.

"_There are many aspects to her I am coming to know about gradually. Yet I doubt I will ever understand her completely." _

She looked up at him, breaking his brief rumination. "Eh…erm… I never gave it much thought. Spring stimulates happiness in many, but I prefer if happiness is all year round rather than just one season."

"_She's your sister after all." _He smiled to himself.

"Uh, Captain? How about you?"

The head of the Kuchiki inclined his head gracefully. "I agree."

"We are more alike than we thought then, Captain."

"I suppose." Rukia smiled at that. "_More than you will ever know, Rukia Kuchiki. I __still have__ hope, __though__." _

Both of them conversed for the rest of the afternoon as more and more revelations came to light about each other while a crucial truth remained unknown to her.

* * *

**I hope that the little addition of ByaHisa was to your liking.**

**Thank you**

**~*~**


	15. Captain Kuchiki

**I am extremely happy that my story has seen some light of appreciation and love. Therefore, I have updated earlier than I thought. I would like to thank my beta for their ever growing support and fine editing skills which makes the piece more plausible. Not to mention the hand of support that I always get in times of muse setback! I have learnt a lot during our contribution to some ByaRuki.**

**Yugioh-Freak: I have included some ByaMiki after you have pointed it out to me. Both me and my beta think it was a good idea!**

**Black-armors: I repeat your first line, 'New chapter already!' :P**

**Kyoka-san: I hope all is well with you. Haven't heard from you in a while. **

* * *

***=Captain Kuchiki=***

In Renji Abarai's experience, when situations were dire, something always had to appear on the scene to further wreak mayhem with the balance of order. Right now, the ability to remain calm was in short supply for the Sixth division's unfortunate lieutenant.

"The _hell_ with Hell Butterflies!" Renji looked towards the corridor to see it flutter innocently away. "It's been two days! _Two_ days! Two _hellish_ days!" He kept pacing inside the main office until he realized his head was spinning due to going in a circular motion. Abarai halted and shook it, trying to act stoic and unaffected just like how his captain would have done.

"I could just go and tell Head Captain Yamamoto that the boss is ill and turn in the sick note that Captain Kuchiki left me with." He walked towards Byakuya's desk and slammed his fist down on it to let his frustration drain into the table. "Damn him! He wasn't kidding when he said _'I expect you to not let me down if I do not return, Vice- captain'_. Vice-captain?! I'll show him."

Renji stormed out of the office and began to make his way towards the main captain's assembly hall where the day's meeting was about to start. Every pace he took, though, his confidence began to drain away.

"But he left me with just a stupid sick note. Strange enough as it is, it isn't very usual for him to get sick to start with. Uff! By the looks of things, I better start training so I don't disgrace him should worse come to worst."

The determined duelist dashed madly towards the door before all the captains made their way into the meeting. Bumping into someone like Soifon or Mayuri was the last thing he wanted to do. His situation was bad enough already!

* * *

Miki could not help but pity the noble captain. He had inquired of her quite a while ago if she had any ink and a piece of paper. The little girl had been sorely tempted to find out what he had been up to in her room with the shoji door shut.

She was leaning against the frame, debating with herself whether to knock or not for the twentieth time. "He can't say anything against it because he is in _my_ room!" So she entered after a quick knock in her defense, should he ask the reason for her intrusion without his permission.

"I believe I requested to be left alone for a while." Byakuya spoke without lifting his gaze from the paper to confirm who it was.

"I just wish to sit on my bed by the window. Do as you will. I promise I won't look." Byakuya turned around from where he was sitting to see the girl's back facing him as she stared out towards the evening sea. He decided that there was no need for a reply and returned to his work.

Only to find he could not make much progress with what he was doing.

"Mister?" From the tone of the voice, he could tell she was still gazing out of the window. But something told him that the little girl was troubled from the way she hesitated.

"What is it?" He could never be angry with her, not when he saw the way Rukia loved her. Perhaps he could share some of that. "_I must be going back to my old self."_ He put the pen down and gathered his thoughts before facing whatever the child was preparing to bother him with.

"Is Ladyma going to… die?" She sounded so detached that it almost frightened Byakuya.

"What nonsense! Whoever told you that?"

"Well, I don't think you are a foolish person. So, I am asking you, is she?" She turned around to meet his unsteady eyes.

"No."

"Good." She returned to her position once again while his gaze remained still upon her, the reality of the question sinking into his mind.

"Why did you ask me such a thing?" His stormy grey eyes flickered onto the paper before him. A frown formed as he thought over any close similarities.

_Never_. Not when he was here and still alive.

"Don't you love her as much as I do?"

Oh God! He had not expected _that_ question in a million years.

Did he? Or did he love her more? Was it even possible to love Rukia more than Hisana?

Perhaps not.

"I do not know." That was the best bet as of now. He had noticed how uncertainty laced the juvenile tone of the girl. Admittedly, he was uncertain too.

Uncertain. Not of his affection, but the depth of it.

How much were you meant to love your own sister, or your wife's sister in his case?

He never had a blood sister, so he would not know.

"You really are like him." A saddened expression eclipsed her usual cheery face.

Byakuya was not one to converse a lot with people outside of his family, or anyone for that matter, but Miki was worthy of his half-expressed curiosity. "Who is it that you speak of?"

She exhaled with a sigh. "A friend of mine. I lost him last year. He was like a brother to me even though we weren't from the same Ma."

Ma, Byakuya translated it to mean, was 'Mother'.

"I see." Although he did not know what it was like to have a brother, the only heir to his name could sympathize with her loss because that was one fact of life he had faced many years ago. Despite all the time that had passed in between, he felt as though he was sitting right next to Hisana's dying spirit as the first of many blossoms opened.

The one gift of his life that he truly wished to treasure for as long as he should live.

"I hear that Ladyma is actually your late wife's sister."

"Rightly so."

Miki laid a thoughtful finger to her cheek. "Ladyma never spoke of her sister, though. However, she has mentioned you quite a few times."

Byakuya suddenly found himself to be keenly interested. "Oh."

"You would like to know?" The tiny imp gave him a smile, as if teasing.

"If you wish." But secretly he was impatient to know, and doing his best to hide it.

"How do you do that?" She managed to elicit a puzzled expression from him. Smiling, she continued. "You act like you don't care but from all that you have done for her, I know that you do, Mister."

Brushing off her little comeback, he replied, "I have to get back to my work. And address me as '_Captain Kuchiki'_ now that we are familiar."

"Uff! You two are _too_ alike. You really _are_ like real siblings."

Her childish exasperation brought a slight lift to the corners of his mouth. "Miki, we have been brought up in a noble family. Even though Rukia spent the first few decades of her life in Rukongai, she has picked up on the noble etiquettes quiet well after living over fifty years in my house. So, that is to be expected."

"She doesn't seem to remember anything from your house. Wait, you said FIFTY?!" The child crawled quickly across the bed and gripped the footboard. "Don't you mean _fifteen_, Mis…Cap-tain Kuchiki?"

"No. It is fifty like I said."

Miki looked as though she were rolling something around in her head. "But both of you are so young."

"The pace of time is different in Soul Society than the human world," her instructor provided. "A year there is roughly equivalent to ten years of this world. Simple enough?"

"Interesting. Ladyma hasn't told me many things then. That means, for you it must have felt decades since she came to live with me." She dropped to her stomach, spacing out once more with her head resting on her arms. After a while, Byakuya coughed politely.

"I believe you had something to say."

The dark-haired waif jumped. "Oh right! Sorry! I tend to get side-tracked a lot sometimes."

"Continue while I finish my task." Byakuya brought his attention back to the piece of paper. At giving his work the priority, to others it might have seemed like he did not have a care in the world regarding Rukia. But in reality he had done it so that Miki would not bypass him into any other topic and he could listen to his sister's words through her ward for a while longer.

"Right. She told me how you are the strongest fighter in her area of Soul Society… yeah, that place."

"_Strongest? Is that what she thought of me?"_ he mused as his pen lost its pace for a second. He soon nodded for her to proceed.

"Ladyma admires your skills a lot. She told me that you were the best teacher after someone else. I don't remember his name. Sorry!"

"_Someone else? Abarai? No. I see. It was that rude-mouthed Shiba. Must have been him! Now that he is deceased, naturally she would look __up to__ me. But to say that I am the bes…" _He dropped this line of thought as he heard Miki's voice continue.

"… that you are the _'__sublime__ embodiment of a perfect_ …' ah… what are you guys…you know that word…_Soul_ something." Miki felt geeky for quoting such aristocratic words which were not common for her age group.

"Soul Reaper." Byakuya corrected her as he gathered up his belongings.

"Yeah, that. She said that. I think she really missed her homeland. And she must have missed _you,_ too."

The noble leader fixedly stared at the wooden surface of the table as a familial longing clutched his heart.

"Thank you. I shall leave, now that I am done with my work."

"Oh, you were done already! You could have stopped me from babbling."

"Perhaps that was what I wanted." He got up and handed her the ink pen.

She grabbed it with both hands. "Oh."

"I am afraid I cannot return your paper, as I require it."

"Sure." Miki felt a bit disappointed for not being able to cheer him up, but then again Byakuya did not seem like the type to favour that mood.

But one question in the back of her mind was screaming to be asked because that was her ultimate fear.

Fear of being left alone.

* * *

Tonight was the first time that all of them including Rukia had their dinner together after the incident with Gin. Urahara set himself as close to the front door as possible while Byakuya sat in seiza on the deck with his eyes closed. As expected, Rukia cooked the supper and the girls were helping in setting the table. Noba was charged with glasses and napkins, basically anything that was light enough for him to carry and transport.

"Kuchiki-dono, wouldn't the members of your household be worried at your absence?" Urahara had asked, tilting his head towards Byakuya. Rukia paused in her work as she found the matter interesting. She had been wondering about the noble captain's duration of stay at her house.

"If they cannot function a few days without their leader then I see no reason why I should concern myself over a clan of headless fools."

"Did he just insult his own people?" Rukia whispered to Urahara who just smirked as he fanned himself.

"I believe so, Ku… I mean Rukia-san." He eyed Byakuya for a while as he let a small smile slip. "Bottom line is, you do not really care about the rest of them."

The moonlit lord opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder with annoyance. "Just what are you implying, Kisuke?"

"And I do not see why you should. I mean really, all that you sought after is finally under the same roof."

He saw the tightly-compressed lips search for words a while before Byakuya stood up. "And since when do you value others? Because I still well recall the events that your actions precipitated."

"Same could be said for you, if I am not too mistaken. Possibly running the risk of being even more heartless."

The noble soul was inwardly furious at such a statement, though it could not be denied that he had almost allowed his sister to perish. "Just who do you think you are to question the laws of Soul Society?"

"My shameless freeloader." Rukia slipped into their mild quarrel as she brought the last of their dishes without even knowing she was the subject of dispute. "Apparently with a sore pride tonight." She attempted to punch Kisuke's shoulder as he pretended to sulk.

Miki could not help but burst into a fit of giggles. Ururu guiltily stifled a chuckle.

Rukia took her seat next to Urahara. "In any case, let us just enjoy our dinner in peace."

Her green-clad dinner guest grinned goofily. "Very much so. It is not every day that... Rukia-san defends me." He had to get accustomed to addressing her as _Rukia-san_.

Byakuya strove to remain unaffected and started on his supper in complete silence. His host watched him apprehensively.

"I hope my cooking is to your liking, Captain Kuchiki."

That's right. He did notice the change in taste, especially after eating the girls' and Urahara's failed attempts at cooking a decent meal for the last few days.

"I was not aware of your abilities in culinary arts, Rukia. It is usually rare for a Kuchiki la…" Byakuya went suddenly silent. It would not do for him to let slip his tongue.

Urahara, who seemed to be busy munching, decided to rescue the moment with another exaggerated comment. "How splendid! From now on Rukia-san, cook to your heart's content for our esteemed guest."

"Oh, I was never much of a cook but I have picked up a lot in the last few years," Rukia demurred, but then seemed to recall something, and glared fixedly at him. "Urahara! I would appreciate less talking and more thinking if you must. I had actually forgotten why you came to visit us."

He only continued to shovel food into his mouth, and spoke around it. "Don't concern yourself over why I am here when I already am. Be assured that the end result will please you and our guest here."

"Huh? Is there anything I am missing? Speaking of which, I feel like I have forgotten many things. No, more like…I do not even know what my problem is. Maybe I am just getting... _old_." She let out a shy smile. Being the innocent Rukia that she was, she of course did not notice how uncomfortable she made the two men. Not at all!

Both captains paused in their meal as a horrible thought occurred to each at the same time. If Rukia thought herself to be getting old, then what did she think of _them_?! For once in his life, Byakuya actually felt flustered.

Urahara seemed to have recovered from the awkward moment. "Inoue-san's healing sometimes has side effects." What a big lie that was! It caused his fellow houseguest to actually look up from his dinner. "_That hideous liar!" _Byakuya hardly trusted that man despite the fact he had no choice.

"I was not aware of that. Well, I appreciate being told of it because I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I suddenly do not even know where I am supposed to be…as if I am, subconsciously, finding myself questioning everything." She twisted her fingers in thought, but became flustered as she noticed Byakuya gazing at her intently.

"Oh my! I am so sorry. I did not realize I have been babbling so much. It is just that it has been bothering me for a while and you seemed to know a lot more than I about the strange things that have been taking place. I still do not understand why..." She paused at the tiny squeak that came from across the table.

"_Oh_! How could I have forgotten! Ladyma, I forgot to tell you something that I think you should know," Miki said guiltily. At the same time a giggle escaped as she spared a glance for the nobleman next to her. "Captain Kuchiki is the man… who got us those medicines."

She looked at Rukia and was not surprised to see her guardian's exceptionally large eyes grow even bigger in shock. Their hostess seemed too stunned to breathe.

Before anything could be voiced, a sudden sound of footsteps echoed from the front deck.**

* * *

**

**Thank you**

**~*~**

* * *


	16. Always

**You are all awesome, do you know that? If not, then read this chapter and realise it! What do you think Urahara would do while his shop roof blows away? Well, my beta made me chuckle.**

**No harm done, Tomas-san! :D**

**I am quite anxious to unravel my... I mean, Aizen's plans from this chapter on. This is the longest chapter of this fic so far. **

**I just want to have an idea what type of ByaRuki fans or just Byakuya fans are reading my fic? --- '_Siblingship supporter' or not? ---_**

* * *

***=Always=***

Astonishment was storming its way through Rukia's heart. Suddenly life seemed ever more mysterious and embedded with hidden meanings. It was all too much to swallow.

Newly-born memories from the last few days flashed through her mind's eye instantly.

She recalled the afternoon that they spent by the shore.

_They had exchanged more than just pleasantries. Their conversation lingered onto things that they liked or disliked. Yet the air of mystery around him tormented her, __though__ of course she justified it as nothing more than __simple__ curiosity. _

_Why should it not be, when the man beside her had saved her __life__ that night?_

"_Captain Kuchiki." __Rukia__ spared him a glance __and caught __what might have been __a change of emotion in his eyes, but __too__ faint for interpretation._

"_Hm." He said simply._

"_Why did you… risk your life for me?" She meant no offence, but from the pureness of her heart she wished to return all that favour he had shown towards her. And she would if given the chance._

_That question took a while to register in his mind, and when it did an unsettling feeling troubled his state of calm. _

_Honesty was not always the best of solutions, not in his case. And so, he settled for one of his typical detached answers. _

"_Perhaps I merely wish to be a good guest."_

"_Of course." The disappointment was clear in her tone but he dismissed it for his own sake. _

_They watched the waves travel to and fro as the __seagulls__ chirped restlessly above them. A sudden thought occurred to him. He gazed at her from the corner of his eye to __find__ her awestruck by some surfers ahead of them. _

"_Tell me, what's the difference between the sea and an ocean?" Most irrational of questions, but he had a reason; __or__ rather, a purpose - diversion. _

_He felt her stare at him for a moment, probably to check if he was being serious_.

"_Hmm…__an__ ocean is, of course, bigger in size."_

_As expected, she had given him a literal answer._

"_So does that make it more __magnificent__?"_

_This time her gaze __locked upon__ the sea as she thought deeply, the night-blue of her eyes getting lost __in__ the dance of waves._

"_I suppose not. It is just like the sun and the moon. Even though the moon cannot glow without the sun's light, it is still beautiful."_

"_Indeed." __He managed to __meet__ her gaze as curiosity lingered __in its depths__. "You asked why I risked my life."_

"_Ah, yes…"_

_"Why do you think?" He was curious to hear her answer, whatever it might be._

_"I wish I knew, but I think it is a part of your duty. Right, Captain?" She smiled as if getting a question __correct__ at school. Deep down she __was__ still the same girl he saw for the first time at the academy._

_Byakuya gave a slight nod, __seeing__ as she was not wrong __to an extent__._

"_A sea __may__ always remain a part of the infinite ocean, yet __it is not to be discounted on its own__. Never forget it."_

_She was lost in the hidden depth of those words. "Why are you saying all this?"_

_"You will understand __one day__..." He turned around shortly as his own thoughts lingered, '...that is, if you return to me.' __This last was__ only for him to __know__. _

_Rukia noticed him beginning to walk away, back facing her as the long dark hair danced in the wind._

She looked over to him on the other side of the table, eyes closed as if he was contemplating something of great import.

"_Just who are you exactly?"_

Before she could voice her concerns, the sound of footsteps spoiled the spellbinding moment. A shadow fell by the moonlit doorway. Looking up, Rukia found familiar eyes gazing back at her, smiling.

No, he was _grinning,_ in his typical fashion. Like all those old times.

What other surprises were in store for her tonight?

* * *

"Vice Captain Abarai!" A young male shinigami entered the main office, which was unofficially out of bounds for seated officers due to their captain's strict sense of privacy. "Vice Captain?" He knew very well where Renji was but he acted uncertain to stall for some time.

He was just Rikichi after all.

"Move it, boy!" Another slightly taller man pushed him aside to scan the room. "His reiatsu is not here!" The black-clad seeker then left the room and ran down the corridor. The call went out. "TRACK HIM!"

More Sixth Division officers crowded in the halls to investigate this outburst which had roused them in the middle of the night. It was always the higher seats who mostly stayed in the division barracks.

"Who the lard-mouth was that?!" One of the seated officers asked Rikichi.

"Second Division." The young shinigami informed him dryly.

Panic spread across everyone's minds. But then, too, it was seldom that they had an opportunity like this.

Tonight the Sixth Division had one unofficial mission.

"To the Kuchiki House!"

* * *

A group of black-clad ninja officers assembled in front of their captain.

"He is gone, Taichou"

Those keen eyes narrowed. "Track his reiatsu and bring him to me."

"Hai!" They all bellowed in unison and flashed away.

The queen of assassination brushed her fingers over the striped hornet that adorned her forefinger. "I do not know what exactly is going on with the Sixth Division higher-ups, but they will pay for breaking the law."

She was ready.

Cloaked in the darkness that was their natural environment, the Second Division ninjas slipped outside the bounds of the Court of Pure Souls.

"Let us split up. I am getting a reading from the North Rukon. He can't evade our eyes for long."

"Hai!"

They all disappeared in a flash, leaving no sign to mark their passing.

* * *

Sudden silence engulfed the tranquility of their home, accompanied by the peaceful roar of the ocean echoing in the distance.

All six pairs of eyes turned towards the intruder with varying emotions.

What amused him was how those violet eyes grew wide in bewilderment at his arrival, while the stormy-grey ones hardly attempted to acknowledge his presence.

The Kuchiki leader did not, in fact, seem pleased at all.

A sudden shriek broke the thick tension that the one who voiced it was clearly unaware of.

"RENJI!"

He watched Rukia leave her seat and rush towards him, stopping only steps away, engulfed in his shadow cast by the night moon.

"I bet you didn't expect me," Renji said as he looked around the dining area, all the while fully aware of the amazement swimming across her eyes. _"__First__ time I ever saw her this happy to see me."_

A solid tone broke their little surprise-filled moment. "Abarai, I believe this was not part of our understanding. Why have you left Soul Society?"

The aristocrat captain barely raked his gaze over his underling, but it still left Renji's flesh feeling raw. He began to laugh nervously because that was the most nonthreatening reaction for this most unfavourable situation.

"I was in need of a sparring partner, I guess."

He saw the noble get up, his dinner unfinished or rather interrupted. "That is not why you are here. Do not try to patronize me."

The redhead uneasily rubbed his crop of spikes and began preparing an explanation. Well, being the bearer of bad news, especially to his ice-cold captain, he clearly had only one choice.

To forego the lie and tell the tale. Simple.

"They are after you." He had just dropped the bomb.

Now Rukia decided to join in. She had been left out of many things but she was not going to let her childhood friend deceive her. "Who is after Captain Kuchiki, Renji? You two know each other already?"

Renji stepped two paces back. That grin that he was wearing soon vanished.

She turned around to look at Byakuya to ease her surprise. It was strange how she had trusted the noble captain to relay a reasonable explanation, more so than her long-time best friend.

"Renji is my lieutenant and has been so for the last seven years." He had said it like any plain-old narrator, as though he was not even a part of the scene. She noticed how he had closed his eyes beforehand as if to shut the reality away. Her own came to meet the dark brown ones of that flaming-haired so-called vice-captain. For some verification, of course!

Her old teammate blinked. "Stupid, have you been in so much love with this world you forgot all about my shining glory, Rukia?"

_Alright_. She was not in love with any_thing_ and he definitely needed to see a doctor.

"If you are what you say you are, then act like one, Renji." Rukia crossed her arms over her chest and stood there with a disparaging look.

"How could you ha…"

Then came interruption. A bit too forceful.

"Enough talk. Abarai, I do not know what you hoped to achieve by simply coming here but if what you say is true, then wasting time would be foolish."

"Yes, Captain." Renji dropped any trace of confusion that he had.

"Kisuke-san, I entrust Rukia's safety to you until I am done dealing with this little matter."

"Of course. I will be on the job. Just you watch." He looked at Byakuya before continuing with his dinner. That man could be relaxed even through hurricanes.

Soon after Renji followed his superior out of the room.

As she watched them go, Rukia was momentarily hypnotized by the dance of the shimmering moonlight on a sea of ebony hair, far exceeding the faint beauty of the fiery red.

When this little observation was over, she rushed towards the door to see them disappear in a flash into the darkness outside.

"Huh! Oi, Renji, we just met again."

The last part was just a whisper.

* * *

"CAPTAIN!" Renji bellowed into the night wind.

"I can hear you very well."

They soon stopped near a lighthouse.

"Sorry. But what is going on here?" A shower of light almost blinded his eyes. "And…why is Rukia talking all funny, Captain?"

Byakuya shifted uneasily. "She is not talking _funny_."

"That doesn't answer my question! Why didn't she seem to remember my promotion to your division?"

"Renji." An inaudible sigh escaped his nostrils. "I suggest you be careful around Rukia."

"Why?"

"Be grateful that she recalls you at all."

"Are you saying I'm easily forgettable?" A murderous glare silenced that sense of wounded pride quickly. "What do you mean, Captain?"

"Rukia does not recall ever being my sister." Renji saw his captain staring into the heavens. His face seemed somewhat pale under the now overcast sky.

After a few moments of wide-eyed gaping, the lieutenant managed to get the word out. "What?"

"That means she is not aware that you are in my division."

Of all the things to forget! "But how could that have happened? Who did this?"

Byakuya stood silent before replying. "State your report, Abarai." In times of crisis, the Captain always addressed him by his surname. Renji decided that perhaps this meant he did not know of the cause.

"Right. It surprised me to learn it too, but a member of your house disclosed your departure to the Head Captain."

"What?!"

Renji saw shock clearly written on Byakuya's face as another splash of light fell on them. He continued his recital grimly. "I don't know any details but Captain Ukitake was kind enough to share this piece of information. I realized that they will be after me and it wouldn't be long before they sent mobile corps agents here."

The affronted appearance was now replaced with a guise of cool professionalism. "That was very foolish, Renji. Do you not comprehend that your coming here will only confirm our location further?"

His tattoed lieutenant gave a smirk. "I broke into the R&D Bureau and looted one of those mod souls from Captain Kurotsuchi's division which can mimic my reiatsu. It's currently patrolling in North Rukongai, Division _Eighty, _as we speak!" Everyone knew North Rukongai was far worse than the rest of the districts, while the harshness of Division Eighty did not need to be elaborated upon. It was practically the dead killing other dead 'til the ground flowed with blood.

That was why it was known as the _'Crimson Valley'_.

His captain sent a sideward glance towards him. "I do not believe half of what you say."

Renji deflated in a second. "Okay, okay! I had a lackey from our division who knew one of those Twelfth division officers borrow the mod soul."

There was a certain degree of recrimination in the upstanding nobleman's gaze. "Now if you were to die soon and fail to return it, would not that result in stealing?"

With the situation they were in, Renji found himself gawking once more at being reprimanded for filching property. "It won't even be missed. He has loads of those apparently. Moreover, it bought us some time before they invade this area."

Byakuya scanned over the shore to see crowds of people still celebrating. It would not be good if any fight was to take place down there.

"We shall remain here for now."

"Hai, Captain." Renji gave a quick scan of their surroundings. _"They should be here by now. I wonder what's keeping them?!"_

Just then a blanket of mist began to spread over the sea surface. The hackles raised on his neck, and he moved closer to Byakuya.

"Erm, Captain?"

"What now? You must stay on guard at all times." He looked towards where Renji had pointed.

From where they were standing, they could see the current on the night sea beginning to flow in a circular motion.

What could it mean? A sea storm? Or a cyclone? Perhaps a whirlpool?

'_Beep Beep!'_

The captain withdrew his mini-radar. That same hollow reading from before!

"It is nearby!"

Always keen for battle, Renji bared his teeth. "Alright! What say we go and split some Hollow masks, Captain?" He reached for Zabimaru.

"No, Renji." Cool calculating features spared him a glance before continuing. "It is… MOVE!"

Both soul reapers flashed away from each other as the swirl of ash-coloured mass hit the lighthouse. Distant cries from the crowds could be heard as they frantically ran towards any shelter.

Seconds later, both soul reapers appeared on the cliff top once again.

"It's getting bigger, Captain!" Renji was gobsmacked by its gigantic appearance.

Just then Urahara came rushing from the bungalow with a clearly distraught Rukia following him.

"Miki… she is gone!" The ink-haired lady choked on her tears.

The wind was howling around them and suddenly the whole place was just as bright as a stormy evening. They closed their ears, anticipating thunder. But none came. Only the gloominess of grey everywhere.

While he was on guard against the strange changes that were taking place, instinctively Byakuya's eyes went for Rukia. Her own came up to meet him, and in her tears he could see a wild loss and self-reproach that the widowed captain knew all too well. Devastated, the young woman cast a pleading look towards her unearthly savior.

"Captain… Kuchiki?"

His world was toppling down. And she was that world, with everything in it.

He flashed towards her much to his vice-captain's surprise and rested one hand firmly on the thin shoulder, as if for reassurance. A gesture he had never shown towards anyone except Hisana.

"I will find her. I _promise_." The deep calm tone brought her comfort as the last tears rolled down her pale cheek.

It was well known how he had taken a sword for her.

It was also no secret how he had cared for her.

But, 'til that very moment, it was not known how he had cherished her.

As much as anyone could.

For as long as he lived, he would keep his promise.

* * *

After a short while, the wind began to calm down, but it was still thick with mist further out to sea. The sky remained unclear. The moon was locked away, somewhere out of sight.

Despite all this, it was unusually thunder-bright.

In this maniac condition, it was impossible to locate Miki. The fact that she was a human and had to spiritual pressure made things all the more difficult.

Still standing by the white bungalow, the cliff inhabitants noticed two faint figures approaching them.

It soon became clear to them. The dreaded sight of a warm and friendly face with the heart of a traitor and a mind couched in deception. It was none other than the ex-captain of the Fifth division.

Aizen.

"What a heart-warming sight we have here!" he called out as they approached. "It must be destiny that brought them together. What would you make of it, Gin?"

That obedient slaughter-heat appeared from behind him, causing Rukia to clench her hands in Byakuya's scarf. His smile was in no way less a threat now than before.

"I hate to lie. It's lookin' like a destiny that is about to be cut short."

"I could not have put it better myself." The mahogany-eyed male began to close the distance.

Without wasting a second, their noble opponent unsheathed his zanpakuto as he took a defensive stance before battle.

"It is your chain of destiny that needs to be severed, for the sake of peace in Soul Society," Byakuya spoke quietly.

"And hers." Aizen stopped just before Byakuya and eyed Rukia knowingly. A cool smirk played on his lips. "I am afraid your blade serves no purpose today, Captain. But..." He took out an ice-coloured zanpakuto from his obi sash, delicately holding the white blade. Rukia gasped.

When did he take it away?!

"The most beautiful of all blades, 'Sode no Shirayuki'. Truly a joy to behold. And for that, you do me the highest honour, do you not, Rukia _Kuchiki?_"

_"_What?"

She could hardly believe her ears.

Rukia _Kuchiki_.

Did she hear it right?

That name resonated in her head with a cold haunted feeling that was evoked by the way he said it.

She felt the noble's grip tighten on her shoulder. Captain _Kuchiki_.

She was a noble? But how?

She was related to him? Or was this a joke to torture both of them?

The familiarity flooded her mind.

Rukia gazed at Byakuya and then to his hands that clutched the zanpakuto._ "I never underestimated you. Never will." _

Her head was spinning while her feet felt as though there was no ground beneath them.

Nothing to fall into. Truth, at its hardest, seemed to be the most disturbing.

She was falling into that truth.

The exiled soul shot Aizen a glance of disgust, to be met with his heart-shattering smile which devoured every shred of confidence and understanding.

She collapsed in disbelief, refusing to believe whatever came from that mouth.

She refused to be his dog.

Rukia _Kuchiki_ or not.

_No matter who I may be,_

_I would always be the sea._

_As the moon would smile on me,_

_Letting me be the pearl of your eye._

* * *

**Thank You**

**~*~**

**We are onto a crucial part of the story. The next chapter will have a lot going on! This story deals with three dimensions: Soul Society, Real World and...La la la**

**Well, you will find out soon!**

* * *


	17. Impossible Enemy

**Interesting threats! I have a mixed fanbase reading this fic! This story is nearing its end in about next 4-5 chapters. I am grateful to my beta for making this chapter even better!**

**Kyoka-san: I am glad you have caught up with my fic! Sea-side, eh? :D**

**Yugioh-freak: Would Senbonzakura work as a fragment of nature? XD I know I have failed you...I cut short this chapter actually.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any quote that belongs to Bleach._**

* * *

**An Impossible Enemy**

The weight of strings connecting some hearts was both burden and blessing. In the depths of one's urgency to live, it was what kept a person going; and it was exactly what made Byakuya dare to flaunt any rules.

Rukia was one of those strings.

However, he felt it beginning to flicker away under the moonless sky. As his best instincts compelled him to do so, he instantly pulled her into his embrace to support the now-limp body.

"Was it you who did this to Rukia?" His tone was deathly.

The man who was still holding her zanpakuto captive replied smugly, "I'm under no obligation to relieve you of your ignorance."

"I see. Then answer to my blade." A warning that Kuchiki Byakuya was set on his task. If every land on earth was unsafe for Rukia, he would soar across the sky. That sense of protection was native to him regardless of whom his enemy was.

"CAPTAIN!" Renji did not like where all this was going. "Let me take care of it."

In response, Byakuya gave a curt shake of his head. "Find the girl, and then come back to me."

"But we are dealing with Aizen!"

"Do not defy my orders, Abarai!" There was no arguing with that tone. Reluctantly, Renji left the cliff-top, sparing his captain a concerned look. He knew his duty, after all.

Realizing that he was ready, the lord of the Kuchiki then gave his much-loved sibling a mere fraction of a second to settle in his grip, before he dashed forward with a speed which hardly allowed the unsurprised beholder to perceive vengeance in the sink of those grey eyes.

Vengeance or not; pride or not; but the resolve to set peace back on its throne was immense.

He owed it to his parents.

The blue-blooded captain swung his sword towards Aizen's neck, and cut only thin air. It was not so much because Byakuya was carrying more than his own weight, but owing to Aizen's speed proving great enough to be considered on equal footing as Yoruichi.

Then why was he seeing Aizen smiling at him as if Byakuya had never struck him before?

"You are bold, Captain Kuchiki. Bold enough to dream of ever reaching my skin."

Byakuya looked to the source of those lofty words, his brow knotting in scorn. So that was just another illusion. If there was one thing in life he was determined to prove, it was that the foolish tactics of _Kyoka Suigetsu _would not force him to lose his cool.

"Never expect me to praise your skills while you hold that _thing,_" the noble remarked curtly.

His haughty opponent frowned. "Jealousy ill becomes you, Lord Kuchiki."

Unruffled, the lone samurai closed his eyes, preparing to call upon the thousand fierce companions provided by his own zanpakuto. "Scatter, Senbonzakura Kage..."

"WHOA! Kuchiki-dono!" To that Byakuya broke his concentration long enough to see Aizen standing behind Urahara with his sword pointing by the shopkeeper's collar. "You do not really wish to see me dead, do you?"

"It is not my concern if you cannot defend yourself," Byakuya murmured in annoyance. He just wanted all of this to end fast.

Urahara rolled his eyes and sighed theatrically.

The exhalation turned into a crimson cero that flashed towards Aizen's face, forcing him to interpose his blade to defend himself. Urahara was twenty feet to his left before anyone could see him draw his shikai or flash away from his captor's vicinity, surprising everyone, including Byakuya, who had never seen direct evidence of Urahara's previous position in Gotei.

"You know Sosuke-san, it is impolite to swipe someone's findings to use for reasons opposed to the original intention." Urahara gave a casual swing of his Benihime and continued as his haori fluttered in the wind. "One should never meddle with one's identity, unless he lacks one himself. Would you not call it pitiful?" This scornful yet grave tone even caught Byakuya's attention.

Old pains were sometimes hard to fathom, making a heart harder than steel. Aizen was not the one to harbour any sentimental need or guilt, so he expressed whatever he was feeling with a cold conceited smile.

He was truly a heartless being.

"I suggest each of you drop your idiocies, because although it would cost me no effort to finish you both barehanded, I require you for my final step."

At this point, he noticed the two men exchange a glance. Aizen, of course, smirked with satisfaction as he walked towards them.

Byakuya then leapt high up into the stormy sky, causing his opponent to raise an eyebrow coolly. Urahara looked over to where Gin continued to watch them, smirking, and he flashed a disturbing grin of his own. Both puzzling men then drew and engaged one another, vanishing into the night. Byakuya was both pleased and irked as to Urahara letting him have a chance at Aizen first, as it was agreed beforehand that it would be foolish for two people to face him together, given the sorcerer's proven tendency to muddle any fighter's perceptions of who was ally and enemy. Killing each other would not do. But still, the man should have known better than to simply abandon him altogether.

Not that it really mattered.

"Ban…kai."

Byakuya never before had let go of his sword whilst in the sky. It was not impossible, seeing that there were only two elements that he needed to activate his bankai: a denser-than-air area and his own willpower. The mist was helping the first condition quite well, and his willpower was roaring with rage.

"One of the few zanpakuto having the ability to skip straight to Bankai. Very admirable," the deposed tyrant of Las Noches mused as he rose to the same heavenly level. He noted how the Sixth division captain was being clever enough to not engage in any close-range attacks.

Some lessons struck people hard, however. Aizen noticed how the regal figure still clutched his unconscious sister in the crook of his arm as rows of swords began to form under the now-dark sky. It seemed that Byakuya would fight this way even if she slowed him down. The idea made him laugh out loud.

"It would be a shame if your unruliness costs you her life."

Byakuya looked over to see the traitor casually waiting for his next move, which caused him to bristle with fury. He did not bother taking that comment into account as it did not apply to him. He would protect Rukia, no matter the cost to himself.

"You may attempt to trick my senses as many times as you wish, but I doubt you can command it a thousand different directions at the same time. That is your weakness."

He closed his eyes.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

He did not need to worry about his target running away because everything was under his reign, his area of control. Now he only had to will his scattered blades to travel in a thousand different directions instantly. It was not an easy feat, but certainly not impossible considering his present mind-set.

And he would do it.

The princely death god opened his eyes to see a ball of pink petals form, then willed it to rotate at twice its current speed with his hand, firing rows of blades in every direction.

Byakuya scanned the area to locate his opponent, who had quite inexplicably disappeared.

A cold strange chuckle was coming from somewhere.

"Surely you must be curious to know."

His opponent soon appeared in his line of vision, seemingly unharmed.

"You managed to clip a strand of my hair. Congratulations!"

Byakuya stood in a defiant manner, not paying heed to those words, or rather lies, of praise. Not so much as a hair was out of place on his natural enemy's head.

"Now," Aizen smiled, and extended one arm, "you will hand Rukia over to me."

A concrete-solid tone replied, "That is the most foolish statement I have ever heard. If I must make my position perfectly clear, I will not do as you say, even if the world ends. Not today, not ever."

The mahogany-tinted eyes glinted in amusement. "Even if Miki Suuyosaki faces death? Which I guarantee will happen otherwise."

That threat caused him a pang of guilt, a feeling of being trapped. He was trying his best to suppress his anger. It was true that he had promised Rukia that he would return Miki to her. But it was never the plan to exchange one for another. After a momentary thought, he made up his mind.

He closed his heart and every moral value that he adhered to.

"I refuse to consider that as an option, for I will make sure you die first."

The villain laughed. "You truly are selfish, but I doubt you are any colder than me."

Before the last of his words could reach Byakuya's ears, he disappeared.

"My turn."

Although it took him aback, Byakuya started to use his free hand to speed up the trail of sakura, desperately attempting to catch his elusive quarry.

He was not going to lose to his promise.

"_Senbonzakura, do not spare even an inch of him!" _

The cherry blossom-tinted blades moved with ferocious speed and striking capability, but in vain. Aizen always managed to disappear every time they almost had him.

"_It seems he tends to pull this trick while he is within a few metres." _But if what he heard was true about the abilities of Kyoka Suigetsu, then it would be impossible to not give in to the deception. How he wished he was blind! The only way he could compensate would be to amplify Senbonzakura's speed. Byakuya began to use both of his hands, though with slight difficulty as he had to make sure Rukia was not harmed.

When he thought he almost succeeded, a look of horror filled his eyes.

An image smiled at him, one long unseen but unforgettably familiar.

"Byakuya-sama." It called to him in the most pleasant of tones, tugging a string to his heart.

He stopped breathing.

* * *

Yoruichi had just arrived in the world of the living from the Shiba clan's firework festival. She rolled her shoulders, flicking a few burnt-out sparks off them, then sauntered into Urahara's shop.

"Yo, Tessai. I am going to go to the training base."

"Lady Shihoin, it is out of bounds." The well-built man was in the middle of stacking some shelves.

"Why?!" His half-feline associate moaned.

"Ah, well, you see…" Tessai adjusted his glasses. As he hurried to find anything to keep her disastrously inquisitive nose out of their business, the memory of that long-ago day resurfaced.

_After Byakuya had left, __followed soon by Yoruichi, __Urahara __retreated downstairs. _

"_Training, Boss?"_

_The thoughtful __scientist __touched his chin, trying to decide a matter. "Not exactly, Tessai-san. However, I need you to do me a favour."_

"_Anything for you, Boss."_

"_In that case, I need you to assist me with __a__ few little things." He left for his underground base, __calling out as he did,_ "_Oh, one other thing, what happens down there stays between only you and I."_

"_Very well." _

"There is nothing for you to know except that you should stay away from that area." The assistant manager went to the storage room to pick up more goods, leaving a very curious Yoruichi in the tea room by herself.

"Heh! I don't reign over speed for nothing."

A mischievous glint shone in those golden orbs.

* * *

He had anticipated his own death, but not this.

As best as his logical mind could offer him while his fiercely beating heart refused to slow its pace, he strove to remind himself that she was dead!

Byakuya looked ahead to see those tender eyes gazing at him lovingly. The violet shade was too real and too beautiful.

"_I cannot do this,"_ his heart argued.

A sad smile adorned her delicate features, just the same as all those years ago.

"I still dream of those five years of us together, Byakuya-sama."

Was this his mind being tricked into believing her words? No, she was, in fact, speaking.

She was real!

It was not the time to argue how her existence came to be. Byakuya took a step forward, ignoring the tiny feeling of doubt.

"Stop dreaming, Hisana."

A hand was offered towards him. Her hand.

"I want to come back to you, to make up for what I could not return," she pleaded.

A feeling of happiness completed his soul. "You will."

In the midst of all the sadness, he wanted nothing but to hold her, and before his heart had the chance to complete its next course, he reached for those hands.

To be together and love her again. With all his heart.

"Oh, it's my sister!" A tear slid down Hisana's cheek.

This was going to be the best day of his life, if it were not for one little crisis.

At their touch, she began to vanish into petals of Senbonzakura.

A realization sparked within him. But it was already too late. Shocked, he stepped back instinctively, only to have his side caught on Aizen's sword.

Byakuya Kuchiki whirled around despite the pain bolting through his upper body, and fired a kidou as accurately as he could. The injured captain called back all his petals as he attempted to flash away from Aizen's reach, but failed miserably at the end. A powerful kidou came towards him, and he was sent flying towards the ground hundreds of metres away. His Kenseikan shattered into pieces.

Blood was dripping from his upper left arm and more flooded the ground beneath him. It needed to be stopped soon for him to survive. He winced in pain as the weight of Rukia's body began to tear his arm away though it was like a feather compared to his. The fallen prince picked up his sword with his functioning arm, panting as Aizen began to approach him. It felt like every single bone was about to crack.

He was in distress. But still alive.

The wounded arm soon started to grow numb. It did not matter, because he would bear any pain for her. "Byakurai!" the wounded warrior shouted, and a shaft of lighting lanced towards the traitor's heart.

Aizen did not even attempt to move from his position. The spell struck, and crackled out with no effect.

"It is a pity, but you are too weak right now for your kidou to affect me. For all it matters, I could just crush that finger of yours."

It was true.

A terrible weakness swept over him, leaving Byakuya shivering and light-headed. The blood-stained captain knew Mayuri's zanpakuto had poison in it, but was not so certain about Aizen's. Or was this an illusion, just like Hisana had been? He tried to convince his senses, but his arm remained as numb as rubber even as it wrapped protectively around Rukia's body. It was hardly a viable defense, and offence would be a foolish joke in his condition.

In his present state, any attempt at battle would be the cause of death for the two of them.

In that moment of desperation, the proud noble sheathed his sword back in its case and used his only functioning arm to gather Rukia closer to him.

His string of life.

"_I have got you."_ Byakuya held her with a deathly grip. Perhaps it was better that she went into shock. He would not want her to see him so beaten before her worst enemy. Despite knowing all this reiatsu would wear her down, Byakuya wanted to keep her with him. He could hardly trust anyone with Aizen around.

"_Love of a special kind."_ Even that heartless enemy recognized it as he gazed at the worn-out captain down on his knees with his supposed sister fenced within his only functioning arm.

Byakuya rallied then and tried to shoot a spell, but his hand was met with the blade of his opponent.

"AH!"

It hurt like fire, but the fact that the stinging sensation lingered meant that he was able to move his hand. It was not paralyzed, at least.

"Do you know the difference between you and I? It is the _heart_. For as long as you strive to have one, Captain Kuchiki, you have embraced death. Ironic, isn't it?"

The aristocratic shinigami remained stock-still.

"She will be the cause of your death."

Byakuya shut his impenetrable eyes and replied with a solid tone.

"No."

He breathed deeply before continuing, cringing at his earlier slip-up. "There is no worse disease than a deluded heart. I hold no such sentiments." The ice-cold gaze now looked directly at Aizen.

"Say what you may, but you are one captain who is full of sentimental feelings." His forsaken former ally had an accusing expression as he strode towards the pair. "It's a shame, because she is the reason why all time and space will dance under my thumb." Sosuke gestured towards the insensate maiden "She is the core."

Byakuya rose and stepped to his side, preparing to take off. But he managed to travel only so far before collapsing once more.

"How pathetic!"

Those slender fingers approached Rukia in a hypnotic fashion, about to separate the heart-bound couple while Byakuya clutched onto her more tightly, trying to prolong the moment of proximity.

"Do not force me to shatter you, Kuchiki!"

"You guys are really blowing up this island."

A mocking tone made the degraded noble cringe with infuriation.

"Is that Big-Shot Aizen on the loose again?"

To the astonishment of all, a surge of light-blue spiritual pressure made its way towards Sosuke, exploding into the earth. The skilled master of flash-step avoided it just in time, forced to flee from his intended target.

But their reprieve came with a cost. The back of the Kuchiki nobleman's shirt was in tatters from where it had taken the brunt of that blast.

"You… fool." Byakuya's voice broke.

The orange-haired boy came rushing towards him, his amber eyes narrowed in horror and outrage at the sight before him.

"Why the HELL didn't you move yourself, BYAKUYA?! Are you getting slow on me?"

Byakuya dismissed the obvious insult out of respect for their urgent situation. "Take her and hurry, you fool." The bloody blue-blood shifted slightly to reveal Rukia from underneath his weary embrace. He had known he could not dodge Ichigo's attack in time, so he ended up shielding her with his own body.

Without wasting a moment, Ichigo took Rukia over his shoulder and looked over to his former nemesis with a worrisome glance. "Why is she half-dead?!"

"Leave this area," Byakuya hoarsely requested.

Ichigo swung his sword up to rest it on his shoulder and smirked.

"Heh! I am here to defeat Aizen, but don't worry. I won't let her get a scratch, unlike how you have failed to," he retorted.

Ichigo was Ichigo after all.

Byakuya was hardly in a state right now to argue with the brash young man that if there had been any scratch on Rukia, it would be due to the fact that his body failed to act as the last line of defense against Ichigo's thoughtless attack.

"Do not make me… regret my decisions, Kurosaki. Or I will kill you."

"Live first, Byakuya." He saw Ichigo flash away with Rukia in his care.

Byakuya closed his eyes, feeling quite tired.

"_While I may barely exist, she is all I have to live __for__, and I wish to live, Senbonzakura."_

He was sweating from pushing himself too much, but the ground felt so cold to his body. Since Ichigo had taken away Aizen's attention from him, Byakuya could at least try to heal, only a little. There then came a firm inner voice speaking to his soul, or rather, his inner soul speaking to him.

"_If… I were not who I am, Kuchiki Byakuya, I would let a part of me escape today… something that you shinigami call… tears. But it is no time for any sentimental talk."_

His partner nodded painfully. _"Guide me and this is the last favour I __will__ ever ask."_

"_Never say 'last' when you __face __such a strong opponent against whom your __mightiest__ attack is futile." _Byakuya felt his inner world go quite.

The samurai spirit of his true soul started with a much more somber tone this time_._

"_Kuchiki Byakuya, was foolishness the reason to abandon me as your __defense__?"_

"_It was my last resort."_

"_You decided to walk on my pride and honour for her?!"_ His wielder was not the least bit surprised by such a remark.

"_You are a part of me."_

He could tell Senbonzakura was shocked.

"_Then act upon all that you have left."_

"_It is you."_

"_You do not contain enough __reiatsu__ to wield me. You have drained yourself to your limit."_

"_Are you saying… this is the end for me?"_

"_As long as you do not lose your pride, Kuchiki Byakuya."_

Senbonzakura was, indeed, a part of him. Byakuya mentally agreed.

The sound of a blast from not too far away interrupted their conversation.

"_Rukia."_

Before managing to form another thought, his eyelids shut involuntarily.

His senses went dead.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki soared on the wind while his amber eyes searched intently for any sign of his adversary. The tiny form against his chest moaned, and he clutched her tighter to him, a frown darkening his brow.

"If there is one reason why I will protect you today, Rukia Kuchiki, and beat his old ass, it is because of Byakuya. And I honestly don't know why." Realizing he was talking to himself, he felt silly. "I must be going crazy."

Admittedly, Ichigo had felt quite guilty for his rash move there as he spotted Byakuya's faint figure in the midst of the furrow.

He sped past the shore, then over the sea.

"Is he even alive? Damn, why am I thinking like this when I got…"

His eyes widened.

Before him was a huge grey circular body, sort of like a typhoon. Curious, Ichigo flashed higher in the sky to see into its interior.

"Why the hell am I seeing another sky in it?!"

Was it a reflection, or actually another version of the heavens? A world beyond this dimension?

"To be precise, it is going to be the sky of my world."

Ichigo turned towards Aizen to see him activate his zanpakuto. "Kyoka Suigetsu."

His senses remained puzzled momentarily. "What the HELL did you do?"

Aizen stared silently past him at the menacing gray conglomeration. "Just wanted to make sure of something, is all."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"Dispersing the enemy's strength...that's the first rule of battle, isn't it? You seem hardly impressed by my skills."

That same exuberant teenage grin crossed the young man's face. "Well, I couldn't care any less about that damn skill of yours. All I know is I am going to Bankai your face off- BANKAI!"

Rukia started to stir, probably due to his high reiatsu, but Ichigo paid no attention and shot a wave of Black Getsuga towards Aizen. His opponent dodged it without much effort and replied with a powerful flash of lightning in an instant.

"_His kidou is much stronger than Byakuya's."_ This was not going to be easy, especially with his inner hollow threatening to take him over at any time.

"I can see you!" Ichigo sent another flare of his energy attacks.

"Kuchiki…" Rukia murmured.

"Weird." Ichigo held her tightly and sped to locate the monstrous schemer, but to his surprise, even though he was in his Bankai mode, he could not keep up with Sosuke's moves. So the only option was for him to randomly shoot his attacks. At least Aizen did not finish me off while in his shikai like last time, he thought grimly.

"_What exactly does he plan to do?" _He quickly sent another sweep of his attack, and roared when the seemingly solid figure just vanished into thin air.

"COWARD! GETSUGA…TENS-"

The tip of Zangetsu shattered with an audible crack before Ichigo could swing it away. A stream of blood escaped from his forehead.

"Damn you!" It seemed that the fight might reach to drastic ends like last time.

He could see Aizen drawing near him, his reiatsu getting stronger, that challenging superior smile lighting up his devilish face.

"Times change, people struggle and triumph across the face of this world, and you are still weaker than me, human Ryoka."

* * *

**Thank you**

**~*~**

**Let me know I suppose... :)**

* * *


	18. Crimson Reality

**Credit goes to my beta for bringing me out of my cave where I was hiding under lots and lots of 'taking me nowhere' musing! :D**

**Although I wish to finish off this fic as soon as possible, I cannot make any promises as I am not sure right now about my schedule.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me tell you that there is a lot more to come!**

**Black-armor-san, your reviews did wake me up! You are one cheeky but keen reviewer! I am glad! :)**

* * *

***=Crimson Reality=***

The night air was thick with eeriness and uncertainty. It felt as if all the warmth was being sucked out of the surroundings. The eccentric shopkeeper flashed through the currents of wind, purposely provoking Ichimaru Gin to follow him.

Gin's reason for accepting this obvious ploy was unclear to many. It was not that Aizen had sent him to finish off Urahara, nor did the silver-haired ex-captain view it as his lack of choice.

It was merely a matter of prestige; or perhaps just warming up ones' sword.

Urahara was just another bit of dirt in their way, as Aizen would put it.

"Running away from me won't do, Merchant-san."

The blonde man turned around in surprise to find his hat knocked over by an extended spear which stopped right over his head. Kisuke caught the floppy fabric and cast an admonishing look at his grinning pursuer.

"My, my, that would be considered cheating surely. I would have wanted us to finish our business somewhere in private instead of dragging the rest into it." He casually dusted off his hat with a finger. The unflappable fugitive noted the lightless night sea, as the moon was still completely out of sight.

Gin recalled his shikai as he began to make his way towards his prey. They were occupying the other side of the cliff bottom below where Aizen and Byakuya were currently having their own duel to the death.

The self-proclaimed handsome rogue looked towards the heart of the night sea. "What is it that you two have cooked up over there? Something like that could not possibly be, say… _hollows_," he asked suspiciously while purposely delaying on the last word to cause a wider grin on his enemy's face.

A form of deception.

Urahara was hardly intimidated by Gin's unusual facial expressions because he knew very well what lay beneath them.

"It is nice to see that you are in high spirits, Ichimaru-san, but it hardly shows any manners when one doesn't answer when spoken to. I believe I asked you a question." His shadow-swept eyes displayed a glint of fury, that jovial tone now replaced by seriousness, while his right palm rested on the handle of his cane, ready to strike with her powers at any time.

The fox-faced villain halted and stood motionless, arms crossed before his chest.

"Your skin is thicker than a hippopotamus', Ichimaru-san."

A slick smile shrugged off this comment. "Have you ever considered the Court Guardian legend potentially being factual?

"_He is speaking of an old legend."_ Urahara was surprised at his sudden interest in conversation. "Haven't we all heard of myths when we were little? Which one are you talking about precisely?"

"I wondered if you could tell me something after all, but you seem to be just as much in the dark as I am. Any further talk really does seem unnecessary."

The sudden change in tone sparked his suspicion. _"He is deliberately avoiding the subject… then why bring it to the surface?"_ Urahara felt his natural curiosity getting the best of him, even in such a dangerous situation. "I am rather fascinated by this legend that you speak of, as you have hardly elaborated on any such source of interest."

Gin hefted his zanpakutou and took a stance. "I really hate fighting at night by the sea. Perhaps a little something I share with the snakes."

However, the other man did not seem at all interested by what was clearly considered an empty threat, or just a warning.

"Ichimaru-san, you didn't mean the legend associated with _Oken_, not actually 'Court Guardian', by any chance?"

Gin made no response, but that grin faltered slightly, so Urahara did not require any. "I noticed that you have been doing your little activity always at night and by the _sea, _a luxury of nature that we do not have in Soul Society."

"The timing had been inconvenient."

This time Urahara gave a sadistic smile. Dark blue eyes of the scientist gazed towards his opponent.

"It bothers me, Ichimaru-san."

"Hm?" The turncoat tilted his head to one side.

Kisuke turned his cane, carefully angling his wrist downwards in an unorthodox defensive style. "I am actually surprised that you have not tried to cut me in half yet. What bothers me more is that you never clean up the mess that you leave behind."

"I wouldn't refer to it as a mess. It's called playing with your fate at every corner."

"Then there shouldn't be a problem if _I _wish to do the same tonight." He adjusted his hat.

Gin grinned. "Be sure not to give away all your strategies."

"I am a gentleman, and as such, I never keep things away from my enemies. That would definitely be cheating."

"It seems as though you have decided not to cheat your fate, and so dying shouldn't go to waste."

Ichimaru flashed towards him. Kisuke Urahara dropped into a dueling stance, sword arm raised.

"I am thrilled that you care, Ichimaru-san. Awaken, _Benihime_!"

The cane that resembled an old man's stick transformed immediately into a straight-edged cutlass, and soon the collision of swords threatened to suffocate the atmosphere. Both fighters, ex-captains at two different times, flashed in various directions while blocking off each others' attacks simultaneously. Finally they jumped away from each other and landed on the plain beach by the sea, sand spreading around their stances.

Both could hear sounds coming from where Byakuya and Aizen were now.

"The hollow spirits have been unusually low," Kisuke commented nonchalantly, "except this anomalous reading that would show up _always_ at night. But each time a shinigami appeared, not a single hollow was in sight."

Urahara tilted his zanpakutou as he lifted it to his shoulder level.

"Kuchiki-san would always complain to me how this area is most chilly at night. However, it has not been the case during my stay here. Until _tonight_."

There was a decidedly displeased slant to Gin's scissor-sharp face now. "I don't have the patience for your yapping. Shoot to kill, _Shinso_."

At this precise moment, Gin Ichimaru found a strange sensation rushing down his spine. The receiving end of his outstretched spear was as empty as the darkness around them. Instead, that disturbed prodigy found his neck at the receiving end of the Crimson Princess.

"First insight into my strategy," the green-clad lecturer gruffly informed him, causing the skeletal-featured soul to frown momentarily in shock.

"I admire your speed."

His assailant's only response was to shout, "Sing, Benihime!" The crimson attack caught the hem of Gin's sleeve as he dodged, probably damaging his unfavored wrist but little else, he noted speculatively.

"I had best not let my guard fall again," Ichimaru opined. The psychopath then launched himself at Urahara, his flashing league-long blade filling the air with seemingly a hundred visions of razor-sharp death.

The skilled combatant blocked his enemy's attacks effortlessly and flashed away by shooting a massive energy attack to safely separate himself from the press. "Your sword speaks of struggle, Ichimaru-san. A fierce struggle at that. Your mind seems indecisive. Care to share?"

His silver strands seemed to be defiantly teased by the night breeze as a small part of him reluctantly suffered what he had not experienced ever since the day he gave away one of the strings of fate. But the former Third Division captain allowed no evidence of such discomfort to color his face or actions. "All the more reason to finish this now. _Die_!"

Both of them sped towards each other as high traces of reiatsu flamed around them, one lilac and the other blood red.

"That result is unlikely, even if you spill every last drop of blood in your body. An unsavory prospect, Ichimaru-san."

A crimson glint flashed in that depth of deepest blue.

* * *

It was pathetic to get sent to ground so effortlessly by Aizen. Amber eyes were wide with horror, and just once he would not have minded his hollow taking over him completely. But even the beast was not immune to Aizen's skills, as he had witnessed just now. Ichigo punched the ground in frustration.

"Why do you want Rukia, you bastard?!"

Yes, Ichigo had failed to keep his boastful promise to Byakuya, and Rukia now hung half-conscious in Aizen's clutches. She had practically walked into the hallucinogenic trap he conjured, which Ichigo did not understand, causing him further irritation.

"Why must there be always reasons?" the depraved genius remarked lightly. "She decided to fall victim to me, what choice did I have but to grant her wish?"

Ichigo's whole body was numb from pain, be it real or delusional, but his mouth still served to beat the nonsense out of Aizen's reasoning.

"LIAR!"

That brought an amused twist to the other man's lips. "Then pray tell me, why did she so casually abandon your protection?"

"It was another one of your silly tricks!" The orange-haired ruffian struggled to get to his feet using his zanpakutou for support.

"I am skilled enough to not require any trickery. Her mind knows better than to believe what those eyes of hers perceive. For ordinary souls, there is a limit to how much one can give or take."

"Heh. Stop with the bullshit, it's falling on deaf ears." Piercing blue reiatsu began to blaze from around the body of the substitute shinigami.

Aizen's face had that mock-paternal concern that had served him so well in the past. "How do you plan to protect someone who doesn't have faith in your protection?"

Ichigo was at a loss for a moment. But this moral uncertainty was fast replaced by disbelief in his own senses, as suddenly the whole atmosphere seemed filled with a heavy disturbing presence. One that was familiar to both of them.

Aizen smiled knowingly and eyed the group of people who now stood before him. Several white haoris blew in the sea-tang air, and their combined soul presence was enough to bring any errant hollows to their knees. Arrayed between the two fighters there now stood assembled the remaining Captains of the Gotei 13.

"_Aizen__!_ You will not escape this time! You have run out of places to hide from us!" It was the captain of the Thirteenth squad. His treacherous former comrade only smiled in a disarming manner.

"Oh, on the contrary, I have been expecting you eagerly."

Without further delay, Yamamoto thumped the ground with his stick. "Seize him!"

"She will die." The mahogany-haired villain announced dramatically. In response, the general merely narrowed his eyes.

"Do you think you can use a girl we have already condemned as an outcast for a shield? We are not so soft-hearted as you seem to believe, Aizen-kun."

The deep, merry chuckle that emanated from Sosuke's chest had no trace of actual humor, and when his eyes opened once more, they too held neither goodwill nor defeat.

"Did I say I was referring to Rukia-chan?"

And with that, he indicated behind them with his finger.

Everyone shifted their vision over to the swirling gray tumult that Aizen had dubbed 'Infinite Swirl'. At first the enormity of that abomination prevented much in the way of keen discernment as to its whole. But then Captain Hitsugaya's sea-green eyes widened in horror, and he drew back apace at the chilling sight that greeted him.

"SOIFON TAICHOU!"

All noticed then. True enough, one of their number had been plucked up without any indication of how, and now was twisting ineffectively in the roiling entity's embrace. The war leaders blanched to see their colleague trapped at the top of that inexplicable monster. Ukitake was gob smacked.

"Though extremely swift, her attacks require her to come close to me. Since it served to incapacitate me once before, our dear Soifon did not bother to consider a new strategy, and that has proven to be a mistake. Acting on temper, thus meeting a fate similar to that of a moth to a flame."

Aizen strode towards the 'Infinite Swirl' with Rukia in his firm hold, and the crowd of legendary warriors parted unwillingly before them; her night-blue eyes were pale as water, seemingly without awareness of anything going on.

"Put her down!" Ichigo shouted from his place in the dirt. This brazen attempt to command him caused only a flicker of distaste to pass over those handsome features. The look that the mad schemer directed towards his defeated enemy was openly contemptuous of anything he might think, feel, or try.

"Don't move a muscle, or you will end up like her."

When the Kurosaki boy seemed to obey this threat, Sosuke's face once more split in a satisfied smile. By now his steps had brought him to the very edge of the cliff, and he stood facing that swarming nightmare creation, pausing to admire his handiwork before turning his attention once more to the unresponsive maiden held loosely in his arms.

"Rukia Kuchiki, care to perform the last dance of your life?"

He gave a gentle caress of her frozen cheek, causing the colour to return to those lifeless eyes.

She nodded obediently.

"Now that you are mine, ice princess, would you honour me by joining the two skies with your soul?"

And like a puppet, she automatically drew _Sode no Shirayuki_ from its sheathe at his waist and pointed it towards the place on her body called _heart_.

"I will soon join you, Miki."

* * *

"Byakuya-san!"

A sound, or rather, a voice was calling to him.

"Byakuya-san!"

Someone was crying over him.

"Please hold on!"

It sounded strangely familiar.

A feeling of warmth trickled into his soul. After a while, he felt his pain beginning to subside.

Perhaps it was the effect of a healing kidou. Then again, hardly anyone in Soul Society called him Byakuya-_san_.

He could hear some mumbles between two people; more specifically, two women. All of a sudden they seemed to realize he had regained consciousness. "Oh, Captain Kuchiki."

He did not mistake that voice.

Grey eyes fluttered open to see two blurred figures staring back at him. One seemed relieved, the other concerned.

"You are lucky that Inoue-san arrived in time to heal you. Otherwise…" The healer captain Unohana Retsu paused a while. "It would have been impossible."

"Thank you." He landed a gaze on the human girl who retained a warm expression, but devastation could be seen in her eyes. Her features seemed to decline for a moment before returning him a sad smile.

They heard a loud noise.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime screeched.

So, it was that brat she was worried about.

Byakuya got up from his position. "You mustn't, Byakuya-san!" Her hand clenched into a fist which rested on her chest. Her concern for him was genuine, that much he knew. But he had no time to waste or chances to take so long as he could stand on his own volition.

"You have come alone, Captain Unohana?"

"No, most of us are here."

His eyes widened as surprise took him. Just how long had he lain insensate?

"I would say that your battle skills are required today," his associate continued.

To this, the raven-haired prince rose and replied, "I thank you both. Forgive me now, for I must attend to the matter of someone's rescue."

The Kuchiki noble flashed away, leaving a bemused Unohana.

* * *

The view of a transparent lake flowing towards an endless land caused shock to appear in her golden orbs as the scene of a tall, pallid tower came into view.

"Seireitei… I'm in _Seireitei_."

Purple-tinted hair billowed in the peaceful air that was quite undisturbed by the destruction that was taking place elsewhere in the universe.

"Am I where I was, or where I see I am?"

She believed only one person knew the answer.

"It seems you had everything planned all along."

Yoruichi gave a victorious smirk.

* * *

He could sense the danger in the air. A foreshadowing of loss that was about to take place.

What he witnessed took his breath away.

Byakuya flashed towards Aizen, only to see his beloved Rukia impassively, without a shred of fear, stab herself in the heart.

He was shocked when not a single captain moved to prevent this act.

He was too late.

The Kuchiki noble dreaded the inevitable sight of blood. _Her_ blood.

"_Byakuya-sama, I want her to have someone. So please, I hope that you would let her call you 'brother'."_

The grey eyes were thunderstruck.

"_The only__ living soul as dear as you, Hisana."_

But she was probably no longer considered living. He closed his eyes to block out the scene in front of him as he went for his zanpakutou.

Her blood splattered on the ground.

An ice cold feeling began to suffocate him.

A sense of death began to seep into the air.

Time held still for a moment.

Even his heart skipped a beat.

Byakuya looked up.

The droplets of blood started to turn into masses of ice. Icicles emerged from where she had pierced herself.

The hollow pager in his pocket went wild.

Had they lost their battle even before it could begin?

And then a terrible voice screamed, "STOP!"

What was most remarkable is that it was Aizen Sosuke who roared this command.

The revolutionary-turned-nihilist attempted to move away, but for once he had not reacted fast enough.

"RUKIA!" Renji appeared from behind.

Before anything could be done or said, Aizen was completely under her icy reign as a heaven-high ice column formed between the sky of the real world and the inner realm of 'Infinite Swirl'. Somehow the tip of his own illusory zanpakutou was emerging from his back. How Rukia had done it Byakuya would never know.

He walked over to her.

The disbelieving nobleman looked into her frozen lilac eyes as his hands took her chin. "Speak to me."

Byakuya's voice broke on those last words.

At that moment, everything around him began to fall, literally.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" The red-haired vice-captain tried to anchor the hook of his zanpakuto's tip onto the dense material of _Mugen Uzu_ to keep him in place. "I am sorry!" Byakuya heard him shout. And for the first time he noticed that Miki was not with his lieutenant.

Senbonzakura, the embodiment of a thousand cherry petals signifying beauty and affection all his own, came forth and fought for everything that his wielder loved, be it the law or a person.

It was a sword to claim, defend and protect anything that was worthy of its wielder's soul and heart.

It had fought for Hisana.

And now it was set on fighting for Rukia.

The glowing pink petal storm swept towards its target, and as he had done with countless enemies before, Byakuya pierced both the frozen soul sleep and chain link of Aizen Sosuke with every last remainder of his strength.

But he could not stop to finish the job. Rukia seemed to move away from his reach towards an infinite void. They were engulfed by the mass of grey heading towards an endless tunnel.

"Never again."

He shot his hand towards her to breach the distance that separated them and tore Kyoka Suigetsu from her clutch, shards of ice breaking free of her wrist.

Scenes, space and feelings, it all began to change.

A voice reached his ears.

"You will die… if you follow me…"

Byakuya whirled around in surprise to spot a single tear. Was it his imagination?

"Nii… sama." His eyes widened in bewilderment. She was alive?!

A soft sound echoed with pride, dominating every inch of emptiness around them.

A crucial recognition.

That small word, spoken by the dearest of all souls, had the weight of his life.

And it had never sounded this precious, like a droplet of water that touched a mere grain of sand in a desert that had not experienced the rain in all its years.

"That is hardly enough to stop me, _Rukia_."

Byakuya brought her into a strong embrace as waves of her night-dark hair whipped around his face.

He knew then he would follow her to the end of his life.

* * *

_Many things are lost through time._

_But trampling my pride a crime,_

_My blade will never forgive._

_While the stakes might be massive,_

_An honour only for you to take._

_My resolve is yours to make._

_Words may fail me._

_Fate may forsake me._

_At the end it is for you why,_

_My last resort would be to die._

_There is nothing I wish more,_

_And will strive further to endure._

_For my memory to be worthwhile_

_With nothing but your smile._

* * *

_**I say What's what? The war is by no means over! I hope my poem makes up for my delay in update! I would love it if more people came out and reviewed! =D**_

_**Thank You**_

_**~*~**_

* * *


	19. Final Confrontation

**I hope you are all alright. I think some of you are busy because I have not heard from you! **

**Read and Review!!! Please... :D**

* * *

***=Final Confrontation=***

One golden sun.

Another new day.

The dawn invited its way forward as the tender morning rays basked the unconscious body on the ground. A cool gentle breeze danced its way through, carrying a foreign scent in its cradle. His stormy-grey eyes opened to this rare feeling of calmness.

"_Remarkable_," was his very first thought, followed by a deep breath.

Byakuya Kuchiki stared straight up from where he was lying to see streaks of golden traces seeping through the fluffy white clouds that had just awoken after a reign of total night. The aristocratic soul stretched his hands over the ground and collected something in his fist.

"Sand," the noble spoke to himself. "Sand?!" He bolted upright from his groggy state and let grains of silica slip through his fingers.

What hit his curious eyes was a vision of a glittering sea surface. There it was, the very same sea looking so exquisite and inviting to his eyes. Before he could indulge further in his thoughts, Byakuya whirled around to examine the shore in search of his real peace.

No one else was there.

"Rukia?!"

He became anxious, which usually did not happen to him. After all, he had her with him the last time he saw her. Byakuya stood up and flash-stepped up the shore to spot a sun-polished road with colourful flowers decorating both sides heading towards an endless horizon.

Had Rukia left him?

He turned towards the ocean view again.

"It is too similar, yet it seems we are elsewhere right now. But where?"

Byakuya strode along the path and let his eyes roam over the flowers. A stark violet bloom caught his attention. He looked around the scenery further for any clues, only to spot a trail of blood appearing from the flower bed onto the roadside to continue ahead. He assumed it belonged to her, but was she dead for _real_ this time?

"Which unfortunate soul dares our parting now?"

He sped towards an infinite distance.

* * *

The mist began to clear up as the sunny rays made their way through to the ground. The green haori-clad male stood facing the sight of the sea in front of him as his straight blonde hair fluttered in the wind.

"No need to remain a mystery any longer. I am the only one here… _Aizen_."

Traces of footsteps followed afterwards.

"Urahara, you do realize you are trapped with me. To escape it either one of us dies or both, if at all."

The serene shopkeeper held a disturbingly vicious smile on his face. "I would rather have both of us be dead, if that's what it takes to settle this quest for justice once and for all. I have had my hands dirtied enough times. Why, just to get you sealed in this dimension and the rest out of harm's way, I had to secure the Kuchiki siblings as bait. Not my finest hour."

Aizen chuckled. "We are not too different, dear old nemesis, except that you can never surpass my skills."

"Mugen Uzu, 'Infinite Swirl': gives a reading of a low level hollow when in fact it is… correction… _was_ deathly. Rukia Kuchiki, being an inexperienced shinigami, hardly had the skills to destroy it, and out of her sheer high moral values ended up lending her powers to a human couple… _five_ years ago."

"So you have finally guessed it. It was, in fact, a true hollow reading, Urahara. A special type of hollow that no one has never seen before. Tragically it included our Kuchiki girl, too."

The cunning scientist slipped off a curt answer. "Water hollows, they were."

"Indeed. This world is such an ideal place, wouldn't you agree?"

The prince of Benihime faced towards his enemy fully. "While you may believe that you can jump ahead of the plans of anyone who opposes you, know that I have always been ahead of you. I only lacked a suitable environment to exercise my actions."

"A true warrior can exercise his actions anywhere. You are hardly a worthy opponent, but a mere time-waster." Aizen flash-stepped towards Urahara but the charm broker did not bother to block his sword and instead flashed away in the opposite direction.

"Skills are the basis of our strength." He appeared behind Aizen. "To win a war, you must always use your enemy's weakness to your advantage, instead of waiting to disperse his strength while you end up losing some of yours. _That_ is where you have gone wrong, Aizen." The sound of swords colliding pitched into the air.

"This means nothing more to me than finishing your silly banter." Strong waves of reiatsu flared, causing Urahara to break from the sword lock.

However, he seemed unaffected.

"I have seen through the deception of the _supposed_ illusion that you have been playing on others. You used the most cowardly form of strategy to gain a power that you planned to abuse all along."

Aizen did not move this time. His sandy brown haori billowed in the wind. "Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

"The ceremonial release was not the first time you used its power with the intent of manipulation. The captaincy exam, that is there you had your chance to test it on superiors like Yamamoto. While you were at it, there was one little detail you kept hidden from them."

"Oh, and I assume that you know?"

"While I am aware that its illusionary properties are almost flawless, '_Perfect Hypnosis'_ is not perfect at all."

"Now that's a rather fascinating discovery. So suddenly you know more about Kyoka than I? _Nonsense_." Aizen raised his zanpakuto.

"Perhaps I ought to rephrase my statement." A glare of warning caused the villain to halt. "You were merely able to establish the belief that it is a perfect hypnosis. You will probably succeed in making people believe the simplest of expressions in the literal sense, such as 'over the moon', as many would say, when in fact it is a _moonless_ night."

Aizen let out devious laughter. "It is not my responsibility to dispel other's foolishness, nor will I tolerate yours. You dare to mock my abilities, and yet you believe that you will make it through to another day."

The jovial soul sent a teasing smile in reply. "I have a fine example: Kaname Tousen."

Urahara fixed his gaze on Aizen to decipher any change in facial expression.

"You are the only one so far, I will say."

"That is because I use my intellect as my defense and offence, rather than solely relying on my senses or Benihime at all times. I disregard all that makes sense and use all nonsensical aspects to evaluate my understanding."

"Yet you are so ignorant of my real plan. Then how do you hope to surpass all odds and survive the fact that I cannot have you remain alive now that you are my real threat?"

The two ex-captains engaged once again. Their guardian spirits screamed against one another, expressing a level of existing hatred that neither combatant chose to reveal openly.

"Ichimaru-san mentioned the old legend of _Oken_," the archaically-dressed man informed his opponent as he applied more force to his attack.

"He is just as ignorant as you are. I had no need for such minds." Strands of mahogany hair danced above his gaze, making the heartless soul seem serene.

"I would love to hear it all from your mouth and appreciate the supreme sense of ingenuity that you claim to have."

Without warning, Aizen came flashing towards him and succeeded in landing a heavy cut on his shoulder.

"First fact, then, student: it has nothing to do with _Oken_, because I did not require the key all along and you were correct in assuming that I do very well in creating misdirection. This pursuit of _Oken_ was just another one of those."

The injured soul pressed strongly over his wound to prevent blood from dripping freely. "I believe the legend states that you need to sacrifice the thirteen prime souls of the court guard; in other words, all the captains. But there are three vacant spaces present right now."

"Well, well, you are catching on, but not quite." Aizen edged towards him, blade pointed steady and unwavering at his heart. "I would not pursue a hopeless feat, and just as I said, it was not the key I had been after."

"In the end, the means were the same." Urahara shot an angry beam of crimson from his blade's length, damaging the brown haori but little else.

"Urahara, I hope you realize that even succeeding to kill me would not restore the order."

"Ah, care to blow your own trumpet?"

"_Gladly_." There was a look of unequaled malice and self-worth on Aizen's features now. "I required Kuchiki Rukia's absolute dedication for my task, and for that I had to ensure that certain parts of her memory were locked away."

"So that she may have no purpose for living at the end, just like a hollow who had no one left behind. Oh, truly how wrong you were proven. Bonds and affection are two things that Kuchiki-san had which were never a part of your plan." Urahara held a pitying expression.

"It is true that I had not expected him to actually stay in the world of the living to waste my time. However, that itself might have given birth to a new story only if she lived at the end."

"Oh?" The jovial soul gave a sarcastic acknowledgement.

Clearly it missed Aizen's ears for he continued ever so proudly. "The moment Kuchiki Rukia's ice column joined the two skies, all spirit dimensions became one, including the Royal Realm."

"Was it generosity that left out the world of the living from your schemes of treachery as you had planned _originally_?"

"I harbour no such weaknesses. The entire world of the living has come to a very good and worthwhile end."

Urahara formed a fist in silent anger. The wind around them whistled a sad tune of demise. "Their living souls have been sacrificed after all."

"Every last soul on Earth. Equivalent to the Court Guardian captains, is it not?"

"How sure are you of your claim?"

"Very."

"I believe you are short one soul."

"Is that so?"

"Precisely so." The shopkeeper strode forward a few steps as he gave a casual swing to his Benihime. "Kuchiki Rukia is very much _alive_. I can assure you of that without a doubt."

For the briefest of moments, the chocolate-brown eyes seemed to have lost their glimmer. "Whether she dies or not is totally irrelevant to my plan."

"It seems that her lingering shinigami powers concealed a new aspect of her soul." A hint of secrecy lingered in his tone.

However, Aizen remained unaffected by any doubts.

His ancient enemy smiled all the same.

"That being a human aspect... and by now, she is one."

"What?!" The unsteady voice belied the calm façade that the enemy of Soul Society wore.

Kisuke didn't budge an inch. "The kidou spell I cast froze time long enough for the last of the process to complete. I believe you did not witness the fulfillment of your scheme for the simple reason that it isn't over yet. Just as you said that you had planned to create _one _whole dimension only. Do enlighten me as to where we stand now in terms of reality?"

Aizen chuckled. "Even a scientist such as yourself did not realize that freezing time would also momentarily pause the transformation of her soul. I really see no use in wasting my time. I have a world to lead."

The eccentric enigma launched himself at Aizen along with a burst of bloody mist.

"Never did I say that the time was frozen for _them_."

"Just what do you mean, Urahara?" Aizen said as he effortlessly avoided the attack.

"See this?"

He then held up a strand of mahogany hair between his fingertips.

"My hair."

Urahara detected a lingering confusion in his enemy's tone. "Correct."

"_It must have been during that time when I had him __at my sword-point__."_ Aizen was truly unsure as to what was about to be revealed to him.

"I customized the kidou so that it only affected those that I intended; in other words, those whose hair was in my hand."

The tension dissipated. "Yet you will still fall prey to my zanpakutou skills, an area in which I am clearly supreme."

"I would have just sent you to the Maggot's Nest, but there is one reason I believe in for which I cannot let you bear your powers."

"And what might that be?"

"Only to return what is rightful for a mother to hold."

Gone was the guise of the irreverent comedian or even the wise old savant. Urahara Kisuke seemed dead serious about the battle that was about to begin as crimson reiatsu flared dangerously around him.

* * *

"Where am I?" A simple question without an answer.

Since she had returned to her senses, she had found herself tied down with chains and trapped behind foreign bars. The guards had been so brutal that blood dripped from her wrists and ankles, though she chalked it up to their high caliber of strength that all the souls here seemed to possess and not any particular malice.

A _threat_; that was what they had labeled her when she could barely even move.

"_I wish I could spare him the trial, __but __it never seems to end."_

Closing her eyes, she tried to fight back tears. She felt lonely but did not let it bother her. It would not do to break down in front of these foreigners. But there was so much she could not comprehend, along with the feeling that she might have forgotten something.

Her captors resembled spirits, yet so human-like in nature. She had never seen any soul like this before. She could feel the flaring power that was latent within their reiatsu.

Violet eyes looked up in hope to the sudden sound of a _clank_. A masked man whom she did not bother to acknowledge entered the cell with some water.

"You are under orders to live for your trial."

Who was she kidding?

That container filled with water reminded her of the sea where she used to live by.

She understood how much of a part she had formed in his life that he never had the freedom to live his own life.

"_You would forgive him, would you not, Hisana-nee-san?"_

Neither of the people that she wished to see right at that moment would find her because of where she was.

"_My Dear, my Miki!"_ She tightly compressed her lips to fight the pain of loss down in her throat. Now she mourned like a mother would as memories of the little girl clutched at her heart. It was not fair at all for the little soul.

It was not fair for her.

A crisp sigh of despair left her mouth afterwards while her head hung low.

"_Oh Nii-sama."_

But it would be best if he never found her. So that he may truly be free.

* * *

* * *

**I am tooo busy right now. I will try to update sometime next week. I don't even have any draft piece written.**

**Thank You**

**~*~**


	20. Truly Something

**

* * *

**

This is a very short chapter. I managed to make some time to write/edit this. I end up being tired on most days that, at most, all I can manage is little bit of reading while falling asleep with my laptop wide and open. When tired, all the thoughts tend to head out of the window! Writing tends to be too stressful at times but I miss it!

**You, my readers, are the reason why I decided to update! I am flattered by how much some of you want this and look forward to it. This chapter was written in a rush and was shorter but my dear beta brilliantly managed to add some descriptions. Its amazing how some of my untold lines make it to my editor. Due to my rushed attempt, the quality was faltering but now I hope you like our joint contribution. I do not wish to take complete credit for this. **

* * *

_**A poetry as promised:**_

_How deep can it run…_

_When measured against many droplets that make up the tranquil sea?_

_How far can it reach…_

_When the night moon is sighted by those graphite eyes in the sky?_

_How fiercely can it dance…_

_When the desert wind storms past thousand golden grains?_

_How mightily can it soar…_

_When at the end of everything a simple truth reigns?_

This poetry was inspired by a line from _**'Where do I begin?**_': _**'How long does it last…can love be measured by the hours in a day…? I have no answer now, but this much I can say…'**_

* * *

**Truly Something**

A chain of glacial white mountains bordered the horizon that rose ahead of the lonely wanderer. Unmindful of such rare beauty that seemed to be for him alone, the refined nobleman sped past all this wonderful scenery in search of the one treasure that his soul could hold with all the endearment in his life.

Protecting, just like he had promised. A role that he had grown accustomed to; perhaps, a bit _too_ well.

Now he was truly annoyed by this sequence of mirages. Delusions? It did not matter what it was. All he needed to acknowledge was that it was snatching away the time that he could have had with her under his wing.

"It seems to be the norm around here!"

The first one seemed like a golden gate. Next was a bridge over a translucent pond, while the one after seemed exactly like the entrance to the grounds of the Gotei 13, and now he took into realization how those mountains apparently had become nonexistent while he was approaching them. There was something truly divine about these landscapes. All majestic, all seemingly calculated to draw out the most sublime feelings of awe and rapture in any soul that laid eyes upon them.

Byakuya gave a calculating glance to the surroundings when a thought possessed him.

"No matter what their beauty, they are nothing but distractions set up to befuddle me."

He chose to close his eyes to the resplendent eye candy and think of only one person from his current life, resolved to take him wherever that sense would lead.

To find her.

* * *

It had been two days now.

"What am I doing _here_?" A deep sigh followed.

Rukia had just been freed of the chains that were her most unwilling accessories. She thought it would relieve her of the pain, but still her wounds and bruises stung while she tried to regain her mobility.

Perhaps being chained up was better.

"You are to come with us," a man wearing ash-coloured armour and netted mask proclaimed.

Rukia moved forward in response, twitching from the ache that throbbed after every single simple movement.

They brought her outside. As she stepped into the corridor, her violet eyes caught sight of a pure white woman flashing away from a far corner.

Only for a moment.

"_She is beautiful. Are they all __so__?"_ She had not seen anyone before in this area except the guards.

Just then the prisoner felt something poking into her ribs. She looked down to see one of those golden rods that every soldier carried with them at all times. A not-so-subtle warning. Without further encouragement, she permitted herself to be led from the cells. Up a flight of wooden stairs, out a trapdoor, and through a chamber that virtually crawled with protective wards and enchantments, all seemingly designed to prevent anyone from escaping the detention area beneath. From there it was towards a high-vaulted portico across which there flowed a constant barrier of wavering golden energy. Two guards held their instruments up to touch the tips together on that translucent screen. A split in the field came downwards and spread out to either side, opening up enough to allow her to step through, which she did without further prodding.

Her jailors followed. Glancing back, Rukia watched as the field repaired itself almost immediately.

"Keep up!" one of the men spoke gruffly. "We do not wish to cause displeasure for him."

"Him?" She echoed instantly.

However, they did not respond. Instead a thick air of tension surrounded them. Almost as if now it might be their necks on the line along with her own. Servants, the bound inmate realized. They might be powerful, but if you looked for the signs, you could tell these people had been thoroughly trained to obey orders or suffer their master's displeasure. She had been around enough of their kind to know that.

Rukia shrugged it off and decided to concentrate on the surrounding scene as she walked, to divert her pain and also to try and work out where she was. Overhead the sky was a rich and startling shade of blue. The houses seemed very grand, lovingly crafted in a style that bespoke of superlative opulence, and as if to make this clear even to the most uncultured observer, all of the roofs were gold-plated at the edges. Even the Kuchiki did not bother to show off their wealth in such an ostentatious manner.

"_Is Nii-sama in trouble with a noble clan?"_

What an absurd thought that was! She shook her head and thought back again.

"_Just where is Nii-sama this time?"_

As Rukia walked, a strong certainty slowly began to seep into her mind.

She had wanted him to never come for her, but as she followed the strange men across a valley dotted with artfully manicured trees of alien design and ponds that seemed to glow from within, a single sakura tree caught her attention. The sight caused her heart to ache with familiarity.

And with it came the realization that she _wanted_ him to come for her.

She wanted to catch the sight of that familiar scarf billowing behind the aristocrat gracefully, calling unto her enquiring eyes.

It was not asking for the sake of protection, but the mere reassurance that he was well and alive.

So that she may truly live despite all that was taken away from her.

Then, she did something no prisoner dared to do.

* * *

Something flitted through the trees. It was the second time he had caught a glimpse of those silver tresses.

Just where was this place? And what were these creatures? Nothing made any sense.

Nonetheless, something had clearly prompted him to follow this path. He was probably about to be tricked again. But why would an enemy bother to cause you to be delusional if you were tired and beaten already?

_"You wish to see the unseen."_ That voice. That's what had prompted him even more. And its owner seemed to be the strange phantom dancing all around him.

But for whatever bizarre reason, this figure strongly reminded him of Rukia.

That was it! It must be one of those tricks again. But just then his thoughts were scattered by the sound of a large splash.

Someone was clearly foolish enough… to waste his time.

The silver-haired beauty turned towards him, and it was the first time he had seen her properly. Extending an arm, she gestured outward, and the wall of trees seemed to part around them like a convenient stage prop to reveal a small pool in a glade.

"Save her."

She was breathtaking, just as the chillness of winter would leave one breathless. But this vision was marvelous in a unique sort of way, a fact that was rare to admit even in his private thoughts, because Byakuya Kuchiki never handed out compliments to strangers.

Then again, was it not exactly how he had first tied his soul to Hisana, a _commoner_?

"Save my queen."

The very same voice sang to break him out of his trance.

He spotted a figure, or rather a mass of inflated clothing, struggling underneath the mirror pond as her frantic movements caused wild ripples to clash across the surface.

The nobleman flash-stepped towards the clumsy soul in distress in the hopes that this act of chivalry would be over with soon so that he could continue his search for Rukia.

"If dying was your ultimate option, then why kill my time, _girl_?" Reaching into the depths, he gathered her in his arms without even casting a glance at her face, but unconsciously searching for those silver…

"Oh, how _wrong_ I was!" A soft, sorrowful voice spoke out.

A flash of guilt overtook him instantly.

It was not the guilt of pride, but his heart.

* * *

**For some odd reason, the * * * between scenes tend to stay towards the left! Even my A/N.**

**I shall explain more in the next _three_ chapters before the story ends!**

**Thank you**

**~*~**


	21. Unseen is His

**Thank you for your reviews as you** **always make my day more beautiful. Even though we are on chapter 21, reviews never get even a second old for me and I must confess that I do go back to my old reviews from time to time!**

**I feel terrible for making you all wait and so to redeem myself I tried to spend many hours on this chapter. Once again, we present to you...**

* * *

***=Unseen is His=***

Recognizing the very object of her wish appeared before her, Rukia looked away and spoke with sincerest honesty for the very first time.

"If my dying would have given you happiness, I would have gladly done so, Nii-sama."

One thought instantly made it to his mind : the _execution_. Did she think he was happy then?

She continued to rest in his arms as the water dripped from her drenched body onto the surface of the pool, adding to the rippling effect underneath. Byakuya held her fragile existence against him as he stood stock-still over that glassy pane. The silent pitter-patter of droplets caused his mind to go dizzy, for he could find no response to such a statement. It struck a chord, and something began to fall into place in his heart, as the woman cradled to his chest artfully unraveled more of the underlying truth in their strange bond with her next words.

"But such a futile attempt is no longer in my mindset, as you and I both know. It would only end in drastic consequences. And so, I will try to live for at least as long as you, even if it includes holding you back from a life of your own, so that all you believe in and all that you live for remains by your side."

And he beheld her eyes gazing into his, causing Byakuya for the first time to truly see their vibrant sapphire shade as her own. Not that of his late beloved wife, or the beautiful evening sky, but something that belonged to Rukia alone.

A color that adorned the current sky of his secret world.

"I promise to never take that away from you."

It was almost whispered to him. A promise, in the form of something _unseen_.

Her words hardly registered in the noble's ears, their weight too heavy to bear. It was a _promise_. Until this moment in time he had never known how it felt to be struck by lightning, or have his heart be torn out of his body. He was so shocked that he even forgot to express his emotions in that characteristic widening of his eyes; and that had nothing to do with his seldom allowing a portrayal of any feelings. As the pit of his chilly grey orbs stared down at the pool of sapphire familiarity, not only did the lord of the Kuchiki's throat feel constricted, but he lost all sensation for a second.

A splash echoed right afterwards.

He had dropped her. And he did not know why.

Byakuya saw a whirlwind of astonishment, sorrow and apology whisking across her wide eyes as she acted on her survival instinct a little _late _intrying to float on the surface as he was. Had she trusted him _that_ much? So much so that she allowed herself to give him a few seconds to catch her, without any fear of drowning?

Trust was a very cruel thing, yet akin to a rare sweetness.

Neither could speak, but they shared volumes nonetheless. In their current situation, even simple forms of communication could not be relied upon. No verbal apologies were shared this time, except the heartfelt comfort that they took in each other's presence, unexpectedly arrived at by the most extraordinary sort of way. Sometimes silence spoke wiser than any other truth, and what existed between them right now would steal away any sensible meaning from a word if uttered. So they simply settled on gazing into each other's faces, which seemed to encapsulate for a frozen eternity the instant around them.

But of course, _eternity_ did not exist.

"We have an intruder!"

The voice was deathly. It seemed to break Byakuya out of his reverie, and he fluidly collected Rukia from the pond, causing her to gasp in pain from her lingering injuries. Only then did he notice the bruises near her wrists and ankles. But he had pressing matters at hand. The 6th squad captain then faced the masked guardsmen in his accustomed defensive demeanor.

"Identify yourself!" The leader of the group ordered as they came upon the scene.

Oh, foolish nuisance.

Shrugging away the need for any immediate response, Byakuya calmly left the pool's perimeter and settled by the edge, depositing Rukia just behind him and unsheathing Senbonzakura with slow, purposeful elegance.

"I am your death." The Kuchiki leader spoke the only words he deemed fit the occasion, then flash-stepped forward with the intention of bringing them down one-by-one.

He was angry.

* * *

"Yama-jii!" Kyoraku chirped from beneath his hat. "Something doesn't feel normal about this. Forget how we got here, where exactly _is_ here? Not Soul Society, it has surely never been _this_ peaceful."

Yamamoto barely gave a nod in recognition of having heard. After a few moments of gazing steadily at that unfamiliar sky, their commander finally came up with, "Hmm, it would seem so."

The flamboyant male waited to see if more would follow, and when it did not, he rolled his eyes and sighed glumly, then gave his lifelong best friend Ukitake a poke in his side and whispered through the glacial white hair, "Even the old wit doesn't know, it seems."

A wrinkle-wrapped eyelid cracked open and peered over at the pair then. "It would also seem that your manners are withering with age, young one" came a deep, authoritative tone once again.

Ukitake blew out his breath in consternation while the captain of the Eighth division pretended to cower beneath Yamamoto's gaze.

"_Nevetheless_, it is nothing that is not fortuitous," the centuries-old General assured his cohorts wisely. "The air is once again pure."

"Something our Yama-jii isn't telling us?" Shunsui said casually, earning a look of agreement from Jushiro.

More silence followed as the group of shinigami searched around with all their senses to make sure this place, whatever it was, did not prove too good to be true. Their formal glory was eclipsed by the splendor of this locale, causing more than one to feel unaccountably shabby by comparison.

A familiar presence caused them to halt briefly. All present then turned their heads to see a figure sauntering towards them, long purple hair waiving in the breeze and golden eyes flashing with the light of this unearthly paradise.

"Trust Kisuke to dump a bunch of old clogs on my shoulders," Yoruichi smirked when she noticed Yamamoto drooping against his stick. "My charm too flashy for your eyes, eh, General-sama?" She stuck out her tongue and followed it up with a wide grin.

When the ancient warrior's brow seemed to knit in annoyance ever so slightly, the were-cat inclined her head in apology. "Forgive this impertinent member of Kisuke's crew. His manners are rubbing off on me," she scolded herself out loud, earning a knowing look from Kyoraku.

However, in spite of their apparent levity and the tranquility in which they found themselves, one concern resonated in everyone's mind.

Aizen.

* * *

It was true that he was already in a ragged condition from his last battle, but Byakuya had to admit that his opposition possessed an extraordinary caliber of strength. Given his upbringing and knowing somewhat the intentions of the maniac that had lead them to this situation, he had more than just an idea about where they were, which in turn made his concerns spike a bit.

The guard captain was speaking again as they faced off across the green sward. "Why do you wish to protect this lowly soul, when you are neither related nor affiliated with each other?"

The regal protector sent a shower of razor petals towards him in response.

"Perhaps you should mind more the fact that she will be the reason for your end."

Reason? Even Byakuya himself did not know the purpose behind their treatment of his pride, but he knew it was not the case at stake in this battle. It was something of higher value, something unseen. And he wished to see the unseen, even if it meant wielding Senbonzakura for the rest of his life.

The leader, who had decided to take Byakuya one-on-one, dodged the attack swiftly. "You are only digging your own grave."

"It matters not who is digging the grave, but the one that takes residence in it." The prince of sakura held his zanpakutou vertically before uttering his signature release. He closed shut his gloomy grey eyes and breathed a crisp command.

"_Bankai_… Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

***

Across the way, Rukia could feel them lashing out, their soul power roaring against each other. Her Nii-sama had been in his Gokei attack for quite a while now, but in spite of this, the fight had still not reached a conclusion. Also, the fact that she could not see what exactly was transpiring inside of his sphere worried her immensely.

"Nii-sama, be alright, please."

***

Blood soared out of his body for the umpteenth time. This fight was harder and much deadlier than the one against Aizen. Or could it be that…

He was getting weaker.

But he would carry on until he freed Rukia from them. Gathering up every bit of his remaining strength and energy, despite all his muscles protesting this abuse, Byakuya sped forward as fast as he could manage, Senbonzakura's dancing multitude of blades ready to strike down with all of their sharp glory.

The enemy evaded once again in a technique never before seen. It could not be a flash step. More like inhumanly precise and accurate movements, so slight they seemed to only barely keep him away from Senbonzakura's kiss. Tantamount to dancing, always just out of reach of his partner, but never showing the slightest hint of distress.

How would Byakuya's reaction to this display be described?

Arrogant, cold, impassive, jerk, heartless – he might have been all of those things and many more, but the captain of the Sixth division never suppressed his curiosity, even in the battlefield. If nothing else, he was an honest warrior. If he feared that this virtue would come back to bite him, he much rather preferred to stay behind his invisible barrier of icy disdain, keeping his thoughts unexpressed. Likewise, though, when another fighter's action's warranted his respect, he never balked at giving credit to anything worthwhile and deserving, even if it was done in his usual disdainful manner.

"I see you hold a technique which magnifies your speed. It is as if the land moves under your feet. What spell of yours grants such unusual footwork?" A mere statement of idle curiosity on its face, as if the man he fought against was not a superbly talented warrior, but a mere wizard, a trickster, who should be shunned by honest society or ashamed to be seen in it, at the least.

"You are a mere alien in our world. There is no way to enable you to understand the source of our..."

This pompous speech cut off abruptly, much to Byakuya's surprise. His opponent had drawn to a halt and was now standing at attention, causing the weary nobleman to wonder if some new and more powerful player had not suddenly popped up behind him without his having sensed it. A quick glance back confirmed that this was not the case, and once more he regarded his inscrutable assailant. Had you asked him why, he could not have explained it, but something about the man's bearing right now reminded him of a servant being remonstrated by his master. Most unusual, indeed.

Without warning this bizarre behavior switched off. The man under the golden mask then came forward at a more sedentary pace, causing Byakuya to wonder almost petulantly why he had not bothered to use that astonishing technique once more.

"Our fight must halt. You have been summoned, as you clearly seem to have some sort of connection to that being."

The Kuchiki noble visibly flinched at his remark, though he allowed the vibrant pink murder-globe in which they had been encased to die out. "She is a member of one of the greatest noble houses, as well as my sister, and as such I demand Rukia be freed from this land."

The guardian grew silent for a second. Probably taking the time to smirk, if it could be judged from his insulting response.

"Here every serving soul has a status lower than the dust. If you must know, you and that being, nobles though you may be, are barely akin to even the garbage of this land."

Byakuya did not care in which world he was in. He would not be spoken to in this way, much less allow Rukia to be so insulted. His glare of fury seemed to go unnoticed, however, as the highly arrogant guard leader turned towards his men.

"Bring the girl! We are off."

* * *

**2 more chapters now. 2 BIG chapters if I must add. I will try to stick to my own guidelines. Might do an epilogue after that, a small one!**

**I have a surprise guest for my next chapter. A woman who was only mentioned by name in Bleach. We can't just have villains in this fic now, can we?**

**Thank you**

**~*~**


	22. In Search of Truth

**Hello there everyone. I know, I know. I have taken 8 long months just to come up with one update but these 8 months were the busiest I had in my life. On top of that, I was out of ideas. Thanks to my amazing beta, I am back on track! **

**Worry not, dear readers. I have come back to complete my mission and will complete it soon. Very soon! :D**

**Salmon: Orihime here does not know that yet. In Bleach, at the beginning, everyone thought that her power was that of healing until Aizen shed some light on it. Will it be like that here as well? Find out! :D**

**And a BIG THANK YOU for ONE HUNDRED Reviews !**

* * *

**In Search ****Of**** Truth**

**

* * *

**

The sun was right above their heads. Byakuya had a notion of using its position to determine how much time had passed. Something, at least, had to be depended on to make sense in this fantastical world.

He was distracted from such mundane thoughts by the sight of Rukia still being manhandled along like a common criminal.

"I suggest that you release your hold on her," he warned their captors as they proceeded to their unknown destination. "She is not crippled and does not require assistance, nor will she attempt to escape."

"No," the headguard affirmed.

In a flash the nobleman was right in front of him, blocking his knew exactly what the other man was thinking and spoke softly to quell any hostilities beforehand.

"You can have my head, should it turn out otherwise."

The masked fighter was surprised at how serious the intruder sounded; instead of seeming desperate he bore himself with admirable aplomb.

Standing out of earshot from this conversation, Rukia could not help but wonder what exactly her nii-sama was conspiring without her knowledge. She then saw Byakuya move away from the officer in charge of this group and start walking slightly ahead of him, rather than following behind. The man regarded this presumptive move with obvious suspicion.

"_Some things never change." _She felt safe somehow.

"In any event," Byakuya affirmed, "I seek your leader, and thus do not be arrogant enough to believe that I would perform any foolhardy stunt in front of underlings like yourself."

"You could not overpower us." The scorn in that soldier's voice spoke more powerfully than his words as he moved to catch up.

Byakuya continued along without further dispute. It was not in his nature to argue brashly. Nonetheless, his potent silence had more effect than continuing the argument, for after inspecting him closely for a few seconds, the officer looked back over his shoulder and spoke.

"Release her, but keep close. If he betrays his word, then… we shall see to his disciplining." He came back about to regard the Kuchiki lord. "I shall have no further words from you."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, but only just.

They covered yard after yard of lushly maintained estate, for a distance that was beyond the limit of the naked eye. Turning his head, Byakuya found the site of their battle could no longer be seen. This land; this foreign world hidden away from the grasp of all that was ordinary and usual; he now realized it was indeed a place beyond all normalcy.

As he carried on, the inter-dimensional traveler registered many extraordinary sights, from fountains made of shimmering gold to the most unbelievable wonder of all, a sky that reflected everything like a magnificently clear and blue mirror, in color just like any natural if still beautiful view of the heavens.

_"What is your next plan, Aizen? Surely not __sightseeing,__ which no doubt you can __accomplish__ with the aid of your zanpakuto!"_ He mused to himself as he just strode past the wonderland of a garden that they were now just entering. From time to time, he stole a glance or two in Rukia's direction; however brief they might have been, the glimpses of her healthy and unharmed came as no small relief.

They were together now.

Defying the earlier order, Byakuya spoke up.

"How do you rude fellows identify yourself?"

No reply.

"For all it seems, you could very well be a group of assassins trying to take over the Kuchiki Clan."

Rukia gasped. So that was it! Nii-sama was so clever to have caught on to such a scenario!

Their military escort snorted. "You demand more explanation than you are worth. And your accusations are baseless. You may very well be nobles from the underworld, but such titles are of no consequence here."

Those grey eyes were puzzled by that response. "The underworld, you say. What do you mean by such talk?"

It felt strange to have his home be referred to in such contemptuous terms. Soul Society was the heaven of the afterlife, as they saw it. A place full of happiness and status in their purest forms. Admittedly, some may disagree, though; the people of Rukon mostly.

But to call it an… underworld.

"The kingdom prevails."

This statement from their leader was repeated in chorus by the other guardsmen. Pride was fiercely evident in their loyal tones, as well as a shield of patriotism.

"The kingdom?" Byakuya was taken aback by one vague term after another.

Was this all part of some malicious grand scheme of their enemy? Were he and Rukia _meant_ to be in such a place according to Aizen's design? Had they already lost right from the very beginning? Was any of this the truth anymore?

No, _where_ was the truth? With that man in the picture, you could never be sure, but it must still exist somewhere.

"Aizen." Byakuya spit the name. He was getting tired of this. Just how long had it been si…

"What nonsense words do you utter, man?"

He declined to respond. That was one question answered. The guards seemed to not know of the traitor. What could it mean? Either they were ignorant or he was being fooled.

The need to meet the figure in authority here became dire. Byakuya found himself urgently in need of answers from this person, and there was no more time to waste on sightseeing.

"Use your transporting technique or I will shunpo to your master myself."

The rest of the group except Rukia bristled at this command, while the one in charge made an irritated gesture. "We cannot have our captives half-dead by the time we reach there."

"Are you implying that we are _slow_?" the Kuchiki Lord scoffed.

His opponent turned to regard him. When Byakuya returned the stare undeterred, an exclamation of disgust came from that faceless helm. "Since you challenge us, then behold the result of your bravado... that is, of course, if you have the time to regret it… ere you die."

He could not decide whether they played right into his hand or if he had just dug his own grave, as for the very first time, the star pupil of certain someone felt what a shunpo _really_ was.

That gave him an idea.

* * *

Defeat – a word that was never a part of Aizen's vocabulary or his life. However, their duel seemed to be getting nowhere. It was as though that madly eager scientist would not hesitate to meet his own end if it meant achieving the impossible, and thus make his mark on the history of Soul Society.

To become the hero that killed the worst enemy imaginable.

Kisuke staggered backwards and went to one knee, breathing hard. His executioner followed at a more sedate pace. Aizen smiled as a breeze fluttered past him. Even the wind could tell.

"I have witnessed all my opponents, since ancient times until this present day, struggling to meet the challenge of my dear Kyoka." He halted to stand confident and proud while blood trailed down his right arm. This fleeting injury gave him little concern.

"The world no longer revolves around you, Aizen." Decades-worth of revenge fueled the wrath of Urahara's Crimson Princess, and it burned without the slightest shred of mercy.

Oh, but it was too last-minute for any warning or surprise as Aizen's next words registered in the depleted fighter's mind a reality, which though ostensibly fair, seemed far too undeserved.

"I do have _bankai__, _you know."

A statement that was hated by most captains. None of them liked to think that anyone else could achieve their level of power. But this same wishful thinking had been disproven time and time again.

Sosuke called out to his opponent from across the empty stretch of beach. "Allow me to honour you for coming this far. Truly admirable!" Wickedness dripped from every syllable, enough to easily strike into any opponent the feeling of despair and helplessness. But Kisuke Urahara was not such a man. He may or may not be on an even keel with Aizen, but he was clearly of sufficient strength to threaten to sink the man's ambitions were he not taken seriously.

The only question was to whether it would end in one of two ways: both of them dead, or just one.

The shinigami scientist ducked his head cheerfully. "Well, when all is said and done, let it not be said you ever forgot your courtesies, good sir."

Although the end prediction of his meticulously-calculated plan seemed not too far from sight, one of the steps might appear horribly misconceived to a spectator. Of course Aizen had _bankai_, just as every other captain. But for him to actually be prepared to use it…

…meant he was truly _desperate_ to win.

Urahara felt a grin working up his face. But he would not smile yet. He might have been a scientist, and prone to the rational inclinations of that breed, but he did not want to jinx his fortune.

"Where your shikai is hardly usable, bankai will truly be a waste of our time."

Aizen stood still.

"You don't know where we are right now, do you?" Kisuke continued in a sing-song manner. "You may be strong, but strong enough to overcome _anything? _I think not."

A pitying look came over that splendidly handsome face. "Urahara, do not mistake me for a man who blames his tools whenever something goes wrong. Of course, I do not plan on letting anything go awry."

The shopkeeper shifted his stance lazily. "I do not claim that I can overcome your power, since I could easily become its victim. But in this case, basic knowledge of it alone is _my_ power."

"What you see is not necessarily all there is. Your strength could become your weakness and your goal could reveal itself to be your greatest nightmare. I almost regret our time together is at an end."

"_Precisely_."

His opponent gave a quirk of the lips. Those deceptively slender hands rose and applauded Urahara. He then held out his zanpakuto before him.

"But it seems as though you got it the other way around, Aizen."

A pause in the coup d'état.

"Do not presume to gloat until you win, Urahara." He flashed a wicked smirk. "_Bankai, _Kyoka Suigetsu..."

Nothing happened for a time.

A few seconds later, that still remained true.

No transformation took place. Kyoka Suigetsu remained the same metallic colour as it had been when its wielder laid his hands on it for the very first time during the days of the academy.

Aizen's smile was gone now, while Urahara's could not be any bigger.

"As I said, I do not need to overcome your power, I just need to make sure that you cannot release it." And surely nothing had ever sounded more simple.

A realization dawned on Aizen. Reaching out a hand, he seemed to quest about for something in the air. Urahara made no move to dissuade him.

Then the rebel's fingers appeared to encounter what they sought. He made a tearing motion, and there was suddenly a long strip of material dangling in midair. In the empty space where it had been was now revealed a flat gray expanse.

Aizen made several more such movements, tearing down the obscuring spell-fabric, until there was revealed to be a portion of a wall stretching around and above where both men now stood. When he recognized it, his eyes grew wide.

"Seki-seki."

"Correct." The outlawed former captain beamed with pride.

"You lured me into this spot, and then closed the entry on us." Sosuke laid a hand on the power-dampening stone, and spoke without looking back. "You fool. Does this not mean that you are just as limited as I am? Regardless of whether or not I can achieve my full strength, you will still die."

"Unlike you, I never relied only on my zanpakuto. However, I do admit that you are one formidable opponent. Not to mention, as of this moment, under arrest for committing treason. The details of your charges will be outlined in the _Daily__ Court Guard Squad, _whatever is left of it now." The last was spoken as a satisfied whisper.

There was a rush of movement all around the invisible dome they were both sealed in. A sweat of relief dampened his forehead as Urahara smelled victory. However, he was not any less cautious than he had been since that night, many years ago.

Looking around at their unexpected company, Aizen apparently had no planned response. However, he did not fall to the ground begging for mercy, nor did he seem _defeated_.

"So this act ends," the mastermind mused. "But it never tires me to play my role."

This was what Urahara heard, as members of the Stealth Forces Brigade surrounded their prey.

* * *

They had traveled a large distance when suddenly the surrounding scenery started to adopt a more intimidating edge. A majestic sort of aura seemed to have overtaken nature. The Kuchiki pair found themselves at a loss for any words to describe this impression.

"Nii-sama…" Rukia uttered weakly while being very aware of the intimidating presences next to her.

There was something in the way she spoke that let him know she needed help. And at this moment, with seemingly no good about to befall them, he turned to the one thing he felt could offer her the most comfort at this stage.

"Rukia… we will make it through this, and find Miki. Soon."

It had the desired effect. Byakuya was glad to see that she was not breaking down into tears but seemed to be in a more proactive mind state.

Determination.

Hope, perhaps.

Probably a bit of both.

"Do not waste your breath on uncertainties." This was all he could say, be it the least bit comforting. But if she thought him simply seeking to placate her with false hope, Rukia could not be further from the truth.

But as the truth remained hidden, the only option was to _create_ it.

_

* * *

_

**I thought I could finish the story in the next chapter but I think I need one extra. That always happens! The story will pick up its pace in the next chapter. I do not like rushing stories but I hope it is not too slow.**

**The chapter after the next is the Epilogue. **

**Thank you**


	23. The Key

***=The Key=***

* * *

Just moments before they were being treated like some worthless captives; now he was comfortably reminiscing about the past.

Since childhood Byakuya had always held his dear late grandfather in the highest regard. Then, as he grew up, he realised they were not the only well-known noble family in the court of Seireitei. You had the Shihoin, as well as a few others. All in all, the proportion of pure-blooded souls was not much compared to the vast population that were scattered all throughout this fairy-tale city.

But that was not all. When the young captain finally got heavily involved with Gotei 13, he was made aware of a status far superior to that of his past ancestors, including many great warriors.

It was a prestige reserved for the ruler of the world he found himself in now.

His ears could not believe it, and Rukia practically jumped back in shock. But a wise old colleague of his grandfather known by the name of Kirio Hikifune, whom he had recognized instantly by relying on his childhood memories, had confirmed it for him.

"Return the girl's weapon," she told the attending guards. After they did so, Hikifune added, "You are dismissed. I will take charge of these two in the name of the Spirit King."

_**The Spirit King**_.

Their escort bowed obediently and vanished from all sight. Their hostess then looked at the astonished pair before her. "Right this way, youngsters," and she turned back to enter the magnificent building from which she had emerged.

"Grandfather told me that you made it to the Zero Squad." Byakuya said in a wondering tone as they trailed the legendary figure into a sunlit chamber with polished wooden floors and silken banners rustling in the breeze.

She gave an affectionate smile and nodded. "Yes, but that was many years ago, Kuchiki-sama. I am now the head of the Royal Guard." She held a hand up to her mouth and whispered, "Tell no soul, but I may make it as His Majesty's personal advisor."

Byakuya's eyes widened.

Resuming her earlier military posture, she said out loud, as if they were having a casual talk. "Ah, but not anytime soon, I predict. Haven't seen the face of a soul reaper like yourself in many years. You do not seem to be in good condition, if you don't mind me saying so."

She quickly scanned their tattered kimonos and scuffed sandals. Byakuya groaned mentally at how oblivious she was to the treatment of her subordinates, ie, those gruff guardsmen that had brought them here and probably had Rukia swaddled with chains before he had found her.

"So, what has brought you to this place?" Kirio looked towards Rukia with a questioning glance, who was awestruck at the prospect of meeting one of the oldest female captains, remembering stories told her by Nii-sama.

"My name is Rukia." For some reason, she did not feel comfortable revealing her association to the Kuchiki clan. "And, well, we…"

_Actually, that was what they were trying to find out. _

"Gotei 13 is currently in the middle of a battle," Byakuya answered.

The lady seemed to be waiting for more information.

"In the world of the living. Its outcome is unknown as of this moment," Rukia supplied.

"I see. But I still do not understand how you two ended up… _here_."

Unfortunately, the answer was not written on their foreheads and those two were trying to form a reasonable explanation to that same question, if that was possible.

They just landed here as result of a random event. Yes, that sounded reasonable enough for them.

It dawned on the Guard Captain then. "Hmm… You do not know either, it seems." She turned her back and paced a few steps forward, contemplating. "Returning you is not a big problem, Kuchiki-sama and… _Rukia_." She gave a small smile. "But for soul reapers like you to be able to just end up here seems a bit… forgive me, _suspicious_."

Byakuya was agitated. "You accuse us?"

Her long raven hair fluttered in the wind, and Hikifune sighed. "Not in that sense. You are, after all, a respected captain of the Gotei."

"Whatever He suspects will not change the reason itself."

Hikifune nodded in agreement.

Rukia decided to take this chance to share her thoughts. "Erm… Given how you hold such a prestigious position and His majesty places such trust in you, we would be very grateful if you could, perhaps, request His Majesty to evaluate this situation himself."

"Oh, that will happen, have no doubt. Like I said, you two should not even be here. Let me clarify. The problem is not that _you_ are here, it is rather _how_ you ended up here, which you do not seem to understand yourselves."

Rukia nodded. "Our opponent is Aizen Sousuke, who remained undefeated for many years. From what I heard, he has been planning his betrayal since before my time in the 13 Squads." She paused and swallowed hard. "This is the second time he has made such an attempt."

"Aizen Sousuke." Hikifune repeated. "Hmm… if you would be kind to add more, Rukia. The captain seems to have little to say on the subject." She secretly smiled at how Byakuya Kuchiki spoke just as little as Ginrei used to at such a young age. Perhaps that ran in their lineage.

Sparing the Sixth division captain a glance, the young reaper carried on. "Nii-sama, correct me if I am wrong…"

Oh, yeah. Hikifune realised just then that the girl had been referring to Byakuya as her brother. She never heard of the Kuchiki clan having a princess. She was very sure that they did not.

Something the girl said while she was distracted caught her attention. "Repeat that again, Kuchiki-san, if you do not mind."

"Gladly." The younger 'sibling' cleared her throat to continue. "I was saying that perhaps this current situation would in the interest of His Majesty given how the Royal dimension is part of Soul Society, and seeing how we ended up here, maybe he could assist us as a matter of noblesse oblige."

"You do make a good point, my dear." A bird chirped from a nearby branch. Both ladies laughed.

"Aizen has taken a captive." Byakuya decided to add finally. While he hated to admit it to even himself, Royal Guards were ten times more likely to succeed given the situation. Even the battlefield itself was scattered throughout more than one dimension.

Was it not?

He could be wrong, given how no one seemed to have caught onto the mysteries of this predicament yet.

"Typical escape card. He does not sound to be too brilliant as you make him out to be, though," Hikifune said, as if she had had dealt with threats like Aizen before.

Byakuya was right about his latter assumption. Even this wise woman seemed not to have caught on to the peril that they faced.

"Our presence here itself should tell you the least bit about the man we are dealing with, though he might be dead already."

"_Dead_?" the Royal officer tried to clarify. "Then, why did you…"

"However, I would not risk being sure yet. His zanpakuto's power is that of _illusion_," the Kuchiki noble added bitterly.

"Interesting. How have I never heard of him before?" Did the king keep it a secret on purpose to prevent encouraging others? Hikifune started walking towards a door leading from the room and gestured them to follow. "Kuchiki-sama, he just got his hands on some information he was not meant to. Sort of like when a child starts to learn about fire and how dangerous it can be. But I do wonder _if_…**if**…"

The rest of her thought was not shared. It merely dissipated into the emptiness that was contained within the silent grounds they now found themselves traveling through.

The Kuchiki siblings wordlessly continued to trail along.

"In any event, let's not second-guess before His Majesty bestows a suggestion." Sending a glance over her shoulder she remarked, "Have no fear. I knew your grandfather personally, and the fact that our security measures are under threat should be reason enough for the King himself to lend us a hand."

Rukia smiled at the reassurance, but it didn't last long as her concern edged back in.

As if suddenly remembering, Hikifune asked, "Is the captive one of your close relations?"

* * *

Oh, the irony!

He was in the basement cell of the very division that he led some years back. Under heavy guard, of course.

It made him smile.

Even if he rubbed a magic lamp a hundred score times, it would never refuse his wish.

His whims.

Moving to the tiny window which allowed him to peer out at eye-level onto the street, he murmured, "Hinamori Momo."

His voice brought her out from hiding in the shadows of the alley where she had been contemplating him for the past few minutes.

Her face betrayed nothing about what she might be feeling. The girl was not as easy to read as in the past.

Did it bother him?

Not at all. In fact, he preferred it.

"We meet _again_."

He noticed something shine for the briefest of seconds in her grip. The keys to his cell. He remembered once striving for another such artifact, something quite similar but much more grand in comparison. Ah, well, those days were done.

Had she come to release him?

"So it is true." She had heard of Aizen's power being stripped from him in the Daily Court Guard Squad that evening, just hours ago.

"You are right, Momo-chan."

The keys fell on the ground with a metallic clank, and the girl strode forward and crouched down to grip the bars of his window grate.

"Don't you ever call me _that__!_" She gritted her teeth in anger and frustration.

_How dare you!_

"You have not come for a social visit, I gather," the mastermind said plainly.

Hinamori rose and turned her back. "As the acting vice-captain of this division, I have come to inform you that you will be transferred to… the repentance tower… by dawn tomorrow."

"Is it not rude to issue such a sentence on the man that was your captain, while not even maintaining eye contact?"

Momo made no move to comply with his mild rebuke.

"Or even the man that you admired so devotedly?"

He heard her take a deep breath. "The transfer is five hours from now. And…"

Barely looking over her shoulder, those dark bangs hiding her eyes so well, she let him know this would be the last of their conversation.

"Farewell."

_That's my Momo. _

_Unbreakable, yet__** malleable.**_

"My last sunrise." Aizen said calmly, as if it had a hidden humour to it. "What would you do if I refused to cooperate?"

She did not know whether he was joking or being serious. It didn't matter anyway. That was what she told herself, and thus Hinamori left without daring to let another word convince her to remain there any longer.

"Nothing, I see." He answered for her and took his glasses off.

'_It is unbecoming of me for you to see my fate as such.'_

He looked at the two men standing guard just outside his cellar.

'_But I will let them rejoice like the fools that they are!'_

Looking out the small window, he let the rest of his thoughts wander.

"It is amusing that way."

"_**Hey**_**!" **one of the guards bellowed. "Is he talking to himself?"

* * *

Both of them stood in the middle of the hallway, a dark abyss consuming their every thought.

"Are you saying there are no separate rooms for us to stay in while here?" Byakuya demanded incredulously. Rukia seemed equally flustered at the idea. Was _this _really the King's dimension?

Just moments earlier Kirio Hikifune had brought them to the western wing of the Royal guard's station. Since they were under her supervision, not many guards objected. Those that did were silenced by one look from the menacing female.

"We do not consider ourselves above accommodating guests, but today is certainly a first, for me to have to look for an extra room." Kirio's eyes swept past the last door at the end of the corridor. She quickly eliminated any thoughts of its suitability and turned towards them.

"I guess you will have to do with my quarters. We may be the Royal Guards, but our living style is no luxury. It is simply the position that we hold is of prime value to us, trumping any other concerns. So, please forgive our services, Kuchiki-sama."

Byakuya protested, surprising Rukia for the very first time. "Our current condition is far better than it has been for the last few days. I hope that something will be decided speedily."

The guard queen smiled. "Certainly. I have already communicated the situation to His Royal Highness."

Rukia was curious to learn more about the Spirit King. However she could not keep herself from yawning ever so slightly.

"Rukia seems to be in need of rest."

Caught in the act, she rubbed her eyes sheepishly.

Byakuya carefully searched the environment and stopped when he saw that very small room at the end.

"Is that space occupied?"

"Oh, well, that is vacant but has no futon and such. It used to belong to one of the retired guards, but his position has not been filled in yet. So it remains open." As if catching onto Byakuya's thoughts, the lady remarked, "I guess, since you are related, you two can share the room."

Rukia almost chocked. _"We are but we are not!"_

Kirio stared at them both.

Whatever, it was not worth explaining. Too complicated.

She was surprised even more by Byakuya's words.

"That will do, Hikifune-sama."

Their host seemed to accept his decision. "And, just to warn you, there are sometimes late-night practice drills. Do not be alarmed."

"We will keep that in mind." Byakuya took the lead down the corridor, and Rukia followed.

"Good night, both of you. Should something arise, you will be informed immediately."

"Good night." Rukia replied meekly.

And thus, they ended up in their current predicament.

Even in the dark, they could tell that the room was awfully dusty. Perhaps it was better just to be in darkness. Who knows what surprises would shock them if there was light?Just touching the inside door latch made Byakuya cringe as he brushed off his hands regretfully on his tattered uniform.

He needed a shower soon. The smell of sweat and blood and not to mention the damp smell of this room caused even Byakuya to want to throw up. Looking towards the floor, he realised that the doors were designed such that no light from the outside could seep in. They were made with heavy wood and metallic frames. Probably mahogany.

He needed to open the window, then. Surely, there must be one.

"OhNii-samaaA!" Rukia squeaked with a shudder.

"What is it?" came his alarmed response.

But all he could hear was her nervous laughter echoing from the other end of the room. "Forgive me. It was just some cobwebs on my… face."

Another indignity to add to the list. Thanks to Rukia, he would look out for them.

"Rukia, can you find the window?"

At first the response sounded a bit unfamiliar to him.

"I am not tou… sure, Nii-sama." If the request came from anyone other than himself, she would have downright refused.

'_These walls are so… ergh!'_ They were extremely rough and scaly. _'And it smells like someone has died here.' _Far worse than her days in Rukongai. But of course, she would not tell him that.

Suddenly there was light enough so she could see the paint peeling off the wall. And also some illegible graffiti to go with it. _Oil_...?

Great! Byakuya had found the window. Now I am officially useless.

Rukia cleaned her hands with her obi. _'This is just a starter.'_ She looked over at her brother, and he did the same. Nothing was said between them.

So were they going to be standing in the middle of the room like this for the whole of the night?

She saw Byakuya taking off his scarf and haori. "Go to sleep, Rukia." He gestured for her to take them.

The knight that shone even in darkness.

"Are you… sleeping?" On _this_ floor, she had wanted to add. For all one knew, there could be an army of ants and cockroaches crawling freely.

"You are." Sighing, he walked towards where Rukia was and sat on his knees.

"Nii-sama!" She saw him neatly laying down his haori on the floor and quickly fold his heirloom to make a pillow. "Please. Nii-sama. I can sleep without it. I insist. I have done so in the past. It is nothing new to me."

The Sixth division captain stood up, going for the window. "Never in my presence. Now go to sleep and bother me no further."

Just ten years ago, it might have seemed very cold of him.

But she knew him better now.

He was bothered. She could tell.

'_It is you who needs to go to sleep.'_ She lay down as quietly as she could.

In the comfort of his scarf and haori, she felt safe. He seemed much closer. But with the enemies loose at every corner, alive or dead, one could hardly rest, let alone fall asleep.

Still, she felt distinctly relieved.

So, how did it all start?

Her eyes focused towards the dark ceiling as she thought over the past few weeks.

There were some things that she could remember quite vividly; others were hazy in the vision of her mind.

She remembered very well the dinner time. Byakuya was there, Miki too. Her heart ached at the thought of her.

She would not forgive any soul if something happened to the orphaned girl. Miki was her responsibility, her everything, just like he was. The poor girl had nothing to with Soul Society, yet got involved somehow.

'…_all my fault.' _

If Aizen had taken her, what purpose could she serve? Was it just to lure them all into his battlefield?

But they would have gone after him regardless.

Oh, yeah. That good-for-nothing shopkeeper was there too.

Rukia thought back a few more days for further clues.

'_Hmm_….'

She could only remember the night they all had dinner together.

'_That won't do. I must sleep.'_ As she turned on her right side, her eyes fell on Byakuya who was silently observing through the window. She could barely make out his face from down here.

The familiar vision struck a chord.

_His back was facing her, eyes no doubt basking in the dimness of this night's moon. His thick, dark hair swayed gently as it hovered around his shoulders._

That night…

Rukia started to shiver suddenly.

"Close the window."

If the man was surprised, he did not show it.

She heard a crackling sound soon afterwards. He had found a small candle somewhere and a match. The windows were now closed.

He placed the candle in the middle of the room and went to sit next to the opposite wall, directly facing her.

Dark violet eyes now kept a careful watch. Suddenly, she started to feel very uncomfortable at the way he kept his gaze aloof, but still alerted to her presence.

The shadows in the room danced along to the tiny candle flame. That did not help either.

She remembered something more. Something that had taken her by surprise back then.

_"…you are my pride."_

It was his voice.

She got up on impulse. "But, it was not you."

That made no sense, even to her. Somehow, though, she knew what was going on!

She heard him shift from the other end of the room. But he said nothing.

"Don't think you can fool me a second time, _Aizen._"

The man instantly got up at the name. She could not tell what expression he wore on his face now because the candlelight was not strong enough to reach his height.

Defense was her prime concern.

"_**Don't move!"**_

"A shinigami never gives in to fright." The same voice again, now in a serious tone.

"Let me tell you, you do NOT frighten me. Not ONE bit, _Aizen_."

She was doing it again, he thought.

Rukia saw him approach her. Drawing out her zanpakuto, she aimed it at his throat. "I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Your Sode no Shirayuki is useless. It is broken, Rukia." He pointed this out as one would to a willful child.

"Don't you dare come to me in that form! How dare you…"

He caught her shoulder in a strong grip, ignoring her cry of protest. Rukia stared up into the face lost in shadows, hating him now more than ever.

"How dare you take _his_ form? Nii-sama…" She trailed off, as if calling for someone.

He shook her. "**Rukia! Cease this ****foolishness**** at once. ****I am not him!**" This was worse than betrayal.

Her head hung low. "When I cannot trust my own eyes, what good would your words do?" She continued. "That night… that night, you said things you normally would not." A bitter laugh followed, surprising the other occupant of the room.

A momentary silence followed.

"Then that was his doing." He informed her calmly.

She threatened to crumple, but he held her on her feet. "I do not know anymore. If you are after my life, then take it. But spare them all. I request you not kill me in that form." She broke down completely now. "He is not worth any disgrace."

"Rukia…"

And he embraced her for the very first time, like never before.

"I do not know anymore…" Where had all her strength disappeared to?

Aizen had tampered with her senses. Did he do something just now to have triggered it? Byakuya could not figure anything out. But he was fuming with fury inside.

One problem after another, and he did not know what to do anymore.

His grandfather was right. To love is to prepare to face fear and sorrow.

He did love her, since the moment he saved her from _a __**maniac's **_blade!

"Rukia." He whispered above her hair.

She seemed to have stopped breathing.

"Right now. Right here."

His grip tightened. "It is just you and I."

He could felt her ribcage shake against him. Was she crying or laughing?

"That…that is something you would never say."

A tad too quick, he countered. He could not have her turn her back on him, not now.

"Hisana… she would disagree." Whether he said it teasingly or not, it was not detected in his tone.

And then, he felt her finally return his embrace.

A smile slowly made its way up her tear-soaked face.

She had trusted his words.

In that moment, the Kuchiki pair had reached a milestone in terms of their awkward yet very unique relationship.

Related, yet otherwise.

Treasured, yet rarely acclaimed.

Loved, yet forever concealed.

Their relationship was such that in its depth of secrecy, it was not restricted to any everyday label. A bond seemingly so tattered, but it had the potential to bloom into a breathtaking flower. It was something out of the ordinary in the way it started and it was strange the way it was growing every second.

Somewhere in time, unknown to their knowledge, they had made such a commitment.

Grief-stricken, fear dancing around the corners of her heart, Rukia could feel her chest warming with safety and the affection that radiated from around her.

From him.

_Nii-sama._

The man she had always admired. It was her determination to please him that had made her strong in the toughest of times. She would be strong for him.

"Thank you." She spoke from the bottom of her happy heart.

"Hn."

They remained together until her heart had calmed down while all the fears and sorrows escaped. In all honesty, they were the closest family that they had right now.

Just each other.

But this rare tranquility was soon interrupted by the sound of urgent knocking on their door.

"**Kuchiki-sama!"**

They could hear some commotions outside.

"**The devil is here!"**

Breaking the embrace, he rushed towards the door.

Rukia followed right behind him. "Could it be…?"

Just before opening the door, Byakuya said the second thing that she thought she would never hear him say that night.

The second, yet equally the best of her life.

"My pride is not deserving of such a test."

She understood.

* * *

**~Thank You~**

**Just a chapter away...**

**(No-one will jinx you if you become the 101th. Please do!)**


	24. Broken Pieces

**Let me just say this, this chapter caused me to age a bit faster. It is not because it is over 8000 words but ... well, you will see when you read it. I will tell you at the finishing line!**

* * *

**~=Broken Pieces=~**

**

* * *

**

Byakuya had been so consumed by recent events that the biggest change of all had simply escaped his rational mind. As a result of those years spent living in the mortal world, Rukia had been affected psychologically. And thus, just like the ripples on a still pond, her behavior had already started to influence him and his senses without him being aware of it.

As more time elapsed, the more he was losing a part of himself beyond conscious control. All of this had required he pay close attention to the surroundings of her emotions while realising that it was something that soul reapers need never bear. Living with the humans for so long must have done that to her. Moreover, he was not used to regarding someone that way after Hisana.

"_Humans are nothing like us." _In the past, she had been simply one of them.

It was almost pathetic because of what it was doing to her, more so because the culprit had been taking advantage of it. He despised Aizen, not for all the power and skills that he had mastered, but because that monster of a man knew not of bounds or any limits. He was not praiseworthy, but full of blasphemy. Any man who had every law and principle unwaveringly lodged in his eyes [1] would not stand for such a deceitful character.

Now, in the middle of the night in the Royal dimension, his senses needed to be at their peak, as he was set upon chasing someone.

"There he is!" one of the guards bellowed. Byakuya already had Senbonzakura unsheathed and was approaching the source of that shout. A ring of torchlight let him know the intruder was now most likely surrounded. Of course, if this was whom he feared it to be, that impression hardly meant anything.

Stepping through the ranks of the Royal guard, he indeed was accosted by a familiar face.

Coming up beside him, Kirio Hikifune stopped in her tracks. She too made no arbitrary attempt to attack. The woman had caught up to his thoughts well despite never seeing the cornered man previously.

"What in the world!" She looked back at the nobleman for confirmation. The guards remained at the ready as they awaited a direct order.

The King had always given the governing power of Soul Society to the Central Forty-six, and very few captains had made it to the Zero squad. Well, Zero squad was a mystery even to the captains of Gotei, so conversely, the same could be said of the other 13 squads to them. The ruler of Soul Society was not accustomed to dealing with daily mundane affairs. Makes sense, then, that his protectors might share that trait with their sovereign and therefore be somewhat… 'uninformed' would be a good word. It made the Kuchiki heir wonder if the King had had worse enemies in the past and not known it as a result of this ignorance.

Perhaps the guards here were a bit too cautious, but at least they couldn't be called lax.

Byakuya held up his hand. "This man is nothing but an ally," he admitted flatly.

Without delay, that jovial voice irritated his eardrums. "The world has _missed_ you!" the man said in his old comical fashion.

Hikifune was still on guard. "Kuchiki-sama, what is the meaning of this?"

"Forget I said anything. You may do whatever you wish with him." Byakuya returned to his usual self.

Kisuke Urahara assumed a wounded expression at this perfectly understandable betrayal, then rushed towards him while flapping his fan. "I have much to discuss, Kuchiki-dono."

Kirio held her zanpakuto between them, blocking his path. The eccentric shopkeeper stopped as he adjusted his frail hat. "What is your connection to Aizen?" she snapped.

"Kirio Hikifune, the face I thought I would never see." He took his hat off and bowed, an action which the Kuchiki noble thought the outlandish man was critically inept at. Didn't Yoruichi train her former vassal how to greet a superior properly?

The lady seemed outraged by his presumption. "How do you know my name?"

"My lieutenant was very much fond of you. Unfortunately for me, I could not fill that role very well." Lowering his voice, he continued a bit too frankly. "I guess blonde Otou-sans are not her type."

Before Hikifune could mention anything to support or deny his words, things took an unexpected turn.

_THWACK_!

And in no time Urahara was holding onto his sore nose with eyes closed in pain. What took the noble captain by surprise was the realisation of who had done that to him. He looked from the injured man to Rukia, eyes betraying the evident shock in them.

"I fink you boke mah nose, Ku-ki-san."

Only Urahara could manage to accept such an indignity so effortlessly. Of course, Byakuya would not allow anyone to offend his self-respect or the sphere of personal space that he had around him. Well… unless the situation called for it like it had just moments before in the midst of the faint darkness of their room, when Rukia had mistaken him to be Aizen.

_Aizen_, out of all the _lowest_ of the lowest souls.

The very thought made him cringe in fury, not to mention the headache that it was potentially bringing on. Could such a thing even be possible? He, as much as he would like to deny it, had come into contact with the illusory properties of that zanpakuto in the past, but surely losing self identity was a bit too far off even for it. Still, the uncertainty that he could very well be Aizen in disguise without even knowing disturbed him immensely, however ridiculous it sounded.

He needed to watch things more closely.

The Kuchiki noble was so busy thinking that he might have missed the point where Rukia had properly apologized to the injured party, but judging from both of their expressions right now, it seemed unlikely. However, he decided to not be a part of this mad show. It was also strange how he had not stopped Rukia.

"How dare you disrespect Hikifune-sama!" Throwing the fan back to him she took on an ominous smile as Urahara began to recover. "Just stick to the first page of your vocabulary, shopkeeper-san."

Byakuya was quite taken aback to find her turn towards him suddenly, violet eyes apologetic.

"Forgive me, Nii-sama."

He deemed it unnecessary to cause any further commotion and just nodded without a word.

"Good to know that true feelings have shone out of the darkness, Kuchiki-dono," Urahara hinted with a grin, as if the fact that Rukia being no longer amnesic was entirely due to his actions.

Though it explained hardly anything, it was more than enough.

The queen of the Royal guard finally removed her zanpakuto. "Gotei has really turned into something else," she said with wonder.

Snapping open his fan, the once-outlawed officer smiled as the lady cocked an eyebrow. "I must extinguish your curiosity, Milady. This hopeless yet handsome shopkeeper of the world of the living is Urahara Kisuke, your immediate replacement in the Gotei 13."

"But how could you have gotten here?"

"Shouldn't you have asked me that at the beginning instead of baring your sword at my throat? I really thought I looked more innocent than that; don't know what Kuchiki-san always complains about."

Despite the adamant expression he wore on the outside, Byakuya was growing more impatient by the minute. "What exactly has brought you here?" And he wanted only what was absolutely necessary to answer that question.

Everyone looked towards the source of this evening's disturbance, and for once Kisuke adopted a sober expression.

"Kuchiki-dono, I have handed a certain megalomaniacal acquaintance of yours over to the Gotei 13's justice."

The captain did not seem at all surprised by such an occurrence. "Are you sure?" He was very dubious about the outcome.

"I must say he was far too overconfident in his own skills. Aizen could have had me before I lured him in. It is due to this relative ease in capturing him that I fear he may be on the loose again at this very moment. You just never know with that man."

Without any further deliberation, the aristocrat added, "Perhaps that too had been part of his plan."

Their informant did not disagree. "In any case, while he might not have triumphed with his greater plan of universal flattening, he did succeed in creating a small passage of space and time that connects all the other planes to this dimension, leaving the Royal realm vulnerable to some extent. Completely vulnerable should he find this passage."

Hikifune was not happy to hear this. "You mean to say that Kuchiki-sama, Rukia-san and yourself ended up here through that?"

"Rightly so. And unlike Dangai, anyone can pass through it."

"How can you be so sure?"

Urahara turned his attention towards the Kuchiki clan members. "Have you really noticed nothing different about Rukia-san?" His question was more directed towards her brother than anyone else.

Byakuya hesitated for a moment to give it the appropriate thought. He was not quite sure of that himself.

The blonde comedian bowed his head, a prominent yet unfathomable emotion dancing within his dark eyes.

"What I am about to say may shock you, but unfortunately it is the truth." He gave the pair a direct look as if to impart some forewarning as he, himself, was not sure how the captain would take the coming news, not to mention the person directly involved.

With a regretful tone, Urahara continued. "Rukia is a soul reaper no more, though it seems to me that she has retained her previous senses. In other words, she is now… a human, just like Kurosaki-san."

"_What!_" Byakuya's breath hitched but no one noticed it.

Rukia could not believe what she was hearing.

She had been forced to flee Soul Society just over five years ago, abandon the home and family she had come to cherish, hide the truth of her own existence, but this… this was the worst.

Was it the gigai again?

Her elder brother remained still before breaking the awkward silence that was looming over them. "And you knew?" There was a slightly harsh edge to his tone.

Urahara was at a loss for comforting words but explained anyway. "Aizen would have succeeded even without the Oken, if it was not for this. I had my suspicions, which Ichimaru-san quite unknowingly confirmed. There had been one other person who had regained all of his previous power in spite of the very same thing happening to him. And he was of captain level."

"I see." There was nothing to say anymore, and Kisuke was secretly glad Byakuya was too mannerly to pry further into whom he might have meant.

Isshin Kurosaki.

Urahara decided to keep his identity a secret. He doubted Byakuya would know. The young nobleman could not have been involved with Gotei at that time yet.

"A captain?"

Rukia just stared at her hands trying to decipher the meaning of it all. Was she really…?

At this point, Urahara dropped to the ground. "No amount of words would…"

"Your sympathy is far more offensive," the noble captain stated coldly.

Cruel but very true.

Spirit-broken, Rukia took out her zanpakuto in her hands and stared at her reflection on its broken surface, feeling as though she had lost a cherished companion.

"Sode no…" She could not bring herself to utter the name of this most beautiful zanpakuto that had been hers.

First dance…

Then the second…and the third. Not to mention the inner world that she had shared with Shirayuki.

"_No, I must accept it as a part of my duty as a soul reaper."_ Clutching her zanpakuto, she stood proud with all her might.

Rukia had long believed emotions were nothing but a burden. She would shed no tears. Human or not, her principles in life would remain very much the same.

Why then, was she finding it so hard to deal with it? She did not feel as much pain tonight as there had been many years ago when she lost... _Kaien-dono_.

She had promised to stop being a coward during that hour of darkness. The night that it had rained so mercilessly, washing away signs of the sin for which she had repented many times while having never committing it.

However, something was not matching the logic of the current situation well.

"Explain this Urahara: How am I then able to be in this dimension if I am no longer in my spirit form?"

The former captain looked towards the near-dawn sky. "I am not sure of that myself, but it may have something to do with the passage. Since you are able to remain here without being rejected it may mean that there must be a one-way system to prevent unnecessary communication between dimensions, much like the roles Kōryū and Kōtotsu play in a Dangai."

He now turned towards Byakuya to find him looking into the distance. But the nobleman soon brought his attention back at the following words of the merchant. "Also it could be due to Kuchiki-dono that you ended up here, rather than any other dimension."

"_Because of me?"_

Parallel thoughts ran through the other sibling's head. _"Because of him?"_

_

* * *

_

Some time ago…

… _They were engulfed by the mass of grey heading towards an endless tunnel._

_"Never again," she heard a familiar voice call out to her._

_He shot his hand towards her to breach the distance that separated them and tore Kyoka Suigetsu from her clutches, shards of ice breaking free of her wrist._

_Scenes, space and feelings, it all began to change. Her heart had warned her and she could no longer put him in danger._

_"You will die… if you follow me…" she had told him._

_And yet, he had followed her here._

She remembered now and looked towards Byakuya to see him clearly contemplating the same thing. It was the ever-familiar scene each and every time her mind cultivated one question after another regarding the inner workings of the man she had been calling '_Nii-sama_' for a very long time. No matter how sad she was or how her mind might stray beyond any sense of reality, Byakuya Kuchiki never failed to capture all of it with his most everyday actions. It was as if she could eliminate or numb every little pain and misery by turning her wavering sight, her scattered mind and her very thoughts to him.

The last time she had ever felt that way was long ago when she was surrounded by the gentle touch of the wind, lush green grass slipping away under her feet and birds calling her attention every now and then. The place where she had heard the dearest words of all and memorized them to her heart's content 'til today.

Spoken by the man who had entrusted his heart to her. And she gave hers away just as gladly.

_"Heart isn't something inside you. But whenever you think, whenever you remember someone, that's when heart is born."_

Kaien-dono had taught her about the secrets of _heart_. The part of her that lacked all meaning until that day.

The door that she had closed off after he had died.

"_Every time you and I connect with each other, a little bit of heart is born between us."_

This time she could feel every truth in his words, letter by letter. She was not sure if she was prepared for it at all.

Something stirred inside.

_"If you were the only one alive in the whole world, heart wouldn't exist now, would it?_"

A world without Kaien-dono had been painful, but a world without this man would not be a world at all. She knew this because the past five years did not seem real, as if she had not lived them. She was moving on with the flow of time and all the emptiness that was around her, because she had to... for Miki.

For him.

She had to, to remain sane. She had missed him far too much, though she could never admit it out loud. It would not be proper, she decided.

Byakuya was different than the Shiba head in many ways. They were the complete opposite while they both shared one thing in common - their devotion to their wives.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. Ever so secretly.

The wind swept past him, yet it never touched him. His hair swayed but his eyes never flinched. However, his eyebrows were creased as thoughts merged into each other, clashing more often than not.

Calmness was indeed a great virtue to have, and with time, she had come to realise that it suited him just fine.

He was truly an ideal nobleman, though a little more knowledge of his own heart would not betray his persona any less, she added decisively.

Rukia would not deny how it had disappointed her back then, the way he avoided any eye contact or even looking at her altogether. Though he would never let anyone understand him or read his mind, she knew it was never easy for him. He could have fooled either of them, and indulged in shameful sin without anyone ever knowing. He had every authority that he could have abused, every rule that he could have twisted to manipulate her young mind that was just as lost, though not so naive. But instead he kept his distance while remaining fiercely loyal to Hisana.

Her heart fluttered in admiration and with the respect that she had held towards him for some time now.

Never in her life had she heard a story so tragic. She could never replace Hisana nor did she wish it so, but if only she could take away all of his sorrow and let him live for once.

She would have obliged in every way. No man alive would ever come close to stealing her thoughts in that way. She could not even tell where they began or ended.

It was not as if it was the first occasion that had happened, but this time she felt trapped in its charm.

And for the very first time, Rukia felt as though she could define the man standing not too far from her.

He was her _perfect hypnosis_ - more perfect than even dreams themselves.

It took her years to see it, but he was not a person one could understand overnight. That was what had caught her attention years ago, as she took his humbly offered hand in hers, under the twilight on that fateful day.

She had not forgotten it.

"_Remember that as long as you're in my division, I will stand by you even if I die._"

Every clap of realisation at that moment had her heart breaking like glass, yet forming again. Their beats were too wild for her to contain silently, dancing like the frantic waves in the heart of the sea that she had come to know all too well. She could feel her heart but knew nothing of it.

For now, the violet-eyed maiden would pick up those shattered pieces and learn to live just like he had.

* * *

Kirio had just said something.

Snapping back to her present, she looked to see Urahara observing her with a thoughtful gaze while his face hid behind the fan. She could not help but feel secretly embarrassed. There was no way he could tell. She was just thinking. After all, it was his fault that she had turned human.

Right.

Thinking back to what Urahara had said just now, she could come to only one conclusion.

"So you mean to say that I will remain here forever?"

He did not answer her straight away.

"Since you are no longer in your spirit form, the balance of nature would tend to favour your existence towards the world of the living. The timeframe is hard to evaluate but I'd say that we are dealing with a very limited schedule here."

She could tell he had been grinning behind the shadows of his fan.

"At least it did not turn out to be another _Hogyoku _inside me," Rukia laughed bitterly.

At that moment, the jovial scientist apparently lost all his words. It was simply a terrible fate that had dawned on them at the worst possible hour.

"Whether you accept or not, I would like to express how deeply sorry I am. I had no choice but to play along with the situation as it called for, Kuchiki-san."

Just as at one time the situation had called for Byakuya to almost lead her to death.

Well, if she could forgive him for that much, he supposed he could let Urahara off the hook for this.

_To protect the peace of Soul Society._

_A binding duty, since he was born._

He felt himself failing now every second against the tide of fortune that he wanted to grab onto.

For her.

_Why?_

Grey eyes traveled in her direction, submerged in unspoken sympathy. Yes, he felt it.

One would have expected her to curse that careless clown, just as the old saying went, with a cat's curse that ran seven generations deep (if that incompetent man ever had offspring, that is). For some reason, that were-cat's face came flashing into Byakuya's mind. If he was in his usual mood, under normal circumstances, he would have actually _smirked_.

Surely Yoruichi had not lost her mind to _that _extent.

But instead, Rukia surprised him by remaining true to herself.

"I do wish that you had found some other way, but I understand and accept the need for it," she stated simply and graciously.

Just then, the head of the clan realised that Rukia had grown to be a Kuchiki in far better ways than he, the leader himself.

She had broken the rules in the past, but so had he. But unlike him, she had done it for people who had never even been related to her in any way or form. Neither by blood nor by heart.

Law was there to protect peace and harmony for the sake of everyone. From Aizen's betrayal, it was also proven that these very same laws could bring harm upon others. In the end, what the noble warrior learnt was that true honour was not contained in the sacrifices that one made in the name of law, but the sacrifices that one made to protect that and which you held dear. How could honour be protected if his own values turned against him?

"_If I were in your position, I would fight that law."_ As brash as the boy was, his words held all the weight that he had been struggling against at that time.

In the next moment, what he felt as he looked on towards the determined girl was an array of wonder and heartfelt encouragement towards her future.

Their future.

He promised that they would never stop being a family together. The only thing left unresolved was the safety of that human girl named Miki.

But there was something else that was lurking in his mind.

Something so old, yet as fresh as the morning dew.

Hikifune did not know anything about a Hogyoku, but felt bad for the girl all the same. "What I do not understand is why are we still able to detect a faint reiatsu around Rukia." Now that she mentioned it, Byakuya silently agreed too. He had been feeling it since the time he had been in this dimension. It was particularly strong right before he had found her in that pond.

"That does seem like Kuchiki-san's reiatsu, but it is not coming from her. Very surprising, though."

Byakuya spoke up. "We should head for that passage." That was the only reasonable action he could think of. He would take care of the rest later.

"It would be convenient if Gotei could bring the matter under control without involving us in their affairs." The Royal officer gave them all a serious stare. "However, we will keep a close watch from our side should anyone else decide to intrude on our world."

"Yes, we need to close it up before Aizen is able to find it." The green-clad alchemist brought out some wired equipment and moved a few metres away.

Hikifune followed Urahara to where he was setting something up, leaving both of the Kuchiki behind.

"So what exactly does your device do?"

"Hikifune-sama, Aizen had been experimenting and planning to use water hollows. It is strange how they just disappeared, but I fear that they serve a purpose for the maintenance of the passage."

"How exactly would your machinery help?"

"While I was staying at Kuchiki-san's house, I cobbled together my little density device here to be able to track down their unique composition and thus let me know their location to some extent. They are not just made of water, otherwise it would have been problematic by the sea."

"Sounds that way."

Byakuya saw Urahara laying down his preparations not too far away as the newborn flecks of brightness slowly started to emerge from an early dawn sky. They could see the surrounding dwellings better as the darkness from the previous night began to fade.

"Rukia," he addressed her, unsure how to comfort the ex-soul reaper.

She was caught with surprise. "I am fine, Nii-sama." Her tone held his attention with its assurance.

Byakuya's gaze lingered for a while. He was proud to see her determination and strength evident in the confident way she spoke.

As for now, until everything had been resolved, the Royal dimension was the safest place for her, he decided. For as long as the force of nature allowed it.

She saw him seal his sight, disappearing to a world unknown to her. What was he thinking? Was this all too much for him? Angry and displeased, perhaps?

"Please do not worry yourself over me."

"Do not forget that you are a Kuchiki," he said flatly.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "I am a human now."

It would be best to just shut down any lingering uncertainties completely.

And bid her farewell to the world that she had come to love.

And...

"So you are." Byakuya turned on his heel and headed towards where Urahara was engineering a gateway.

"What do you mean?" It came in a whisper.

"I will see you soon, Rukia." The guardian had said his peace and with a flash of a brilliant white light both he and Urahara disappeared into the unseen.

Why?

Perhaps, it was time to let go of her and close that tragic chapter of his life.

_"Enough."_

Rukia remained frozen on the spot 'til a warm hand gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Let's wish them luck, ne?" Hikifune advised.

She nodded with her hands firmly placed over her heart.

"_I wish you every luck, Nii-sama."_

_

* * *

_

It was dark as any other night, only a crimson glow guiding them to their destination. Byakuya saw it was coming from Urahara's cane.

"We are nearing the coordinates," Urahara yelled to him over the maddening course of the wind against their forms while the detector kept beeping wildly.

Byakuya could not tell where the horizons met; the place seemed endless, as if they were not moving despite the sensation. However, he could feel slight pressure pushing him.

Suddenly he noticed his fellow traveler to be moving away from him.

"Kuchiki-dono!" Urahara stretched out his hand towards the captain. "Hurry! It is closing down on me!"

A force seemed to have flung him in one direction while his compatriot kept moving in the opposite course. Byakuya could barely reach the corner of the green haroi and grab on tight. The presence of Hollows was unmistakable now as they drew abreast of the core of Aizen's latest abomination.

"Draw your zan…!"

Kisuke's shout cut off. The Sixth Division captain did not waste a moment but complied to send a thousand sakura blades flying towards the source of that opposition. The invisible spell broke with a huge blast sounding right afterwards, and he tumbled helplessly through oblivion for a few moments before landing on a hard surface.

Byakuya looked above to search for clues, but all he could now see was a perfect sky. No evidence remained to attest as to the cause that had tried to pull them apart.

He looked around.

"Kisuke?" They were together just moments ago. Had he failed to dispel the opposition?

The Kuchiki prince got to his feet, sheathing Senbonzakura.

A droplet of water echoed from somewhere close by. However, there was no hollow in sight.

Could they have merged together while giving a standard reading on that device of Urahara's?

Those dark brows creased in suspicion. Only recently Byakuya had resolved to be more attentive about those around him. And he was noticing something now.

"Aizen." He did not need an educated guess to be sure.

There was a clapping sound before him and an all too familiar face appeared right in front of him.

Byakuya realised that this place was not made of reishi but something else.

"Your deductive skills are as sharp as always, Captain Kuchiki."

Once bitten, twice shy.

Byakuya saw no need for any response. He wondered if by now Urahara was up to something from the outside.

"It is just you." His self-control kept him barely hovering on the border of madness.

"Indeed, Captain Kuchiki." Aizen Sosuke's smile was the very picture of contempt. "I am not someone who can be fought merely with a zanpakuto. Simple anger would blind you."

His mortal enemy shifted and began to stroll in a circle around the young lord. Byakuya did not leap into a fight like that Kurosaki boy would have done, and instead decided it would be wiser to draw out an explanation for now. Lord knows Aizen did love to boast.

"Where is Kisuke?" he asked.

"My halfhearted attempts could not kill him back then. He will live, I assure you. Let's get to the real business now that you have graced me with this golden opportunity." Those mahogany eyes looked over their owner's shoulder.

So Kisuke was as clueless to this event as he was.

"I am not here to associate myself with the likes of you." The Lord of the Kuchiki stood firm, absent the haori and scarf but still projecting the majesty of his house and his office.

Aizen chuckled. "Of course, Kuchiki-_sama_." He glanced at the glowering noble. "It would have been no fun if I stripped away your intellect. _Kyoka_ might have taken your senses, but you all seemed keen on obliging my wishes regardless of whether or not I used my zanpakuto."

"No warrior is without limits. You forget that, Aizen."

"Pray tell me, what are mine?"

"I see. You still have not mastered your goal completely. That is enough for me to be reassured."

"Goal? I only seek that which I find special in its existence. I like to give credit to things that are _worthy_." He added, as if speaking to a third person.

Byakuya saw his eyes searching something out of the shadows.

"Why did you not attack the Royal Special Task Force while you had the chance?" he asked, mindful of what the other man was up to. "I assume you still have aspirations of killing the King."

It looked as if Aizen had wanted to laugh at his accusations but checked himself from doing so.

"Which one is more magnificent: killing the King, or ruling over the spirit dimension _and_ the human world, ultimately ruling over everything, the King himself included? In this game, the one with the most power and land always wins. You should know this, being the twenty-eighth head of one of the most influential clans."

"You had planned to do the latter, yet failed. Your false ambitions have turned you blind to the point you think yourself to be supreme and above all else."

"There is no such thing as failure for me. Choosing your sister as my specimen, or rather a sacrifice, was not the brightest choice I have made, but given the situation it has granted me with certainties for my next step. It is only a matter of time."

He gave Byakuya a thoughtful gaze. "You see, I require someone stronger."

Whatever Aizen was planning, it did not sit well with him.

"It is this simple reality that contradicts the very nature you have foolishly assumed as your own. You are just like any other scum in history, threatening the peace of our world, and with a head bigger than that you can carry. I have vowed to kill you myself."

Aizen gave a look of pity towards the other, hardly affected by the danger of the situation.

"You are hopeless enough to trust an old enemy with the specifics. It is not the time for you to be executing your judgement over others, Captain Kuchiki. Those days have long been over."

Eyeing the traitor coldly, Byakuya spoke. "I see no reason that would require you to resort to lies in this situation. At best, you could simply get rid of me. I am hardly a threat here." It might have sounded humiliating, but whether spoken out loud or not, it was the truth.

For some reason, he felt braver than usual even though he could very well end up dead in a remote place as this without anyone ever finding his body. He was not sure if he could count on that goofymendicant at this point, wherever he might be. There was something hovering around them, though, a faint presence whose qualities he could swear were familiar.

"Spoken like a true soul reaper."

However, Byakuya could not quite agree with whatever his mind was trying to tell him. It was something much more.

Something unseen.

Something new.

Shrugging it off, he decided to point something out, just for the irony of it. "Yet you still adorn yourself with our attire." He could see the black _shihakusho_ underneath his sandy brown haori.

That did not seem to have any desired affect.

"Make no mistake, you are a threat."

Aizen walked ahead, suddenly stopping on his way.

"There is plentiful water where Rukia lived, an ideal location. The hollows that I created have a unique property of their own. I have subjugated each of them under my power completely and used their combination to generate an even greater spell. Of course, they required an initial trigger from my power. They can merge, scatter or even change forms, unlike the normal hollow. Though initially they originate from deceased human souls, they do not consume any souls except water."

Byakuya had suspected as much.

"You could say my creation, or _Mugen Uzu, _shares some similarities to Kidou, allowing me to channel pure soul reaper powers but in a greater volume. However, unlike Kidou, the released power is not replaceable, making it finite in effect in addition to being a permanent drain on the soul of the user. Therefore, I obviously could not channel my own powers; instead I chose your sister. A fallen reaper, unloved and abandoned in the corner of a strange town. But it is just my fate that you had to intervene after so many years."

Unloved. Byakuya's mind lingered on that. She was...

But Aizen was revealing more of his plans.

"But seeing as how your sister is no longer a full soul reaper, her diminishing powers failed to tap into the inter-dimensional nucleus and join the spirit and the human world completely. You know the rest, otherwise you would not be here."

He looked towards Byakuya for a reaction but the aristocratic soul stood with a blank expression. "You played with her memory."

"Oh, so it worked." But of course, Aizen knew that already.

"Subjugating a soul reaper is not the same as subjugating a hollow. If you are wondering, it was only kidou's doing. It wears off after a while."

He stretched out his hand, like a magician who was about to pull out a bunny out of his hat.

"That girl is your weak point, making **you** the easiest target and far more amusing."

Byakuya regarded him warily. "What girl?" Was there meant to be someone else whom he cared for at stake here?

"Like I said that day, your obligations wear you down, Captain Kuchiki." Waving his hands in the air, he commanded, "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

The scene that unraveled before Byakuya made him feel torn between relief and fear.

Lying on the ground was Miki Suuyosaki, the young human girl that he had promised he would return to Rukia. Her eyes were closed, as if in eternal slumber, her body motionless in a way that left him suspecting the worst.

Oddly enough, it was Aizen who dispelled this dread.

"I will let the girl live in exchange that you join me. My most recent enterprise has cost me more than I had anticipated. At the current time, I find myself in need of assistance. What better tactic than to turn one of my threats into an ally? That should give Gotei some food for thought," Aizen said as if following his inner workings.

The knowledge that the girl still lived had served to drive away any previous hesitation. "You are seeking the wrong man." Then, without a moment's delay, Byakuya quickly pulled out his zanpakuto. Whether he defeated Aizen or not, he needed to get Miki out of there.

He vaguely understood how Kyoka functioned, but there was one little trick he felt that its power would succumb to. He closed his eyes.

"Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Instantly, four rows of blades in the thousands formed, one by one.

"In this case, you would have to win for either of you to live." Aizen said smugly as he took out his zanpakuto. The way he spoke clearly told how unlikely an outcome he considered that to be.

Byakuya called for one of his swords and grasped the matchless saber securely. "I was too merciful to have kept you alive that day." With that he sped across the distance between them.

His bankai clashed against the edge of the renegade's sword, failing to cut through either it or its master. "Just as I said, my dear old colleague, a man like you should not form close ties with others. They are best at being only liabilities," Aizen said, looking down with a knowing smirk.

"Do not speak about matters that you do not know." Byakuya leapt back from his thwarted assault to consider the situation. After revealing Miki to him, Aizen had not cast his illusions once again. Kyoka Suigetsu was still in its sealed form for the moment. A memory came to him then: Senbonzakura's initial release was halted quite easily on the bridge to the Tower of Penitence by Yoruichi simply clasping a restraint around it. If he tried the same tactic, and somehow got his hands on that pathetic sword, the _real _one whose power he despised far more than that of any other, then regardless of the injury it might deal him, perhaps he might be able to get in an attack of his own.

Byakuya's focus was completely on Kyoka's metallic surface, and this time when he dashed forward to strike and Sosuke moved to parry, he released his blade's hilt and aimed to snatch at that weapon with his free hand.

To his surprise, Aizen sprang backwards, placing himself well out of reach.

"You are trying to get yourself killed. If you are that desperate, then you really should just join me." The hypnotic swordsman swished his soul cutter up. "_Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."_

"I am at no man's mercy," the Kuchiki leader said dangerously. Things had changed, but all it really meant was his peril proved that much greater.

"If your honour stands in the way, then I will gladly give you a new identity and let the world know that Kuchiki Byakuya died a heroic death, fighting the worst villain the world has ever seen. Now how does that sound?"

That was not the honour he would live with.

"Do not be so cocky." He launched a blade towards Aizen's chest only to find it sinking into an insubstantial decoy.

Aizen stepped around him. "Are you so certain that you will not mistake that little girl as me, and kill her instead? Surely you are not that confident."

Without delaying a second Byakuya spun, and his hand clamped down onto that weapon of witchcraft.

Gritting in pain, he hissed. "You only see what is ahead of you."

Holding onto Kyoka with his bleeding hand, Byakuya focused his attention on one of the blades from the top row of his imprisoning coliseum. The one that would impale Aizen from behind and hopefully…_kill_. His eyes locked on a particular shaft and sent the command that brought it flashing down faster than anything alive.

The plan seemed majestic and simple, until a twinge shot through his right shoulder. The pain in his hand disappeared, to be replaced by another far worse. Scarlet blood splattered onto the ground.

If he was anyone other than who he was, he would have yelled in outrage, but Byakuya bit it down instead.

He had gotten this far. That would have to be enough for his honour.

"Join me while you still remain sane, Kuchiki Byakuya."

"I would rather be dead."

Aizen sneered. "How absolutely prophetic. For with my next attack…"

But it never came.

In that moment, Byakuya was astounded for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day.

Without any warning, Aizen Sosuke simply fell to the ground without him even doing anything.

Was this another illusion? If so, either the madman had lost any notion of what constituted effective use of his powers, or he really had succeeded in driving Byakuya insane. But the noble warrior looked around and did not see another Aizen standing anywhere.

That could not be his bankai, could it? He did not hear any command for it from him.

"You have made a terrible mistake," Aizen coughed and spit blood, "for which you will pay."

Byakuya waited, confused. What had just happened? He still could not take the victory cup or any credit.

Well, if this isn't some sinister mirage to torment him, perhaps he should allow himself to enjoy it a little.

"You are slower than Kurosaki when you fall. Were you trying to fool the ground into believing it wasn't there?"

At this point, that baleful figure simply collapsed onto the sandy soil.

Was this the doing of Urahara or a case of suicide? While the former seemed plausible, the latter was too outrageous considering the man in the scene. Well, the fallen man.

Looking away, Kuchiki added bitterly, "If such was the case, in that battle of wills you are the loser."

"Well said!"

Byakuya peered over to see a figure coming towards them. Upon realizing who it was, he immediately went on the defensive again. His Senkei had long been broken, but Senbonzakura was still in its released state, and so he gathered a mass of petals.

"No need. If you were in the eleventh, a showy sword would have been a problem, wouldn't it?"

What in the world? Byakuya wondered if he was seeing things due to the radiating pain that had started to drain his composure.

After all, it was Ichimaru Gin coming towards them.

"It's too feminine for my taste, though I can assume it's dangerous seeing how it is your zanpakuto, after all."

He had not expected someone like him commenting on his personal preferences. Did he just say Senbonzakura is feminine? In truth, it was a male spirit but Byakuya had no need for justifying it.

He could tell Senbonzakura was not too pleased about it.

"The enemy of the enemy is a friend, right, Captain Kuchiki?"

That ill-mannered smile. No, too polite to be a smile. Byakuya could not tell if it was an act of intimidation or actually a part of Gin. He saw him flick his zanpakuto free of the clinging scarlet substance and re-sheath it. Had he just betrayed Aizen and _lived_?

"Explain your actions," Byakuya demanded while forcing out his words. The whole of his right side was soaked in blood. Even breathing seemed painful. But he would not call back his zanpakuto yet.

"I just shoved a gift into his vile guts and rendered him asleep," Gin said flatly.

Was this just a joke to that clown-faced ex-captain?

"You say it as if it were a past-time of yours."

"What, you mean backstabbing?" The squinty-eyed devil paused to consider this. Then he shrugged. "Well, I guess you could be right. Who doesn't day-dream about things like that? If only there weren't so many weaklings around."He faced him straight. "Even you would have done it, if you could."

Byakuya did not know what to say to that extraordinary statement.

As the exhausted shinigami watched, Ichimaru picked up Aizen and draped him over his shoulder. Whose side was he actually on?

"Tell your dear little sister I said _hello_!" Those eyes glanced towards him through a slit in the heavy black lashes. Byakuya clearly saw the duplicitous soul waving his farewell, before the world around him started to shrink right afterwards.

Miki!

He had to retrieve her. Before he knew what turns reality had taken for the worst, the sight of a familiar sphere cradled his declining being. His eyes rolled away before disappearing from view.

* * *

**[1] - 'Principle lodged in the eyes...' -character caption for Byakuya, dedicated by Tite Kubo. There is not one for Rukia.**

* * *

**Assuming you performed no skipping or cheating... too many words in there, but aren't you glad?**

**See, what has this chapter done to me? I am talking like Gin now. **

**Ahem. *shakes head***

**Smile-san here! Anyway, I am nowhere near the last chapter yet. Good news, right? I am trying to end the story but the story does not want to end.**

**I wrote this chapter, believe me things were a bit scattered about. Then got things re-arranged after having a sudden muse attack. Tomas-san had to beta it TWICE! A terrific beta, I say!**

**For some reason, I can't stop adding things to this chapter. Current bleach might have something to do with it...**

**And now, onto a new era in their lives!**

**Silver, bronze or golden?**

**Thank you! Thank you!**

**(I think I am in love with my story) - says after 24 chapters...**

**A review for my humble efforts, perhaps...**


	25. Questions That remain

**It would be really nice to know your thoughts on the last chapter because I really gave it my lifetime worth of energy. You all seem so quiet. On holidays, perhaps? I miss hearing from you. I am trying to finish this off as soon as possible. I am probably overworking my dear beta! Oops.**

**The starting point is a bit odd because I am pretending that HM arc has never taken place because when I started this story things had barely started. This is a partial AU fic. Odd, I know!**

**I do not know how many of you actually check, but I have changed the genre. If you support them in a 'siblingship' way, I would still suggest you keep on reading (coming this far!). I plan to keep them in character despite whatever may transpire. No horror! Perhaps, you might even buy it! :P**

* * *

**~=Questions That Remain=~**

The very first thing that Rukia knew was the strong wind sweeping past her cheeks without mercy. She looked around to find herself back where she came from. The sky, a gloomy grey. A dark sea churned and roared up against the coast. Foam and flotsam littered the cold beach.

The tide lapped against her bare feet, leaving her chilled. Her hair was fiercely fluttering and flying everywhere, and the waves were wild in the chest of the sea in front of her.

Rukia scanned the coastline. There was hardly anyone around. So she was back after all.

Without letting a second thought enter her mind, she hurriedly headed for the brilliant white bungalow that adorned the cliff top, hugging her form as she walked against the wind.

She felt a bit apprehensive as she reached her yard, still not letting it invade her mind.

_It._

The ex-reaper did not want to give it a name because she was afraid that it might just be real. Names added meaning to things that were invisible.

Walking past the tea-room, she went for her bedroom. The house was made ominous by dead silence. The wind was howling across the roof, causing the rice paper doors to the back garden to shake. It whistled from moment to moment. The curtains billowed frantically.

She was alone. That did not ease her mind at all.

The forlorn maiden passed down the hall and looked into Miki's room to find it empty.

Hmpf. And what was she expecting? For everything to be like the last few days had never happened? Time could not be undone; even a certain self-aggrandizing lunatic wouldn't try to challenge that.

Assured of this, she went for her bedroom to check on its condition. Opening the door, she entered.

Only to freeze in her step.

That window.

The same spot.

It was right there.

And it all came rushing back to her.

A name. Rukia refused to give what she felt a name. But some things could not be denied.

It was Ai…

NO! Don't think it or he might appear!

As if following her thoughts, a foreign sensation invaded her person.

A hand now encircled her wrist. The memory of something like this, happening so many times while living in this home, almost gave her reason to hope.

But those were just memories. And these were warm, living fingers that could not, and probably never would be… _hers_.

A surge of panic rushed to her mind.

It was not meant to end this way!

She turned around, jerking back on impulse. The intruder was no less shocked from this than she was.

"Rukia-san?"

She was panting as a wave of shivers traveled down her body. It was all just too much.

"Rukia-san?" The voice called again.

It was only Ururu. Well, at least that's what she was made to believe.

"Is that really you, Ururu?" she asked hesitantly, half-narrowing her eyes.

The girl seemed confused at Rukia's absurd question. "Did something happen?"

"NO!" She retorted. Then, in a more even tone when Ururu cringed slightly, "Nothing. Nothing at all." Was this really whom it appeared to be?

"You are not well."

Ururu approached her and reached out a hand. She snapped her head away from that unwelcome gesture.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

Shrieking, she now stood in a defensive stance. When the girl did nothing but stare at her, arm still outstretched to offer comfort, Rukia felt something in her give way. The next thing she knew, she was down on her knees as though all the strength had left her body.

"It's me. Ururu Tsumugiya." Totally at a loss, the sad-eyed brunette leaned forward slightly, zooming in towards Rukia's face. "Do you not remember me?"

"Tell me…" Rukia tried to calm her breathing. Her mind clutched desperately for something to reassure her that this was not just another damned monster hiding under an illusion. Inspiration came then. "Tell me what Miki said in our last dinner together!"

Yes, that should give her what she needed.

The young girl looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Um, let me see..." she said, wondering.

'_Come on, Ururu.'_ Rukia wanted to be proven wrong in her suspicions.

"Medicine."

"Yes, and?" Rukia seemed slightly happy. Almost.

"Didn't Miki-chan say… it was Captain Kuchiki who bought it or something along that line?" Ururu stared at her, like a person looking at a cloudy sky hoping for the sun to suddenly peek out and shine through.

Rukia was in a trance. There was something wrong with her. She just could not shake it off. Just less than an hour ago she was fine.

Nii-sama.

That was it. She should not have let him go.

And yet, it was unlike her to depend on someone like that.

Aiz…

"Are you alright?"

Snapping back to the present situation, Rukia waved reassuringly. "I am sorry. It is nothing." Forming a smile, she said, "Thank you. I really appreciate it, Ururu."

The anti-reaper girl saw right through that hollow smile.

"How long it has been!" Rukia exclaimed, suddenly changing into a more bright forced mood, exiting her room as soon as possible. Ururu tagged along.

"So how are things around here?" The mistress of the house led them to Miki's bedroom.

"We have all been busy fighting the hollows," Ururu informed her.

The fallen princess nodded. "There must have been a lot of them." Her duties as a host, or perhaps a mother figure, took over then. "Have you eaten, Ururu?" Rukia asked now, softly.

"Yes. Should I bring something for you?" She noticed Rukia seemed very pale.

"No, thank you. I just want to sleep." The young woman sat down on Miki's bed.

As soon as Ururu turned to leave, Rukia called out.

"Please." She was not sure how to admit this but said it anyway. "Would you mind staying here?"

The girl was convinced that something had definitely happened to this lady. She was not her usual strong self.

"I will. Please rest."

Pulling up her legs onto the bed, Rukia lay down, her back facing the wall underneath the window.

"Oh, and wake me up when… Nii-sama and Miki are here."

Seeing Ururu remain silent, she decided to explain as her eyes rested on the door of the bedroom, "Captain Kuchiki, I mean."

Ururu decided not to ask though she had a question wandering in her head. "Ok."

As her companion took up position by the door, Rukia also added, almost as if to herself. "They will be here soon."

Ururu was not the type to dwell on others' affairs, but seeing the lady's current expression, it almost broke her heart. The once exiled woman was trying too hard in turning her eyes into icy-marbles, yet failing.

Before they could melt, those once vibrant violet eyes disappeared behind their lids.

Urahara's assistant resolved to remain here as asked. There was little more she could think of. All she could do for the distressed woman was to stay by her side.

* * *

The night was magnificent, though the moon was not shining brightly.

It was not shining at all, to be precise.

The clouds floated about the dark navy backdrop that was dotted with countless tiny sources of nocturnal light. Some of them announced themselves with their twinkling voices, while others rested silently.

She could topple onto the ground and watch the night away.

Oh, how beautiful Shirayuki would have looked! Flaunting her much-rumoured glamour and the ice-cold nature, where every life would lose their will, yet elegance could survive even the toughest of her conditions.

Her mind could dance without bounds, while Shirayuki only echoed the steps.

The first dance.

Then, the second… and finally, the last.

Oh, how she could…

"Rukia."

That was not Shirayuki calling, the spellbound mistress realised, biting her tongue.

That was…

"Nii-sama." She turned around to see his figure and immediately brought her outspread hands to herself. Gracefully, as they should be.

"Are you not well?" She was not sure if he was genuinely concerned or simply implying that she had gone mental, in his own noble way.

"I am absolutely fine, Nii-sama. Thank you," she said softly.

Both of them gazed at the night sky for a while, crickets chirping in the distance.

"Rukia." He spoke, breaking their silence.

She turned her head in his direction.

"I wish to teach you some advanced kidou."

Shock was the very first feeling. Now she wondered if it was someone else but with his voice.

"Kidou?" Rukia wanted to clarify, just to make sure this hypnotic night was not fooling her senses.

"Pay close attention," her noble guardian said as he held out his arm, fingers pointing towards an invisible target.

With his collected tone, he uttered, "Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six."

And voila! The light did divide into six, creating blades of beaming prisons that traveled swiftly across the distance…

"Nii-sama!"

And she found herself wrapped around by them.

"Relax," he supplied.

Relax? How could she when she was under the influence of an uncomfortable kidou?

Then Rukia came to the conclusion that Kuchiki Byakuya was far more dangerous than he let the world around him believe. He took a sword right to his heart for her after all, be it out of his promise to Hisana or not.

She knew since then that he was no ordinary man.

"Rukia?" He brought her out of her daze.

"Yes!"

"Unlike zanpakuto, there is no command for dispelling a kidou."

Rukia nodded knowingly and added, "Unless the person has high spiritual energy." That was basic soul reaper knowledge. What was he trying to teach her?

"Break my attack," the white prince said flatly.

"But…" she protested.

"Try it."

Rukia wrestled for the first five minutes, and then gave up.

"I cannot. I am not as strong as you." It was true.

Byakuya did not make any move for the next few seconds and she could not quite tell what he was thinking from the shadows that the night clouds were casting upon them. Well, she was probably glowing yellow from the light of the flower prison that was still clinging to her body. Her anxiousness was no doubt very noticeable.

"Am I going to be like this forever?" She would look like one of those living-drawing animals in a jungle. She remembered seeing them on the motion box at Ichigo's house though she could not understand the foreign language well.

"No. Exercise patience." The Kuchiki leader seemed completely at peace.

Would an enemy be in his right mind to be patient?

"So… now?" she said with hope, but the captain still made no move.

"Do the same." It seemed as though he really knew what exactly he was expecting her to achieve.

"What do you mean?"

Was he playing a joke on her?

"Try to trap me," he said, as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"What? But, Nii-sama…" That would be disrespectful. There was no way she would ever do that to him.

"Do as I instruct you." He did not sound angry but she could tell she was testing his patience now.

This was so strange.

"I will try," she said hesitantly.

She could not do it. If only someone would interrupt them…

"You _will_ do it. Concentrate," Byakuya said in a deep tone. Clearly there was no way out tonight but to comply with him.

"Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into…uh six." Rukia whispered with uncertainty, almost scared that the spell really would fly out of her hand.

Their situation remained identical to just moments ago, except that she was still the one with a constrictive flower attached to her waist.

"Hesitation is not allowed. I will let you try one last time; otherwise you will remain as you are forever." The challenge was directed without a single hint of hesitation.

"No! Forgive me, I mean I _will_ do it." The student closed her eyes and concentrated. "Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!"

She really did her best.

Six shining petals went towards her target. Yes, she had done it after all! She would be out of her ludicrous position soon.

But before that could happen, the well-cast blades dissipated just as they came into contact with her target.

Rukia sat flabbergasted. What was _that? _"You did something to it, right?" she speculated, searching for an excuse.

"I will see you tomorrow." He started walking away from the chained captive.

"Nii-sama!"

He made no effort to halt.

She tried moving from her position but the kidou kept her bound in place. He had a very strong spiritual strength, so it would not be surprising if she did remain like that for a long time. He was of captain level, after all.

Staying in one place was not the prime issue, but he was.

"Wait! No!" And he kept getting further and further.

"Nii-sama!" She called out to him desperately. Should have known it was too good to be true, for them to spend quality time together.

"Don't leave me!" Rukia held out her hand… he was soon out of sight completely. She begged, hoping that it might just travel the wind to reach him and change everything.

"Please…"

Clasping her chest tightly, she shot up to be met with the darkness of her room. Her breathing was dangerously erratic. Rukia wiped her face to realise she had been crying in her sleep.

Dream. It was just another dream. Was her mind so uncertain of what reality held that it made her dreams so very real?

"Why?"

Her heart was now beating at a more steady pace.

It was just like the time when he had taught her his favourite kidou spell. The one that she had come to love but never had enough opportunity to execute in a real battle.

Just like before, she could not even do it on him, but he had not abandoned her like he did in that dream.

Instead, he had taught her.

She remembered it clearly now, still as fresh as her fallen tears.

"It is willpower that determines if you succeed in breaking the enchantment more than if you wait for the effect to naturally wear off. Watch closely." Later on she found out that higher level soul reapers were well aware of that knowledge. However, soul reapers of her level believed kidou to just disperse sooner or later depending on how powerful the summoning of the individual spiritual energy was.

She had expected him to close his eyes, but his attention was all directed towards her.

In less than a second, she was free, without him making even a whisper. She could not even hear him breathe!

"As expected of Nii-sama!" she chirped.

Some memories die hard.

Now she found that tears were dripping without any restraint.

Why was she crying so much over a dream? She was far too emotional for her own good.

And why did he walk away and leave her? Could it be that he was injured wherever he was now?

What if…?

No.

"_I will see you soon, Rukia."_

That had to be a promise. He never failed any of his vows.

He was Byakuya Kuchiki. He _would_ make it through with Miki.

He would…

At this point, she slumped back onto her pillow. She could not possibly lose either of them.

"_Ladyma."_

Miki had nothing to do with Soul Society. Surely, there would be no reason to bring any harm upon her. But knowing Ai… _him_, she corrected straight away, he had no doubt ordered Gin to kill her merely because he had no use for her.

No, he would not.

Then again, would Byakuya have saved her on that day if it was not for Hisana's promise? She would have been dead right now otherwise.

Why could not she detest him then?

Though what she was thinking was true, instead Rukia found herself coming up with more than one reason in defence of him.

He was the embodiment of law and had been so for a very long time, except when he married Hisana. He had the vow to his parents to keep. But he also lost his fight with Ichigo. She knew he could have won, but he did not.

He was tied down, even to the last fiber of his being.

It was also true that no one was aware of Aizen's betrayal until the eleventh hour. Then he whisked her away, along with her frozen fear and brimming despair, from that monster's hold.

And she cried out to him, asking him.

"_Why did you protect me?"_

In the middle of the night, the troubled maiden remained seated, a hand firmly placed above her heart.

Why was she feeling something in there? It was just an organ in her body that pumped blood. If heart was born from every new bond, then she should feel the same for all of them, right?

It was totally different when she thought about Byakuya than when she recalled her little angel. Both were the people that she deeply cared about, so then why was it so much more painful when it came to him? It was deeper than she could decipher it.

"_I do not think you have taught me all, Kaien-dono. __**Baka**__!"_

"You…" She whimpered, not knowing what was going on. And he was not there to answer her questions this time.

The sea roared, while the world around her stood still, like the heavens above.

Admiration was _indeed_ furthest from understanding. In that, at least, the demon had been right.

It was her admiration for this man that she could not understand.

She doubted if even _he_ could help her this time.

Suddenly Rukia jerked up, remembering.

"_There's something that has been weighing heavily on my heart…" _Never had she heard him speak that way before.

That's exactly how she felt! Could it also be… that's exactly how he had been feeling for fifty long years, probably 'til this day?

"Oh, Nii-sama…"

Sleep was long gone from her eyes.

* * *

Her weary gaze swept across the vision in front of her. The evening sea was so calm in nature right now, as opposed to the drama that ensued here recently. Some damage had been inflicted on the small shops by the shore but everybody accounted it to the recent '_storm'_. Thankfully, no human souls had been harmed and all was well.

That is, of course, except for the fact that she did not know where the two most dearest people in the world to her were.

It had been a week since Aizen's betrayal and a few days since Ichigo and company had returned to their homeland. Soul Society had started their own investigation into the whole matter while Ichigo and the group had been busy exterminating all the hollows in Karakura that were attracted to the world of the living following the incident.

She had been waiting on her balcony gazing absently into the sea, sometimes catching sight of a family strolling along beneath the cliff. Nothing more had happened since, but Rukia Kuchiki was prepared to wait forever if necessary.

"Rukia-san, look!" Ururu exclaimed while pointing towards the cherry-hued sky.

She did as directed. A blue orb seemed to be descending towards the shore. Immediately its purpose became clear.

It was a spirit orb, the kind used for transportation.

Rukia stood up from her rocking chair, not daring to hope or even breathe for fear that this might prove to be yet another disturbing nightmare.

"Is that…?"

As the features of the occupant started to come closer and thus more visible to her naked eye, she recognized it.

"_Nii-sama!"_

Without bothering to consider, knowing only that she had to reach him as soon as possible, Rukia concentrated energy into her feet to enable her to fly like a spirit to greet him.

But nothing happened at all, and then she remembered.

She could not flash step anymore, or walk on air. She was human.

As this was made painfully clear once more, the glowing ball touched earth, and its caster collapsed onto the sand.

After that, nothing else mattered. Human, spirit or something in between. She had two legs, and that would have to do.

"Ururu, let's go!" The two of them dashed out of the bungalow and down the slope.

She could see his fallen figure not too far away, heedless of the few eyes that turned in her direction as she hurried across the distance between them. Her whole being was occupied with the ghost who sprawled upon the shore, desperately trying to figure out if he was somehow alright.

Byakuya's body was now lying near the corner of the cliff, just off the sea current. His hands were wrapped around a small form…

"Miki!"

She knew he would never fail her.

Rukia slowed to keep from falling over them. For a while all she wanted to do was stare down at those two cherished faces. Let me have this moment, before I learn the truth.

"Nii-sama!"

His eyes were closed, shut as if in a peaceful slumber.

Had the worst fate befallen her? Was this a message from _him_?

"Nii-sama?" she called carefully. "Say something, both of you."

Only then did she notice a small river of blood seeping out from Byakuya's right side and staining the sand beneath.

Emergency!

"Ururu, help me lift him, quickly!"

They dropped down beside Byakuya. His breathing seemed quite laboured and his spirit body was freezing cold. Rukia was just wondering how best to move him when Ururu picked up one of his arms and draped it over her shoulder.

"I will do fine carrying him," the tiny helper told her. "You take care of Miki."

"He will be too heavy for you!"

But she was proven wrong as the one-girl assault force lifted him up as though he was that large talisman-wrapped cannon of hers. Contrary to what everyone thought, she was probably stronger than any human currently alive.

The only problem was that Byakuya was taller than her by quite a bit. Instead of walking on the ground and letting him drag, Ururu unobtrusively raised herself by a few inches in the air with the captain draped over her awkwardly. While some of the onlookers were curious as to what the sad-eyed waif might be doing, acting as though she were carrying something heavy when clearly nothing was there, they chose not to inquire, and so the matter of levitation also did not come up.

Seeing Byakuya off with her companion, Rukia turned towards Miki.

"Miki, can you hear me?" Rukia took the little girl in her lap to inspect her for any injury, and was relieved to find that she was unharmed. She drew the cold form close in an attempt to transfer some of herown warmth.

"You are home," the grateful guardian murmured, delighting in the words even as they came out of her mouth. "Wake up, dear."

Soft eyes fluttered open soon. They seemed very confused.

"It's me, Miki," Rukia said, smiling in gratitude.

Those beautiful hands took hold of her kimono. "Lady-ma? Is it morning already?"

Rukia chuckled.

Her ward looked around and saw the coastline. "Why are we outside?"

Her guardian then realised with relief that her adopted daughter had been asleep for the whole time. It was a relief to know she had no direct knowledge of how much danger she had been in. Miki had gone through enough of that since she was little.

Enough. Rukia was glad that Miki did not have to witness any bloodshed or unwanted scenes. She would make sure to give her a normal life from now on.

Being a human, that was the most normal thing to do, she decided half-heartedly.

Rukia took the adorable soul into a loving embrace. "Never leave my sight from now on." She gave her a kiss on the forehead, though she was not normally the type to display her affections so freely. But Miki was an exception.

"Did I do something I was not supposed to?" Miki could hear her Lady-ma whimpering now. What had happened?

"No. You never do, Miki," Rukia stated, holding her close, chin resting on her head as she gazed absently at the sea.

The innocent soul was confused but nodded as she snuggled closer to Rukia. "I promise. Please don't be sad now." Jerking back her head, she looked up at her guardian. "I don't like it."

"Hn." Rukia nodded. "Let's go." She then helped her up and led them towards their home.

Reaching their abode with Miki's hand in hers, she saw Ururu coming from her bedroom.

"Will Nii-sama be alright?" she asked instantly.

"It will take a few days for him to heal. His right hand is severely injured, and he has lost a lot of blood." The meager medic seemed slightly unsure.

"I see…"

Ururu decided not to worry Rukia anymore.

"Where is Urahara? He was supposed to arrive with Nii-sama." Rukia looked outside the window for any telltale sign of the obnoxious showman. She hoped he was alright. Did they succeed?

Ururu just shrugged.

Sighing, Rukia sat down next to the bed Byakuya was resting on. He looked pale, but that was nothing new. His color was never high anyway.

"I can hardly see him." Miki said, coming around the bed to gaze at her slumbering rescuer.

"He is not in his gigai yet." Rukia rested her gaze on his face, wondering when he would wake up.

"Mister?" Miki looked at her to confirm. When Rukia nodded, she stepped closer to the bed, and narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong with him?"

"He just caught a fever," she lied.

"Because he was outside?" Miki thought back to when she had woken up to find her Lady-ma acting all strange.

"Right."

That still didn't explain the blood loss mentioned earlier, but oh well.

"Is he awake?" Miki chirped.

"No, we should leave and let him sleep." Her voice had lost every shred of life. She led Miki out of the room and closed the door shut after sending one long glance at his direction.

His features remained the same. Drained, but undeniably there.

Rukia decided to have something ready for him to eat when he woke up. Finally, things could go back to normal.

His presence was like a purification spell against all her fears.

* * *

Byakuya's head felt like rock as he slowly opened his eyes. He realised his gigai had taken it upon himself to incorporate with his spirit soul.

A white ceiling. He recognized this place. Looking around he recalled being here before. It was Rukia's bedroom. His body felt really warm and for the first time, he was… _hungry_.

However, half of his frame did not feel like it belonged to him. He glanced down to see some bandages wrapped around his upper arm and chest. He could hear a persistent loud ringing noise inside his head. Was the headache that bad?

Much to his relief, it soon stopped. Then an all-too-familiar voice wafted past his ears.

"Why did you leave Nii-sama on his own? Did you not see his injury? He has been practically comatose for the past four hours!"

Now he was sure to get a headache. So it had been four hours, and from the sound of it Rukia had returned here before him. With his eyes half open and ears fully alert, he could tell his sister-in-law was very worried over his well-being. It almost made him feel flustered. He was not a weakling, after all. But even so, he could not deny the warm feeling that floated inside of him, almost making him uneasy.

To know someone was worried over him…

He felt the throbbing pain again.

It was that good-for-nothing salesman speaking then, cheerful but too faint to hear. His nosy self was alive and well? Excellent. Byakuya needed a word with him, too.

"Of course he did!" came that familiar voice again.

With his head on the verge of exploding, it did not fail to escape him to wonder what exactly she was mentioning regarding him. Byakuya doubted that she knew she was actually being quite loud. Perhaps it was just his headache being sensitive to every sound.

The conversation ended soon. Finally, he could live.

Someone slid open his door and he knew immediately who it was.

It was unlike him, but he quickly closed his eyes, all the while trying to naturally maintain his breathing. He was surprised to have found that he was actually pretending to be asleep.

The Lord of the Kuchiki was not prepared to see his sister make a commotion over him just yet.

The whole world around him turned completely silent. The rustling of her clothes soon stopped and he could tell that he was being watched now.

And some more time passed.

_One… two… three…_ He started to count in his head to keep himself from giving it away. He could not let himself be caught off guard. Not like this.

It would be more logical to just open his eyes and let her know that he was fully awake and very much aware. That lousy conversation was to be blamed for this. And his head felt like it was going to shrink and become extinct soon.

Just when he was going to lift his eyelids, an odd sensation intruded upon his person. It was Rukia's hand against his forehead. What was she doing without his permission?

He realized suddenly she was checking his temperature. He should have had more faith in her. He knew Rukia was nothing like those undignified women of the Gotei 13. Even before learning her relation to the late Lady Kuchiki, she had always respected and obeyed the distance that he had kept from her without complaint. She was practically the only woman he could trust.

He wondered absently if she would trust him the same way. Trust was such a fickle thing, after all, and could shatter just as easily. But if there, it could carry the weight of the whole universe without hesitation.

The feigning sleeper heard her mumble something under her breath and she soon left his side.

_Phew_!

Just when had his heart stopped beating?

He, _Kuchiki Byakuya_, had never taken part in hide-and-seek nor played dead. But he admitted it distracted his mind from the chaotic routine that his life had become.

Swiftly opening his eyes, his gaze traveled towards the door. After a while, it seemed that Rukia would not visit him anytime soon and now his stomach was growling shamelessly. As long as she had not heard it, his dignity might just survive the night.

He tried to sit up but his right side gave way. Maybe later. He really did not like the windows of the world of the living. What was the point in having them if one could not even enjoy the sight because of the curtains? Reluctantly, he opted to just stare blankly at the ceiling.

If only he could keep on gazing like this and life would still go on…

Then he remembered. Was he able to return Miki? Rukia had not said anything about that earlier. Then again, she would have thrown a tantrum if he had not and would have asked that old geezer about it.

He should have asked that when she was here. Why had he pretended to be asleep? Children did things like that, not him. It was only Rukia, after all.

He brushed his hair with his unscathed hand. It was not as silky and light as it usually was. The headpiece was gone, and he soon noticed, so was his kimono. Well, he was wrapped up in bandages all over.

Did Rukia do the dressing? His cheeks heated up in discomfort.

Probably not. Well, he hoped not, and decided then not to enquire.

* * *

Not too long after, the light switched on, making him squint in the process.

"Nii-sama."

_Food_. The fresh smell of a meal made his stomach feel cavernously empty. He turned his head to find Rukia approaching him with a tray.

"Have you been up for long?" she asked as she set down the contents beside him and took a seat next to his bed.

"What is the time?" Byakuya felt quite out of track without even knowing that.

"It's almost twelve." She picked up the bowl and gestured. "I have brought you your dinner since you have been asleep."

"How is the girl?" he asked carefully.

"As good as she ever was." A pause followed. "I do not know what I would do without her."

Although he was glad to hear it, he felt empty at the same time. "She is here now."

When Rukia said nothing, his eyes sought her out to find she was looking away. Did he say anything wrong? It seemed as though she might be searching for something.

"Just a simple 'thank you' would hardly show how grateful I am," his attendant murmured.

She remained perfectly still 'til his answer reached her. Unsure, he chose to go for a simple reply.

"There is no need." Perhaps that was not what she had wanted to hear, but it was what he could give.

"You have sustained so many injuries, and on top of that…"

"Ignore them." He could tell she was caught by surprise from the way her head turned in his direction. "I am a captain, and therefore my work requires me to go on missions as such."

For a moment, he could not read her mind at all.

"Another captain could have gone in your place, right?" As if suggesting he should do so, from now on.

"Perhaps," came his honest reply, with his eyes closed.

"But it was you, Nii-sama, and it was because of me."

He found himself at a loss for any excuse. "As I said…"

"If you had said that all those years ago, I would have complied. But things have changed, Nii-sama." She looked towards the wall at the other side of the room. "We have changed."

It was true. Then it struck him.

Something was definitely changing, yet so subtly.

"So, thank you." He saw those violet eyes looking at him fondly. He felt he would drown in their meanings.

Closing his eyes, he said the only thing that did not belong in the openhearted conversation that they were having or what he should have said instead.

"What is on the tray?"

It took a little while before she caught on. "Some miso soup." She leaned closer to him. "Let me help you."

He would have refused, but it would be foolish to try on his own. His right side was still quite numb, though there was no pain or ache anymore. He would end up spilling it all like this.

"It's your this side, isn't it?" Rukia was at a loss as to how to go about it. He realized she would not be able to lift him from his supine position.

"It is fine." But he knew she would probably try. He decided to just spare her the trouble for his meal.

Holding his right arm in place, Byakuya rolled towards his left, allowing Rukia to stack up the pillows as his backrest. He was careful to not move his injured arm to protect his shoulder; and quickly balanced himself with one hand and pushed with his legs to sit up against the pillows.

That took more effort than usual. Not to mention time.

"Are you alright, Nii-sama?" She could see him panting.

Calming himself, he nodded.

"Hand me the bowl."

She picked up the container, but kept it in her hands. "I am feeding you."

_What_?

"I am no child, Rukia." His eyes ordered her.

He always had to make things difficult for everyone, she thought.

"Say _Ah_-" And the spoon was dangerously close to his mouth.

"I said, I…" His mouth was blocked. He had no choice but to gulp it down to save them both the embarrassment.

"I know, Nii-sama." She dipped her spoon for a second one. "Please don't speak and rest."

Savouring the food, he reflected. It tasted different compared to the fare he was used to having back at the mansion. He would not call it delicious in particular, but there was something to it that made his mouth water.

Taking a second spoonful, he still failed to figure it out. Humans must use strange ingredients.

Byakuya heard the ceramic spoon clattering against the soup bowl, and was surprised to find that he had actually allowed someone to feed him an entire meal. He never let even Hisana do that. As a nobleman, he never liked to rely on others, but this was different.

Accepting the last spoonful of his dinner, he realised Rukia was not someone you could dissuade so easily. At least, he could not.

Not sure if he wanted to, at that.

She held a glass of water near his mouth awkwardly. "Here." Sipping from the extended glass and spilling only a little, he nodded. Rukia brought a napkin to him, waiting for his permission. Instead, he extended his left hand to accept it and dried himself.

"Thank you, Nii-sama." Picking up the tray, she stood. "I will be back in a minute." And she left him to wonder.

He was surprised at the many things that were slowly revealing themselves, or rather the amount of things that he barely understood. To be honest, it was mainly Rukia that he could not comprehend. Byakuya thought he had known her, but it seemed as though either he had not paid attention or she was acting different than usual. She was more imposing.

Life certainly was strange.

But he was glad to see her doing well.

* * *

Next morning, the bedridden shinigami was faced with another strange choice. Namely, the question of bathing. Well, it no longer sounded like much of a choice when she had put it that way. If only they had servants around.

"It was bothering me, and so I thought you must feel the same." She stood by his bed all prepared, with a jug of warm water, a bowl and towels.

"I am fine," he said with his eyes closed. He was actually skeptical about making any eye contact and wind up submitting again like last night. That had been a once-in-a-lifetime situation. Not happening again.

"Very well, then. I will do so when you are asleep." Rukia said, sounding very serious.

She would… _not_.

He saw her starting to leave. It seemed very likely, but how would she manage, though? A very interesting question.

"Rukia."

He could have sworn she almost flashed a smile, but something was stopping it.

Could all this have had something to do with her becoming human? Perhaps she was trying to settle down. He decided he would let her have her way for now. In about a week or two, he would not tolerate it any more. Probably by that time he would be back in Soul Society again. Afterwards no one would ever have to know about it.

He could not let his thoughts run free anymore as she simply dropped to his side right away and waited for him to shift to a more comfortable position.

"You don't have to move so much." She placed the bowl on the floor.

Byakuya leaned on his left side and titled his head forward letting all the hair fall over the edge of the bed, flinching a bit.

"Just use water for now."

"I won't take long," Rukia insisted and quickly scooped up the jug.

He felt quite awkward in the state that he was in: neither lying nor sitting up, just balancing on his elbow. Her small hands worked their way through his hair and massaged the scalp. He would just let her finish without giving it too much thought. But to admit, it was very soothing and he would not be surprised if he fell asleep again.

The not-so-comfortable captain heard water trickling down and more flowing over his brow. Maybe it was a good idea to let her wash his hair for him since his headache could have been occurring because of this. And it also helped to circulate his thoughts properly.

Finally, she dried his gleaming black locks with the towel and announced that her job was done.

"Thank you, Nii-sama." And that was the second time, he counted; not sure what was going on when it should have been him saying it.

"I have laid down a towel on your pillow to make sure it does not get all soaked. Ururu will be here for your dressing."

Rukia left with her things. Upon further consideration, it became apparent why her soup had tasted the way it did, along with the reason for the strange feeling that was consuming him as she gently washed through his hair.

At that moment, the only sensible conclusion that Byakuya could make was that she was much like his deceased mother.

How long had it been since the last time he had recalled one of those buried memories from his childhood? Practically forever. So occupied minding his duties and the peace of Soul Society that he hardly had the time to reminisce over his distant past. Yes, he had vowed at his parents' graves to devote himself, but it was never the same. He could recall all of his memories with Hisana quite well, along with his grandfather. His parents had been quite young the last time he had seen them.

He was even younger. Too many years had passed to even remember their faces properly. But the image was there somewhere in the vision of his mind. And, for the very first time, he was grateful that someone was helping him restore it.

Rukia.

Shaking his head, he brought his attention once more to the ceiling as he had nowhere else to focus his mind on. His back was getting sore and he needed to get up as soon as possible. But right now, his mind was weighing down with numerous thoughts.

For starters, she was now a human.

A human.

Byakuya brushed his hair once more as thoughts consumed him. He had finally decided to see her after so many years, only to be met with this. He had not expected it in a thousand years but it had almost happened before, too.

Twice, in total.

"_Protect my little sister."_

He remembered clearly and without regret.

"_I would like her to have someone."_

He never quite understood it and never tried to. Byakuya knew he would lose.

"_Please, let her call you brother…"_

His thoughts lingered on that note. For the very first time, after over fifty-five years and many hurdles, he asked the golden question.

"What exactly am I …_Hisana_?" His voice was groggy.

Her reply never came.

The troubled noble let his judgment wander, to find that the answer would be the same all along.

Unknown.

Soon, he fell back into his silent world, devoid of all the matters that were beyond his understanding.

Peaceful.

**

* * *

I would like to know how my story is settling with you all so far... I am starting to think that my long chapters are putting people off.**

**Thank you.**


	26. Like a Storm

**One-percent-san, why not become hundred-percent and review?**

**Kyoka-san and White-Knight-san... it's been a long while. As for everyone-else, thanks for sticking with my story. Let's also thank Tomas-san, ne? Progression may seem slow, but I promise that it will be worth it. **

**Lesson: Never leave a gap of eight months in between update. But life keeps you. I think many are still under the impression that I have stopped...**

* * *

**~=Like a Storm=~**

The birds were chirping about in unbroken melody. Their joyous nature was quite contagious, such that even the scorching heat of the summer sun seemed to radiate a hidden comfort over them. The couple was sitting seiza on the wooden deck, just an arm's length away, observing the scene before them by the koi pond.

A nice young happy couple. This could not be denied.

"Though I understand your reasons, I wish that you would not push yourself so hard, Soujun-sama," said his young wife, who had the same shade of dark hair, but with eyes unlike any other member of the family. They were reminiscent of black cabochons, darker than even the deepest depths of the night. But at the same time, they were wide and striking, so full of meaning that they never failed to draw him into their endless surprises.

Then again, it could be due to how madly in love with her he was.

Rubbing the side of his head where his Kenseikan rested, the eldest son of the current leader replied, "But you are already aware that I must be prepared to take over after Otou-sama. The clan expects so."

The lady chuckled at his unwavering nature. "Oh, and it does not matter what your wife expects from you. Is that it?" she accused him, yet teasingly.

He gave her a brief glance, unsure how to go about this sticky matter that noble husbands faced from time to time. But being the collected man he was, he chose to play it with consideration.

"So, what _does_ my lady expect from me?" His grey eyes landed on his wife, challenging her to step outside the bounds of propriety with him.

The lady had expected him to struggle and turn up with a fallible answer; but then again, she always preferred his easygoing personality.

She turned her chin and replied, "Need I repeat myself after all these years? I admire you for what you already are." She looked back at him, her eyes drawing him into a spell, and perhaps, endeavoring to make him change his mind

"If only the rest were of the same view." Soujun said, daydreaming as his eyes roamed over the terraces.

A third person entered their casual conversation, to the surprise of neither.

"I think Otou-sama is strong." It was their only son, barely a century old. He was carting around a small bucket of koi submerged in water, which was hardly surprising. The boy had a feverish obsession with these creatures.

Ignoring the red bucket, the father sighed. "Like mother, like son. I am the losing party, it seems." Leaning backwards and placing his palms on the wooden deck, he said, "But it is reassuring to know that there are two dear people who think so highly of me."

His words did not quite have the intended affect. Their son had already gotten distracted with his catch and gone off to consult their caretaker. Soujon didn't mind.

His wife scoffed at his humbleness. Sometimes he really did underestimate himself.

"Same as usual. Do not forget that Otou-sama thinks the same, too."

He nodded, giving up and more than glad to do so.

* * *

Suddenly everything became as empty as darkness. Time itself stopped.

Grey eyes fluttered open to meet an equally lightless environment.

This was his present then, he concluded…

That was his past.

Rubbing his half-open eyes, Byakuya sat up without remembering that he had been injured during his battle with Aizen. Seeing how he did not flinch, his right side felt not so unreliable anymore. Adjusting to his surroundings, he reflected.

It had been a while since he had dreamt at all.

He had forgotten about that day completely, surprising since he remembered how his father would always be out of the house training, even before he started wearing that armband. Their times together as a family were seldom and therefore to be cherished.

That conversation was probably not too long before Soujun received his vice-captaincy position. The rest became a scarlet history when his parent died on a mission soon after his promotion and his remains were brought to his wife. The orphaned noble was glad that he did not have to see that horrifying scene a second time, even in dreams.

It was not long before he lost his mother, too; a quick-witted woman, she was. Up to this day, her death was a mystery to him. Perhaps for some, love burned too strong to consider enduring without its match. He had some experience in the frailty of the spirit, after all. He supposed she was depressed over being widowed. Byakuya knew that scarred feeling himself. Each and every day it haunted you, to leave you with nothing but an empty void. Sometimes it even made you forget who you are. Only those long-gone moments that were bundled into frozen memories kept one going yet aching for more, silently.

Such forbidden despair.

There was a price to pay even for something such as _love_.

But from what he recalled, it would not be in her character to commit suicide.

He supposed dwelling on it would reap no benefit and so decided to just forget about it and move on, leaving that part of the past in the past. Even some of his childhood hobbies struck him as peculiar enough to consider discarding the memory altogether. So he resolved it would be so.

Until next time.

* * *

She would not deny it. Rukia had not been sleeping properly after that last nap she had that day. And that, too, was disrupted with a nightmare.

Shaking her head, she got up.

There were three occupants in the room: Ururu, Miki and herself. She was sleeping right next to the window with Miki by her side, while Ururu slept on the guest futon.

Turning to her left, she checked the sleeping girl beside her who was all curled up against her form. Thinking that she must be cold, Rukia wrapped her up with the remainder of the blanket that the two of them were sharing. Then she looked out of the window, silently shifting the curtain. She could see their front yard quite well under the light outside but the distant horizon seemed as dark as the sky itself.

Rukia sighed, tumbling over the events of the last few weeks.

Then her mind went to the man who was sleeping in her bedroom. Nii-sama.

Though she had been avoiding the idea like a plague, a crucial aspect of the recent chaos was bothering her to no end. She remembered the dinner quite well, but what was he doing here?

And the medicine. Yes, she had used it to verify Ururu's identity out of desperation, without even giving it a second thought of how it came to be. She remembered falling ill after _that_ night. Then, the following morning Miki had gone out for some medicine.

If the man by the window that night was _him_, then where was Nii-sama? He gave her those pills, after all. Same man, yet the two different personalities from that night and the morning after stood starkly beside each other.

Could he be working under Aizen without knowing?

Argh, this was transgressing every logic. It was not something she could even ask him. There were so many gaps lurking here and there, leaving the entire story without any sense. What was the missing piece?

Herself?

Because everything seemed to just come back to her. This whole fiasco.

It would not do, she decided. Rukia then drew back the curtain and shifted to get off the bed without any sound.

Tiptoeing silently, she went past Ururu's futon. Looking back at those two, she smiled. They really looked utterly adorable while asleep.

The house was completely quiet, signaling that everyone was lost to slumber except her. Gently twisting the knob of the door, she brought it towards her, causing a _creak _sound to echo in her ears.

But her hands froze and the opening remained ajar.

Someone was already there.

Rukia jumped backwards with her fists clutched across her heart.

The man pushed open the door.

* * *

He had been impatient to just get up and get rid of these knots in his body, not to mention the sore back that was almost on fire.

He was thirsty.

Switching on the bedside lamp, Byakuya swung his legs over the side of the bed, settling his feet on the ground and standing up. He wobbled slightly as his head adjusted to the height, causing his vision to blur for a second.

The house was immersed in pin-drop silence.

Strolling past the door, he found himself in the corridor that headed towards their tea room, with the living area right next to it looking onto the sea outside. One could hear the gentle whistle of the wind coming from the back shoji door.

Just as he saw the chamber ahead under the dimness, he heard a _creak_ on his right.

Who was awake at this hour?

He remained stationary, waiting for the person to show up. But instead, he was startled by a soft gasp.

He had scared them, and so he nudged the door open and let himself be known.

His searching eyes landed on the woman that was currently in shock, her hands warding her upper body.

"Rukia," he acknowledged. He soon realised that there were two other people sleeping nearby. This was not the best place to hold a conversation about why she was awake.

"Come." He indicated outside, leading her into the tea-room. He heard the soft thumps of her footsteps trailing behind.

"Where is the light switch?" he asked, entering the small section of the house.

Rukia found it for him and the room brightened within a second.

Both of them stood there wordlessly for the next few moments.

Looking over the space, a jug of water next to some empty glasses caught his eye.

"Thirsty?" he asked, as he retrieved the pitcher and poured some water.

She shook her head meekly.

Then why she was awake, he wondered?

"Go to sleep, then," he declared, now looking into the glass.

From the corner of his vision he saw her turn, only to stop. "Can I ask you something, Nii-sama?"

"At this hour?" He could tell something was troubling her.

"Just one thing." She turned back in his direction. "Did you defeat him?"

He had expected her to ask that question, but did not know how to answer it.

It seemed as though Aizen was defeated, but it was hardly his doing. And the man who accomplished it… well, he was of a questionable character. Certainly not one disposed to making Rukia feel any more relaxed than she was right now. And with that in mind…

"Yes." He answered finally, looking ahead without a shred of hesitation being carried in his tone. Then he took a sip of water. Goodness, he needed it. Lying was thirsty work.

He had just lied.

Like the calm that descended before a storm, almost fooling one into thinking that everything would just be alright. But the storm would arrive anyway, and people would learn to be prepared for next time.

Not all goods were of value equal to purchase, and neither was this disguised _truth_.

However, it did not matter, because that monster was out of the picture. Out of _**her**_ life.

Then he heard a foreign sound invade the moment.

"I am sorry…" It sounded like a sob. "…to have let doubt overtake me even for a second."

He turned in her direction to see his sister's head bowing low, dark bangs covering her eyes.

An all-too-familiar image from a rain-soaked day hit his mind's eye. The one from five years ago, as she remained kneeling on that muddy ground, bowing low in despair.

But something was different this time.

He did not have that emptiness lingering, all the while rain drizzling over him as he unconsciously took a step forward that day, as her retreating form vanished from his hardened sight; instead he was full of wonder and other indiscernible quantities.

This time their bond was not so tattered as it was before. He no longer believed in things such as liability, as Aizen had hinted at, though variability was certainly an ongoing companion.

"Rukia." Byakuya spoke steadily, as if channeling a hidden strength to her being.

And that did it.

The downcast ex-reaper came rushing towards him and buried her face into his kimono, causing him to flinch a bit from the shooting pain. She had to go for his right side.

But he could not care about that. Not at this moment in time.

He felt her teardrops soak into the material, causing his heart to stir with fear. The stunned shinigami was totally at a loss as to what he should do, so his hands remained immobile by his sides. Her own rested on his chest as she silently cried. Telling her to stop seemed pointless, and not to mention, he was curious as to what triggered such unusual behaviour.

"What is the matter, Rukia?" His voice was lacking the usual chilliness to it. That alone might have helped to coax a response from her in record time.

"I admit I was scared." Her breath hitched. "I thought he might have lured you in and just come after me when I returned."

She seemed calmer now, though her voice continued to be slightly unsteady. "And I thought you were him… or he was you… what I mean is…oh! I am not making much sense." The distraught maidenstepped back, rubbing her eyes.

He could now feel a sudden chill from the spot that was stained by her tears.

"I know it all sounds foolish to you," Rukia added with clear regret in her tone. Then something dawned on her, accompanied by a horrified expression. "I didn't mean to…um…"

"Genuine distress is not foolishness, but a matter of valid concern." He said it as though it was a natural lesson of life.

"Hn." She managed only that much as her mouth turned into a frown, like a toddler who was recovering after a cry. It also looked as if she would resume at any point soon.

He was not used to comforting people; in fact he was distinctly unsuited for it. Byakuya never bothered with other people's affairs. His late wife was a different matter altogether, but _this_ he was not sure what to do about. He only knew he wanted it to stop.

The dutiful elder brother sat beside the table and looked over his shoulder. "Sit down," he said after a brief pause.

The tear-streaked lady followed his request and seated herself to his right, with her back facing the shoji door to the living room.

"Is there anything else that I should know?" he found himself asking.

She shook her head. "Thank you." And they both kept on gazing at the empty space before them.

After a while, suppressing a yawn, she crossed her arms over the table and buried her head in them. Soon afterwards, the sound of her breathing became even and carried on like a lullaby. Those wide eyes disappeared into their unknown world, while that strand of hair fell across her arms, onto the table just before him. Her hair was much longer than before, he noted.

Sleep was long gone from his eyes, and all alone, not knowing what else to do, his mind went into the past. Reminiscing over various moments, and the surprises that they brought him.

_"I do not mean to be rude but …Captain, why have you protected me tonight?"_

Why, indeed. And it was no longer because of his old oath which he would never forget, but because when her fate was at stake, it was not Hisana's words that first crossed his mind, but his own.

That in itself was something new.

_"Sometimes it is wise to let other people be part of our concerns and worries. It might make them feel special, not to mention… useful. And I wish to be just __**that**__."_

Special. Was he now?

From her behaviour she must have been out of her mind since she had returned, while he was still in the forbidden passage of space and time witnessing that bizarre turn of events. And yet, she had been giving his recovery all her attention: feeding him, washing him or just by being there for him.

His injured hand went towards the sleeping head, only to halt in midair. Struck as if by lightning.

Grey eyes widened.

Byakuya jerked back his extended hand and brought his attention to the glass of water that rested in front of him. His heart felt a bit unsteady until it finally caught up to the moment.

He needed a distraction. Just like a storm.

Taking the beverage in his hand, he swirled the contents inside, causing his mind to fall under their hypnosis. Perhaps he was feeling guilty for lying earlier, except… that was not it at all.

_"If my dying would have given you happiness, I would have gladly done so, Nii-sama."_

If any of his conscience was left now, that remaining ounce twisted without mercy. All these memories were starting to consume him more and more. He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes to get rid of this headache that was never abating.

The source of his distress could not be denied.

The Lord of the Kuchiki was slowly, ever so subtly, starting to become enchanted in a way like never before, by the form that was just an arm's length away.

And it was probably just as sweet as poison. But the antidote was not available.

Or rather, he was not prepared for it.

_"While I may not relate to you in any way, I assure you that your presence is warmly welcomed in our family. You may pay a visit whenever a problem troubles you, Taichou."_

If only that could solve it all.

No, _that_ itself was the trouble.

Was he not meant to protect _her_? Instead, he found himself subconsciously depending upon her.

Not knowing what to do, his mind entered his inner world.

"Welcome, my master," floated the voice of his longtime companion, even before his eyes took in the familiar sight.

Though his sword was just as wise as he was, he opened his soul voluntarily to him for the very first time since he had become widowed, fifty-five years ago.

Seeking like a storm.

* * *

A calm soothing sound drifted past his ears. It started to become louder, building to a roar. He could no longer stay still.

Opening his eyes, Byakuya was hit with a splash of bright light. It was morning.

Before he could even comprehend his situation, an object blocked the streaming light. Focusing his eyes on it, he realised it was a man.

Green eyes and that offensive mask meant it could only be one person.

"Kisuke," he muttered, now irritated.

"Ah, so you are finally awake." Too loud for his liking, but it continued anyway. "It must have been quite draining for you," the charlatan said with one thin digit now resting on his unshaven chin.

The newly-awakened leader of Seireitei lifted himself off the table and briefly scanned his surroundings, hand automatically reaching for that spot on his chest where Rukia had sought comfort. It was now dry.

He then stared at his 'ally'.

Urahara cocked his head playfully. "Kuchiki-san has gone to shop for some groceries. I sent Ururu with her, so you have nothing to worry yourself over." He briefly glanced at the vista of the distant sea.

Groceries? Just what time was it?

As if following his thoughts, the blonde man supplied, "It's almost ten. You have overslept, haven't you?" He returned his attention to his noble companion.

Of course he had. Who would not at _that_ time? What absolutely abysmal luck. How very characteristic of him.

But Byakuya did not say anything, and gathered himself to rise.

"Wait a minute." Kisuke sent a light tap on his shoulder with the end of his cane, encouraging him to sit back down, "We have something much more serious to discuss, don't we?"

The noble captain made no protest.

"As you may have surmised, I am left with some gaps in my knowledge. It is necessary that you let me in on the juicy details." His eyes glinted with hidden mystery.

"Nothing happened," Byakuya denied straight away.

The ex-captain cocked an eyebrow and lifted off his walking stick.

"You sit here with bandages on, and say nothing happened? Are you feeling alright, Kuchiki-dono?" The outlandish merchant tilted his head to one side, examining the other man.

The nobleman sat motionless, embarrassed. Why did he assume that Urahara was asking him about last night? And why was he defending himself to start with? He felt vulnerable; it was as though all of his thoughts might appear in text form on his forehead.

"Earth to Kuchiki-dono!" A fan waved before his vision. Blinking, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"What do you want to know?" he said finally.

"Is how you managed to come back in one piece a good place to start?" Urahara delivered as matter-of-factly as possible.

Thus Byakuya told him all the major details that he had missed after Aizen separated them, except those comments about his zanpakuto, of course. Leave the fellow some dignity. The scientist spirit seemed to understand completely, nodding and exclaiming here and there, sometimes even cooling himself with that who-knows-how-many-centuries-old fan. The same fan...

"Interesting prospect." Urahara seemed almost delighted by the turn of events, but it was too soon to come to that conclusion. "The battle is by no means over."

"Aizen?" The noble soul enquired. After all, it was unlikely that he was dead.

"Possible. But I am curious as to how he managed to retain his powers. Quite the feat, though it leaves me with no surprise." He did not seem pleased at all, removing his hat and toying with it distractedly.

"You have a theory?" Byakuya was slightly curious by now.

"Well, we all know what he was after the last time." The exiled captain said, placing the fan on the table.

"Would the Hogyoku protect him?"

"Not in that sense, but he might have channeled his powers somehow, thus by-passing the stripping of power that would otherwise have resulted from using the Infinite Swirl's dimension-spanning capacity. Seeing as he is a master at masking his reiatsu, no one would have noticed. Though it is just an assumption, I do not see why he should not make good use of _my_ Hogyoku and break the seal while he was at it. Thus, killing two birds with one stone. In times of desperation, people tend to come up with the best of plans. People like him." Taking the fan in his hand, he stared at the edge of the ceiling before him. "He did retain his powers when you fought him there. So, I could very well be correct."

"That hardly explains Ichimaru's motives." Byakuya noticed how that glass of water was still there in the middle of the table. He felt a bit thrown off by its presence. Those sad violet eyes...

"If we were to ascertain that Ichimaru Gin has in fact killed Aizen, we need to consider the Hogyoku, though he had never claimed to have an active interest in it. By the sound of your events, it does not seem like Aizen had used it, other than just for restoring his released power."

Lifting his hat and placing it again on his head, he continued. "Now say if he were to fail in his own little scheme, where would that place his motives? What if Aizen were to be simply defeated by you?"

"But we are unaware of his plans."

"Kuchiki-dono, some enemies cannot simply be defeated even when they are within reach."

Byakuya was getting irritated. All he cared about was how to protect his homeland. "Make your point clear, Kisuke. I have not the time to be playing mind games with the likes of you."

"You are no fun." He chided, but carried on with his thought trail. "In the end, whether Aizen succeeded or not, Ichimaru Gin must have acquired an upper hand out of this whole roundabout series of events, leaving the rest of us back to square one."

"Hardly an explanation," the Kuchiki prince said with mild sarcasm.

"It seems the snake does have a spine after all, wouldn't you agree?" Kisuke speculated.

"Snakes also have fangs," Byakuya countered, though he did not know why.

At that point, the eccentric researcher looked at him, and stopped in the middle of whatever thought he was having.

"Now tell me about your other matter."

"I have none. Now, I must go." He shifted in his position.

"You are troubled, Kuchiki-dono," Kisuke announced in a more sober vein. "I could tell from the way you phrased everything when you told me. It all goes back to our dear Kuchiki-san."

"She is my sister, as such it is natural." Byakuya stood on his feet, taking in the vision of the sea, and just trying to ignore the nosy companion next to him.

"Of course. I am not denying that."

As the Kuchiki leader began to exit the room, the next words the other man spoke halted him in his tracks.

"Do not try to fool me, because you are one very bad actor." His tone was daunting compared to the usual jovial one he used. Even Byakuya could not help but fall prey to its probing edge.

"This is none of your business," he came back with a tone as cold as a knife.

"I heard _everything_." The cane made a tapping sound on the table as if prompting him to spill the beans.

Those deep gray eyes widened.

He disliked when someone used that particular word. It was too broad, yet not leaving any room for escape at the same time. He turned towards the shopkeeper nonetheless.

"What? I was sleeping just there." He pointed in the direction of the living room. "And I also know that she is your late wife's sister." Kisuke sounded as if he had just purchased a token of trust.

The last one fell like a bomb. This man was dangerous.

Byakuya stepped towards the table as a suspicion of where he might have learned that information was born. "Yoruichi," he said harshly, as if mirroring an old grudge.

"Nope." Then, the scientist decided to tell him. "Kuchiki-san told me herself because I already knew that the heir to your clan did not have any siblings. Something was not matching up, so I subtly questionedher."

Byakuya was not sure if he should be surprised or displeased. But Urahara noticed anyway. "It was not done out of personal curiosity, Kuchiki-dono. I had to judge the weight of her actions from the viewpoint of a noble, and it did not seem like her clan, or rather _your_ clan, would lend her much support." He said it as if almost deliberately trying to stir a provocation.

"Do not comment on matters your common brain cannot comprehend," Byakuya snapped.

"If it was not for this common brain, we would not be having this heartfelt conversation." His eyes went towards the noble. "Why do you think Ichimaru Gin did not kill you while he had the chance?"

Byakuya made no sound. If he knew everything, then why should he waste his breath commenting?

"I was closing the portal from the outside. Benihime is quite effective against those hollows, or rather their aquatic forms. If he had finished you, I would have had no reason not to finish it and trap him in that place. That snake was wise enough to not let all just die in there," Kisuke finished.

"And you seem to believe that I remain indebted to you." It was very clear that he believed otherwise.

"Well, it's up to you to see how you view my actions."

"I see." That amoral alchemist was really something out of the ordinary.

"Very well then, Kuchiki-dono. I think I have tormented you enough for one morning. I will be going soon. Can't be leaving the shop without me for so long." He turned his back on his host, now enjoying the morning scene through the open front doors.

"You were a captain of the 12th squad, were you not?" There was a sudden change of tone in Byakuya's words.

"Yes, as nostalgic as those days were." Urahara set his palms on the ground beside him, leaning back while gazing at the sky.

"Then I trust that you are knowledgeable about the judicial system enough to comprehend what I am going to say?"

The threat of legal action certainly had its intended affect. Urahara heard the noble captain settle down behind him. The curious soul was now interested. "You are more fearsome than you lead us to think. I am all ears." His laidback nature faltered as he turned in Byakuya's direction, green eyes dancing with mirth and worry.

Rule #1 of Business: don't let a very, very rich man take you to court. He got the feeling the secrets he knew were going to have to remain secret.

* * *

During the evening, Byakuya sat in the rocking chair on the veranda, enjoying the scene of dusk. Two seagulls swept aloft in fluid motion, sometimes circling one another or creating a trail.

It was very relaxing by the sea. His mansion seemed lifeless compared to this. He was glad that Rukia could live here. He could follow the waves all day long if he was not Kuchiki Byakuya.

A frown marred his brow. It would not do to become lazy. He remembered the conversation he had with Miki by this spot just that other evening.

_"She said, 'I am here for you'."_

He decided that he would do the same.

"_If it was not for her, I would have been sent off to a care house 'til my British uncle could adopt me. I will __**never **__leave Japan!"_

Never.

He doubted he could let her go either, though he would never say it out loud.

_"You are wrong, Mister. I will never leave my Ladyma's side."_

Yes, he was wrong about a lot of things lately.

Flashes of light.

Just like that day, but this time…

He covered his eyes with his sleeve without realising. Someone was playing with that flashlight. He waited for any pain to shoot up.

"Are you feeling better now, Mister?" Moving his hand, he saw the girl standing by the door onto the balcony holding the offending object.

Byakuya nodded. So, she was back to calling him by that title again. However, he was glad to see her doing well.

"Ladyma told me not to disturb you. So, I did not come to your room yesterday," the girl said timidly.

"And so you thought it was appropriate to trouble my eyes." He looked towards the girl with a stern face.

"You seemed like you were _day_dreaming." He could see her grin failing to stay in its place and turn into a wide childish smile, hiding none of her teeth.

"I do not partake in any such hobby."

Now that he thought about it, he had not really been around children that much, except Yachiru. He wondered if Miki was fond of sweets and candies. The girl had never demanded any from him.

"How old are you?"

"Ten." She moved closer to him, her chin resting on the railing as raven eyes gazed ahead. Her fringe occasionally danced in the evening breeze.

While others would have called her 'cute', Byakuya found her quite endearing. For a girl like her to be orphaned so young… For human years, at least, he understood it to be very young.

"Miki." He waited until she turned around to look at him. "How would you feel about becoming a Kuchiki?"

"How?"

Byakuya wanted to smile at such an innocent question. It was hard not to.

"Do you mean I will turn into a soul reaper like you and Lady… I mean, you." Did she still feel guilty over what had happened many years ago?

"Rukia is my responsibility." He tried to ease her out of her morose thoughts. Children could sometimes easily misunderstand things. He did it too at one point. And he had not had the excuse of youth.

"Hmm." She seemed to be considering very carefully.

"I could easily adopt you into our house." Well, he was half-lying, but it would not be as difficult as it once was. He had been their head for many years now and he could not exactly leave Rukia in the human world by herself.

As for Kuchiki regulations, he was not really causing anyone harm or bringing any danger. Would that count as breaking the rules?

He really should not have made that vow.

"Is Ladyma returning to her world soon?" the girl asked, clearly worried.

"Possibly."

Then something dawned on her. "I am not dead yet, so I will have to stay here. Alone."

He remembered the ryoka invasion quite well. Most of them were from here.

"Something can be done about that."

"You are going to kill me?" Her eyes were like saucers.

That girl was really dynamic in her thoughts. Did she really think of him that way?

"There are other suitable ways of allowing you to enter our dimension."

"Like how?" It seemed he was actually having a conversation.

"Kisuke knows."

"Candy-san?"

So she did like those confectioneries.

A loud crackling sound surprised the two of them.

"Look! Fireworks!" Miki exclaimed.

Byakuya turned towards the night sky to find streaks of colored light flying above the shore. The effect was not as brilliant as it would have been at night. There was a very impatient human somewhere.

"Are they back already?" Rukia appeared from her bedroom into the space where they had been exchanging words, and Byakuya ended up with yet another dilemma. He doubted any other noble faced as many issues as he did.

Right now, though, seeing their delighted expressions, he realised he would not have his life any other way.

If only _she_ was here. His life would have been complete.

"They really know how to pull through." She glanced in his direction once. "Though the storm had affected many stalls from _Hanabi_, they managed to turn the events around within the last few days. Isn't it amazing?"

Perhaps a lesson for him right there. Even though the night had not arrived completely, some heedless human took his chance and announced to the world that nothing was stopping him.

He noticed how the two of them were almost the same height. It was endearing how Rukia's arm held Miki close to her as they looked on. The sea ahead was dancing restlessly.

So. He knew his own heart now. Then, what was stopping him?

And even before his thought could connect, he found himself saying something he had not said in a long time. "We shall be attending the fireworks celebration. Wear suitable clothes for tonight."

Two sets of eyes turned towards him. If he was not wrong, he swore he could see fireworks within their eyes.

"Really?" The human girl chirped as she jumped near his knee.

Byakuya nodded as he placed his hand atop her head.

Rukia could only stare at the odd pair, mesmerized. But what took her by surprise was the next words from her nii-sama.

"You may call me '_Onii-san_'."

Miki blinked at him. "You are not my brother. How about Oji-chan?" The girl suggested.

Rukia burst out laughing. "Forgive me, Nii-sama." Byakuya was not looking at either of them; he instead closed his eyes.

"Papa?" Miki stuck out her tongue but secretly hoped that she could call him that. He seemed nice to them and that was the only part of her new family that was missing.

But of course a child like her was not aware of matters of the heart. The world to her was just as simple as her innocent mind.

This time Rukia stood motionless, eyes turning wide. She was surprised to see Byakuya remain the same.

"Pa-pa? That is a strange name."

"Do you not know what Papa means? It's just like how I call Ladyma." Miki sounded completely sure of herself. Whatever it was, it was meant to be simple, he gathered.

"Very well," he said finally. He guessed it made sense for her to call them by similar titles.

Rukia was mortified from the turn of events. It did not bear discussing, seeing how Byakuya was quite oblivious to it. She could not tell him to refuse either, seeing how it made Miki so happy. She was caught in a trap. It was alright seeing how they were not related by blood, after all.

"Anyway, you need to get ready if we are going to the festival tonight. You always take too long while choosing your kimono."

"It will be fun seeing how Papa is with us this time, ne Ladyma?" The child hopped up and down gleefully.

She looked away, trying to hide her red cheeks. "Yes. Go on now."

Miki rushed for her bedroom.

It was just her and Byakuya on the balcony. Suddenly Rukia felt very awkward just standing before him while he remained completely ignorant of their situation.

She glanced at him briefly, but averted her eyes as soon as he caught them. "We will be back soon."

"Inform me when…_hn_?"

She was already long gone from his sight. Very fast, actually. Was that shunpo?

Alone, Byakuya considered a few things. He did notice the expression of bewilderment Rukia held when Miki had called him by that name. It was almost as if she had committed a crime.

He could hear their debate over some colour choices even from here. After a while, she came back to tell him that he could use her room as she had collected what she needed. The noble captain got up from his chair and entered the house.

"Give us fifteen minutes," she said, closing his door.

Since his acquaintances were human, he had no choice but to be in his gigai. He was almost recovered. Donning the clothes he had first arrived in, Byakuya went for the front deck and waited for them to join him.

Fireworks had started to ascend one after another. It was nighttime.

_Hanabi_.

He had not been to one as a family in a long time. Not even with Rukia. She had celebrated it with her squad members while he was away from it all.

"We are ready!" Miki exclaimed while struggling to walk in her geta.

Byakuya turned. Rukia wore a purple piece with hundreds of white petals trailing across it while her ward had on a vibrant orange dress with patterns of white and black, almost resembling fireworks. Both of them appeared very elegant. While Miki looked far more endearing, Rukia looked, well… _beautiful_.

He averted his eyes towards the sky immediately at the thought. The sky was more so, he tried to convince himself.

"We are leaving," he announced tersely.

Then a small hand wrapped itself around his. "Papa." He looked towards the owner to see Miki gazing up at him. She wanted them to hold hands as if they were related.

He felt emptiness churning inside his heart, yet diminishing at the same time.

The upright captain remembered seeing fathers hold the hands of their children in Seireitei. Never in a million years did he think he would experience it. After all, he was widowed. Marrying more than once was not really his principle, or so he thought. Even so, he secretly yearned for someone to call his own, his heir.

Though he did not usually warm up to Yachiru or any other children, Byakuya's heart faltered seeing twinkles of hope rise in those dark innocent shimmering pools, much like that of his mother.

He was touched by her offer, as displayed by his expression softening a bit.

The normally aloof noble took her tiny hand gently into his and they continued to walk silently with Rukia by his side, while the noise of their sandals chimed with his hearbeat, which he was trying to block without any success.

But Byakuya Kuchiki realised he was changing with every step.

Perhaps he should just resolve to keep up with them.

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki is in trouble...**

**Let's begin the count down... 7 (+or- 1) ...**

**Reviews break the brick wall that no-one likes talking to!**

**Oh, let's reach 100,000 by next chapter! **


	27. Night Veil

**I had to do a bit to research for this chapter. Japanese culture is quite cool. Makes me feel like a child... Here you go!**

**

* * *

**

***=Night Veil=***

* * *

The blend of fading crimson and the gold of the sun lingered about clouds that resembled whipped cotton, before bidding their daily farewell in the midst of the twilight crown of the earth. They trailed behindthat setting star to make way for the gloaming queen that was the _night_.

Tonight.

The night could not be more welcoming, but aged far too fast for these fervent souls. Even if she had tried to keep her eyes glued to its vast surface, Rukia doubted she would even notice the subtle transformation of magic that the beauty of nature played during and after every sunset. She was clearly being childish now, but moments such as this made people break free from every cord of their typical semblance.

_What if life was a magic itself?_ Sapphire eyes stole a glance at the figure that lingered steadily at the corner of her vision. They were all travelling at a steady pace without a single word being uttered or shared since they had left the cliff-top. Even Miki was quiet. Perhaps the human girl was too blissful for any words just as she was. No, words were too simple and fallible to describe this heavenly moment.

_Or was it all just some sort of an illusion? _Because only a fantasy lacked meaning and sense that normally obeyed reality.

Although Rukia had previously accompanied the Sixth division captain to the display on the Sōkyoku Hill every year for one such summer night, walking beside him with Miki trailing along was different. It was akin to all the good fortune she could imagine being sprinkled over her by the cruel hands of fate in their golden grace, which would leave her with nothing but a greed for more. It felt as though she was no longer Rukia Kuchiki, and by the next dawn, she knew she would wish it might never be over.

But for once, the dutiful lady decided to just forget it all and live in the _moment_, relishing its every offer.

The fact that she was already worried about the night being over was surprising enough. Rukia could secretly laugh at how sometimes her and Miki's geta echoed each other while Byakuya carried on silently in imposing majesty. Needless to say, his noble hands were still carrying those of the small girl. The ecstatic maiden could only place a hand over her heart despite never having been the one to exaggerate any feeling of joy. And so in all honesty, she was content beyond comprehension.

Rukia could never recall being in the cradle of such an experience.

As they descended down the slope from the cliff, the view of numerous shades of fiery spheres caught her eye. They were less in number than the last time, and as they stepped further down the beach, she could see them swaying gently as the sleeve of the night breeze brushed past the glowing sources of light in all its welcoming nature. Exotic was hardly the word for the scene that unravelled more and more as the family of three approached. The base was accommodating quite a few stalls; some were newly constructed while others from the previous ceremony were still somehow made to stand.

As the trio now walked past them in the crowd of many _yukata_, Miki suddenly broke free of their pack and ran towards a stall to their left. Rukia and Byakuya caught up to her a moment later. The girl was already gone into a world of her own at the sight of colourful confectionaries that were set down in rows. The sweet scent of their flavour was addictive and just as inviting as the glossy syrup that was glazed around their forms. It seemed as though they would travel down the distance and create a pool of fluid at the base, but they never did. The glow from the paper lantern reflected off their seemingly polished reddish surface at the exact same spot on each of them, waiting to be gobbled up by the hungry consumers and melt in the embrace of their watering mouths.

"Apple candy!" The girl hopped up and down as her hand rested on the wooden frame of the shop window.

"100 Yen per stick, dear," delivered the stall owner.

Rukia reached into her sleeve to produce her miniature handbag only to be waved off by Byakuya. That white glove was no longer accompanying it.

"Give me two," he said while placing two hundred Yen on the wooden pane where the delicious sweets were resting. It took Rukia a moment to realise what was going on.

The sweet-seller enclosed each of them with a transparent wrapper and handed it over to him on sticks for better handling. "One for your lady and one for your little star, sir."

Byakuya in turn gave them their share.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Miki while Rukia mumbled something unintelligible.

Miki did not take a second to start on the delicate item. "How come you aren't getting one?" she asked as her hand once more gripped onto his, relishing her gift as they started walking. "It's really yummy."

"I do not consume sweets," the noble guardian replied.

"What _do_ you like, then?" his clinging companion asked absently.

He looked over his shoulder to find Rukia still standing by the stall with an uncertain expression, her candy as yet untouched.

"Perhaps I presumed too much?" he asked with raised eyebrows, concern trickling into his tone. After all, he had never taken her out to any of these festivals.

Caught off-guard, his sister-in-law jumped at his remark. As his wide grey eyes bore into her, she hurriedly exclaimed in a high pitched tone, "Excellent choice, _Nii-sama_!"

Rukia said it without thinking, to clarify their relationship more to the salesman than himself. But the vendor was already busy with his affairs as more and more children made their way towards the delicious items.

Byakuya nodded shortly and gestured for her to continue. "Let us move on."

Rukia soon caught up to him all the while gripping tightly onto her candy wand.

Without warning the whole of the night sky was awash with a bright flash like lightning, stealing away every living feature by almost devouring their forms along with every shadow that stood behind them. A loud crackling sound followed straight afterwards and echoed into countless _pop_s as the strings of colourful stars blasted off in their individual courses, adorning the ebony backdrop like a dazzling flower.

The white moon was out of hiding tonight.

Taken by shock, both women jumped to his side, then relaxed a second later as the monstrous white incandescence dimmed into numerous colourful shades that reflected flickers of light on the awestruck orbs of the spectators by the sea.

Rukia could hardly keep track of her racing heart as she detached herself from him. She felt as though someone was watching her. There was a saying how the night had a thousand eyes.

"Last time Candy-san made lots of them, right, Ladyma?" Now Miki was giggling as she finished off her candy, causing the Kuchiki leader to furrow his brow. She remembered how her caregiver had called him a bunny.

"Hn," Rukia said simply, all other words at bay. She was still struggling to take another whiff of the candy's intense scent, which she detected being that of cinnamon, because it was simply too sweet and became even sweeter with her next taste.

Knowing Miki, she could eat another one of these quite easily. But this was the first time her Nii-sama had ever gotten her something as childish as this mouth-taunting red devil.

Squinting one of her eyes, the agitated woman carefully nibbled at its smooth surface, trying not to take in too much in one go. Sadly, this seemed only to amplify its overload of sweet taste anyway. She could not disappoint him, and frankly, she wanted to finish it. But eating it all at once might cause her teeth to rot. If she could store this perishable item forever without ants crawling upon it, she would have happily guarded it. But the whole image was blindingly absurd.

It was no wonder that he never took a liking to such a taste and always preferred spicy items. She could do with some sweet and sour herself, but this…

"Look! Is my tongue red?" the ten-year-old said, leaning around Byakuya to reach both of them.

"It does not seem like yours anymore, Miki. You look like a circus clown." Her motherly guardian chuckled.

"Let me see yours now."

At the girl's request, Rukia meekly stuck out a corner to sate her curiosity. "Happy, now?"

"Papa, you haven't seen it. Ladyma looks like a bunny!"

"Miki!" She could feel her cheeks heating up in embarrassment and ears probably huffing hot air. Rukia immediately sensed his attention travelling towards her. He probably did it out of courtesy. She was sure he knew what a bunny looked like without judging a whole race of them from her current image.

Then a sweet realisation hit her, taking a moment to settle in her stomach.

Whenever those grey eyes looked at her, an overwhelming sensation travelled down her sternum, just as it did with this sweet's lingering presence. The base of her throat felt numb and afloat with something. And, for a reason unknown to her, those eyes of his seemed far more grey than usual, or perhaps her sight was ironically getting better with age.

It was as if they had the ability to swirl her stomach, not to mention stir her heart, and just like those apple candies they left not a corner beyond its grasp.

Haunting.

* * *

"Why not?" The girl complained.

"They are a dangerous substance," Byakuya replied firmly.

"But they are fireworks! All they can do is burn the sky." Miki waved her hands to emphasize the obvious point. "Candy-san did it!" Well, that was true, though the nobleman was not sure what point that proved.

Byakuya closed his eyes as a final negative.

Miki danced towards Rukia, tugging at her hand. "C'mon, Ladyma, everyone is doing it. It is the first time us three are together like this. Tell him, please." She seemed desperate to bring them closer together,and the reason was obvious. Rukia knew that just like the two of them, she had a void of her own she was trying to fill.

Sighing, she turned towards Byakuya and with an even tone made the little girl's demand known. "Nii-sama, I think Miki is trying to say that we will be safe with you around. How about we do it just this once?"

Byakuya was not entirely pleased, but he could not refuse the two of them together. So he sent a glance of silent approval their way while his eyes searched for any reaction from Rukia.

The girl came hollering towards his form and gave him a strong hug. "Even though you aren't really my papa, you are the best!"

He had gotten used to that title by now, though he was curious about its meaning, assuming it had any. Did she not call him papa already? Then how could he not be one?

"Girl, am I not one already?"

Miki was confused. Meanwhile, Rukia decided it was finally time to bring him out of the dark.

"Nii-sama, humans sometimes call their Otou-san '_papa_'."

She somehow managed to say it despite her flustered feelings. Byakuya was not naïve, but he somehow managed to make everything so difficult. Uncooperative was probably the right again, Soul Society followed a very feudal tradition. Rukia could not blame him for this and even she would not have known about the terminology had she not been here for so long.

Needless to say his dark brows hit their roof without warning. "Otou-san?" It took the next few seconds to sink in.

"Is something wrong?" the girl asked with a worrisome expression, quite oblivious to the awkward situation.

Before he could produce his next sentence, Rukia leaned towards his ear and whispered strongly. "Please Nii-sama, for her sake, just play along."

"Does this affiliation not bother you?" He asked straight away, turning his gaze on her. Talk about being blunt.

She was not sure if he was talking about Miki calling him _papa_ or the fact that it had turned them into a pairing, but she shook her head nonetheless.

Byakuya seemed to be pondering something for a while before he took off ahead. "Both of you remain here 'til I return."

With that he went towards one of the stalls on the other side and soon came back with a handful of items: a packet of fireworks, some lightsticks and portfires, a tube launcher, some wooden planks, etc.

Rukia could see his eyebrows creasing slightly, though no one else would notice the minute detail.

He led them to a relatively open and clear space, away from the stalls. People were setting up their own fireworks nearby. Byakuya knelt down on the ground, silently placing all the materials side by side. His eyes roamed over the items one by one before he picked up the tube launcher and placed it on the ground in a chosen spot. Next, he went for the portfires.

"I believe we secure these to the wooden-stakes," he stated quite confidently.

Rukia knew he had never set up a firework launcher himself. "Nii-sama, let me. I know how to do it." Before she could approach him, he gestured for her to stand aside.

"It is dangerous, Rukia." At his tone, she somewhat worriedly relented and took a few steps back to a safe position.

Securing the portfires quite tightly, Byakuya anchored the launcher onto the ground. "It is now ready," he said, lighting a match and igniting the secured substance.

"Nii-sama, move away!" Rukia screamed as she shifted a few metres off while waving at him vehemently.

There was no crackling buzz, let alone a shower of light.

She peeked from between her fingers when no explosion occurred. "I think we need to get it replaced. It seems dead," Rukia informed him.

Byakuya went towards the equipment and lit another match.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia was confused. Perhaps she was mistaken and he knew far more about these dangerous substances than herself; and so, as he leaned forward igniting the stick _again_ she decided that…

_**BOOM!**_

She closed her eyes immediately out of shock, until a strong acrid smell overwhelmed her senses. Fluttering open her confused eyes, she saw the surrounding area covered under a blanket of smog for the next few seconds. A deathly silence followed.

"What _was_ that?" She squinted her eyes, leaning forward and coughing.

Waving off the grey swirls that were ascending towards the night sky, Rukia looked towards the launching pad to see it completely covered in soot so that she could no longer recognize it. Columns of fresh smoke were now rising from its surface. She blinked a few times to adjust to the scene while a scared Miki buried her face in her waist.

No, wait. There was more to it.

Rubbing her ringing eardrums and holding down the cough that was tickling at her throat, watery eyes travelled upwards to gaze at the figure that was now on his feet, remaining no more than an inch away from the disaster.

Fear was something he did not know. It seemed neither was caution. Which was more important, she could not decide.

As the smoke around him cleared some more, she was met with a horrifying sight: a statue that had just emerged from a minefield, yet in one piece.

His attire was hardly a matter of concern compared to the evidence that stood disturbingly visible before her. She could no longer see the pale skin that adorned his features, not to mention one could hardly tell if he wore any expression on his face whatsoever. At this point, the vision of a certain kooky captain came so strongly to her mind that she had to shake it off.

Looking further up, she gasped to see his usually dangling strands of hair burnt to a frizzed state. Byakuya Kuchiki looked like he had been electrocuted by a very angry misfortune.

His eyes were glued to the ground before him, still trying to process it all.

"Are you… _alright_ …Nii-sama?" Rukia asked with delicate caution, bringing him back to the present, trying not to hit any sensitive points of his otherwise disturbed pride. It was clear that the ruined noble had never seen a scene akin to this nor had he ever succumbed to such an indignity. It was also a question whether he actually knew his current state. Because he looked like anything but Byakuya Kuchiki, twenty-eighth head of their clan.

Soon people started turning their heads towards them and Rukia saw Miki's hands now resting over her mouth. She was probably shocked for any words but at least nothing went wrong on their end.

The situation did not seem to be in their favour, and then without warning, before anyone could catch on to what exactly had gone unplanned, Rukia leapt towards the ground and rubbed her hands onto the residue of the unwanted combustion from earlier. Bringing both her palms towards her equally pale flesh, she painted a picture akin to that of Byakuya's all over herself.

With a characteristic giggle of a nervous woman which in no sense belonged to her, Rukia turned towards the now curious crowd, engaging their attention solely on her.

"An inexperienced lady like me really should have paid more heed to the voice of a helper," she said, gesturing towards the puzzled nobleman Byakuya Kuchiki who was now behind her.

Well, a half-burnt Byakuya Kuchiki, at any rate.

Seeing that the crowd was not making any move, she continued to flutter her eyes innocently while the back of her hand rested by her left cheek,

"Please avert your gazes from this blemished face of a humiliated maiden. I believe my sentence has been served as the guilt of the night confounds me to my humble bones." She sent a harmless yet threatening gaze towards the faces to shift their offending existence from her sight.

The crowd soon nodded while the men scoffed in amusement, and the women shook their heads in disappointment thinking that she should have trusted her man's words.

One of the ladies squealed, "Aww! What a cute pair, just made for each other!" and giggled as she left.

"Rukia." A dry voice called from behind her. If he had been unaware of her acting skills, he did not voice anything regarding it. He was already half a fool; now she had turned herself into a complete laughing stock.

For him.

"You are not hurt anywhere, are you, Nii-sama?" Rukia could only be concerned as she watched the last of the people leave the scene.

Well, if pride counted as something (which it did, comprising a very big proportion in his case), then yes, he was beyond just _hurt_.

He was damaged for life.

"Why?" No law stopped him from determining her reasons. But, above all, he was not a blind coward anymore. Those days were long gone under the twilight of the Sōkyoku Hill_._

Rukia turned around, those cheeks just as marred with dirt as his. She saw those eyes staring blankly at her. Well. that was the only visible part left on his face, almost making him look like a masked ninja.

And yet, they did not fail to lure her into them like a magnet. She blinked to process the situation once more.

He was waiting.

"Because I did not heed the voice of a helper," she said simply. A tender smile lingered on her features which caused those noble eyes to widen for the fraction of a second as he remained frozen in his footing.

The mark on his pride no longer mattered half as much as the kindness that stood before him in all its manifested warmth. An act of selfless care that he was rarely accustomed to, like the courageous sun on a rainy day which always resulted in an array of natural colours.

He was nothing like this being.

And so, he did the only thing that would be chivalrous of him. Byakuya stepped in front of her as his hands went towards his inner sleeve. Fishing out a clean piece of cloth that was his handkerchief, his filth-covered hands took care of removing her unnecessary mess while his remained completely forgotten.

As those hands gently wiped off the mark of their night's misadventure, violet pupils bashfully scooted towards one side, like the crescent moon that hung at the corner of a newly born night sky.

As for the touched aristocratic captain, he admitted for the very first time that he was weaker than he would like to believe.

* * *

"BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" A cry of laughter came from off to the side.

"Is this our oh-so-perfect shining warrior covered in charcoal? Oh, wait, it was an accident gone wrong, wasn't it?" Pointing towards the marred ground, the intruder scoffed. "He can do Bankai…his even has stages, but it looks like it's a thousand years too early for him to be anywhere near a firework."

With that, he zoomed towards the noble and grinned boisterously down at him. "Are you actually him, Byakuya?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

His voiced confirmed Ichigo's suspicions. "BWAHAHAHA… oh, my stomach is making crazy twists…" The orange-haired adult clutched his ribs while his eyes remained tightly shut, now leaning towards the ground and looking about to topple down. The sight was too much for him to take in.

Byakuya silently turned his cheek to this callow display.

"Don't die from it, idiot!" Rukia supplied with icy venom.

"Kurosaki-san, refrain from giving the world a heart attack for a few days, can't you? Though I must say, I am rather disappointed for not being here earlier to protect my good friend." Urahara Kisuke brisklywaved his fan to clear the scene out of its lingering smell.

That unscrupulous shopkeeper was back a bit _too_ soon.

Byakuya was twitching in fury at those two familiar voices. Before he could lash out at them in his own regal manner, a third voice chimed in.

"Captain! I swear I will _kill_ the bastard that has done that to you! Rest assured, I will avenge your downfall!" Renji prowled about the place, hands going for Zabimaru.

"I am not _dead_, Abarai."

The red-haired subordinate could tell his captain was not in the most pleasant of moods to refer to him by his last name.

"What brings you all here?" Byakuya asked coldly.

Ichigo looked up from his position hunched over on the ground. "I guess… we heard the explosion from Karakura. We're your rescue team, if you like, but then again I doubt you would need any firefighters with a sea by your side…You guys should have done something simpler like goldfish scooping, BWAHA…"

His hilarity was cut short as Rukia smacked his head. "…IDIOT!"

In the midst of all this, a timid voice spoke. "You are all so mean to my papa." Dark innocent eyes were on the verge of tears.

"Papa?" said all three of them at once.

Ichigo seemed to have caught on a bit too fast or far. He was pointing from Rukia to Byakuya. Then his brow clouded over, and he shouted accusingly, "I should have known a guy like him couldn't be trusted, adopting Rukia like that! It's _always_ the silent ones. It would have been creepier if you had gone bald tonight, though. No wait! The other one is far more disturbing."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The voice of the man was daunting enough to put an immediate halt to that invective. "You shall face a slow death for violating our honour." Byakuya proceeded to shrug out of his gigai.

"Nii-sama!" She tugged at his sleeve. "He is just an idiot. He came to that conclusion only because he is projecting his own feelings onto you."

"Oi, I do what? I don't do things like that," Ichigo huffed.

"Are you… _sure_?" Rukia looked at him, almost causing him to heat up in embarrassment. "Anyway, we had fun and everyone is alive, so what is the big deal?" Her own tone of voice was clearly now threatening the trio.

"Global warming." Ichigo said, shrugging at the lingering pall of smog. Urahara hid quietly behind his fan, but Rukia did not like whatever thought was running across his eyes. "I don't think Sky-san is going to be too happy about it." The substitute soul reaper gave a nervous laugh.

"Go and sit up there if you are so concerned," Rukia said, pointing towards the sky.

The vice-captain decided to explain himself, and for once he did not get caught up in their argument. "Captain, I have come to see to your wellbeing. The division has been without you for too long now and your time limit for the world of the living is nearing."

The lord of the Kuchiki considered this information. It seemed as though Renji had done a bit of growing up.

"Ah! Abarai-san shared some very interesting news with me." Urahara snapped shut his fan, then the sound of his geta followed. "At least some little justice came out of this whole event." The merchant seemed to be at a temporary peace with his zany side, and now looked almost respectable.

"What is it, Kisuke?" Byakuya's well-trained patience was wearing thin.

That addled scientist adopted a lofty air. "Aizen has sacrificed one of his comrades."

The Kuchiki pair was surprised. "What do you mean, Urahara-san?" Rukia asked.

"Kaname Tousen. The sidekick that no one pays much attention to, even I forgot that he existed." The ex-captain sighed with pity. "I do not even remember the last time such a grand execution had taken place in the history of Soul Society. A more piteous case of craven terror in the face of death I have never heard."

Byakuya eyed Renji for a more firsthand account of the event.

"It seems that Aizen did a switch somewhere before being admitted to prison. The illusion wore off right before the end. Vice-captain Hisagi seemed to be taking it quite hard, though it was clear that sooner or later Captain Tousen would have to face charges for betraying us five years back." He seemed a bit shaken from the event.

"I see." Byakuya was half-glad at the outcome, although it hardly had any impact since the real villain was still at large, dead or alive. "Well, at least we can take comfort in the knowledge that their strength has crumbled and will remain so for a long while. In the meantime, we can enhance our own defences accordingly."

Everyone nodded while the Sixth division captain stood staring into the night sea.

"Does Nii-sama have to go tonight?" Rukia seemed a bit disappointed.

Renji looked towards Byakuya. "You have a meeting tomorrow, Captain. Oh, and there are no charges against you."

"Why should there be?" Byakuya countered uncaringly, but his voice seemed a bit too harsh on Renji for some unknown reason.

"Well, at least have dinner, Nii-sama," Rukia said taking Miki's hand into hers. "And, this is yours." She handed back his handkerchief.

Byakuya remained silent as he cleaned himself with the better side as best as he could.

"Alright. So, I will see you soon," Rukia said, confirming their appointment for all to hear.

"I will be there in an hour," he informed her. "Renji, return to Soul Society."

She nodded and hurried off with Miki.

"How come we don't get an invite?" yelled Renji towards the retreating form of his childhood friend. Bringing his eyes towards the spot where Byakuya no longer was, he wondered aloud, "Where did thecaptain go?"

"I think Kuchiki-dono does not want us to be here," Urahara pointed out.

"He's being a creep now," Ichigo muttered. Renji nodded.

"Jealous, are we?" said the laconic salesman.

"He is her brother. What's there to be jealous about?" Ichigo made his point clear.

"Do you mean to say if he wasn't, you would be, then?" Kisuke was clearly having way too much fun.

Ichigo stared dumbstruck.

"Well, they aren't related, after all. If you ask me, they do suit each other, and our Miki-chan is certainly a nice addition. What a pair they would make! Makes me wish I was younger." The exiled reaper worea thoughtful look.

"You are creeping me out now, Mr. Hat-and-Clogs. Yoruichi-san still wouldn't go for you. Anyway, that midget will never fall for a guy like him!"

"Captain does not know a thing about feelings and emotions, though I am not sure how he managed to get married to start with, and to her sister, no less." Renji shook his head. "He does come up with surprises from time to time, and it will be way too weird working under him. Nah, I will lose my faith in the taste of that midget if that should happen." He desperately tried to convince himself.

"Ah, the night is certainly a creepy creature," Urahara breathed sagely. "What's a heart to do with so many hungry guardians looming over one's head?"

He turned to depart, leaving both men confused.

* * *

Rukia had already laid down the table and waited eagerly on the front deck for him. Though it had been an hour sharp, she was already growing impatient. She could not wait for him to try her hand-cooked meal.

Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching towards her from the side of the cliff.

"Nii-sama?" She then saw him coming forward clad in his gigai with a completely new attire, one hand carrying a paper bag. "You went to shop?"

"It is considered uncouth to enter the host's dwelling with filth on their clothing."

Rukia nodded as he stood less than a metre away. That was the norm, after all.

"But this is your house, too, Nii-sama."

Grey eyes lingered on her for a second before proceeding to take off his footwear.

"Well then, come in." Rukia led him inside to her tea-room as he placed his footwear outside the deck. She waited for him to seat himself at the honoured head as it was customary to let the higher-ranking guest be in the most comfortable position. She would have done it anyway, though.

Byakuya noticed she had made _Norimaki_ for him, a rice-ball dish that was rolled in seaweed and was one of his favourites. Rukia served him some of those sushi rolls, a bowl of _Somen_ which was a type of noodle dish consumed mostly during summer, and a container of tea.

"That's all I could prepare in such a short time, and you have been only on soups for the last few days," Rukia said, taking the seat opposite him.

"Thank you, Rukia," Byakuya spoke, surprising her as he picked up the chopsticks.

"Itadakimas," said Miki, who seated herself in between the two of them, with a glass of water rather than tea.

They silently carried on eating while Miki asked occasional questions regarding when he would be back and other points of interest. Once they were all done, Rukia picked up the dishes and prepared a very tired Miki for bed.

She came back to the tea-room to find him still seated at his place. She resumed her previous spot wondering what might happen next.

Byakuya picked something up from beside him on the ground. That large paper bag. Taking out the contents, he placed it atop the folded sack and extended both of his hands towards her.

He was offering her something.

Taken by surprise, it took Rukia a while to realise she was meant to accept it.

"It only amounts to a token of my appreciation for your recent care, but I would like you to keep this in your possession," Byakuya informed her with slight warmth in his tone, his eyes waiting for approval from the other end of the table.

Taking the object from his hands, Rukia sent a courteous nod. It was a _Furisode,_ and even without feeling the material she could tell it was made from hand-dyed silk. The kimono set included _obi_, _nagajuban_, _koshihimo_, _obi-ita_ and even a _Susoyoke__**.**_ She blushed at how he had gone out of his way buying every single article of clothing that kept a silk piece in place. It was black with beige shades of plum blossoms scattered about the thin braches that were drawn by the artisan on the end of the flowing sleeves and the bottom hem. People normally wore these made of cotton material or recycled ones; and now looking at the material before her, she knew it must have cost a fortune.

"You really shouldn't have, Nii-sama."

"Is it not to your taste?" Byakuya seemed quite concerned. He had, after all, spent more than usual deciding on a kimono. Moreover, it was the first time he had gotten someone anything like this personally.

Rukia shook her head in protest. "It is beautiful. Very much so."

"I believe it will flatter its owner."

Rukia was not sure what exactly he meant, but nodded timidly anyway.

"I will treasure it, Nii-sama. Thank you," she said happily.

"And give this to the girl once she is awake." He handed her a small bag out of his jacket pocket.

"Before I leave, I would like to take your zanpakuto with me," he informed her, getting up. Rukia did not question this decision, only rushed to her bedroom to collect her still-broken sword.

Taking Shirayuki from her, Byakuya placed the sheathed sword next to Senbonzakura beneath his belt.

"Give Miki my farewell," he said as he got out of his gigai. "Please keep this form with you as I will not be visiting Kisuke's shop tonight."

"I will keep it in my closet." She looked at the artificial body that stood silently beside them. Rukia felt awkward under that pair of eyes staring at her.

The departing noble took out his katana and stabbed the air to produce his Senkaimon. A hell butterfly floated starkly in contrast to the white light that was emitting from within.

"Be safe, Nii-sama." She saw him looking over his shoulder, his gaze not quite meeting hers, but it was unlike all those other times when she saw him to the dimensional gate.

"Take proper care of the girl. I may come back soon." His voice echoed in her ears.

With his next few steps the sight of his retreating form disappeared into the other dimension. She realised something was amiss.

Oh, no! She forgot to return him his scarf since they had returned from the Royal Realm!

* * *

_**Notes: **Furisode _is the most formal kimono for an unmarried Japanese woman. Unlike the modern ones, the traditional ones had many layers, especially for the silk ones. Nagajuban is the layer worn underneath the outer one. Sometimes more inner layers are added. As for obi, well, it is not always just one layer. More layers are added to add a decorative touch as well as preventing any creasing and that's how they probably end up being wide. As they say, a kimono set resembles a doll in gift wrappers, something like that! That's my personal understanding. I have never worn one, but I love the bow at the back! :)

**It was never in my plan to have Rukia keep his gigai. Just when I was writing the last scene, I realised that he has to leave it behind. Mr. Gigai seems to be an unplanned part now. *Scratches head* I will do something.**

**As always, it feels nice to hear from you...! 100,000 dear, I will see you in next chapter! :D**


	28. A Dream Alike

**_*~* "I would like to dedicate every scene of nature or any reference drawn from it, in the corners of this fic to any of you who likes it. I try not to over-do it but since One-percent-san likes it so much, I can break freee! You did say you are my body-guard. ;) Anyone wants anything else? I do not have many treasures. Urahara's fan may be? Or that hat… Tomas-san might want it!" *~*_**

**

* * *

**

*=A Dream Alike=*

* * *

With their hands entwined, the guardian and her ward were passing over the decorative bridge that arched by many houses in their community, occasionally sparing a glance at the small town in which they lived. This was a journey they had been on often together, and it was easy to make it last longer than necessary, especially if one took the time to search for the horizon or pay attention to the welcoming roarof the sea not too far from here. As they had just reached the highest section Rukia felt a tug at her hand, causing her to slow down her pace.

"Ladyma, can we stop for a second? We have plenty of time until our classes start." Those charcoal eyes pleaded as wind swept past her short bangs. "Pleeease." Next came that endearing smile of hers, just as her many-times elder expected.

Heaving a sigh, a smile that hardly needed any effort soon adorned her pale face. For all the honest affection behind it, it was failing to conceal the shadow of melancholy that consumed her very mind and turned towards the railing with Miki's small hand still in her own and rested it atop the cold surface.

"It looks even more pretty with you beside me, Ladyma," the orphaned girl said with eyes full of admiration for the scene before her and an angelic smile that reached those eyes.

Rukia joined in the sightseeing too. She honestly did not think it was possible for something to look more beautiful only because she existed. The young womanwondered how beautiful it would be if Miki's real mother was still beside her. The sun might have erupted into a flaming gold for her in that case.

It was nice to have someone to care for, was it not? Her grip tightened slightly.

The sky above them was cloudy and gloomy, dispersing a grey pall about their vicinity, but the far off sun that had seemingly risen out of the thin line where sky and sea met outshone their ominous invasion. She thought it to be so beautiful and courageous of the flaming morning sphere to challenge that vast brooding shroud over the world. It was now lusciously golden, shining its luminous threads all over them, able to ignite every hidden thought on a mind's surface.

Those of _freedom_…

Rukia thought over her dynamic days in Rukongai and the dreams that were shared by one other person. She thought over the last five years as she spent day after day with her eyes drowning in the scene that welcomed her every morning and how she had wanted to be just like those waves, reaching afar.

It was what she felt beside him as the Royal guards escorted them to an unknown place where their fate awaited them. Freedom manifested in that silent presence as she broke down in front of him for the second time in her life, from the guilt of ever doubting him. It was also what he had stolen from her as the thoughts of those days and the moments that were shared, however brief they may be, plagued her solitude like a persistent companion.

Where was _her_ sun?

Was it that burst of cheerful flame in the midst of the night sky which had caused her to hide behind his form?

Or was it the bright light that devoured his retreating figure as it vanished into the night and snatched something away with it?

The wind was now picking up apace. Sending a glance towards the content girl beside her who seemed so much at ease, her mind wavered further…

_Also Friendship_…

She recalled the first time she had encountered the immature orange-haired human who had in time earned the position of Substitute Soul Reaper. Rukia had believed in him from the very beginning, just as Kaien-dono did for her. And not long after, she was acting as his mentor. Though years had passed by since that incident, he had not changed one bit. His definition as a special person that was lying dormant in her heart remained identical 'til today. If it was not for him, she would not have experienced all that she had so far.

It was also not something that she had with the leader of her clan exactly.

Then what was it? Their ties sang a different tune now. A tune she could not recognize. Her thoughts ran their course as the young noblewoman rested her chin on her palm, leaning forward over the flowing railing.

_Mostly that of Happiness_…

What were some of the strongest emotions she had ever experienced? The initial excitement that radiated throughout her body at the knowledge of her friends who had come to rescue her, against everything that was at stake. Even so, it never lasted as the dread of what awaited them overtook every ounce of that rare feeling. But she felt that rapture again, when her fear of loss was outshone by it with Miki in her embrace, or with every spoonful that she fed him, every droplet of water that trickled between her warm hand and his silky hair. When he had calmed her simply with his presence.

She was happy taking care of him despite the fact that he was not someone who depended on others too much. She guessed it might have been a trait he developed after Hisana's death. It was good that they were not as distant as they used to be, though she doubted they would overcome it completely. After all, they were nobles.

How puzzled he looked on the night of Hanabi…

_Clueless_. So unlike the person she knew.

Rukia hoped he did not have to end up trimming his hair because of that.

"What's so funny, Ladyma?"

The voice of the child reached her. She did not realize she was actually giggling to herself at that memory.

"Hn?" she managed while trying to stifle her chuckle. Back then, it was a good thing that she did not break into a fit of laughter right in front of him. She needed to be scolded for such outrageous thoughts. Nii-sama was still great. Though she was laughing now, she felt an emptiness at her core.

Miki noticed how her guardian was now spacing out on the scene before them. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Ladyma! Now we might actually get late," Miki said, reprimanding.

Rukia realized she looked as though she must be losing her mind. Shrugging off her thoughts, a devilish smile flashed, and soon everything was forgotten.

"Shall we run for it?" came her suggestion.

Miki's childish features were switching between shock and excitement. "Really? But you never do such a thing, Ladyma." The girl was flabbergasted.

"Never say never, Miki. Now make sure to keep up with meee…" Gripping her small hand firmly, she stepped forward to give her ward some time to adjust and then the two of them sprinted down the archway.

The morning star was left behind.

* * *

The family of two had just finished their dinner, like they had been doing for the past few days. _Hanabi_ had long since been over, and everything was back to normal.

Mostly normal. Well, she no longer knew its precise definition.

"Have you completed all of your homework?" Rukia reminded the girl as she picked up the last platter from their dining table. The curtains billowed silently with the night breeze.

"Everything but geography, and that's easy. Now can I watch '_Bleach_'? It's an anime made by our country," the girl pleaded.

"No," she said sternly.

"Please. It's a new series that everyone in my class talks about and it has already gone up to its tenth episode. I feel left out." She looked at Rukia, eyes doing whatever tearful pleading her voice didn't.

"Perhaps tomorrow. It's bedtime for you, little miss." Having made her ruling, she disappeared into the kitchen.

Soon after tucking Miki into bed, Rukia headed for her chamber. She had been a bit paranoid after her Nii-sama had left, but the knowledge that his gigai was currently in her closet and Aizen was defeatedkept her at peace.

Except…

How could she possibly sleep, if her mind was haunted by the memory of the person that lived in the same room not too long ago? Not to mention, he had her sleeping area but his lingering reiatsu had not yetdisappeared. It somewhat served to calm her down.

Whenever she lay down, it felt as though someone was right next to her. If she turned on her side, he was right behind her. She had chided herself for thinking it but the ghost of his presence loomed all over her. So much so that many times she had to literally either turn over her shoulder or peek through the corner of her eyes on impulse to check if she was the only one there. He was starting to become her world in more ways than one, though she could argue that his 'ghost', so to speak, might be all she was left with.

Usually every night after failing to fall asleep she spent hours, sometimes past midnight, sitting in her rocking chair with a book wide open on her lap and gazing into the night sea until tiredness overtook her.

Waiting.

* * *

Black.

Quiet and peaceful. Not a sound around except that of breathing. His own.

A moment passed.

A sudden glimpse of… something.

Grey eyes appeared from behind their hoods to meet the shoji door ahead. A ghostly form danced across it. Perhaps the shadow of a tree branch.

And this was the third time in a row he had faced it since he had been here.

The lord of the mansion seemed to have a new infallible foe.

_Change_.

Rubbing his forehead, he turned onto his back on the only futon in his chamber, now staring at the ceiling. Something seemed wrong with it. It was not the same…

Byakuya sighed, closing his eyes. He must be very tired. This was why he never liked living anywhere other than the Kuchiki house and his division quarters. It disturbed his sleeping pattern. To top it off, at the beginning his futon seemed too low and close to the ground even without his eyes being open, as opposed to Rukia's poster bed that he had gotten used to.

He never recalled having to consciously force himself to fall asleep. It had always taken only the first five minutes, and off he went into the world of slumber for so many decades. Why? Because there was nothing else around him to keep him company, except silence? Not a care or a smile to welcome him, or even a presence.

Anything but this. And it made him realize how truly lonesome he was.

The leader of one of the four great houses was lonely. The mere thought itself was laughable but painfully true. And he felt it even more after returning from the world of the living.

He frowned.

* * *

"So that's why you have those circles underneath your eyes, Rukia?" Shina accused her. A colleague in her late twenties, she had come back from her maternity leave. It was her first child, a daughter. They were having lunch at the moment. Rukia had ended up telling the persistent woman her nightly adventures of insomnia when pressed for an explanation as to her lackluster appearance.

When anyone was interrogated by Shina, it was difficult to not fall into the trap of feeling the guilt of a liar sooner or later. Not that she lied, of course.

"It just happens," Rukia explained miserably.

"The day I come back, you just had to be off sick. Even the last day! So I phoned you a few days into the break, and a girl picked up to tell me that you were on vacation. At first, I thought it was Miki." Thecomment triggered Rukia's panic alarm, while Shina sat there taking a bite of her rice-ball.

Ururu had never mentioned it to her. "Anything else?" the younger woman asked carefully.

Swallowing her bite, Shina shook her head. "No. Nothing in particular. She just told me that you would contact me once you returned. I guess you've been tired."

"Yes, I was." It was hardly a lie.

"So where did you go?" Those brown eyes bore into her, waiting for an answer. **  
**

"Many places. Extraordinary things happened you would not believe. So I would rather not trouble you with them, Shina." Even though the lady was quite a few years older than her in terms of human age, she always called her by her first name at Shina's request.

"Well, that's good to know. Meet anyone?"

Violet eyes widened. Women and their habit of gossiping!

"What are you saying? It was just me and Miki." Shina knew Miki was her adopted daughter and that Rukia's parents were somewhere in Karakura. On that last part, at least, she had been able to successfully deceive her so as to…

"Not a good liar today, I see." Those mirthful eyes teased. Rukia gave a guilty start.

"How can you say such a thing?" Disbelief was written all over her face.

"You told me. Or rather your, blushing cheeks did," the new mother declared, sending a poke to Rukia's cheek. Why did she have to be so pale-skinned?

"I did no such thing." Rukia was not the least bit pleased.

"Oh, chill! So, how is this person of yours?" This woman was a lot like Matsumoto-fukutaicho, but of course way more mature at the same time.

"Who? Nii-sa…" She stopped just in time.

Too late, she was already interested. "Nii? Your brother came?"

Rukia nodded. Well, she could survive after all. It was a good thing that she did not call him by his name or something. Thinking about it, she never even tried to.

Wait, she did not have anything to explain anyway. So then why did she blurt out his name? This was annoying.

"Oi, you are blushing even more, and you don't even have a fever," Shina said, feeling her forehead.

"What would you know about my fever?" The ex-reaper frowned.

"Hey, hey Rukia? Did something bad happen?" Her eyes were genuinely concerned. This was so much more difficult to handle than simple teasing.

Rukia shook her head.

"If it's men problems, surely I can help. I am a mother of one and a wife to one, too," Shina persisted.

"How can you help me when I do not even know what it is?" She looked away, brushing her hair uncomfortably.

Resting a finger on her chin, her coworker gave a dramatic sigh. "Ah, sounds so familiar. So, does your brother disapprove of this man, perhaps?"

"That's not it." How did she come to that conclusion?

"So there is someone." Sooner than expected it all turned awkward.

"No! I…" She needed to have her barriers up. Shina was switching on too many alert buttons, such that it was not funny anymore. But of course that woman always managed to surprise people, or it could be that Rukia did not understand her as well as she thought she did.

"If you do not seek help, it will affect your job. It's fine if you don't want to tell me, but try to snap out of it soon," Shina supplied, with a tone that clearly implied she would bring it all out into the light sooner than later.

For some unknown reason, Shina's motherly tone seemed to calm her. Only just.

"It's Nii-sama," she revealed finally.

"Say what?" Her dark brows furrowed in confusion.

"No, I mean he's not my _Nii-sama_, as in Nii-sama... Nii-sama, but…" Even Rukia was not sure where this was heading. Probably a doomed explanation, because even to herself it made hardly any sense. Shewanted to laugh.

"Ok, go on…"

Rukia stared blankly at her, hoping for some sort of answer to descend from above.

"I do not know how to put it…" Her voice trailed off, while her eyebrows creased in concentration.

Nodding, Shina decided to give it a try to help out her troubled friend. "So it's this man you call 'Nii-sama', right? And I am assuming he's not a close family member. Just someone you know, and perhaps even respect, knowing how formal you can be sometimes. He probably is too young to be an Oji-san so you call him that. Why the 'sama'?"

It was true that 'Nii-sama' was also a term used for a common gentleman, though the usage was extremely rare.

"He is the leader of our clan." Rukia found it easier to just fill in the missing details wherever that took her.

"I see. And are you perhaps afraid that you are not good enough for him?" Shina seemed a bit disappointed.

Rukia shook her head, her strand of hair dancing along with the motion. "No. You are going too far."

"What do you mean?" The other woman was clearly confused. She could never understand Rukia well or read into her mind, so she was right in not expecting to be able to solve it right off.

Sighing softly, the disconsolate schoolmistress focused on the bento before her. "He was married to my late sister, if you are really interested, but it will not make any sense."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that," Shina said, putting aside her chopsticks.

"I have never seen her myself, so..." It was hard to sympathize even for herself because she had never been around Hisana, but the same was not true for Nii-sama. Why did she have to leave him so soon?

"Were you two that far apart? He must be old, then."

It was bound to sound outrageous to a human but Shina of course did not know Rukia's real identity. "No, it's a long story and it's also personal. I am not going to be explaining, Shina."

"You sure are full of extraordinary details today." She sipped some water. "So let me guess, you are scared that he will banish you from your clan if you profess your undying love, perhaps _unrequited_?"

"WHAT?" Rukia was horrified. Just when she thought this conversation was over.

"In that case, let someone else make him happy and you should just move on." She shrugged. "Anyway, you haven't eaten at all."

"No! I mean…" Sending a stern gaze at her friend, Rukia spoke the last of her words. "This conversation is senseless."

"Since when does a matter of heart make sense, huh? It is the most senseless thing that there is." The woman went on to finish the rest of her bento and walk away from their table, oblivious to the bewildered expression that Rukia wore at that point.

No way.

It was nothing of that sort. She could barely understand what a heart was. Most importantly, she respected him as a fellow Kuchiki, as his sister. Blood or not. It was normal to admire someone for their qualities. And this time they were closer than ever after over half a century, so it was natural to reminisce over those rare moments.

That was all.

And there was _nothing _more to it.

* * *

While the First Squad lieutenant Sasakibe was having an attack of déjà vu, the two captains were having a serious discussion. Or perhaps best to call it an argument.

"I believe that judiciary act 403 requires a review," the sixth division captain informed his superior with confidence.

That was new. Those ancient white brows rose in curiosity. "Why do you say so, Byakuya Kuchiki?"

Byakuya hated having to explain himself, but he guessed there was no way around it. "For the last decade much chaos has occurred in the core of Soul Society as a result of the traitors."

"That is why they are called 'traitors'," Yamamoto replied matter-of-factly. His eyes closed, giving the impression of a sleeping old man who had heard enough for now.

Of course, his opponent was just as stubborn. Not that he meant any disrespect towards his elder, but they could sometimes be so difficult. "They have been abusing the laws of Soul Society to benefit their malicious schemes."

"You are again wasting my time with your own personal matters," the General said plainly.

"This concerns _all_ of us," he retorted icily. The division leader really did not see how this could be just a mere personal matter.

"What is it that you desire?" Yamamoto glanced at the younger captain before him.

Byakuya did not like how the head captain still made it seem like a trivial matter that was only important to him, but he said it honestly nonetheless. "Invalidate the punishment for the transfer of shinigami powers to a human."

"I cannot do that. A law is law, Kuchiki Byakuya. You of all people should know that."

His eyebrows creased just slightly. "I have come to realize that this particular act is unfounded."

The morning sun seemed to be strongly pouring into the room now. "We had this discussion before, Kuchiki."

Byakuya continued with an even tone. "I believe protecting the soul reapers should be of prime concern since this forms the first line of defense. It is this failure to do so that is leaving weak points for enemies to take advantage of. Traitors like _Sōsuke Aizen_ should not have been left at large for so long to be able to stir a scheme. And it is because of this Rukia Kuchiki is today a human."

The victim just happened to be a member of his household. Byakuya still thought it was about time some genuine action was taken. It was getting tiresome to see the same enemy strike time after time.

"And you have failed to bring him down, Byakuya Kuchiki. You are merely suffering from a loser's sore pride, as one would say," came the veteran's daunting tone.

"We need to strengthen our line of protection, normal soul reapers and captains alike. And the law that should serve to protect the peace, under these current circumstances, becomes imperfect. As a loyal servant of the Seireitei, it is my duty to spot any flaw before the mistakes from the past revisit us."

"If we cannot discipline our people, how can you expect to maim your enemy, Kuchiki Byakuya?" Yamamoto countered calmly.

"You assume that I am against all law, when I only ask you to review _one_ of them." Even though he was getting irritated by how his point was not getting across to the old man, he would not lose his cool so easily. That would make his proposal even more trivial.

"Well, if you feel so strongly about it and can manage to get the approval from all the other captains, I may consider it," the head captain said finally. It was part of their formalities to inform others first.

"We are missing three. I believe we are going by the majority of those that are present?" Byakuya did not want any nasty surprises after all the time and effort.

"Except me, of course," Yamamoto supplied, resting his hand on his wooden stick, preparing to get up from his seat if necessary.

"Thank you, General. Expect to hear from me in the next few days. Good day." Byakuya turned around silently and left without any further words.

The elder captain watched him leave, then moved to his balcony railing to view the scene outside. "Byakuya-kun, you are more amenable than your grandfather. What could it be?"

It had been about a week since he had been to the headquarters of the First Division. Byakuya had immediately approached his other colleagues and gained the required support, but he was still awaiting the final decision from Yamamoto.

He was a bit surprised by the effort itself, too. Not to mention surprised at himself.

The law. It was what he had always considered to be his pride, but never had he looked at it with a more critical eye. He still believed in following the law, but only as long as it served its purpose well. He doubted that any big change would result from his attempt, but he hoped at least some little good would come out of it.

She was not worth any disgrace.

Taking a rice ball, Byakuya stared straight ahead. He was the only one having his meal in the Sixth division mess hall.

Swallowing silently, he closed his eyes.

He could see why her food had tasted the way it did.

He missed it.

* * *

The elementary school teacher was seated behind her desk, some papers scattered around, a pen resting in her grip.

It was afternoon. She was busy marking the works of her students. Rukia was not fond of seeing so much red ink on just one page. However, she would always draw a Chappy on an excellent piece of work. Perhaps her fingers were simply itching to draw one. She might have had a lot of growing up to do in the last few years but there were some habits one always carried with them, despite the age.

A ringing noise invaded the moment of contemplation. A phone call. It would probably be that Mr. Hat-and-Clogs. She did not have many acquaintances.

Rukia picked up the receiver. "Good afternoon, Rukia Kuchiki speaking," she said dryly.

"…"

It was not him.

"Then you must be…" Her eyes widened in realization.

"…"

She was slightly irritated by now. "But where did you get my number from?"

"…"

So he decided not to tell her. "I see. Miki is doing great with studies and everything. It has been five years now, if you have not been counting." She ended with a venomous tone.

"…"

Her eyebrows were raised.

The afternoon was spoilt by now. "Really, now? I do not see the need for that." She was very tempted to just hang up on him.

"…"

"While you are right in that, I know her far better than you. She is like a daughter to me," Rukia said with pride.

"…"

"Perhaps you ought to consult her first. I would kindly suggest that." By now, she was scribbling some angry doodles on her paper.

"…"

She put the pen down. It was more serious than she had thought.

"What? But why, after so long? Where have you been all these years?" she accused with a slight rise in pitch.

"…"

She was definitely annoyed. "Oh, but I have been _living_ with her."

"…"

"How dare you accuse me! I was never after the money." She was fuming.

"…"

"Good day to you, too, then!" And Rukia slammed the phone down forcibly.

"He talks as if he owns everything!" She spoke to the air before her. Crossing her arms, she leaned back in her chair, brow furrowed strongly.

Oh, that had made her so angry. But she needed to be calm and think this through. His words probably were not half the worth they seemed.

"Ladyma?" Startled, she glanced up. Miki stared at her from the doorway.

Rukia jerked forward in her position and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, it's nothing."

"They can't take me, right?"

Those eyes seemed to penetrate into her mind. Rukia stared dumbstruck. How did she…? Could it be that she was actually paranoid?

Motioning her hand in the air, Rukia tried to explain. "I… Miki, this time… it may not be so simple. You are becoming a lady soon."

"But I won't go!" Her brows furrowed in determination as she leaned towards Rukia. "And I have a papa, too, now."

"You do realize, he is not really my…. I am unmarried, Miki. The system won't be so generous, and on the other hand, I cannot give what they can. What do I fight with, Miki?"

She looked at her for an answer. It was time Miki needed to know the truth. The only reason why Rukia took her under her wing was not because she felt like it or that she needed someone, but because the orphan had no one who genuinely cared for her. But of course, Rukia had not told her that. Instead she said that it was a promise to her mother.

Her mother was already dead by the time she made it to her side, but she knew that the human woman was worried as she clutched at her bleeding chest that day. She could never forget the way those eyes pleaded silently before closing down.

She was glad to have known Miki and bring her up with her own hands. Someone who was hers to love, protect and look after. Like a family.

"But you gave me _you_, Ladyma. And we are so happy together, we go to school, we eat together, we have fun everyday and you tried to protect my mum."

Rukia smiled bitterly. Whom did she protect? No one.

"I promise I will be a good girl. You will keep me, won't you? Please." Miki begged with tears forming in her eyes as she rushed up and held onto her arm. "You and papa will, _right_?"

"Hey, silly, you trust my words far too much…" Rukia sighed.

"But you won't…" The young soul confirmed as if her Ladyma's words were the final say against everything.

"Yes, dear… I won't… let you… go..." the ex-reaper said reluctantly.

Small comfort. Nonetheless, it seemed enough for her little ward.

* * *

The night fell all around her form. Rukia had not been sleeping again for the last few days.

She had a second call again. That same man. "_What does an unmarried woman know about family or bringing up a child?" _He was horrible.

She was certain she had been doing a decent job at it. Was not it better that she was unmarried? That way her attention would be focused on Miki. Still, this was hardly the main issue of it all. She did not like the way he accused her. Whatever Miki inherited would be Miki's, she would have nothing to do with it.

This could mean only one thing. They were not interested in Miki whatsoever. She knew these sorts of tricks all too well. She was a Kuchiki after all. They had long experience with fending off those greedy for a share of what their family possessed.

"_Where is Nii-sama when I need him?"_ He would be able to lend advice on this situation. He led a whole clan and all their personal, familial and financial affairs. But he was not a living being, and had hardly any influence in the world of the living.

She was unsure as to how to go about this sticky matter.

Should she involve him at all?

Rukia was having her afternoon tea. A magazine rested nearby. Miki was playing by the beach with her friends from the neighbouring dwelling. She would have to call her back soon.

She heard a soft creak somewhere. Setting down her cup, she looked over her shoulder, puzzled.

"Something troubles you, my Lady."

Her mouth fell open in shock. "You!"

Byakuya's gigai entered the silent tearoom. It was weird being called that way from him. Nii-sama always called her by her name.

"My master would be disappointed at your manner of addressing his form." He strolled past the table and stood opposite to her.

"But I put you in the closet." Rukia closed her magazine and put it aside.

The figure did not respond. He seated himself behind the tea table.

"My master enjoyed this spot. The view is splendid." His eyes observed the scene behind her.

Rukia stared wide-eyed. "If something happened to you, I would be in trouble."

"I am a responsible gigai." He sounded too much like him.

She realised the gigai was also stubborn. "What is your name?"

"Surely the same as the owner," he supplied plainly.

"What sort of joke is this? Come with me." Rukia shifted in her position to get up.

"Tell me, what is it that bothers you so? Perhaps I may offer help." Grey eyes rested on her. For some reason, she remained stock-still in her position.

"But you are a gigai." She never had to deal with his replacement soul before. She was not sure what to do.

"I am in your Nii-sama's artificial body and therefore, I can be of valuable assistance." He finished with a slight nod.

"It is not the same. Thank you for your concern, though."

A moment of silence followed before the gigai decided to speak his mind. "It is about the girl, I take it."

This was getting creepy. It was almost as if he was her Nii-sama. But it was still nothing more than a resemblance.

"How…?" Rukia asked curiously.

"I was in your closet, after all."

In that case, he must have heard everything. She could tell he was a decent gikongan, given how he had not tried peeking or anything. Well, unless he could be sneaky about it, but she brushed the thoughtaside. He must have remained in there out of loyalty to his owner, but staying in the same place must be suffocating even for a gigai.

"What do you think Nii-sama would say?" She sat staring into her teacup.

"Let the girl go or get yourself married."

She wanted to smile at his bluntness.

"Somehow, I feel he would say so himself, too. Nii-sama never really thinks about consequences. He just does what needs to be done."

Whatever that meant: _needed_ to be done.

Rukia got up from her place. "Would you like a cup of tea, Nii-sama?" She knew they did not consume food like a human did, but asked out of courtesy.

"I do not require sustenance," said the gigai, or rather her artificial _Nii-sama_.

She had allowed the gigai to sleep in the living room. Miki had wanted to play with him, and she had to explain to her that this form was not a live plushie or a playmate.

Rukia entered her room and drew the curtains.

The telephone rang into the night.

She groaned and considering not answering. But that would serve no real purpose. It wouldn't make her problem go away. And so decided, she picked it up.

"Have you phoned me again to bother us? I told you she is fine and you should mind your own business, Mister," she said, rubbing her head.

The voice on the other end was silent. She had spoken quickly to be certain of finishing her point. That man could talk, or rather had the tendency to cut her off in the middle. But of course, that would not stop her from finishing what she had started.

"Rukia."

Her name, causing her to pause. This voice had a tint of familiarity to it. Where had she heard it?

She was curious to see who had thought about her at this hour. "Who is this?"

"It is I." That did not explain it.

Wait. It _couldn't_ be!

"Nii-sama?" Rukia almost shrieked into the person's ear.

"How are you both?"

She had never heard him on the phone before. His voice sounded too soft and it made her smile.

"We are doing great, Nii-sama. How are you?" She was actually excited that he would use something such as a telephone. "How did you get my number?" She did not remember giving it to him.

"Who is bothering you two?" Byakuya sounded a bit concerned.

"No one. You need not worry," she informed with a hollow tone.

"I could just ask my gigai, in that case."

He sounded serious. Perhaps she ought to tell him after all. He did look out for her all the time, but she did not want to add more to his plate.

"Rukia?" His voice traveled to her ear. It sounded so soothing to her frazzled brain right now, and that did it.

"Nii-sama, Miki's uncle phoned."

"The family that lives in a foreign land?" He sounded curious, which was rare for him to show.

"Yes," Rukia replied with a heavy heart. Telling him made it seem more real now.

"What do they want with Miki?" It was quite heartwarming to have him inquire about someone other than her, especially a child. If the situation was a favourable one, she would have grinned nonstop.

"They will come to Japan to claim custody as her only remaining relative." She frowned as she sat down by her desk, looking out of the window.

"Miki should be with her own blood," he replied plainly. Still Rukia thought she could detect a slight tenderness in his tone, or she might have just imagined it. He did not reprimand her.

"But Nii-sama, I do not trust them. Why did they not do this before?" Surely, he would agree with her.

"They have the right to claim her custody as her family, while you do not." Trust him to not be emotionally attached to issues, but she understood what he was saying.

"I care for her. And Miki cares for me, too. We may not be related by blood but we are family, Nii-sama. It's the same with you and I." That should get him to agree.

"Miki requires the attention of a father and a mother which can be easily provided by her uncle and aunt. The system would favour them over you, Rukia." Even he was talking about the _system_.

"But I am like her mother, though I may not be the best that there is! And Miki does not mind it, too."

"It could be that the girl is afraid of change and a new place."

This was getting desperate. "I really think they are after her inheritance though. I am not sure what exactly they are planning."

"I see." Byakuya did not point out how she had completely avoided his previous statement.

When no aid was forthcoming from this end, Rukia felt her strength drain away. She couldn't deal with this right now. "I am sorry for troubling you with my affairs."

Her distress clearly bothered him. "I could adopt her into our clan."

She was surprised to see him trying to help and found that she disliked to put him in a difficult position.

"Miki is human."

"I agree that she should be with her own kind. Rukia, you cannot protect everything in this world that is not yours."

_Kaien-dono._

A silent tear traveled down her cheek.

"I…" Rukia could not continue. It was too true. What he said…

"Rukia?" He probably regretted his words. She was more attached to the girl than he had assumed.

"It is because I am unmarried, is it not? Then I will marry and show the system that I am fit to look after her." Her jaw clenched firmly. She was not just any woman to give up on it.

"Marriage?" If Byakuya Kuchiki could gasp, it would have been the precise moment to do so.

Rukia felt flustered. "I know I should not be speaking of it so openly with you, but that is the only option I can see now."

"Have you someone in mind?" he inquired, perhaps hoping it would not involve any rude or boisterous man. She had expected him to say no, though.

"No one of that sort. Since you are my elder, I should let you choose my husband." Now would he find a human or a reaper? Oh, the irony of it! Obviously a human would be good but perhaps he intended to work something out.

But what had he meant by having someone in mind? She did not love anyone, though.

"Are you certain that you are fine with such a predicament? Marriage is an important matter, Rukia. It is not just a mere contract. You are basing this whole matter on emotion alone, letting it override your judgment. That is unwise to do." He sounded disappointed.

She was very sure he would not object to it. It was her marriage, her life. She was not asking _him_ to marry someone, after all.

"That absentee relative must not win, taking advantage of her like that," she countered calmly. She would never yell at him. He was trying to help, after all.

"Are you not taking advantage of someone else with the promise of a marriage when you hold no genuine affection towards him other than Miki's welfare?"

Rukia stood wordless.

He was right. She had not thought it that way. Wait, was he hinting at love? That would make sense, since he married Hisana out of love, after all.

Before she could say anymore, he spoke. "I will be coming in the next few days. Do not do anything rash and try to stall them for as long as you can."

Her heart made a jump. "Really? Oh, thank you, Nii-sama."

"I will see you soon, then."

Smiling and wiping her tears away, Rukia replied, "We will await your arrival." She was happy that he would come to see them again. With that, she hung up the phone.

Rukia turned towards her bed, clad in her sleeping yukata, when someone opened her door.

She looked up to see it was Miki. The girl was standing with that picture book in her embrace, the one Byakuya had given her before he left.

"Miki?"

"Ladyma, can I sleep next to you, please?" Her dark eyes seemed so melancholic. Though seemingly cheerful before, she was actually afraid. And it was a parent's duty to offer comfort.

"Hop in," Rukia said and patted the side of her bed. The girl gleefully scampered over and up onto the mattress.

"Can we read it together?" Miki tilted her head, a smile playing at her lips while her eyes narrowed mischievously.

"How many times have you read it?" Rukia chortled at her childishness.

"But Bunny-sama is so cute and he looks like you." She flicked open the first page, admiring the drawings. Rukia did wonder as to why Byakuya decided to give one about a rabbit. Not that she did not like it, she loved them.

"Ok then, I guess we will read it." Rukia leaned closer, letting the book rest in her hands and started narrating the story while putting on different tones and facial expressions.

"I, Bunny-sama, must avenge my carrots," she said dramatically.

It did not take too long for her to remember Ichigo. It caused her to grin.

"Do it again!" the girl chirped.

* * *

Ichimaru Gin was smiling. Then again, when was he not?It was simply an annoyance that both the human and spirit grin could extend only a certain length. He could really do with some more, judging by the situation. Even something as beautiful as a smile could get tiring if plastered constantly like that, and he could not honestly remember how long it had been there.

He was no beautiful man. Captain Kuchiki's zanpakuto was too vibrant for his taste, after all. It was also no time to get caught up in those violet eyes either.

Aizen had honestly underestimated the depth of his deception; or rather, he was treading on it too incautiously. It was clear that, though he may not have the power of illusion for a zanpakuto, Gin had a devious mind to make up for it. In all honesty, Aizen had been always far too predictable for him, but he pretended that he was a formidable foe and worthy of his many decades of patient waiting. Even Ginliked to be surprised once in a while and to see how far one could reach, as long as his prey returned to his gasp, preferably with a far matured flavour. The fruit on the highest branch was always more desirable.

His grin never aged. Neither did that façade but it was time to add more to it. Masking his reiatsu was child's play for him. But Aizen of course believed Gin to be the icing on the cake of his triumph. The cake that his loyal servant had devoured finally.

All it would require was a simple little command, and the delicious morsel would be all his to ravish. It was no time to be walking around with a watering mouth. He had work to do.

However, Ichimaru knew no such thing as '_all good deeds must be accomplished without delay'_, because that would not make things half as fun.

And it was a very, very bad one, indeed. He wondered, for the very first time, if he could really be more menacing than that Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Why not?

If only Aizen was awake to witness such a glorious turn of his fate. But as it was, he had work to do.

Aizen wanted to rule over everything, but Gin would rule over him. And against all odds, that grin of his managed to stretch just a bit more.

* * *

The century-old captain might appear to be in deep sleep, but his mind was as awake as ever.

Byakuya honestly did not know what good it would do by visiting them. It was very likely that Rukia would lose the case, even though he did not want that to happen for the sake of her happiness.

No one would admit they were after inheritance money. He could not see how she would win. But to sacrifice to that extent for a human who was not of her own blood was really something that baffled him. Could this have something to do with her being brought up in Rukongai? She did not have parents or a family when she was young. Well, Hisana had to abandon her; otherwise she would have had a sister atthe least.

She called them a family. He could understand it. Rukia was his family too. He had grown quite a bit attached to her. A lot probably, but either way it did not change that they were family. He cared for her and took her welfare as his responsibility even if they might not have been like standard siblings. They were two people connected through Hisana, and the fact that she had considered him her brother was more than he could ask for after all those awkward years. Whether he was so according to the law or not made not a speck of difference. He was her brother-in-law anyway. So there was a tie between them after all.

He was quite fond of the little girl, actually. It was nice to see them around him. It made him feel like a family man again. Would he have done something such as marrying someone for her, though?

Something as sacred as marriage should never be taken advantage of nor abused. As a person who valued custom and tradition, he believed in it strongly. He would not allow Rukia to commit such a sin. Even though in his circle of nobility it was quite common to arrange marriage for the purpose of alliance, he never actually agreed with it. Those people were abusing tradition. That was why he did not hesitate one bit when he knew he wanted Hisana. Moreover, he could hardly think of any man that could live up to Rukia's stature. Byakuya did not deem or trust anyone worthy of the honour to be her companion.

He would not allow someone to marry her in the name of status or her beauty alone. What she required was someone who would genuinely care for her, respect her and love her. Be a family to her. Just as how it was between him and Hisana. If their life together had really been a wonderful dream as she told him at the end, then her little sister deserved the same, too.

He would make sure to find her dream for her.

* * *

**WHOOT! Over 100,000 words and probably very very close to becoming or now is the longest ByaRuki fic! My plan was to finish it within 70,000. This pair, I personally do not think should be accomplished too soon!**

**Oh, and the next update will be slightly delayed due to me being on a short vacation! I am going to the sea...**


	29. Not A Bed Of Roses

***=Not A Bed Of Roses=***

**

* * *

**

The windswept maiden was seated on her veranda, gazing out at the sea like a wife who waited eagerly night after night and day after day for her husband to return from the war. Dead or alive, be it anything just long as it was a part of him coming home. Preparing herself for the worst like many others.

But at least this woman by the sea did not have that fear. Her only dread was time alone.

When would he come? Though he was not her husband either, the concern was there.

As the nights passed on, the image of his elegant nature, clad beautifully all in white haori and the contrasting _shihakusho_ became more vibrant, burning strongly into her mind's eye. She had never had the luxury to imagine an aristocrat prince, and it appeared that she never even needed to. She was not taught or told fairy-tales as her bed-time stories, yet it turned out that she was living inside one of them. It was there and then she had developed her artistic talents. Drawing things that were not real.

Rukia stared at her hands before resuming her vigil again.

What was this strange spark of happiness she felt that painted itself into a smile on her barren lips just at the mere thought of this person? This smile, which so uncharacteristically adorned her pale face, did not belong there, for it was more than she could bear. More than she _should_ bear. It was not normal.

But it was there for one person. For the one who had granted her the way to a life unimagined, ennobled her and all the while forged the vessel of her mind with the intricacies that came with the honour of being a Kuchiki. The one who held the key of her fairy-tale cage. Did she want it back?

_No_, said a voice she did not know was ever there.

She liked her role of being a captive, was that it? Or could it be that it was the captor himself? Suddenly too charming, like a long forgotten artifact which was brought under daylight for the very first time, and the dust was finally blown away for the beauty to be beheld. What devil had cast its spell upon her?

It was not like her to act this way.

For someone from the worst corners of Rukongai to experience such joy was unnatural. No matter how Kuchiki-like she could be, deep down she would never be one of them, nor did she wish it so. At that time, Rukia was not even aware why she had accepted _his_ offer. Though Hisana Kuchiki's connection to the leader and this commoner may do little to solidify their forbidden tie across the ladder of social status, she was still an outsider. Surely her sister had felt the same.

Could it be that their love for each other had outshone everything?

Rukia felt something strike her inside. She felt left out.

Violet eyes glistened.

_**Unacceptable**_.

Closing her eyes to take control, she inhaled deeply, trying to bury it underneath. This was not the first time the very same debate rang her conscience. Those thin eyebrows furrowed momentarily before resuming their neat appearance followed by her lips forming a hard line.

She could deal with the feelings of self-condemnation that had surged across her heart in the corner of that tall white tower away from the sight of any souls, or even during decades of isolation that she felt as a novice noble. But feigning _this_ was stuffing an overloaded dam of concealed emotions into a vessel the size of a thimble, and she had no other place to hide them in. She wanted no more of her tears being born.

A bitter smile formed. Even denial itself couldn't conceal the fact that… around him, she felt like a Kuchiki, through and through.

A soft breeze now marred her vacant features. The wind had started to pick up apace, all the while wielding a frosty edge to its touch, causing her to recoil underneath her tightly-wrapped haori. Rukia gathered the tiny blanket around her. Resting her shoulder against the wooden pillar, she gazed ahead in the silence that had assumed a solid appearance from the biting chilliness of the night wind.

The sea was as restless as ever. Anyone planning to dive into its daunting appearance was head-on running for suicide.

There had been such an incident last winter, actually. She had never known how to swim exactly; no need, when she could float so effortlessly above gathered reishi. Even had she been present there was no chance she might have saved that lonely human.

But would she yet have tried?

Rukia still could not see the logic in Byakuya's special indifference towards all humans. Just the mere thought of it caused a shiver to run down her spine. As the wind swept past her, she let it out with a small shudder. She could not help but host idle thoughts seeing how there was hardly anything to occupy her mind at times such as now.

After gazing seaward for a while longer, the hopeful watcher decided that he was not coming today. It had been four days since the last time she had heard him on the phone. But it seemed that the likely timeframe of him appearing was probably over at sunset. There was little chance that he would arrive at such an ungodly hour. Since he had gone out of his way to change his attire last time only to eat dinner, the same rules of etiquette for entering a guest's house would apply.

You do not knock at their door during inconvenient hours. Therefore, he was not coming tonight.

Rukia stood up, wobbling a little. Her leg had gone numb from the cold that was seeping through the floor planks. She could see the surroundings more, and scanning the area as well as the bottom of the cliff, she saw no sight of a white figure.

He was definitely not coming.

Just like all those nights she turned around and with a heavy heart picked up the fallen blanket from the ground. The wind sang strangely.

"Rukia."

_What good fortune._

She was about to take a step, but her risen foot halted and meekly descended onto the cold steel surface of the deck.

He knew the worst possible hour of day to arrive. Absolutely infuriating.

With an unexplained yet suppressed anger, violet eyes looked over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of Byakuya in his haori. Any affronted rage died down instantly with a stir in her heart. It was guilt she felt that prevented her from lashing out at him even in her mind. Rukia doubted Hisana to have ever shown any emotion that skirted even the border of negativity. When she resembled her so strongly, how could she ever show him anger?

What vile logic. But the truth of it all was that she never wanted to show herself in any way that he would not appreciate.

Her brows drew down slightly over her eyes before they widened at the sight of his empty neck. She could not dwell on this thought much longer as more of that voice jingled into her ears.

"I was unaware of your nightly habits." _I was unaware what joy awaited me._

He was here.

It was no coincidence because she had been waiting for days, during nights and in her dreams, to greet him without a moment's delay when he arrived. The fire of his image that was constructed on the slate of her mind should have extinguished at his presence, but it served to only fuel it further. Even the icy wind did not serve to quench it.

He turned his attention completely towards her now. "What has kept you awake at such an unusual hour?" _You are not alone anymore. _Though for him, day and night, all has become one.

She could see his dark eyes weighing onto her under the encroaching presence of the night.

"The moon, of course." _You._

Most aristocratic males found value in natural items:cherry blossom petals, the moon, even the night itself. She definitely knew he was fond of a moonlit night. More than one person had caught him absorbed in the sight.

So had she.

The young devotee saw him crease his eyebrows only by a slight twitch. He stared at her blankly for a second. "There is no moon tonight." _There is nothing more worthy._

He said it even without looking upwards. Violet eyes instantly looked above to prove him wrong, only to find...

"You had to look to confirm, which tells me that your eyes were somewhere else. You have been troubled just as I had predicted." _I can be ignorant, but have chosen not to be._

Flustered, Rukia was in a bout of hems and haws, such that all she could do was look at him wordlessly.

"I asked you to let rest the matter." _Trust was all I asked._

She saw him silently approach in her direction. Almost in a panic, her heart began to pulsate. Was he disappointed with her? She stood motionless, staring into the ground before him.

"Rukia?" _Trust me._

His voice was louder this time, only slightly. It could be due to him being closer. The young woman raised her vision by a needle, signaling her attention, and noticed that the view of the night scene before her was almost blocked by his form. Her mind screamed 'too close' and she felt as though she was suffocating.

It was only him. The person she had known nearly half her life. Nothing new there.

It was the same as ever. Kuchiki Byakuya, leading his unmatched powerful clan, while appearing so remote even when he was so close to her. He was no different than the sea, and if she tried to understand any little bit of meaning that lurked in the abyss of those grey eyes and especially his off-limit soul, she might die. From frustration or just trespassing where she should not go. The very same one she felt at _his _death.

Whoever thanked their killer? So much for leaving behind a heart!

Yes, she was bitter when it should have been happiness dancing in her mouth. For all it was worth she could not smile. There were far too many new things inside her.

Too foreign, too invasive. Some were even rotting. Clutching the blanket that was resting over her arm, she brought her eyes towards his face.

He was still looking.

Rukia dropped her gaze straight away in submission. "Nii-sama." _Where do I begin?_

She saw his cloak flutter in the wind, almost brushing her shivering form. The direction was changing every now and then. His billowing silhouette caused her to feel even smaller in front of that authoritative figure.

"Hn," he said. _I will listen until you finish._

Something was trying to erupt from her mind. A truth. Something Rukia knew held the key but she could not figure it out.

Gosh! This was probably the most silent conversation they'd had in… quite a while.

"I was waiting for you." _I was worried that I might never see you again._

She blurted it out without even thinking. A blush came creeping onto her features.

Noble eyes widened before assuming their usual appearance, but of course she did not notice. Now, it was not due to her words but rather the demure fashion in which she had said them. Something about it played around with his senses. It bothered him. In a positive or negative way? Byakuya did not know, though he felt a slight jolt of fear entering his insides.

"As I should," she amended, looking up with a firm expression. _Really?_

Her change in features served to further distress him. It was almost as if a conflict was brewing within her. Or was it inside him? He was surely imagining things now.

Byakuya now had a good look at her eyes. They were smeared with dark bags underneath them. Needless to say she had not been sleeping for the past few days. Neither had he, but that was beside the point.

"Why should you?" _You surprise me._ He found himself asking without thinking. Byakuya had been asking a lot of things lately. The law was there but why should he follow it? Because he was meant to?

_As I should._

The food was there, but why did it taste different when it had the touch of her hand? Because it was meant to?

_As they should._

It was same room, be it in his division barrack or his mansion, with the same one-person futon, but why was it suddenly so empty beside him? Because it was meant to?

_As it should._

He was the very same man, widowed fifty-five years ago, but why did he feel disorientated after recovering from his loss? Was he still mourning?

_As things should._

This golden rule of thumb that she spoke so earnestly towards him made no sense when applied to his side of things. But his thoughts drifted as his eyes settled once more over hers which for some reason justcould not seem to meet his own.

Why should she mar her features by staying up? It was a waste of effort and it made no sense. Anything without logic was useless to him. For some odd reason, he wanted Rukia to answer everything.

"Because you are my Nii-sama." _I choose to and I will. _And so much more that it left her speechless.

The only person to have called him that. 'Nii-sama' meant she looked up to him for guidance.

Though the Kuchiki leader was mentally pulling out his hair, he stood unaffected. "Was I not before?" _Enlighten me._

The wind whistled by them, dancing as it stole her answer in their gasp. Mocking.

Why, indeed. Even she did not know the answer to that, actually.

"It is different now," she said miserably. _There was distance._

Had she just avoided his question and directed everything to a route he had not expected? Now he wondered if she had had that art of subtle manipulation all along within her.

Grey eyes appeared from underneath his brow. "What is?"

"Everything."

She said it with such conviction. Yet he saw nothing. He was blind as the night that encircled them, and hoped for the sun to rise soon and for birds to sing with an answer.

"It is cold outside. Let us go in." Rukia turned around to enter the house, and a moment later he followed.

Empty-handed.

Something was bothering him a great deal.

* * *

Noise.

A forceful tug.

"What's…?" Byakuya flung open his eyes instantly and sat up. He looked down to see Miki still holding onto the sleeve of his Gigai.

He was attired in his traditional yukata. For a moment there, the idea came to him that Rukia was in trouble. But come to think of it, the only time when he ever saw her as he woke up was in times ofrecuperation.

The fog of her presence seemed to linger before him momentarily, and disappeared in a blink. However, his eyes failed to go back to their stoic appearance.

"Papa." Miki tugged.

_A gentle tug._

_Like that would win him over. It became more forceful. He had clearly underestimated the force of stubbornness._

_A mountain. He was falling off its peak._

"_Byakuya-sama." Soft and sweet. He was falling towards it..._

_It was Hisana._

"_What's the matter, Hisana?" __he__ asked groggily while his eyes slowly opened. He had not __been__ that lethargic in a while. His hand went for his forehead. It felt as though someone had slaughtered him in his sleep __leaving only__ his neck __up __alive and well._

_He turned to see her right beside him in seiza. She was already dressed for the day as __the__ Lady Kuchiki should be, but it was never over-exaggerated on her part._

_Always simple, yet elegant. She never danced on the money like any other woman would have done in her place. Just the way she had been since the very first glance but he admired her even more now.__And yet__ it would be nice if, once in a while, she adorned herself in one of those lavish garments for his sake. __Because__ his wealth was for her only. Normally, he would not demand anything other than respect and obedience from others, because that would make him seem __dependant__. And that showed weakness as a noble __figure__._

_But when it came down to her, every rule seemed senseless._

_He never forgot that she had other things weighing down her mind which for some reason seemed more personal than what they had together. He had loved her and always would; she had returned all of it, too, giving him the right to be concerned and impose. He would understand if it was __a__ one-sided affair, yet he never pushed for his share because he feared he might not actually comprehend it at all._

_He was happy just to be there if a time came for her to reach out to him._

_It had been five years since he became her husband and eight years since the first time he had met her. Well, it was his grandfather who found her first in the wedding of Megata Kuchiki, daughter of one of the fellow houses. Kuchiki __Ginrei__ pulled him out of a conversation that he was playing hardly any part in. His grandfather soon came to a halt, __as__ did the __grandson__._

"_Listen to it, Byakuya." He turned his attention towards where his grandfather was looking, to find a lady who was dressed in a plain white yukata with a dun-coloured haori. Her hair was not done up like all the other ladies present. A strand carelessly rested atop her forehead._

_Nothing attractive._

"_The substitute Koto player," Byakuya stated plainly while slightly wondering about his grandfather's interest. The tune echoed off those silky strings like all the __others__; it was nothing special._

"_She is playing for food." Ah, so that was it. Usually it was the money. Now he understood her chaotic appearance. She seemed very malnourished._ _He could not pity her. __Well__, he did not feel anything, so he just stood as he was commanded by his grandfather._

_He would have asked for leave __to withdraw were it not that right then, __what was meant to be melodious in such a gathering turned into melancholy __so __smoothly__ that he could not catch onto the transition._

_People started to turn their heads in her direction in annoyance and soon __a __few gasps of horror followed. Her pale fingers were bleeding to the tune that was singing deep within her heart and not a wince came from her form. Nobles were not quite used to seeing blood unless they were part of Gotei._

_Were her fingers already cut before playing? But her concentration never __faltered__, nor did the chain of __that__ strange melody. Unique would be the word here. Never had he seen a Koto composer this connected with her piece, __to the extent they were__ getting injured like that. Before he could call it pathetic, he felt he was being washed by her blood as the sad tune from those strings resonated __in__ his ears. He was forced to admit that it was, __in fact__, a masterpiece __by__ its own merit._

"_Impossible," __remarked a__ few of the attendants. No one wanted the blood of a commoner tainting the grounds of the Court of Pure Souls._

_The tune dropped with a 'ting' sound. She looked up, apologetic. What saddened eyes! That was the first time he had actually __**seen **__pure grief,__ which radiated from her as more than just an__impression__; he found his eyes to be lost in the waves of those violet seas. Those sapphire gems __could__ not belong to her, because he wanted them._

_In response, surprise and curiosity bled from his pride. It was the first time anyone __had__ ever __caused__ that to him, and a woman no less. Her sadness was not the sort that attracted pity, but a rarity that struck wonder in everybody present, regardless of whether they wanted it to or not. Nothing could escape it __once__ tangled within its territory._

_No, it was just her playing, he argued. Kuchiki Byakuya was not weak, certainly not indebted to anything. Since he was not, there was nothing in existence that was worthwhile._

_He was a man free of emotions and attachments. He was without need._

_But he had also made sure to not let her slip away. __Soon enough he had granted her permission to take the place of musician in his house. __After all, the __Kuchiki__ always had the very best. If food was all she required, he could give it quite easily. At first, it was her tunes that __drew__ him, but soon even their owner seemed to have become the centre of his very being. He still had not thanked that nameless soul reaper who had found her playing just outside of Seireitei, in the first district of the Western Rukongai._

_It was the first time he learnt that every rule was senseless beside her. And so one dusk, he got up from his honourable seat and sat in seiza before her. She was too lost in her art to notice him until her tunes stopped without her permission._

_She had always been quiet unless she was playing. Delicate and mysterious. Grateful._

_Too many of his favourite traits._

_And sad. He frowned at the thought._

_Byakuya__ removed his __fingers__ from the bundle of strings, sending a haphazard collection of sounds to roll off their surface, and proceeded to take both of her hands into his. Like a gift._

_He gazed at the player directly as the cold touch of her hands seeped into his._

"_Kuchiki-sama, has my playing displeased you?"_

_She was worried._ _He gave a smile in response, causing her eyes to widen._

_That smile did not belong there, she thought._ _Nor did __the__ tender voice that was about to shock her into a trance of reality._

"_You grant me the greatest enchantment with your art."_

_"Thank you. You have been very kind to me." She wondered if he had found someone better and perhaps, that was his way of bidding farewell. Even that could not sit well with her._

_He was still __enclosing__ her hands. "But it would do me far greater honour if you would bring your tune to my life__ from now on,__ for I find myself to be sinking constantly into their very melody."_

_The lady remained speechless, __only__ partially out of confusion._

_The Kuchiki prince looked at her with slight accusation. "It is not just your music alone, my dear Hisana."_

_He was in love for the very first time, and anything that was for the first time was not something to let slip by. Just as he could not see what hid within her heart, he could not spot the clear attraction that he had felt towards her since the beginning. __Byakuya __marveled__ at his discovery._

_Violet eyes widened even more if that was possible at hearing her name on his lips for the very first time. She looked away in embarrassment._

"_Will you not bring me to the shore?" Byakuya asked silently, causing her to __draw__ her hands back to herself._

"_Our shores are quite different, Kuchiki-sama. Like the sky and the earth. Though they seem to meet at the horizon, they never do." Her eyes looked away from him and rested on the surface of her instrument._

"_They never turn away from each other__, though,__ so perhaps one day they may overcome it." He was slightly hurt from her earlier action._

"_Impossible," Hisana remarked helplessly._

"_Would you rather I did it alone?"_

_By himself? __Was he that confident?_ _The woman shook her head timidly this time. "But how?" Was it even possible for a noble to genuinely love a woman of her status?_

_She heard a soft sigh escape him. "Perhaps, the first step would be by calling my name and sharing the sadness that you carry."_

_Hisana__ looked up at him in astonishment. She __certainly __had one stubborn man in love with her to deal with._

"_I could try, Byakuya-sama," __she__ said, sending a nod in his direction._

_To her surprise, that movement ended __with her mouth__ caught against his lips. The gesture caused tears to roll down her cheek._

_Affection._

_Within the same year __he__ would have married this woman, who perhaps played a more joyous tune in her previous life, if it was not for all the formalities, not to mention convincing the house. Even Hisana seemed reluctant after keeping his simple request; well, he could not blame her. His social standing might have proved to be daunting. In the end, he had wasted his time because, well, he listened to no one __who dared to object__._

_Now that felt like something to be proud of._

_Byakuya's eyes blinked open. This day __Hisana was now looking at him in a puzzled way, seeing the edges of his mouth to turn slightly upwards. She was his peace and that was more than he could ask for. No, more than it was possible._

"_There you go again." Sending a nudge __to his shoulder__, __his wife__ gave him a look of harmless pity. "You got so carried away with your training __at__ dawn that you must have fallen asleep from exhaustion. I am afraid your men __await__ you, __Captain__, and therefore I must commit the crime of breaking your sleep." He saw her shifting to gather his uniform from the closet._

"_I have committed no __worse and more worthwhile__ crime than you, Hisana," __he__ said in a daze._

"_That you have," __she__ replied demurely._

_The sight was so peaceful. He found himself drifting off to slumber. Eyes shut once more._

"_The sun is well up now," Hisana warned him without even looking back._

_That got him on his feet straight away. "I will deal with you when I return, Kuchiki Hisana." She was cruel to do this to him._

And that was the last time she ever woke him up. After that it was him by her side.

She had finally committed a crime in truth by dying, but she had reached out to him in her last words. He had kept her words after paying a small price. From then on, he just let things come to him rather than rushing after it. And so, when Rukia's execution order came, he was waiting on a miracle.

"Wake up!"

Miki shook him. He was not sleepy, then why…?

He noticed that the human girl was wearing what seemed like a uniform and boasting a wide smile in his direction.

"Hn?"

Then he realised.

"Ladyma wanted to leave you behind. So, please don't tell her that I woke you up."

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"We are leaving for school. If you don't get ready, you will be left behind. Hurry before she comes!" Byakuya looked around to see his curtains were already drawn aside.

"Uff- hurry! I have to go and have breakfast." Miki left him with a stern look.

* * *

"Nii-sama!" Rukia was about to sit down by the tea table.

He entered the room and looked at her in a way that could not be easily interpreted. "Wear the kimono that I have given you."

She was surprised that he would suggest it, least of all actually care. "No one wears them at school."

It bothered him that the clothing of the living world was so revealing. For a man, even he was more dressed up than most women. He had never felt comfortable with other men staring at Hisana without her knowledge. There were some things that were only meant for one other person. And what became his was his alone.

Of course he knew Rukia was not Hisana. Though he was a man himself, he could not deny the fact that most of that species were like animals.

Kurosaki Ichigo for one.

What Rukia was wearing was not all that revealing, but he could tell even without directly looking that a good amount of her legs were on display. Not that he was the one to look. Though he was her 'Nii-sama', he was not sure if he had the same right as her blood kin or her husband would have in asking her to cover herself. He was only trying to protect her. It did not help the fact that it kept taking him back to Hisana.

Could he? No, he could not.

"I see." He went to pick up his food.

Rukia sat down her bag and rushed from the room. "I need to collect something."

Soon the clattering of wooden chopsticks stopped and Byakuya wondered where she was. He and Miki waited at the table for a while before he got up to investigate. Was she having trouble finding something important, perhaps?

"Had Rukia eaten yet?"

Miki shook her head. "Ladyma!" she yelled, turning her head in the direction that she had left.

Byakuya picked up her bag and exited. It would save time if he took it to her instead. Miki's door was wide ajar, which meant she was in her room. Come to think of it, he did see a mass of paper there before.

He slid open the door swiftly, only to stop.

"Mik..." She squeaked and turned around, causing him to jerk back. What was that sound?

But he was even more surprised to see what rested on her form. The kimono that he had asked her to wear, but something was wrong with it. "Have you never worn a furisode before?" He had seen her in plain yukata most of the time.

Rukia nodded. Ah, that was why all those layers were sticking out at the bottom.

"You may switch back to your previous clothes." He began to leave.

"I am done, Nii-sama. Well, you see, um... it will take time."

He forgot. It was a woman's kimono. Of course, it would have a thousand knots, layers and complexities just like a woman herself. He could not even leave Hisana out of that equation.

Now that he thought about it, he had never dressed Hisana up. He only had to do the easier part, untying it. Now that was the forbidden option in the current situation. He only ever saw his bride wear a sophisticated kimono once in their marriage and that was her wedding gown. Normally the maids helped in any formal dressing.

Well, if a servant could do it, surely he would perform better.

"What seems to be the problem?" Byakuya found himself asking.

"Just the obi," she replied hesitantly.

Was she joking? There was everything wrong with the way she wore it. He lent his words of wisdom. "It looks very untidy, Rukia."

She looked down to see what he had meant. If she looked this disorganized from behind, the front probably appeared as though a storm had just passed by her. She felt like a bundle of dirty laundry.

"It doesn't matter. I have a friend at school, she will fix it for me."

Should he call Miki instead? That girl would make too much of a deal over a simple matter as tying an obi. "Give me the ends."

He carefully received it making sure their hands never touched. She had already wrapped herself around, it was just a matter of tying and needed to be tight enough to keep the already disheveled layers in one place.

Rukia feared she was being swallowed up alive. The fact that he was so silent did not help. She could not tell what he was thinking. On top of that, it was embarrassing having her obi done by a man. What must he be thinking, honestly? She gulped and fought the flustered feeling. But her heart was hardly listening to her orders.

Behind her, the feared captain of the Gotei 13 stood in perplexion. The bow at the back was important, he knew that much. He looked down at the one he had on his. If he did it like that, the ends would windup on the ground.

If Hisana was going to hand over her sister to his care, she should have left more words of guidance.

"Wrap it around you once more."

Rukia was already feeling heavy across her stomach. "Ok." She did as she was told. "Here."

Now it should be simple, but he could not ignore the nervous feeling. Quickly tying a knot, Byakuya made two perfect bows and swiftly tied them together in place. He checked to see it was tight enough. That should do for now. He could not believe he was a part of this mortifying task. It certainly was laughable. Clearly she was very uncomfortable underneath it.

Too bad he could not flash-step them to school.

"Thank you, Nii-sama." She looked over her shoulder, briefly meeting his eyes, before they darted away. It was awkward and too probing to remain that way for very long.

"We shall be outside." He turned around without any delay and left.

The three of them set off without further misadventures. Soon they were walking over a bridge. Of a sudden Byakuya handed Rukia something from his sleeve. Marry a man who made good use of his pockets, it's helpful. One of Hisana's favorite sayings. He certainly could live up to that.

Rukia looked at him puzzled. This was _Tamagoyaki,_ a rolled omelet, from morning.

"Eat as we walk." Byakuya had saved some from his breakfast.

"Thank you." She blushed even redder than she did when he was right behind her tying a knot. It had felt like a constricted ring over her heart which made her feel as though every beat would explode out of her chest.

* * *

After seeing his ladies off to their respective school days, Kuchuki Byakuya did not have much to do except take a walk around the town. The experience allowed him more time to think than he really wanted right now.

"Look, look!"

"Hn?" Breaking off from his deliberations, he found two young women looking in his direction. They appeared to be eyeing him with some intensity. Was there a problem? He was in his gigai, surely they could not tell he was not a human.

Just as he made eye contact, one of them shrieked. "He is _hot_."

The captain did not like the way her eyes twinkled. Was she planning to duel him?

"Damn right, girlfriend."

Wait.

He was not hot. The temperature was quite fine for an autumn day. If they were concerned (which he thought unlikely), then why did their eyes gleam in such a shameful manner?

Ill at ease, the shinigami lord turned around wordlessly and left them behind. He walked some distance but could not ignore the steps that echoed behind him. It was somewhat unnerving.

"You play hard to get, huh? Just my type! I am through with all those perverts." Well, what did he know, they were following him.

Byakuya stopped suddenly, feeling his wrath building. "Woman."

"He just spoke!" Both girls screamed and hugged one another. They made him seem like some sort of foreign creature (which he was, to some extent).

"What business might you have with me?" he said, slightly turning around to regard them out of one eye.

The women began to stutter. He was not playing hard to get, he actually seemed… hard to get. "Do you h-h-have a girlfriend?"

His eyebrows creased. "I do not waste my time on friendships."

What exactly was friendship anyway? Probably what Abarai had with those that case, he had none. As for girl friends, noblemen of his age did not have female 'friends' unless they were of questionable character. It was much the same as a lover becoming their wife. Of course, greetings were exchanged and formalities observed whenever they met one of those female friends from childhood, and most of those got betrothed quite young. Busy raising families.

He probably would not even recognize most of the people that he saw around the mansion in an everyday setting, though he was not close to any particular one of them, except when they had decided to bother him. Such as Shihoin Yoruichi. She was not a friend, just an older woman who had nothing better to do than to waste an aspiring future leader's time. Should she not have been the mature one?

Though he had not realised before, Hisana was one then. His eyes softened at the thought before something flashed across them.

Could he call Rukia a friend?

The woman pouted as she stuck out a tongue, confused. "What I mean is, well, would you mind going out with me?"

"I am already outside."

"Darn it! He is definitely trying to fool us," the other whispered.

"Listen, you bratty man, we can see you hold some promise, but it doesn't amount to anything if you really are this snotty." The second one pointed a finger at him.

Snotty, huh? He really wanted to smile.

Well, this was not the first time he got called that. Good old days of Kuchiki Byakuya when he was hotheaded and not to mention just... well, _snotty_. Of course, he would not use that word, it was beneath his vocabulary. He never bothered to label himself with anything before either. Byakuya had one thing and that was pride.

Finally resolved on his response, he faced them and extended his hand.

"A 100 yen?" the first one gaped upon seeing what he offered.

"Leave my vicinity," he responded in the tones of command.

The woman smirked and took the note. There was a sound of a rip and she handed it back in pieces.

"No, thanks. Let's go, girl." And with that, they left.

Apparently his entreaty had not been well-received. But the end result was the same. Well, he had no need for useless cash, so he merely let it fall to the ground, not even considering that it would litter the street.

* * *

"Nii-sama, it would be nice if you joined us for lunch since I have not really had much else prepared," Rukia had told him in the morning as they passed through the gate to school.

"Very well."

"Where?"

"Outside."

"Ok." Rukia nodded.

"See you, Papa!" Miki stared at him.

After a few seconds, he realised that she was waiting. For what?

Right.

"I will see you later, Miki." He saw the girl's smile widen instantly, causing him to feel... _happy_. But even that did not last as their retreating forms soon vanished into the establishment.

He did not like being left alone like that.

The time was passing very slowly as he explored the town a bit and met some strange people on his way. He had gone to Kisuke's place, but that malcontent was away somewhere. Hours later Byakuya was glad to be back to school again, though his expression hardly gave anything away.

Rukia was there to greet him. He did notice how her kimono looked much better than before.

"Um, you will get your clothes soiled if you sit on the ground, Nii-sama." Rukia pointed out as she took a spot beneath the tree at the perimeter of the schoolyard. Shina would not come this far. Phew! "Here,use my handkerchief to sit on."

She held out a piece of cloth with strange creatures printed on it. Byakuya eyed this item distrustfully. Such a thing would distract him, and would not this get soiled, too?

"No need." He fished his own out of his inner pocket rather confidently only to find...

The soot marks were as fresh as that night.

Behold, the Hanabi night backfire!

"Nii-...?" He must have forgotten to wash it. But he was not in the same clothing as that night. He must have left it with Gigai-sama. Rukia was quite happy with her personal explanations if it was not for the flustered expression Byakuya held. His eyes stood still like stone. Was he actually in shock, reliving that mortifying experience?

"I will wash it once we get home." She extended her hand to collect it.

He placed it back from whence it came, hiding under the shadows of shame, and sat down quietly opposite her in seiza. "No need," he repeated.

Byakuya knew himself to be a very organized and clean man. This did not speak well for him. He was meant to be Rukia's role model as her Nii-sama.

But that was not it at all.

If brought to light, a thief would always be guilty of stealing and a liar would be guilty of lying. Right now, he was guilty due to reasons completely different from the very obvious.

No questions were asked any further than what was before them. And he was glad that it never needed to see daylight.

Ah, memories. Don't we all cling to them? But it was too soon for him to be relieved because...

"It looks really nice when Ladyma loves Papa," Miki said, settling herself comfortably beside them.

Both pair of eyes widened at each other simultaneously. Rukia looked away just as her gaze fell onto his eyes. A deep crimson played across her cheeks.

There was no need to understand what was being said. Or if it was even there. And in what form?

"Just eat Miki," came her response.

* * *

Warmth.

He could feel a flare of energy surging above him.

The phoenix of Sokyoku.

She was up there, too. But his eyes were towards the ground.

Why was he present? To carry out his duty or just feed on her image for the last time as he did his job?

He did not know. He hoped it to be over soon.

Now, he felt the presence growing stronger and probably closer to her. It would be done soon. All of Hisana's searching had gone in vain at that moment. He could not even feel sadness.

He was stone cold.

"_Please protect my sister." _Why was his love tested even after she was dead?

His eyes suddenly darted upwards. There she was clad all in white. Kuchiki Rukia. The very last remaining link to Hisana – her sister. Still alive and breathing. He could not see her face for she was far above him, ready to vanish out of existence and fly into the sky.

"_Nii-sama." _That word would vanish forever. It had already died.

She was too far, though still close enough for a captain of his rank to intervene and rescue. He could just…

The materialization of a million zanpakuto was now just an inch away, ready to claim her life.

And for the very first time, his prayer included something other than Hisana.

Just a miracle. That was all he wanted.

Too late though. Her form had by now disappeared behind that brilliant flame.

Any further thought would be wasted.

"_I am sorry, Hisana."_

The noble brought his eyes down in defeat. Disappointed. Even more so, when he discovered it was that human who had rescued her after all.

Yes, the fact that his prayer was answered was a miracle in itself.

But, too soon. His pride had been trampled over by that brat, because he would never understand what it really meant to be torn apart, not just from duty alone, but even himself.

Worst of all, from his one true love.

Every single day, he was being eaten alive from within and there was nothing he could do other than just live aimlessly. He lived just for the sake of living.

Byakuya supposed he should teach the hero apparent with his own hands before being disgraced further by his mockery. Only after that would he take it like an honourable man.

Without any delay, off he went.

The swift breeze by the sea jerked him from his trance. Why had he gone back to that day to start with?

The afternoon sun. That was what had reminded him. Death that loomed right before him, glowing like a Sokyoku which was brought to life.

"_It looks really nice when Ladyma…"_

He was not even sure how to react to it.

Laughter, tears, smile, smirk, scoff, anger, sadness… nothing fit the bill.

_Nothing_ fit the bill.

He had wanted to kill Rukia with his own hands. Practically vowed. Would he have actually done it? Byakuya shuddered.

It would be a crime for her to harbor anything for him. On top of that, he could not give her what he had given to Hisana. Rukia was not any less important to him than his wife was, but he could not deem himself worthy. No, he was _unable _to be worthy.

He was not sure if he could even settle down again. But…

The torn spirit looked towards the cliff from the coastal line to find two distinct figures seated by the edge under the sunlight: Rukia and Miki.

"_I am sorry,"_ he had said under that twilight. And she had forgiven him straight away without a word. Worst of all, her eyes held no accusation.

No, he could not let her. Not this woman. He was indebted to her, a debt he would not be able to pay even with his life, honour and pride along with everything thrown in together.

The fact that she had more worth than the worthiest of all made it even more forbidden. It would be an offence even to think that he could compensate. He felt he was becoming even more beholden to her just by the thought alone.

Moreover, he had promised Hisana to look after her as her brother.

What was he thinking?

Byakuya turned his attention back to the ocean view before him.

He knew that Shiba man was very important to her. He could not taint her honour the same way she believed to have done to Kaien Shiba. He was slightly aware that she had looked up to him a lot. More like admired his every move, really, and cared for him far too much. He was very much aware of the fact but did not pay much heed to it until now.

Did Hisana know something like this might happen? Would he have been prepared if he knew?

And for the very first time, he felt afraid if… if she had actually…

At that moment, he recalled it all too well. All the puzzle pieces falling into place to create a vicious reality. The way her eyes scooted across as he wiped her cheeks that night or the way she clung to him in the Royal dimension. For him she had gone to the trouble of donning that kimono when she knew she could not manage it herself. She had abandoned sleep because of him, waiting. He did not want to know if there was anything else that she did.

He felt guilty at the happiness that stifled within his heart. Finally, there was someone who made him alive but…

It was wrong.

He had chosen to live for the sake of living only. Not to enjoy it as others did.

The dutiful lord broke free of such dismal thoughts and uttered a silent prayer at the back of his mind.

One of redemption. For the rest of his remaining days.

Next, he decided that it would be best if he kept a distance for her sake and played the role of a cold big brother.

A sigh escaped, grieving as it left him.

"_I am sorry."_

At the sudden empty feeling he could not help but let an undying thought pass him. Before he could let it sink into himself, he threw the key into the blue depths right before him without mercy, so that it may never return to him.

A single piece of cloth.

Kuchiki Byakuya was now a free man as he saw the material slowly begin to drown under the waves.

Hisana was right.

The sky and the earth never did meet.

* * *

_**Thank You!**_


	30. Blood In Water

**After one long year...**

**I will just sneakily leave this update with you! :)**

**With much thanks to Tomas-san, I present to you: **

* * *

***=Blood In Water=***

* * *

Ghostly feet marked down a path in the dead of night. They were neither hurried, nor without direction. Soon they came to a halt.

A lone figure stood in the middle of the trail that led to the top of the cliff; the coastal wind whistled strongly past him. He made no attempt to seek shelter. The gale's passage hardly seemed to touch him, as if he were not truly part of this world. Thick locks of hair dark as ink fluttered against his features. The man did not move in the slightest, seeming to become a part of the night itself.

From this height, the front of the silent yard was in view. A single lamp swung from side to side under the assault of the night wind. It was doing its best to provide any light to the front entrance. The two dear people within must be fast asleep by now. Hopefully dreaming what he could no longer afford for himself.

He had returned once again.

The late newcomer did not shift until a moment later. As he threaded quietly up the cliff, his face turned towards the open view of the great sea that had cradled this land since time immemorial. His pale complexion was in stark contrast to the darkness that enveloped his tired form; in the distance, the light from their dwelling now faintly illuminated his approaching form.

He was just the same. Swinging through various trials, closest of affairs, sworn duties, sometimes even unknown debts- the light that he gave off was bright white without colour or even a hint of shade. Some might call the light ghostly. Grey eyes devoid of any warmth reflected the translucent night sky. The moon was nowhere to be seen; all her flaunting rays were absent from the darkling shore.

He supposed it might come back to haunt him later: that incident from one late afternoon. These limbs of his were proving vexing, for they hid the feeling of betrayal yet still seemed heavier than he was accustomed to. Guilt, perhaps? This same recalcitrance remained at work in his brain, which was questioning the reason for his actions since then.

With a weary feeling he turned towards the awaiting home. Steel-like eyes disappeared behind their lids.

"_Hisana, my dearest."_ The sound of wind no longer lingered around his senses. Silently threading across the yard, he reached the doorstep. "_I am faithful to what is mine, and you are mine, Hisana." _The sound of her koto playing…how he wanted to hear that again! He supposed it was a good thing that no one else knew how to recreate that sound. It was all the more special for being lost.

She really was no longer here.

What should have caused him to fill up with momentary bliss was overtaken by a bottomless sensation in the pit of his stomach. Taking a step into the house, he let the doors close behind him. Every room was full of darkness. He almost became lost for a moment.

_"If only I could know better."_

It was Rukia's house; he was a guest at the mercy of her hospitality, which had been nothing short of faithful tending. Did she feel that she owed him, and all of her efforts were some way of trying to pay him back?

If that were the case, he should spare her the burden soon.

However, Rukia had become much more of a woman of her own despite losing her powers as a reaper. Perhaps it was better that way. The only reason for her ever entering that academy was in the hope for a better life away from the misery of Rukongai.

He was not certain, but he could steal a guess that she was happier, rather content, with her current life. She had not really attempted any extensive training or any form of physical routine.

Rukia was living like a human. And he hardly qualified.

Suppressing a momentary pang at the core of his soul, he took a deep breathe. At least, she could see him. In relief, he exhaled to release any trace of anxiety. His pride would not allow it. _Calmly_ taking a few steps past the tea-room, he found himself in front of Rukia's bedroom door. His gloved hands rested on its surface. There was still one last thing he had to do for them.

Miki.

Even in his current state the wood was startlingly cold under his touch: almost burning, like a fire that had lost its identity as a source of heat. Absorbing the icy sensation, he broke the contact and headed for his empty chambers. Somehow, it made him feel a little better – freezing the rage of confusion that was swirling within him during this darkest hour.

In this state of enforced ease, he could now accept that he had done the right thing by the sea. The less of those reminders and attachments he had around him, the better for them all.

A wry smile formed around his mouth, as all the half-constructed thoughts were laid to rest, buried under exhaustion and a dire urge to just fall into endless slumber. His eyes were starting to fail him.

The gigai could wait.

Very soon, the spell of slumber worked its charm on this man bereft of any resolve. Settling himself down, hair neatly falling aside, he was glad to fall into it.

* * *

Feeling refreshed after a full night's sleep, Rukia opened the curtains, to discover Byakuya's seated figure in the veranda before her.

_He was back._

She had come to realise this must be his favourite spot in the house. It was the sweetest relief to see him once more. He had been away for a day. It must be hard for him having to manage both worlds - for her.

Rukia took a close look at the figure clad in a black shihakusho before her lost in a world all his own at the moment, most certainly not in this one. That did not matter, for as long as she could remain submerged in the image of him for any borrowed time generously granted to her, Rukia could find her own solace. Soon, in the midst of morning rays which were gradually getting brighter by the moment, the spirit figure became fainter to her view. The sunlight of this world was truly more magnificent; perhaps it would do him some good to bask under it.

With a slight guilt-painted smile she left to allow the nobleman this rare occasion of peace, tranquility, and earthly warmth.

* * *

Currently, all three of them were occupying her small, humble tea-room for breakfast - a start to their day. The morning breeze was cool to her skin, causing Rukia to lightly shiver. Sometimes they would leave the door ajar to allow the fresh wind to flow into their house.

She turned her attention towards Miki. "Are you cold?"

The girl nodded. "I want to close the front door."At Rukia's approval, she hopped out of the room.

It was just the two of them now. Her eyes fell on his features, or rather those of his gigai; she could not tell if he was daydreaming or just staring attentively into his tea.

Something was bothering him, she could tell.

She heard the front door close, or rather slam.

"Not so loud, Miki!" Rukia yelled as a reminder, but soon regretted the breach of decorum and looked towards Byakuya. He was still as ever. At least there was no scowl forming around his eyebrows.

The girl's face soon emerged around the corner with a sheepish smile making its way up her cheeks. "Sorry, but it's so windy." She flopped down by Rukia's side, causing the Kuchiki princess to sigh in momentary distress.

She then spoke in a low tone, trying not to distract Byakuya with their outbursts. "We can't have a broken door on top of everything else, Miki. You need to be more careful, okay?" Lowering her tone even more she whispered, "It's disrespectful to Nii-sama."

At this point, she saw her ward eye him carefully. "Sorry," Miki mumbled under her breath.

It actually sounded rather adorable, so that she gently covered the little hand resting in her lap in reassurance that all was still well. Rukia was surprised that the Kuchiki lord still remained in his stationary position.

"_Nii-sama, it is even more vital that you pay heed to a young girl's apology than that of a __lady__," _she thought matter-of-factly. Deep down she was growing uncomfortable at his solemn silence. Just what had been keeping him so occupied since this morning?

The food was patiently waiting in front of them, getting colder by the minute. Dare she ask?

"I hope that everything is well with the Kuchiki clan," Rukia inquired gently.

Those grey eyes connected with hers momentarily before vanishing back into their own little world. They seemed troubled despite their emptiness.

She had an uneasy feeling at this point. Her gaze lingered on the cup that stood before him. The steam had stopped rising. Ordinarily her brother considered it a capital offense to let good tea go to waste. Could he truly be this disturbed? Why was he even at their breakfast table in that case, she wondered?

"Let me get you some fresh tea, Nii-sama." Rukia rose from her spot to fetch his cup. Before she could even reach for it his hand had risen over the dish in a preemptive gesture. Those eyes of his had once again dropped , moments later the beverage was being lifted to his lips. She saw him quickly take a sip, no doubt to ease the social tension. Byakuya still cared enough to make an effort, it seemed.

Despite that, her heart remained troubled. "It is not a problem at all, Nii-sama."

He paid no heed to her request. "Miki, I would be grateful if you could leave us for a short while," Byakuya declared, settling in his spot once again.

In an instant the cheerful girl became alarmed and looked from one to another. "I already said sorry!" she cried.

Rukia was dumbfounded as to who required her defense. Before she could pick a side, her brother intervened. "There is a matter that I wish to discuss with your lady-ma." Rukia caught her breathe. A matter? "It won't take long," she heard him say, not unkindly.

Rukia caught a glimpse of concern in those innocent eyes, worried that her lady-ma might have been in trouble. Obediently Miki collected her plate, depositing it in the sink before sulking back to the front deck leaving the two of them at their spot. Suddenly, Rukia felt trapped in one spot. This feeling... it was as though she had been taken back in time many years.

His voice soon brought her back to attention. "You must settle this matter promptly before it grows out of hand."

This 'matter', as he put it; no guesses needed as to what he referred to: a source of great personal interest whose broaching by anyone else would have brought outrage. Yet she found herself unable to question him. Rukia felt flustered by how her interpretation of Byakuya Kuchiki kept changing every second. Did she really not know this man even after all their time together?

"Yes, Nii-sama?" was all she could manage.

"It is time the girl was returned to her blood kin." Astonishing how he put it all in one sentence.

Blood kin. The right and proper thing to do under the law. How could anyone object to such a notion? Clearly no other option would do for the Lord of the Kuchiki.

Wait. She was sure Byakuya had grown fond of Miki. Why this sudden insistence on their being parted? "Nii-sama, I do not understand."

"They will be here tomorrow."

Now she did. That tone. That cold, unfeeling monotone. It had been a while since he last used it. Just what was going on? Her emotions felt so unguarded. More importanly, how did he know that particular detail?

As if reading her mind, Byakuya supplied, "They have been in contact with Urahara."

So that was what he had been up to as well. Damn meddlesome shopkeepr. In this matter, however, Rukia was determined not to submit quietly. "She has settled down very well here with me," she supplied while trying to keep her mind in one piece. Meekness and humility took a backseat to stubborn devotion, and the battle was on. Rukia was never more dangerous than when she had someone to protect.

She saw his brow crease, ever so slightly. Her best guess was that she had caused him to be angry. "I'm sorry, Nii-sama, but in this I must disagree with your proposed course of action. It is _not _in her best interests. I am sure you agree, too." Didn't he?

That cold yet beautiful face had turned away, refusing to look at her. "You have allowed yourself to become far too involved in this matter," he speculated.

"She is happy with us," Rukia insisted, her voice unyielding. "She wants to _be_ with us,"

"It is beneath a Kuchiki to intervene in another family's affairs."

"She _is_ my family!" This last came out almost as a shout, so enraged had the young woman grown. "Miki is not some obligation I thoughtlessly accepted, Nii-sama. I hope you know this." Her voice quavered; it seemed there was a slight amount of doubt lingering after all. Was this really for the best, or just the best for her?

He did not answer. In the face of his potent silence Rukia grew unnerved, head slowly slumping forward in a presage to defeat. Her eyes disappeared behind those midnight bangs. She would hide those doubts there if she could.

"What do you wish to propose, Rukia?"

Was that an opening for negotiation? Gathering up her courage, she looked steadily ahead to where he remained seated. "I gave my promise I would look after her. I cannot go back on my word."

She had expected another round of wordless refusal. But what he said next took her by surprise. "Return to Soul Society with me tomorrow. Then you may live as you wish."

He did not sound as cold this time, but it was still so devoid of any real warmth that she knew what was lurking beneath it all. However, his tone felt empty to her. "There is no further solution." With that, Byakuya rose up and left the table, sliding open the patio door while she remained rigid in shock.

"Tomorrow? But Nii-sama...!"

Rukia bolted up and ran towards her front deck. He was no longer anywhere to be seen.

Her head hung low, the raven tresses swaying gently around her. "Must you remind me of how very different I am from you?"

Behind her, his tea was now deathly cold.

* * *

Rukia gazed at the small form who had fast fallen asleep beside her. Miki's chest rose ever so carefully every few seconds. It was the simplest, most total joy to behold her breathe. This was something every mother understood.

"_She really is the loveliest of all." _

So young, so innocent, and far too adorable. Rukia wanted to keep her safe and warm from any harm. Instinctively, her arms took Miki into a close embrace, resting her chin atop her crown. She could hold onto her this way for the rest of her life.

With the recent happenings, she could not let her girl be harmed again. It was so close. And infinitely more challenging. In the case of threats like Gin Ichimaru, at least she could conceivably cut his head off and be done with it. That approach would not be of any help here.

_"You have __allowed yourself to become __too involved in this matter."_

Only in hindsight did certain behavior on his part come to the fore. Could he have been worried about Miki?

She wondered if he was awake at this late hour. If they were coming in the morning; she had to make her peace with him first. Laying the slumbering child gently back down in her vacated place, Rukia rose off the bed. Adjusting her kimono, she left for his bedroom. Earlier she had resolved to ignore Byakuya until the hour of their departure, but if he had been worried about Miki in his own way, that would not be fair.

It was very dark at his end of the corridor. He must have gone to sleep then. Reluctantly, she found herself at his door which was strangely open, much to her surprise.

Byakuya's bed was empty. The curtains had not been drawn. She moved towards the window and only then caught a glimpse of a figure seated on the veranda. So there he was.

Drawing apart the billowing curtain, she remained in that spot, the fabric still in her hold. It was so quiet that she was hesitant to even move. Did he know she was here? Rukia could not tell if he was awake or not. But something must have kept him away from his bed, causing him to be unable to sleep.

Taking a deep breath she started to proceed onto the balcony. He remained unmoving. Crouching down for a peek, she saw his eyes neatly tucked behind their curtains. He _had_ fallen asleep.

Quickly taking a blanket, Rukia draped it over his resting form. He would get cold like this, and it was her duty as a hostess. "_He must have just __dropped right off__."_ She pondered if it would be best to leave things as they were for a while; take to her own bed and attempt some measure of rest. But time was already not her friend in this matter.

"Nii-sama," she whispered.

No movement from him. Ruka bent right next to his ear. "O-nii-sama, you will get cold like this." It was not like him to sleep so heavily. Although this was probably his first proper sleep in a while.

"Nii-sama, please wake up." She started shivering as the cool breeze began to seep into her flesh. "_Maybe __I shouldn't have given him the blanket!"_ Her hand extended towards his shoulder, debating the next step.

Rukia hesitated for a second before deciding to throw caution to the wind. Nudging as gently as she could brought no response, so she tried once again, a little more firmly. He seemed so vulnerable in his sleeping form, she did not want to leave a bruise. The thought almost made her smile. His hair strands were silently resting over his forehead. On impulse she decided to move them out of the way. His kenseikan was still resting over his head. That had to be removed, too.

"Leave it be," a voice came, causing her to jump. She saw a pair of grey eyes looking up to catch hold of her own. Though fogged by sleep their intensity still chilled her more assuredly than any breeze.

As embarrassed as she could ever remember being, Rukia sought to ameliorate the damage. "Sorry, I thought you might sleep better without them. But it is getting colder out here. Perhaps, you should go inside, Nii-sama."

"Thank you," he said softly, which made her eyes widen in surprise. "I wish to remain here for a while." He then turned to look out towards the rolling sea.

"Shall I bring you another blanket? It is going to get colder during the night."

Starting to leave, she found herself being stopped by his hand. For one frozen moment they gazed at one another, uncertain of how to proceed from here, or even what 'here' might involve.

Realising the awkwardness of his action, Byakuya soon released her. "Don't concern yourself." That tone again. It did not escape her notice. She also caught the sight of how his hand was clutching the arm of his chair. No doubt about it. He was troubled.

"Nii-sama, I have decided to consider what you told me," she informed him calmly. This was completely unexpected, as shown by Byakuya's reaction. He looked directly at her. Those deep blue orbs had not given up, but she was clearly willing to reason.

This approach he had not seen coming. He had expected her to rebel against him. Closing his eyes, Byakuya thought for a moment, but in truth, to him it was as though he had lost his place in a novel and could no longer find it.

There came a faint rise of his lips at their corners. "It has been almost 6 years." Much had changed since then. "I trust you to know what is best for you. And her." This time it came more as advice than a demand on his part.

Rukia stood speechless. "I may choose to remain here with Miki," she tried softly.

"Rukia." Byakuya stood up. "The girl will be in danger if she is associated with us. You _are_ aware of that."

"I know. _He_ may reappear anytime. But should that happen, _we_ will be able to deal with him much better than her mortal kin."

The moonlight lord drifted towards the railing, resulting in a little more distance between them now. "He is not after the girl."

"I know." Frankly, she was tired of all this nonsensical business.

His face turned slightly in her direction, not quite reaching the young woman. "Why do you still persist in this course?"

Rukia remained silent for a second before she spoke the honest truth. "She is the only person I have cared for personally who actually needs me, Nii-sama."

"Such heroic selfishness may cost her the very life you cherish." He was being sarcastic in a gentle way.

Her hands balled into determined fists. "I am ready to protect her with _my_ life."

Without a moment's delay his voice cut through her declaration almost as if he had known what she would have said. "Throwing away your life is no guarantee of security."

"Then why did you protect me on the Sokyoku Hill when you could have conceivably died?" Rukia stepped close to the railing in an attempt to gauge any possible reaction that might carry the truth on his face, because she doubted his reply itself would hold much of it. She supposed Hisana as even half a reason was more than enough to make him do what he did. He was still hers, then and now.

Much to her disappointment, he replied with an even more distant excuse. "You forget that I am a captain."

Her small face scrunched in obvious disbelief. "Forgive me for saying this, but you had meant to follow the law until the end, acting against it only at the last minute. You were ready to give up your life without thinking - not to say that you were being irrational, but it just shows how prepared you were. You let that sword go straight into you," she said as though the memories of that day were still fresh on her mind.

"Why would you then so selflessly throw away the life that I spared?" he questioned back.

Before she could stop herself, her ears picked up on a cold voice that left her mouth. "Because I realise that it was not me you saved that day. It was not even yourself, Nii-sama."

There and done. She had said it. And she did not even feel better in the slightest.

"I owe you only my concern for your well-being," he gave back without any trace of understanding for what she accused him of. "Whether you are grateful or not is hardly a prerequisite of that."

Rukia fought to hold a straight face. "As we both agreed, this is a selfish whim on my part. I would feel more at ease if Nii-sama returned to Soul Society."

Byakuya was clearly not happy. "You wish to refute my protection."

Here it was necessary to be very clear, lest his pride get in the way as it had a tendency of doing. "I have not forgotten everything that you have done for me, for which I remain grateful. Even that would be an understatement. A Rukongai stray hardly knows kindness when she sees it. But once recognized, it can never be forgotten. The more time I spend with Miki, the more I realise how much you have come to mean in my life, Nii-sama."

At that the tiny woman bowed forward with the utmost respect. "I am forever indebted to you." In doing so she did not catch the slight widening of his eyes that followed.

"A debt, you say, Rukia. A debt you wish to pay back with this. Then, 'forever' is not a word you should use," Byakuya spoke coolly. The nobleman finally drew himself upright before deigning to address her once more. "I will see to it that your wish is fulfilled, though I remain unhappy about this."

His gracious allowance did not have the result Byakuya expected. "No, Nii-sama," his sister stated in a firm voice. "This is one thing you must not do."

"Why do you refuse my assistance?" He asked this of the woman before him.

Rukia stood up, clasping her hands before her and regarding him with an aura of utmost dignity. "Though our paths have diverged; they have not separated. As Rukia Kuchiki, I understand your duty to the clan above all else. It is not fitting that you be seen to interfere in this matter. I can manage my own affairs, Nii-sama."

His temper was fast starting to flare, not necessarily directed at her. "As a member of my clan, you fall under my responsibility." The wind blew past, causing both of them to lapse into silence momentarily.

"Perhaps it is best you disown me. I am old enough to look after myself," she said, not meeting his eyes.

Her adopted brother-in-law regarded this polite but certain dismissal, then looked to the sea once more, gaze settling on the view before them without quite registering it. "I had hoped to designate you as my heir."

About to respond, she was momentarily struck dumb upon realising exactly what he just admitted to. "Huh?" she finally managed.

"It would pass to you." Grey eyes stared ahead in brooding calculation. "The title of heir to the Kuchiki clan."

Flustered, Rukia attempted to cover her near total shock at this prospect as well as she could. "Nii-sama does not need to show me any more kindness."

"It is not a kindness," Byakuya sighed, "but an honour that I wish to bestow upon you as my only family. It is a serious matter; one which determines the future of our clan. I would suggest you exercise all due consideration of my proposal."

No longer quite the picture of stern nobility, Byakuya Kuchiki actually looked almost vulnerable at this moment. You could have knocked Rukia over with a feather. Perhaps now was the time for her to inquire what she had been wondering for the last decade. She was certainly not the only one, but perhaps, on reflection, she was the best suited to ask. "If I may impose upon you, why is Nii-sama not entrusting the clan to a more legitimate heir, one who would protect the glory of our clan properly?"

Byakuya kept his gaze even. He did not respond. She took that as a sign to elaborate.

"One who had been born for that destiny alone, to carry on what Nii-sama has worked hard for," she pressed her most cogent argument. "If I were to be honest, the whole clan has been waiting. Nii-sama has tested their patience for quite some time." This last came with a touch of bitter humour.

Again no answer was forthcoming from him. Rukia almost bit her tongue from his prolonged silence. "Forgive me. I will admit I have been curious, too."

She was surprised when Byakuya finally spoke. "Perhaps, I stand corrected. I had forgotten that obligation. You should not be required to fall into it." He sounded as though he had read it out of a law book.

But for her, his admission caused her heart to soften. "Nii-sama, I promise you that I am happy just as I am."

Byakuya's gaze landed on her to assess the truth of her statement. "Very well. I will not pursue this matter any further."

It was a shameful relief to hear this. "As Hisana-sama's sister, I wish to see Nii-sama have a family again. She would be happy, too," Rukia quickly supplied.

"Is that so?" She could not tell what he was feeling at that point, but she had wanted to say that to him for a while now.

"Yes. From what Nii-sama has told me about your past, it seems to me that Hisana-sama wanted you to be happy even if it meant she remained indebted to you. Even though she could not be by your side because of me, my sister did her best in the only way she could, by marrying into the Kuchiki clan. Hisana-sama wanted Nii-sama to have everything that he wanted, and in return, you have given her everything. Nii-sama should rest easy."

Peace of mind. That was the least she could do for him.

"Rest easy?"

Of course, it was one luxury the head of their clan had not known he was allowed. That was obvious to her, and so Rukia pressed on in hopes of making it clear to him as well.

"I have seen a little girl lose everything in just one night - one rainy night much like the one where both a man and his wife whom I had respected were lost. Family, Nii-sama, is not created in one day, but it can shatter in one fell swoop. If Miki were happy to be with her relatives, I would not stop her, Nii-sama. They are her kin, after all. But I cannot give up without knowing whether she will be, for I have come to consider her as part of my family. What I meant to say was that Nii-sama should slowly start to live his own life. I am not the girl from 55 years ago. Time does not wait either, Nii-sama."

55 long years they had been.

"I see," he stated into the chilly night.

She drew her kimono around her, more for propriety's sake than any real need for warmth. "Forgive me for speaking on the topic of my emotions tonight, but I believe you had to know all this. I will never speak in such a way again. I will let you rest."

When his reply did not come for a while, she tried for the very last time, "I take my leave of you now, Nii-sama."

With that Rukia turned and went back inside. She had lost him for the night.

And he, her.

* * *

It was not long before Rukia found herself face to face with Miki's aunt and uncle from the foreign land. The woman looked much like Miki's deceased mother, causing her to conclude that she must have been her sister. Subconsciously, she noted how her features were much sharper than that of the dead woman. Her hair was shorter too, adding an air of confidence almost bordering on masculine personality, which she had come to see more clearly in the past one hour. Miki's mother's hair had reached down to her waist, adding a feminine grace and softness to her overall features. Even when dying she had looked so beautiful, so composed.

Rukia felt uncomfortable by the comparison. This woman was not Miki's mother; only close to it.

The little girl was fairly oblivious to that fact, for she could barely recall her family. She just had the knowledge of their relationship. Miki left their company as soon as she could, leaving Rukia to deal with what lay in store for her. This must have been daunting for a girl that age. It certainly was for her.

They seemed decent enough of a family, though initially their sudden interest in Miki did not explain well. At the end of the discussion she found out that Miki's mother had married against their father's wishes while she was in Japan as an exchange student. That explained why she had looked so young that disastrous night. And her dark eyes were just as stricken with remorse.

"We have been in touch with Urahara-san," the aunt, Konoe by name, had admitted. "Forgive us for misunderstanding your kindness, though we remain astounded by the fact that a young lady such as yourself would give up her time to look after someone not related by blood. It was foolish of my sister to rest her baggage on you in such a way."

"I have never known the connections of blood, Konoe-san." Rukia quietly took a sip of her tea. That plain truth only left the couple feeling a surge of pity towards this young, reserved and well-to-do lady.

It also reached the conscience of a soul that stood just across the wall, leaving him utterly stricken.

Placing the cup on its saucer with a low ting, the guardian lady continued. "And Miki is not baggage. I wish to give her a station in life that befits her."

To that, the couple nodded. "We wish the same, Kuchiki-san. Actually, it took a while to get here due to my father remaining adamant about this whole affair regarding my sister's indiscretion." Clearing her throat, she continued, "I still cannot believe what happened that night. It must have been quite difficult on my sister to leave Miki behind like this." Staring into her husband's eyes for a moment, she turned towards Rukia. "Perhaps, it offers a measure of blessing from above as to why we are childless. Miki was meant to be ours all along."

The violet-eyed woman smiled half-heartedly at their confession. "I promise you that it will not be an easy feat. You will have to convince me first."

Konoe's husband finally spoke. "We can see the bond you have formed with our little girl, but we promise you that blood is thicker than water, Kuchiki-san."

"Then I must do all I can to remain afloat," Rukia said lightly.

The couple was glad that they seemed to be on good terms. "We _are_ grateful for your kindness towards Miki-chan. Since you have been looking after her all this time, we wish to follow your guidance to ease the situation on her. We will make sure that the two of you keep in contact."

"I will only do what is best for Miki, Konoe-san."

Whether they understood or not that Rukia had just made a promise changed nothing. As she had told Byakuya before, her ward was her bond.

To the man on the other side, however, she seemed like a woman with her own authority over her matters.

He was amazed to say the least.

* * *

**See you in next chapter! Please keep a watch on my profile for my status etc. I write as my mood instructs me. I don't wish to go over 35 chapters.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
